The Crystal Mage
by jacques0
Summary: After a discovery in the Fairy Tail Archives, Mira and Lisanna start to learn about the past of Mavis and of the guild they love...but even the past can always turn up again...when you least expected it. There will be OCs.
1. The Discovery

**Hey guys, i got this story that i started to write since i`ve taken a liking to Mavis and Fairy Tail so i decided to start writing this...Hope you enjoy it as i write my own version of the possibility that Fairy Tail become a guild.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

The Crystal Wizard

Chapter One

The Discovery

In the large Library beneath the guild of Fairy Tail, Mirajane was once again putting order into the books. It was a task that she usually did in accompany of Levy but the girl was out in a mission along with Gajeel and the Troy and Jet.

She took books putting them away for other.

"Mira-nee," a voice said.

The young woman glanced toward the voice at her sister, Lisanna.

The younger girl was holding an old book in her hand, and she had a smile upon her face. Just the year before, Mira believed Lisanna to be dead, but the girl hadn't truly died. She had been sucked into a magic portal called Anima into another world called Edolas where she had been living for the past two years.

"What is it Lisanna," she asked, putting one of the book into its place.

"Look at what I found," Lisanna said, showing her what she had found.

Mira glanced down toward the page seeing a picture of the First Master of the guild, Mavis Vermilion and they were a few people around her.

"This must have been the first members of Fairy Tail," Lisanna said.

Mira smiled.

"Probably," she said, looking at the picture.

Mavis was standing in the middle of the picture, dressed with a cloak upon her body. Her hair was similar to the projection she had seen back on Tenrou Island thought she still had the strange wings like things coming out of her head. She had a smile on her face. Beside her was a taller guy, with blond hair and also had a big grin on his face giving a V sign, as girl sharing his hair color stood by him. There was another girl with blue hair with both of her hand behind her back.

On Mavis`s other side, a guy stood in a black cloak, with his arms crossed. Beside him was another guy, who was wearing a red hat, and beside that guy was a dark skinned one with short cropped hair.

"Mira, Lisanna," an elder voice said, "What are you two doing?"

Master Makarov was there looking at the two girls in front of him.

"Oh, Master," Mira said, "We found a book about Fairy Tail first Master."

"Oh," Makarov said, "Let me see."

He took the book from her and started to examine it.

"Oh," he said in appreciation, "Those guys were the first seven members of Fairy Tail."

"First Seven?"

"Yep," Makarov told them, "Mavis founded the guild with the seven of them. You know to form a guild, the requirement is six…and the approval of the Magical Council."

"Those guys must be quite legendary," Lisanna said.

Makarov frowned a little glancing down at the picture.

"What is it Master?" Mira asked.

"That guy," he said, pointing at the picture.

The two sisters glanced down at who the master was pointing. It was a young man, looking to be around Natsu's age, dressed in a black cloak upon his body. He had dark hair which was somewhat long and he had both of his arm crossed, showing some kind of chains on one of his arms.

"I swear I have seen him somewhere before," he said, "Back when I first become Master of the Guild. He looked exactly the same as that picture."

"You sure about this Master?" Lisanna asked him, "You must have seen a look-a-like or something."

Makarov shook his head.

"No," he said, "I have seen that face before..."

_Flashback_

_A much younger Makarov was standing by the Guild's door. He couldn't believe that he was the Third Master of the Guild. He had told Purehito that he wasn't ready to become one. But the man had forward him as Master._

_He sighed._

_There was just no arguing with him…_

_He glanced back up toward the street in front of him, and blinked. There standing across the road was a young man. He looked oddly pale, with his cloak fastened around his body. He seemingly staring toward the Guild a light thoughtful look upon his face before they came down toward him._

_The young man blinked, noticing Makarov staring at him._

_He gave him a light nod before walking away. Makarov stared at him, wondering what had just happened right now._

_End of Flashback_

"Back then, I didn't think much of it," Makarov continued, "I simply thought he had heard about me being master and come to show me some respect…but, somehow now that I think about it…there was something akin to sadness in his eyes…"

Mira and Lisanna glanced at each other.

"But how could he be the same guy?" Mira asked, "I mean…he must have aged if he was the first Seven Members of Fairy Tail…He is probably older than you now."

Makarov sighed.

"Well, I don't know," he said, "Best put that back where you found it Lisanna, and finish what you have to do here girls."

"Of course Master," Mira said.

The little man walked out leaving the two girls alone in the room. Mira glanced down at the picture again seeing the young man looking back at them.

"We don't really know much about the Guild itself," she said, "We know the people but there are hardly anything written down with the Guild history within it."

"They must be something," Lisanna said, "But why are you asking?"

"I want to know about this young man that Master said he saw," Mira said, "If he was a member of the guild, there must have some kind of file on him."

Lisanna looked at her sister, excitedly.

"You're right," she said, "But, all of the files are in Master office."

"The Files of the current rooster of Fairy Tail," Mira told her with a smirk, "Most of the older ones are probably in the storage or somewhere around here."

"Levy could have helped us," Lisanna said, "She is the one that know this Library the best."

"She may," Mira said, "We'll wait for her to return."

Lisanna nodded.

The two sisters had to wait for at least three days before Levy and her team walked inside the guild. As usual in Fairy Tail, everyone was either drinking or fighting or in many occasion, doing both. Mira was at her usual place at the bar as she glanced at the young blue haired girl.

"Levy, you're back," Lucy yelled.

Lucy was their Celestial Wizard, a busty blonde girl and a comrade of theirs. She came from a rich family but she is more at ease here alongside the other members. Her Father however didn't seat well with that and had hired a guild, Phantom Lord to get Lucy back but Fairy Tail had managed to push them back after a lot of close calls. After that chaos, they had managed to get two new members, Gajeel and Juvia. Gajeel was the Iron Dragon Slayer while Juvia was an Elemental Wizard.

"Lucy," Levy said, pulling out a book, "Here is something that I knew you would like."

Lucy took the book from her and quickly searched through it.

"Wow, Levy, thanks," she said, "This is exactly what I was looking for."

"Well, hope you enjoy it," Levy said as she took a seat by the bar.

"So, I guess the job was successful then Levy?" Mira asked her.

"Yeah, it was a simple job," Levy said, "Thought, it would have been nice if Gajeel didn't destroy a good portion of the client's house."

"Yeah," Mira said, agreeing, "Dragon Slayers have that ability of going overboard."

"Say, where is Natsu and Happy?" Levy asked, glancing around.

Mira shrugged.

"They've been gone all morning," she said, "But Levy, can you help me with something."

The girl glanced at her, in surprise.

"What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to find the records of the first members of the Guild," Mira told her, "There is something strange that Master had discovered."

"Okay," Levy said.

Mira nodded at her, showing her the same old book that Lisanna had found and opened it to the page where the picture was.

"Wow," Levy said, glancing at it, "The First Seven Members."

"This one," Mira said, pointing at the boy with the dark hair that was standing beside Mavis, "Master said that he had seen him on the day he become the Third Master of the Guild, looking exactly as he look like in the picture here."

Levy stared at the picture before glancing up toward Mira.

"No way," she said.

"Heard it from Master myself," Mira told her.

Levy frowned to herself looking at the picture.

"So this is why you wanted to see the records," she said.

Mira nodded.

"Okay that I can do."

Thanks to Levy, they had found the old members records. Mira, Lisanna and Levy were all searching through them. Each file had a picture of the members and the number of missions they had taken and stuffs like that.

Mira, Levy and Lisanna looked through them but there was nothing on the strange young man.

"There is nothing," Levy said.

"Could it be Mavis never made a file about him?" Lisanna asked.

Mira frowned.

"But why wouldn't she?" she asked.

"I don't think we would ever know about that," Lisanna said, "It's not like we can ask the First Master about it."

"She disappeared after saving us from Acnologia," Mira said.

"There must be something somewhere," Levy said as she searched the box they had found the files in, before pulling out an envelope.

"What is that?" she said.

She read the name written upon it.

_To Mavis Vermilion_

_Master of Fairy Tail_

_A letter, _she thought.

She opened it and pulled out the paper from inside and opened it.

_Dear Mavis,_

_How is leading a Guild working out for you? I'm sure that they are a lot of responsibilities coming along with it. I am glad that I have helped you achieve your dream of forming a guild. I have started to hear about Fairy Tail so far from where I am. It seems that your guild is starting to get some recognition. I write you this letter to tell you that I am grateful for all the help that you have done for me those past months, and I'm sorry I won`t return. I have explained to you why already I had to leave. I'm not saying goodbye, for we will meet once again when our paths crosses._

_Hope you are well,_

_Harry._

The three girls looked up from the letter and all of them glanced at each other.

"Harry," Mira said, "I don't remember seeing that name in the files…"

"You don't think this is the mystery guy's name don't' you?" Lisanna asked.

"Where did you find this letter?" Mira asked.

"It was in the box we found those files," Levy told her.

Mira frowned at the box and then glanced at the place they had found the box and started to look toward it and let out a soft gasp.

"What is it?"

"That letter wasn't in the box," she said and she seemed to be pulling at something.

Lisanna and Levy approached forward and Mira pulled out whatever she was pulling at. It was a small chest, covered with dust since it seems to be very old. It was closed and the mark of Fairy Tail was stamped upon the front of the chest.

"I think the letter came from there," Mira said, "It was a half opened when I started to pull at it."

She pulled it open, and a number of letters filled the box. Most of them were addressed at Mavis in the same handwriting as the letter they had just read. Mira searched through them, reading off and a folder was buried within the letters.

Mira pulled it out and opened it.

It was a Fairy Tail guild member file.

"This is why the file wasn't in the box," Mira said, "It was in here."

"This was Mavis's," Levy said, "Look you can see her name was written here."

The two sisters glanced at where Levy was pointing and saw the words.

_Property of Mavis Vermilion_

_Master of Fairy Tail_

"So this man…knew Mavis when she formed Fairy Tail, and somehow Mavis had feelings for him?" Lisanna said.

Mira nodded, seeing a small book seating at one of the corners. She picked it up and closed the chest and pushed it back into what it was.

"We'll read this back into our rooms," she said, "Let's put everything back into what it was."

**This is the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Next time: **Harry and Mavis

**Jacques0 **


	2. Harry and Mavis

**Hey guys, chapter two in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Two

Harry and Mavis

In their rooms, Lisanna, Mira and Levy all gathered around the small book they had taken from the chest. She turned it open, and found the words staring back at her.

_Happy Birthday Mavis,_

_From the Fairy Tail Guild_

"It must have been a present," Lisanna said.

"Must have been," Mira said as she flipped through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Levy asked.

"If she mentions Harry in it," Mira said.

She read through the words until…

"Haha," she said, "There we go."

"_Mangolia XXX,_

_It had been nearly three days since I last saw Harry. I have considered him a good friend of mine since he supported me when I had the idea to create a guild. He had told me that he was going to search for someone…_

_Even after knowing him for nearly five months, he still doesn't want to confide in me what he was searching for. Wow, it had already being that long since we first met. It was a great day and his Magic was unlike anything I have ever seen. Some other people, from a Dark Guild Sacrilege, wanted me to join them._

_I disliked Dark Guilds and people who take pleasures in other people's pain. I am an S ranked Mage, even I was getting hard pressed against them. The battle must have drawn his attention for he had come to my aid._

_When I first saw him, I was frozen. _

_I couldn't help but be intimidated by his cold gaze. Even now I can still feel the chills in my skin. His black cloak added upon the mysteries around him, as he used his magic. It was similar to ice magic, but I can tell that it was different. It had a soft reddish color, and in seconds he had defeated all of the Dark Guild members. He had glanced toward me at this moment, and even if he had just helped me, I couldn't help but be frightened of him. He was so intimidating, that I was stepping away from him before I even knew what I was doing._

"_Sorry,"_

_That was his first word to me. I stared at him and when he had uttered that word, it would seem that the frightening aura around him had all but disappeared. I spoke to him and it seems that he was looking for a place to stay…it was then I gave him the proposition to stay at the tavern and he had accepted my invitation._

_It was strange that he had accepted so easily. Since then, he had become one of my closest friends in the past five months. Those chains he had tied around his right arm had something to do with magic…but he never talked about it. I have asked him about it and all I have gotten is "It's a punishment for the sins of my past, let's just leave it like that."_

_I`m always worried about him. He seems like someone who carries a great weight upon his back. I want to help him but he never let anyone in. I just wish that he could trust me…_

That was the end of the entry.

"Sound sad," Levy said, looking at the words.

"Mavis was worried about him," Mira said, "Levy do you have any idea what is those chains she was talking about?"

Levy shook her head.

"Never heard of a spell that uses chains," Levy said, "Well binding spells can do this and some other spells…But I don't know since she didn`t mention anything else about it so it`s impossible to identify what kind of magic it was."

"So this is those events that lead Fairy Tail to be born," Mira said, "This man is a Fairy Tail member."

"Did Mavis write anything else about him?" Lisanna asked.

"If you want to know the story," a childlike voice said, "Why don`t you just ask me."

The three girls glanced up toward the voice finding the young child like person standing right in front of them. She had a soft smile upon her face as she watched them, her pale eyes showing little of what she was feeling.

"M…_Master Mavis_," Mira said.

"But how…?"

"It`s the same magic I used to create the Fairy Sphere," Mavis told her, smiling a little, "it`s a Ethereal projection of myself as I was when I was alive."

She glanced down toward the book in their hands.

"My old diary," she said, almost like an afterthought, "I hardly write anything in valuable in there…sometimes I even forgot I had it, even thought, I was grateful to the guild for giving it to me."

She looked a little thoughtful as she watched it, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Er…," Lisanna asked.

Mavis blinked and glanced back at them.

"So where should I start?" she said softly.

"When you first met Harry?" Mira asked, almost instantly.

Mavis giggled a little.

"I know what you`re searching for Mira," she said, "But okay, I`ll start there."

* * *

_**The past**_

Mavis Vermilion was seating beside the forest alone. She watched them, a faraway look upon her face as the wind continued to blow. It was nighttime right now. She had talked to the Magic Council about starting a guild. The Council knew she was a powerful mage but they told her she has to have seven members before she can start a guild.

"Seven members," she whispered.

She already has five other people with her. They were friends of hers, all of them mages mostly. They had wanted to come with her but Mavis wanted to have some times to think on herself.

Oh well, she just has to make another friend…

Then Mavis blinked, glancing back toward the Forest. She narrowed her green eyes a little. She sighed, standing up.

"I know you`re out here," she said, "Come one out."

The group was a Dark Guild. She recognize the symbol after all, they have been giving the Council quite a bit of trouble in the past. However, she wonders why they were here.

"Well well, Mavis Vermillion," one said, "Your name is quite well known in Fiore, as well, as your uniqueness."

Mavis leaned her head to the side taking them in. One was a skinny guy, with bright red hair. He was holding a small thing in his hand and he pointed it toward her.

"Our Guild Master want you meet with you," he said.

Mavis shook her head.

"I`m sorry, but I will have to decline," she said, "I have no interest in joining other Guilds, since I`m thinking of creating one of my own."

"That`s not the answer my Master is looking for," he said.

"That`s the only answer I have to give to you," Mavis told him.

"Well, too bad," he said.

A magic symbol appeared in his hand as fire appeared there.

"We can also use a little persuasion," he said.

Mavis leaned her head to the side.

"I am strong enough to be a Master," she said, "I don't want to fight…"

"Too bad," he said, as his fire grew, "Fire Dragon."

The blast fired straight for Mavis who jumped backward to avoid it. Her hand was bright with gold power as she launched it straight toward him. Then the rest of his group started to get into the fight as they encircled Mavis.

The young girl glanced around herself.

"Fine," she said, almost reluctantly.

It was then she unleashed her magical power, a bright gold light appearing around her body, causing the group to falter a little in their attacks. She raised her hands.

"_Fairy Booster_," Mavis said, as she quickly put her hands down.

The blast took all around her body, as it exploded outward sending all of them flying unto their backs, leaving only Mavis standing. The young girl shook her head a little. She really didn`t wants to fight them…

"So you really can use Fairy Magic, Mavis Vermillion,"

The young girl looked at the large man standing in front of her. He had his hands crossed as he looked down at her.

"You`re the leader of Sacrilege Guild," Mavis said, "Jeremy Feuillet."

The man, Jeremy smirked.

"You are quite powerful for one so young, Mavis," he said, "and your Fairy Magic…It`s like you`ve learn it from the Fairies themselves…which is quite a feat considering Fairies doesn`t exist anymore."

He stared down toward Mavis.

"Or is it what you want people to believe," he said.

Mavis straightened a little.

"What do you want with me?"

"I am a Collector one might said," Jeremy said, stepping to the side, "I collect rare magic…as you may know by now, and Fairy magic as rare as the Dragon Magic themselves."

Then other people started to appear around Jeremy.

"You`re a Master and you`re not facing me by yourself?"

"I don't need to fight you on how to learn," Jeremy said cryptically.

Then all of the Guild members attacked. Mavis was confident in her ability but facing such large numbers…She was starting to doubt, feeling slightly hard pressed. But before the people could reach her however, a pink wall suddenly grew out of the ground causing Mavis to step back a little.

Then she felt a presence walking by her.

Looking to the side, Mavis feels her heart freeze in her chest.

A cloak, blacker than any night she`d seen, tattered and dirty danced in the wind. His hair was dancing slightly as he moved and the soft clings of the chains on his left arm danced a little. His face was set into a deadly mask as his cold eyes narrowed at the people in front of him.

"W…What the…?"

"Where did he come from?"

The stranger`s eyes simply narrowed has a magic circle appeared in his hands before he slammed it on the ground. Large spikes made of the same material as the wall he had made earlier. The Sacrilege Guild was all pushed back and beaten as the spikes on the ground grew around them.

Mavis was simply standing there shocked. The man had so much magical power coming from him. It was not normal…he might be even more powerful than her.

"We will meet again Mavis," Jeremy said, as he stepped back. He probably felt how powerful the new arrival was, "That I can swear upon it."

Then he was gone leaving Mavis alone with the dark stranger.

Then the man turned to look toward her, and Mavis found herself stepping back from the man`s menacing presence. He didn`t walk toward her or anything, he simply stared at her for a few seconds before he opened his mouth.

"Sorry,"

Mavis blinked at him. The young man glanced down as if guilty about something, which greatly intrigued Mavis. She approached him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

He looked up toward her.

"I felt like I should apologize," he said.

"You have done nothing wrong," Mavis told him, "I should thank you actually, you saved me from a tight spot."

The young man looked at her, a look of relief crossing his face.

"I`m glad."

"I`m Mavis Vermillion," she said.

"Mavis," the young man whispered, testing the name, "I`m Harry."

"Just Harry?"

He simply gave her a nod.

"Just Harry,"

Mavis nodded at him, "Are you a traveler?"

"Yes actually," Harry told her, "I was looking for a place to stay."

Mavis leaned her head sideway, contemplating something.

"Why don`t you stay with us?"

Harry looked at her.

"What? There are other people with you?"

Mavis nodded.

"They`re my friends actually," she said, "Take it as a token of thank you."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before giving a slight nod.

"Okay,"

Mavis smiled a little as she started to walk forward with Harry following after her, his dark and tattered cloak bellowing after him.

**This is it for now, Harry and Mavis first meeting**

**Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Next time: **Friendship

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Friendship

**A shorter chapter than the others...but it get the job done. Since Fairy Tail is mostly english based like the names, guild names and books ect...most of the names will be english thought they will have some japanese names too...**

**Okay, now read and enjoy**

Chapter Three

Friendship

It had been a few days since Mavis had brought Harry into the group. So far, the young man had stayed silent, hardly talking to anyone except Mavis herself. He had taken off his traveling cloak, and then was simply wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a low neck, showing the small necklace he was wearing. A young girl was standing beside Mavis looking toward where he sat in the corner of the room. The room they were staying in was in a building that Mavis had brought herself after doing a couple of jobs for the Council.

Even thought, she had the building, and the group was still together, they were not yet a guild.

"Mavis, I thought the Council would have authorized us to become a guild already," the girl beside her told her.

Mavis gives her a glance.

"It just takes times," she said, "Don't worry about it Michelle."

The girl, Michelle sighed.

"I`ll take you on that," she said, "Even so, what`s with Mr. Dark and Handsome in the corner? He only talks to you these past days…"

Mavis glanced toward Harry.

The young man had stayed quiet these past few days. She wasn`t surprised to see him stay with them. She had a feeling that the young man had been alone for a long time…how long…she couldn`t say exactly.

"I told you he gave me a hand against Sacrilege," she said, "There are still trying to recruit me into their ranks."

Michelle laughed.

"The day you join a Dark Guild Mavis, I`ll eat my foot."

Mavis smiled along with her.

"We should go and kick Sacrilege`s butt for what they had done to you," a young man, Kleve said, "They only got the balls to attack you when you`re alone."

"We won`t attack them Kleve," Mavis said, a note of finality in her voice.

The young man glanced at her, his blond hair dancing a little.

"Why not?"

Mavis glanced at him.

"They may be a Dark Guild but before that they are still an official guild," she said, "They have more members than we do. If we went against them, we will risk our lives over something that can be easily avoided."

Kleve put his head down on the table.

"Sometimes you`re just too nice Mavis," he said, resigning to her idea.

She let out a soft giggle at Kleve funny face. On his corner, Harry stood up, the chains on his arms clanking as he moves. He then walked out of the room both of his hand deep into his pockets.

Mavis watched him go. The young man…she doesn`t know why, make her feel like it`s her responsibility to protect him…from whatever demons that were chasing him. She stood up from beside Michelle, and followed after him.

Michelle watched her go, before a sly grin grew on her face.

"Look like Mavis got a thing for tall, dark and handsome," she said chuckling.

Kleve had heard her and he glared at her.

"Grow up will you," he said.

Even thought, he didn't trust that guy, he was still worried about Mavis, after all, it had been only a few days since Sacrilege had tried to attack and kidnapped her. He stood up from where he was seating.

"Oi, where you`re going?"

"For a walk," he said.

"You better not go spy on Mavis will yah?"

Kleve gave her a glare.

"What gave you _that_ idea?"

* * *

Mavis found Harry standing by the lake, looking out toward the distance in front of him. The wind was blowing softly on his clothes, a faraway look upon his face. He seemed so alone and so sad. Mavis didn`t understand him, not like she understood most of the people that were with her.

"Harry," she called.

The young man blinked at the voice calling him and turned toward her, his eyes which she realized were a soft brown was gazing straight at her.

"You didn`t have to follow me out," he said.

"I know," she said approaching him with both of her hands put behind her back.

When she arrived beside him, Harry was a couple of inches taller than her. He was staring at her, contemplating her but his eyes weren`t judging her. He was trying to place her…just as she was doing to him.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

Harry broke the gaze from her, his eyes glancing at the chains that was on his arms before glancing back toward the distance again.

"A lot of things," he answered.

His voice was soft, almost as if he had whisper his answer to himself.

Mavis glanced out toward the distance also.

"I am thinking about the future," she told him.

Harry glanced back at her.

"I want to create a guild," she continued, "A magic guild."

He frowned.

"Like that one who attacked you?"

Mavis glanced at him.

"Not like Sacrilege," she said, "If I wanted to join a Dark Guild…I would have done so. I don`t think of Guild as a thing for popularity."

Harry continued to stare at her, letting her continue.

"I think of it as family," she said, "A place where you can always return to when you don't have anywhere to go…to spend times with friends, sharing stories and having a good time. At least, that`s how I think of it."

Harry looked at her.

"You felt that loneliness also don't you Harry?" Mavis whispered, "When you don`t have no one to spend your traveling days with."

She glanced at him seeing that he looked surprised.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said, "That`s how I used to be before I met the others…Michelle and Kleve are brother and sisters and my first friends. Since I always have such a good time in their company, I decide that I don`t want to let go of that feeling."

Harry glanced down.

"You love them," he said.

Mavis nodded.

"And I want to protect them too," she said, "We watch out for each other in the past…and when our guild is created, those good times between us will last till the day we die."

"Our?"

"Everyone back at the tavern," Mavis said, giving him a smile, "It will be our guild…you can be part of it also."

Harry looked away.

"I`m…I can`t," he said.

Mavis was staring at him now.

"Why not?"

"It`s complicated," Harry told her, turning away from her.

Mavis stared at him, a sad smile forming upon her lips. She approached toward him and raised a hand toward his, taking it with hers. Harry glanced down at her, his surprise showing upon his face.

"Mavis…what are you…?"

"You don`t have to be alone any longer," she told him, "That is what life is all about, it`s making friends, continue down the road and forge new bonds. As times progress, the news bonds will strengthen and waver…but will never be broken."

She walked forward, letting go of his hand and arriving beside the Lake.

"As part of the guild and as a friend to me," Mavis said without turning around, "You will never be alone anymore."

Mavis turned back toward him, a wide smile upon her face.

"That way, happiness will wash away that sadness within your heart," she said.

Harry looked down a little.

"You don't have to answer me," she said, "Just think about what I have told you. Whatever your answer will be, I will respect it."

She then started to skip as she walked away, leaving Harry standing by the lake, looking at her. Harry stared at her for a while before speaking.

"She`s barefoot."

* * *

Nighttime came quickly as Mavis seated on the side, lost in her thoughts. Harry was the most complex person she ever talked to. She wondered why he didn`t confide anything to her. Maybe he didn't trust her yet.

She couldn`t think if anything that she had done wrong, for him not to trust her. Maybe he needed some time? She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed that Michelle was snapping her fingers in front of her eyes for the past ten minutes, until the girl had gotten tired and pinched her cheek.

"Ow," she said, snapping out of her thoughts, "What was that for?"

"I was trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes," she said.

Mavis stared at her.

"Oh, what is it then?"

"Kleve had gone for a walk and he is not back yet," Michelle told her.

Mavis blinked a little at that.

That wasn't like Kleve to go out and not return. She was wondering why the room had been so quiet the past hour. She glanced around the room and noticed that most of them went to sleep already since it was getting late.

"What was he up to?" she asked.

Michelle shook her head.

"He didn`t say, he just said that he was going out for a walk."

Mavis glanced toward the rest of the members that had gathered around her. She was frowning a little.

"We should go look for him," Mario said, setting his hat upon his head.

"Where should we start?" Avery said, "I mean, he could be anywhere in Mangolia…and we weren`t even staying here for long…this guy went and get himself lost."

"How can that be, Kleve can use Directional Magic right?" Mario said, "It`s not like him to be lost."

"Could something have happened to him?" Daphne asked, her eyes showing worry.

Mavis sighed a little.

"We`ll search the city for him," she said, "And let`s hope he simply is lost."

The group nodded at her, and then Mavis glanced at Harry who was simply standing by a corner, frowning slightly. Then, he turned away from her and disappeared outside causing her to sigh.

"Guess we aren`t going to get any help from him," Mario said.

They all went their separate ways to search for the missing Kleve and as she searched Mavis found herself growing worried about him. She knew Kleve and understand that he wouldn`t pull a fast one upon them. So what could have happened to him for him to go missing like that…

She blinked, as an explosion echoed in the distance. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking off from the ground, and flying toward where she had heard the noise coming from.

She arrived at the place and her eyes widened seeing Michelle on the ground.

"Michelle," she yelled.

She came down toward her and Michelle glanced at her.

"Mavis…it`s a trap," she said, "Just run…"

But before Mavis could move…something shocked through her body causing her to scream out in pain, before falling down on the ground. Standing behind her, was Jeremy Feuillet, Master of Sacrilege.

"I told you that we will meet again, isn`t that right Mavis Vermilion," he said, a menacing grin upon his face.

**Sacrilege is making a move again? What do they want with Mavis?**

**Next time: **Captured.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Captured

**New chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Four

Captured

Michelle opened her eyes, finding herself staring at a ceiling. She blinked a little before suddenly straightening up, as the memory of last night came into her mind.

"_Mavis_," she yelled.

"Thank God, you`re awake," Daphne said, taking her into a hug.

Michelle glanced toward the voice finding the rest of the group gathered around her.

"Guys," she said.

Mario and Avery were standing by her and she saw talk dark and handsome Harry standing in one of the corner. He was wearing his black cloak again, looking once again very intimidating. His face was still as blank making it hard to tell what he was thinking.

"What had happened Michelle?"

"Sacrilege," she said, "It was a trap by Sacrilege. They must have kidnapped Mavis along with Kleve."

"What do they want with Mavis?" Mario asked.

Michelle shook her head.

"I don`t know," she said.

"Fairy Magic," an unfamiliar voice said.

The entire group glanced back toward Harry who was standing at the corner. He was frowning also.

"Fairy Magic…you mean the Magic Mavis herself use?"

He nodded.

"When they attacked her back inside the Forest," he said, "That`s what Jeremy Feuillet said. He wanted to collect her rare Magic."

"Collector Magic," Avery whispered.

Harry shrugged.

"That must be what he was talking about."

"Avery, what`s Collector Magic?" Michelle asked.

"A lost magic," he said, "It`s a magic that the user use to copy his opponent magic and use it in combat. But if he Collect the Magic, He could take Mavis`s magic for himself. The worst thing about Collector Magic is that, the person that got their magic stolen…_dies_."

"Then we have to find Mavis right away," Michelle said, "That sound like some dangerous magic at play here."

"Then where we can start looking then?" Mario asked her, "We have no idea where we can start."

"At Sacrilege home," Harry said, "That`s sound like a good place to start."

They stared at him again, and Harry glanced up at them, the dark aura around him growing again at the attention.

"Why are you helping us?" Avery asked, "The entire time you`ve been here…you never talk to any of us."

Harry`s eyes stared at him and Michelle, even thought she knew his eyes were brown, they seemed to take a dark shade almost red.

"A favor to Mavis," he said simply as if it explained everything.

Michelle smiled to herself.

"Thank you," she said.

Then she stepped out of the bed.

"Michelle you sure you`re supposed to be walking this soon," Daphne asked.

"Mavis is in trouble," Michelle answered, "What kind of guild are we going to be if we can`t even save a friend?"

That brought a smile on everyone`s lips except Harry`s.

"Alright, let`s go," she said.

They all started to walk together, forming a team and a bond.

* * *

Mavis came around, feeling something tied around her body. She opened her eyes, glancing around herself. They were on a boat, considering the swaying that was going around her, and she can even smell the sea water from where she was.

"Nice of you come to Mavis," a familiar voice said.

She glanced up at the voice, looking toward Jeremy who was standing in front of her. He was smirking at her.

"Jeremy," she said.

"I told you we will meet again," he said, "And this time they won`t be anyone to save you now."

Mavis frowned at him and draws upon her magic…only to feel lightning run through her body, causing her to yell out in pain. Then she plotted down unto the ground huffing.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Jeremy said, "Which is why I drew runes upon you. If you try to use magic, well, you already know what`s going to happen."

Mavis glanced at him, frowning now.

"What do you need me for exactly?" she asked, "If asking me to join your guild, then you`re going to the extreme to get my approval."

Jeremy now was laughing.

"You really think I needed you in my guild? I told you, I am a Collector and your Magic had drawn my attention, and things that draw my attention, I tend to collect them. I`m pretty sure of the rumors concerning your origins Mavis…after all, being a Fairy is a hard thing to keep quiet these days."

Mavis stared at him, and fear can be seeing in her eyes now.

"Now, we`re going to the Fairies Holy Ground," he said, "I found it fitting to take your magic where your kind disappeared."

With that he turned away, leaving Mavis alone in the room as she looked down, her own fear as the image of an island came to her mind, the one with the giant tree with Golden leaves.

* * *

**Sacrilege HQ**

Most of the members were talking and having a drinking when the door was blown apart, drawing their attentions. Then five people were standing in the way, all of them looking really pissed off.

"Hey what do you think you`re…?" A Sacrilege guild member yelled.

Before they could get the words out, tall red things grew out of the ground as the one in the cloak but his hand on the ground, tearing the guild floor. A girl, the one with the blond hair used her magic as her weapon grew in size and took out a few members with only one sweep.

"Now," the one in the dark cloak said, his menacing aura growing so high that most of the Sacrilege members were shaking in their pants. He walked forward, toward one of guy who was on the ground and stared down at him causing the guy to piss in his pants.

"Where is your Master?" he growled.

The group stood behind him and the blonde, Michelle, took hold of the guy by the neck.

"Your guild took someone from ours," she said, "Where did he go?"

"I…I don't know…," the guy stuttered.

The aura around the man in the head become even more threatening as his eyes seems to glow a dark red.

"Talk," he said simply.

"He…He took a ship this morning," he said, spilling the beans, "Said he was going to an Island in the East."

"An Island! What Island?"

"Fairy Island," he said, "The place where they said the Fairy used to live in the past."

"I know where that is," Avery said.

"We will need a ship to get there," the man in the black said, "Give us one."

"O…Of course," he said, "_Just don't kill me_."

The man in black smirked.

"The other member, that you have captured you will get him back to his health, or I won`t let it go," he said.

"Of course sir," he said.

* * *

The ship was now coursing through the sea as it was set into their destination. Harry was standing in the ship from, gazing into the distance with both of his hands were crossed upon his chest.

His cloak was dancing in the wind behind him as his hair danced around his ears.

"How far away the Island is?" Mario asked.

"Not far," Avery told him, "We should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Let`s hope we get there before he take Mavis`s magic from her," Michelle said.

"But why would he go to the Island?" Daphne said.

"Mavis know a powerful Magic known as Fairy Magic," Michelle said, "She always knew it ever since Kleve and I first met her. I didn`t know how she learn it and I even thought that she was a Fairy herself. But that was impossible since the Fairies disappeared a long time ago."

Harry himself didn`t join in the conversation but he was listening. His eyes narrowed slightly about the subject of Fairies and Mavis being one.

_Fairies, _he thought, _Beings of pure magic… the ones that introduced Magic to Humanity…._

He simply continued to gaze out in the world, feeling the weight of the chains against his left arm even more now.

Then an image came out from the distance. He narrowed his eyes a little, gazing at it as the object in the distance started to take shape. The most noticeable thing was the enormous tree with the golden leaves and the tall rocks that the sea was slapping against them with tremendous.

"We`re here," he said, drawing everyone`s attention toward him.

The group, except Avery, was gathered around him as they watched the Island in the distance grew closer to them.

"Wow, it`s pretty," Daphne said.

"Look," Mario said, pointing toward the island.

There was one ship already docked there.

"They`re here already," Michelle said.

"Let`s go get Mavis back," Avery yelled.

"_Yeah_," everyone, except Harry, yelled.

"Oh," Jeremy said, glancing toward the approaching ship, "Look like her little friends have caught on."

The group around Jeremy glanced back at it.

"Let`s get them a Sacrilege welcome," one said smirking.

Jeremy holding the unconscious Mavis nodded.

"Keep them busy, while I get to the job done," he said.

Harry blinked a little.

"We have incoming," he said.

The water suddenly grew in size as it went straight upward towering over their ship.

"Water magic," Michelle said.

"They`ve noticed us," Avery yelled, "Mario now."

The man let out a grunting sound as a magic symbol appearing underneath his feet as he raised both of his hands. A green like shield appeared above the ship as the water came down hard causing the ship to groan as water flew everywhere.

"It`s so _heavy_," he said, as sweat started to appear on his brow.

"Michelle, give him a hand," Avery yelled.

The young girl nodded and said, "**Solid Scrip, Wind."**

The blast of wind pushed dispersed the water from the shield as it disappeared, Mario falling down on his knees.

"Keep moving the ship forward Avery," Daphne said.

"Don`t have to tell me," Avery said, "Give me some more Wind into those sails Michelle."

"Sure," Michelle said, "**Solid Script, Wind."**

The wind blew through the sail, as it picked up speed through the water aiming straight for the beach which crashed against the other ship. The group all came off the ship, all of them landing upon the beach.

"That`s as far as you go."

Three people were standing in front of them. All of them were bearing the mark of Sacrilege. One of them had a black cloak upon his body, and both of his hands were opened as if taking them all in a hug.

"Give Mavis back," Michelle yelled at them.

"Sorry, but the little Fairy is ours now," he said.

Harry, who was still standing on the ship, stepped down and when he landed, the ground deepened underneath him. His black cloak was flying behind him in the wind as he stared straight toward the three in front of him.

"The rest of you go ahead," he said, "I`ll take care of those three."

Michelle gave him a glance.

"You sure," she asked.

Harry didn`t even glance at her direction before he slammed both of his hands into the sandy ground. The sand suddenly became like water as it started to flow throwing the trio out far back.

"I`ll show them first hand, how it feels like to piss me off," he said, his magic starting to glow around his body.

_W…What is this pressure? _Michelle thought.

"We`ll leave it to you," Avery said.

The group all ran forward leaving him behind. The trio had stood back up as they watched him stand in front of them.

"You think you`re going to take care of us," one said, "You have picked a fight with the Unholy Trinity. You`ll regret crossing us, boy. My name is Severe."

"I am Trifold," the other said.

"And I am Biel," the third said.

Together they said, "We are the Unholy Trinity of Sacrilege."

Harry stared at them, the threatening aura now growing as one of his eyes started to glow a dangerous red.

"Well, Unholy Trinity, prepare to face Judgment," he said.

**Harry vs the Unholy Trinity...and the rest went on after Mavis**

**Next time: **The power of our bonds

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Powers of our bonds

**hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Five

The power of our bonds

The rest of Mavis`s friends were all running, leaving Harry behind to fight against the three guys at the beach.

"Is he going to be alright?" Daphne asked, glancing behind them.

"He was the one who wanted to take them on," Mario said, "If he didn`t think he could take them on by himself, he wouldn`t have said anything."

Daphne had a frown upon her face.

"But our priority right now is to find Mavis and get her back home," Mario told her.

Daphne nodded at him before focusing on the road in front of them.

_Of course, _she thought, _we will have to get to Mavis…quickly, before it`s too late._

* * *

Back on the beach, Harry suddenly dodged a water magic blast as the ground around him started to grow a lot of spike causing him to jump in the air. These guys were well in synch with each other`s movements, all of them covering each other`s weaknesses.

_They are strong Mages, _he thought, _But they walk the wrong path._

"**Crystal Arrows," **Harry said as a magic circle appeared around his hands.

They thundered down toward the Unholy Trinity causing them to dodge since no one of them were defensive Mages.

"Not bad," Severus said, "But your Magic is similar to Ice Magic, but I know it`s not."

Harry landed down on the ground, sliding a little.

"It`s Earth Magic," he said, "only different kind."

The crystal appeared in his hand, forming a sword which he holds at the ready. Then he charged straight forward toward the three guys, moving at great speed and slamming a foot against Trifold`s face.

Then while he was in the middle of the group he said.

"**Crystal Forest," **

Large spikes of crystal grew out of the ground throwing the others off as they yelled in pain. Harry glanced at their fallen form.

"All of you are great Mages," he said, "But you walk on the wrong paths…just as I did, long ago."

His dark aura started to grow again.

"I will give you three once chance to step back from it," he continued, I`m giving you the chance that I never had."

"Sorry boy," Severe said, "But we have already made our choice to be part of Sacrilege."

"We are proud to be in that guild," Trifold said.

"For We are The Unholy Trinity," Biel said.

Harry let out a soft sigh.

"Very well," he said.

Then he unleashed all his magical power, a large pinkish pillar started to rise from Harry`s body as his eyes glowed red. The three were frozen stiff at the display the pressure getting to them…

_W…What the hell is this? _Biel thought.

_H…How can a mere kid have this much magic power, _Trifold thought.

_I…Is he even human? _Severe thought.

"You have chosen your path," Harry spoke, his voice like a cold wind, "Now face the consequences of your choice."

A large magic circle appeared upon the ground as he started to put his hand into a circular motion, before joining them together. The ground underneath the Unholy Trinity`s feet suddenly rise into the air, along with a tall pillar of crystal, the tree of them stuck at the top.

"W…What the hell is going on?" Severe said.

"Now, face your Judgment," Harry said, "**Crystal Destruction."**

The pillar started to glow a bright color before it simply exploded into a large magical explosion with the trio stuck at the top.

"You have been judged," he said, closing his eyes, "that is what awaits you had the end of your journey, all of those who walks in darkness."

He put his hand on the chains he had in his arm, before a memory came up showing the back of a dark haired young man walking away from him.

_Isn`t that right…_brother_?_

* * *

The group arrived deeper into the Island, at a large wide open space which they found Mavis who was seating upon the ground, her body tied up and she had some bruises upon her skin, and beside her slumped form, stood Jeremy Feuillet, the Master of Sacrilege.

"_Mavis_," Michelle yelled.

"Oh," Jeremy said, "It seems you got pass the Unholy Trinity…thought there is only four of you and I am a Master. None of you have the power it requires to take me on."

The four stood in front of him as he threw down his cloak, showing the simple shirt he was wearing underneath.

"But even so, I`ll have some fun with you before I take the Fairy Magic from Mavis," he said, "After all, I know you aren`t going to stand idly when I start."

"You got that right," Mario said, "There is no way we`re going to let you take our friend from us."

"Let`s go," Michelle yelled, "**Solid Script Fire."**

"**Wood Magic Devil Snare," **Mario yelled letting out as tree branches grew out of the ground.

"**Word Magic, Explosion," **Avery said.

"**Dust Funneling Storm," **Daphne said.

All of their powers went flying straight toward Jeremy, completely covering his body as explosions rocked the area they were in. Then when the dust disappeared, two magic circles was in front of Jeremy`s form, who was completely unscathed.

"No…No way," Mario said, "Our attack didn`t have any effect?"

"He summoned out two magic circles so quickly," Daphne said, "This is the level of an S ranked Mage."

"Oh," Jeremy said, "Is that the level of your power…what waste, Mavis is having with you all. To think someone as powerful as her will choose you weaklings to make a guild."

He stared straight at them, a dark look crossing his face.

"If that`s the best you got, my turn," he said.

"**Wood Magic Devil Snare,"**

Branches started to grow out of the ground, ensnaring around taking hold of the entire group.

"N…No way…that`s my…," Mario started as the Tree sneaked of his body, tightening around him.

"He…He already copied Mario`s wood magic," Avery said, grunting against the snaring branches around his body.

"**Word Magic, Explosion,"** Jeremy said.

Larges booms took over all around as the entire group yell out in pain as they were all send flying backward unto the ground, all of them battered and bruised.

"O…our own magic, turned against us," Daphne said, from where she laid down.

"T…That`s Collector Magic," Avery said, with one eye open, "All the attacks send after him…became his weapons to use against us."

Michelle stood back up, a little shakily.

"_Get up_ all of you," she said.

"Michelle,"

"We`re going to be a guild some day," she said, tightening her fists, "For that we will need Mavis. It was the promise we made long ago…So I won`t stay down and let someone stand in the way of that dream."

Around her, the rest of the group was starting to stand.

"That`s right," Mario said, seating up, "We will be a guild."

"It`s what Mavis promised us," Avery added, as he got on his knee.

"The reason why we stuck around her," Daphne said.

All three of them were standing now, all glaring at Jeremy.

"Oh! You little Fairies still got a fight within you," he said, "I guess if you`re following Mavis around…you have to toughen up a little."

"**Dust Funneling Storm," **he said as the Dust magic aimed straight toward them.

"**Magic Shield," **Mario yelled as the green shield appeared in front of them.

The Dust magic slammed against it, causing Mario to grit his teeth a little as he holds the shield up. Daphne herself jumped above it and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Using our own magic against us, you bastard," she yelled, as a magic circle appeared around her hands, "**Dust Crusher."**

Jeremy looked up at the attack coming at him as he raised his other hand, "**Magic Shield."**

"_No way_, he already copied Mario`s defense Magic," Avery said, shocked.

"This bastard is getting on my last nerve," Michelle said, "**Script Magic, Iron."**

With both of his hands busy, Jeremy simply dodged it by stepping sideway. He then jumped sideway, looking at the four in front of him, as a smirk crossed his face.

"You may be a formidable force one day," he said, "But this will never happen after all, I will crush all of you, with other magic I have copied."

"**Dark Magic: Dark Souls,"**

The purple things started to come out all of them slamming against Michelle throwing her backward.

"_Michelle_," Daphne yelled.

Then she glared at him.

"You _BASTARD_," she yelled, a magic circle appearing around her hand, "**Dust Sparrow."**

It shoots out toward Jeremy who dodged it and then he focused upon her.

"**Dust Crusher,"**

The blast slammed straight upon Daphne`s form pushing her into a hole in the ground as blood flew out of her mouth.

"Daphne," Avery yelled.

Jeremy was already glancing in his direction, "**Dust Sparrow."**

The blast slammed straight into Avery`s body sending him flying back and slamming against the ground before continuing to roll until he came to a stop. Mario glanced at Jeremy and couldn`t believe how powerful he actually was, but then again, he was a Guild Master and an S ranked wizard…

_We never stood a chance, _he thought.

"Now it`s your turn," Jeremy said staring at him.

Mario narrowed his eyes at him.

_Even so, I would rather die…than abandon my friends, _he thought.

"**Wood Magic…"**

"**Dark Magic Nightmare," **Jeremy said as a circle appeared underneath Mario`s feet.

Thousand of screams and images started to echo in Mario`s mind as he holds his head, yelling out as they started to stab him all over his body and dragging him into the flames dept of Hell.

"Snap out of it Mario," Michelle yelled, "It`s only a illusion."

But it was no use as Mario fall over, unconscious from the mental magic that was used against him.

He then glanced at Michelle who was still trying to stand up.

"Oh, you escaped from my Dark Souls," Jeremy said, "But even so…it`s over for you. **Dust Sparrow."**

The attack went flying at high speed toward Michelle whose eyes widened in shock seeing it coming so close. She can`t believes that she was actually going to die…without the guild even comes to life…and she yelled out the only name that could have helped her…

"_MAVIS_."

Then the Dust Sparrow spell was deflected send flying into the side. A long gold blond hair danced in the wind in front of Michelle, with the frilly dress she was wearing. Michelle could feel her eyes widen in shock as she watched the person in front of her…

"M…Mavis," she whispered.

Mavis Vermilion stood there one of her hand raised, probably the one used to deflect that last spell. Her green eyes glowed with an unknown power that trembles the air around her body. A gold aura was settling all over her body as she stood, barefoot in front of her friend.

"Impossible," Jeremy said, "How can you use magic? How did you escape the runes I placed upon you."

"It was easy," Harry said as he stepped into Michelle`s view, his black cloak dancing behind him as he stepped to Mavis`s side, "If you understand runes and can use the counter curse."

Mavis glanced around, seeing the fallen members all around them. Mario on the ground not too far away, Daphne lying inside a hole with blood on her clothes, Avery lying unconscious by a tree, and the golden aura around her intensify in color as her clothes danced in an unknown wind.

"Harry," Mavis spoke, her voice unusually soft, "Thank you for your help…but I will fight him alone."

The boy glanced at her before nodding. At first, Michelle couldn`t understand why Mavis sounded different, unlike the childish, friendly tone she always used. Then, it hit her, it suddenly dawned why Mavis sounded different. She was so shocked that she couldn`t even speak.

Mavis was _angry_.

**Anger fuels Mavis`s Power...**

**Next time: **Fairy Glitter

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. Fairy Glitter

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Six

Fairy Glitter

Mavis walked forward slowly, her magical power glowing all around her form. She never thought that something could have anger her. She never get mad at someone about something before…no matter if they had done anything to her or torture her, like Jeremy had done with her Magic Block Runes seal.

But, something about seeing her close friends attacked by this man right there had set something off within the young girl. She tightened her fist.

"Jeremy Feuillet," she said her voice still soft, but now carries a weight of steel, "You dare wound my friends?"

Jeremy smirked showing his teeth.

"So what if I did?" he asked.

"Then you will face my wrath," Mavis told him simply.

"Your wrath?" Jeremy laughed, "If you were strong enough to beat me Mavis…then you would have done it ages ago."

Mavis narrowed her eyes as her magic aura grew even higher.

"I didn`t fight you not out of cowardice," she said, "But out of worry for my friends. You have in your command a full active Guild. Going against you like that would have been foolish."

"That sound like the words of a weakling to me," Jeremy told her.

Mavis stared at him.

"I will give you three seconds," she said, "Three seconds…_to surrender_."

"S…Surrender?" Jeremy said, taken aback by the very idea, "You want _me_ to surrender? Don`t make me laugh Mavis, you can`t possibly be serious, I`m one of the top S ranked Mage in Fiore. You on the other hand, are nothing but a speck of dust underneath my shoes. Don`t you underestimate me."

"_One_," Mavis said.

Jeremy tched before a magic circle appeared in front of his hands.

"**Dust Sparrow," **he yelled.

The blast aimed straight toward Mavis who slapped it away with her hand sending it flying into the side of the place they were in. The two behind her, Harry and Michelle were taken aback at how much power Mavis had.

"Mavis," Michelle whispered, "Just how powerful are you for real?"

Harry simply narrowed his eyes.

"_Two_," Mavis said.

"_You_," Jeremy growled, "**Dark Magic: Dark Wormhole."**

Black things suddenly spun around Mavis`s form as the golden haired girl glanced around her at it before they all completely covered her form. Jeremy simply smirked at this and clenched both of his fists.

"**Compress."**

A large explosion took place as dust rose in their faces. Michelle`s eyes widened looking at what just happened.

"MAVIS," she yelled.

"I can still feel her magic power," Harry told her, "She is still alive."

Jeremy smirked at seeing the dust but his smirk was wiped off his face when he saw Mavis walking through the dust, with not much of a smudge in her clothes. He can see a gold sphere around her body as she walked and it disappeared from her.

_What the hell is that power? _He thought.

"Three," Mavis said.

Then she raised both of her hands joining them together to form a strange symbol with her hands. Then a magic circle appeared in front of her, a large one at that.

"Mavis," Michelle yelled, "He use Collector Magic…He will copy your magic and use it against you."

Mavis narrowed her eyes even more.

"He doesn`t have enough magic in his body to create what I am about to create," she said.

"**With the Guardians of the Sky and the Blessing of the Wind,"**

It was like wind magic, but the gold color all around the blast forming in her hand seemed to be fueled by the aura around her body growing stronger and stronger before it opened, in many different directions. Jeremy glanced around him as the gold shoots all missed him.

He then chuckled glanced at Mavis.

"Look like this failed," he said, with a smirk.

"A storm doesn`t come from the ground Jeremy, but from the sky."

A large shadow covered the area as everyone, except Mavis looked up to see a large gold cloud above them, the cloud taking a large form with an open circle in the middle. Jeremy could feel his jaw dropping.

_It`s almost like she summoned a hurricane, _he thought.

Then a light came started to glow in the middle of the circle and the light was shining straight down upon Jeremy himself.

"**Fairy Storm," **Mavis yelled.

The light suddenly exploded all in front of Mavis as the blast caused a large blast of destructions in front of her. Her clothes danced slightly in the wind as she simply stood there watching the destruction in front of her.

The two from behind her were shocked. Michelle had her eyes open and her jaws dropped to the ground. Never before had the girl see Mavis used such powerful spells before, not in all of the time she had knew her. Who knew Mavis had such an arsenal of spells at her dispositions.

_Just how powerful are you Mavis? _She thought.

Then, Mavis turned to glance toward them and smiled, one of her usual smiles.

"It would seem that this is over with," she said.

"In only _one_ hit…you beat him?" Michelle said, shocked.

"He made me angry," Mavis said sighed to her, "Anger causes me to take irrational decisions…"

Then Harry moved from where he was, faster than anyone could blink before he appeared beside Mavis and raising one of his hand to block a paw like hand that had come out of the dusts…

"Harry," Mavis yelled.

"I didn`t thinks anyone would have picked up on my magic," a voice said, "Not bad, boy…but…"

Lighting fast, the hand moved underneath Harry`s guard before slamming a punch into his chest sending him flying sideway into one of the trees, letting him yell in pain.

Mavis then turned feeling movement before raising her sphere around her again blocking the next attack that came toward her. The force behind the hit however sends Mavis flying backward as she slid upon the ground a little.

"Impossible," she said, "You…You survived the Fairy Storm?"

Jeremy was standing there, thought most of his clothes was destroyed. His body seems to be bulging with muscles and even his appearance had changed. He looked like he aged a decade.

"H…How could he have survived that?" Michelle said shocked.

"That Magic of yours could have put me down for the count," Jeremy told her as he walked forward, "But my Collector Magic saved me. I concentrated all my Magic into my body and wounds from when your blast hit. It was like your magic had no effect upon me whatsoever."

Mavis stared at him shocked.

"But as you can see, they are quite a bit of risk," he said, as he walked forward, "I have aged more than ten years."

"Mavis be careful," Harry yelled, "His magic also grew with his age…"

_What? _Mavis thought.

"Meaning, I am ten years stronger than you are now," Jeremy said.

Then he moved faster than he was before with Mavis glancing around herself to search for him.

"**Dust Crusher,"**

Mavis glanced up at the voice…only to be pushed down into the ground forming a crater from where she landed letting out a gasp of pain.

"What`s the matter, done already?" Jeremy taunted her.

She stood up sensing for his presence and then felt it coming at her so Mavis flew into the air, narrowly dodging him.

"Oh, flight ability," Jeremy said, "**Dark Magic: Dark Souls."**

They all went flying straight toward the still airborne Mavis who had a circle in front of her.

"**Fairy Booster,"**

The two magic clashed in the sky, cancelling each other off. Then Jeremy appeared right behind Mavis in the air, causing the young girl to glance back at him, shocked.

"Too bad I already copied your flight technique," he said as his hand started to shine with power.

Before Mavis could move, he launched his hand forward.

"**Wind Magic****: Iron Force."**

The blast knocked the young girl out of the air, sending her propelling down toward the ground, headfirst as her chest throbbed with pain. But she didn`t hit the ground but landing against something warm.

"M…Mavis, you`re alright?" a familiar voice said.

The girl glanced at it.

"Harry?"

The young man had caught her before she could be seriously injured but as Harry started to hold his side, his breath coming out in pain. He must be also hurt from somewhere.

"Isn`t that sweet," Jeremy said as he lowered toward them and drawing their attention, "Look like you found yourself a boyfriend Mavis."

Mavis glared up at him then Harry stood up with her, the two of them standing side by side.

"So both of you are teaming up against me?" Jeremy said, "Don`t you want to be a guild Master Mavis and yet you can't face me on your own?"

Mavis tightened her fists.

"Harry stay out of this," she said.

The young man glanced at her.

"What?"

"I will be a guild Master soon," she said, "I can take him on…after all, I`m not fighting him for myself but for everyone here."

Harry stared at her surprised.

"H…Why?" he asked.

Mavis gives him a glance, and one of her smiles.

"It`s the job of a Master to protect her friends and protégés," she said, "That`s the will they entrusted to me. I can`t fail."

She walked forward, feeling Harry stare at her back. She knows she had a reason to fight. Her friends were all counting on her to win and she had decided to fight for them because of what Jeremy had done to them.

She will not fail.

"Oh," Jeremy said, seeing her looking up at him, "You never learn to quit do you?"

Mavis`s green eyes narrowed.

"I told you before," she said, "You will suffer my wrath for hurting my friends, and as a Master of a guild, you should values the bonds between you and your guild mates."

"My magic is powerful enough to overtake you Mavis," he said.

"You may be ten years stronger than me," Mavis told him as her gold aura returned around her, "The bonds I share with my friends are more powerful…and with their feelings fueling my Magic. I can`t lose."

Jeremy chuckled.

"We shall see," he said, "Huh…what`s this?"

Mavis`s left arm was glowing drawing the latter`s attention. She didn`t understand what was happening until a voice spoke to her…from within her own mind.

_With unweaving heart and resilient bonds, will bring even bring miracles at your side, young Vermilion. Blessed by the fairies, I give thee Fairy Glitter, an ancestral magic of your people. _

Mavis stared at it, not understanding.

"Fairy Glitter," she repeated.

_You have grown up well, my daughter._

Mavis`s eyes widened.

_F…Father, _she thought.

"MAVIS WATCH OUT," Michelle yelled.

She looked up seeing Jeremy coming down toward her with his Iron fist again but she managed to avoid him by flying to the side.

"I don't know what just happened here Mavis," he said, "But I will not let you cast that spell."

He stayed right upon her, not able to let her cast the spell.

"**Wood Magic, Devil`s Snare."**

Tree roots suddenly grew in between the two of them and Jeremy was forced back as Mavis blinked at the magic that was used.

_T…This is…Mario`s._

She glanced back toward them and her eyes widened. Her friends were all awake.

"Guys…,"

"We`ll give you a hand Mavis," Daphne yelled, "**Dust Sparrow."**

The attack launched straight toward Jeremy who used his Collector Magic as the spell simply disappeared within his form. Michelle had stood back up, and launching her script magic at him, all of them attacking Jeremy with all they got.

"All of you," Jeremy said, "You are all…_Dead_."

Two large seals appeared around his body as his magical aura started to take place all around him.

"**Dark Magic: Meteor."**

A large form appeared into the sky, darkening over everyone`s form.

"W…What in Magic`s name…?" Daphne whispered.

"Despair Mavis Vermillion," Jeremy said, "Despair in front of the darkness Magic known to man, creation of the Dark Mage Zeref."

Everyone was shocked, even Harry had a stupefied look upon his face.

"Z…Zeref?" Daphne said.

"The…The Dark Mage," Michelle said, "But how?"

"He must have found it somewhere," Avery said, narrowing his eyes, "Damn it…"

"My shield won`t be powerful enough to protect all of us," Mario said.

Jeremy grinned darkly as he launched the blast down toward the entire group. Mavis`s eyes widened in shock as death come for them, but Harry had his hand raised toward the incoming blast, his left eye glowing red. Then the explosion blast shook the entire Island.

"Be gone," he yelled, "_Be gone you and your Fairy Magic Mavis_."

As the dust settled, Jeremy`s eyes widened in shock. The entire group was still alive in front of him. Mavis was glancing around herself wondering what just happened. She was sure that she was going to die…that everyone was going to die…and yet they are still alive.

Mavis then, glanced up toward Jeremy the golden light in her arm shining brightly. Then she threw her arm skyward as a large tower of golden magic sprung from her toward the heavens…

"**Gather! O river of light that`s guided by Fairies,"**

The light started to gather into a golden halo ring in the sky drawing everyone`s attention. The halo aimed straight for Jeremy`s floating form as Mavis put her fist down toward him.

"**Shine! In order to perish the Fangs of Evil,"**

The halo took hold of Jeremy`s form as the man stared down at it and probably knowing there is no way out.

"**Fairy Glitter,"**

The light from the halo become blinding as Jeremy started to yell in pain from the blast of the magic attack Mavis had casted upon him. When the blast was gone, Jeremy was on the ground, down for the count as the light dissipated from Mavis`s arm, leaving the strange red tattoo there.

She then falls down on the ground on all four, breathing heavily. She was exhausted now, and she was taken aback at how strong this spell was. Then she glanced back toward her friends seeing them running toward her in happiness.

Seeing them all together and safe brought relief to Mavis`s heart. She glanced toward the tattoo again. Fairy Magic saved them, and Fairy Magic is the magic that she knows and uses…

A soft smile grew upon her lips. It will be only fair that her guild will be named after the Fairies…

_Fairy Tail_.

_Yes_, that had a nice ring to it.

**Jeremy is down...and Mavis is victorious**

**Next time: **We are a Guild

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. We are a Guild

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story...Hope you enjoy and review**

Chapter Seven

We are a Guild

"Mavis, you okay?" Michelle asked when she reached beside the young blond girl.

She nodded at her, giving her a tired grin.

"Did you see that magic you did?" Avery asked, "I mean, it was like _bam_…and then _pow_…and then you yelled that weird name and then…_poof_, Jeremy is defeated."

"Avery, she is the one that did it," Mario told him slapping his head.

"Oh right," Avery said.

Harry and Daphne reached the rest.

"Alright there Mavis?" she asked.

"That was reckless," Harry said simply staring straight at her with his brown eyes, "How did you know the Fairy Glitter is going to work?"

Mavis chuckled.

"I don't know," she said, "I just…knew somehow that it wouldn't let me down."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before nodding, accepting what she was talking about. That caused Mavis to smile a little before she tried to stand up and her body suddenly give way, falling down on her butt.

"I guess that this Fairy Glitter whatever took much more out of you then you thought," Michelle said.

"Probably," Mavis said, sighing.

She looked around them, her face taking a soft look. She couldn't understand how…but this place seems to feel like home somehow. She continued to look and then she looked down seeing the red tattoo that she had on her arm. Her mind made up, she glanced up toward everyone around her.

"Fairy Tail," she said, drawing everyone's attention.

"What did you say Mavis?"

Her eyes observed them all.

"That will be the name of our guild," she said, "Fairy Tail."

"Our guild?"

"Does Fairies even have Tails?" Avery asked, confused.

"That's the mystery of it," Mavis said, chuckling, "What do we know of Fairies…do they even have tails or even if they existed…that's what everyone will wonder when they hear about our guild. It will be like a never ending adventure."

Michelle chuckled.

"Only you could think of something like that Mavis," she said.

Mavis stuck her tongue out at her.

"Very mature," Daphne laughed.

The two boys chuckled and Harry simply blinked.

"Well let's get home," Mavis said, standing up.

As earlier, she can't stay up for long and two arms scoop her up, and from the chains in one of the arms she knew who it was.

"Harry? But what about your injury?"

"You can barely walk," he said.

Mavis gave him a grin, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Thanks," she said.

He simply nodded before starting walking back toward the beach followed by the rest of the group.

"She liiiiikes him," Daphne whispered to Michelle who simply snorted.

"Yeah right," she said, "And don't roll your tongue like that, it`s weird."

The two guys, Avery and Mario were both feeling defeated.

"Damn it, we could have carried her," Mario said.

"Yeah we could have," Avery said.

They were both giving Harry the evil eye.

_What does he have that we don't?_

When they arrived at the beach, they found a surprise. A number of ships, with the symbol of the Council were docked near the Island and a man was standing there. He had a white cloak upon his body, and was wearing glasses.

He had long purple hair and was staring at the group coming near him and he simply chuckled.

"Mavis, never seems to me like one to get into trouble," he said.

"Life take you on unexpected journeys Councilman," Mavis answered him, "But what brings you to Tenrou Island Mr. Cano."

The man, Cano, glanced toward her.

"You look like you came out of a fight," he said, "Anything that I should know?"

"Nope," Mavis said, "My friends simply showed me that they are ready to become a guild…which I hope you will forward to the rest of the Council, after all, I have the seven members."

Cano glanced around at them all.

"I can see that," he said, "But we are tracking a Guild Master, Jeremy Feuillet. He had stolen forbidden magic spells from the Council two days ago. Our sources told us that he had come here."

"You'll find him deeper into the Island," Mavis told him, "Think of it as a thank you for making us an official guild."

Cano smirked.

"What name should I forward to the rest of the Council?"

Mavis smiled.

"Fairy Tail,"

Cano raised an eyebrow at the name but he simply nodded letting them go. Then he put a hand on his head.

"We've got Jeremy Feuillet," he said.

"_Really? He was already beaten?"_

Cano glanced toward Mavis's group that was walking away from him.

"An act of good will from a Fiore Guild," he said.

"_Which one?"_

"I'm sure we'll be hearing about them in a few weeks," Cano said, "Bring reinforcements."

"_Right away sir," _

He stood there, glancing at the group.

_Fairy Tail eh, _he thought, _I look forward to hear great things about your guild, Mavis._

* * *

**A few days later in Magnolia Town…**

"YEAH, WE ARE A GUILD," Kleve yelled.

They had just gotten the letter today from the Council and Mavis had read it out loud. The Council had approved them of being a guild, thought Mavis thought it had something to do with them handling Jeremy Feuillet.

"Someone`s excited," Daphne said, watching Kleve dancing around the room yelling "We are a Guild" from the top of his voice.

Avery chuckled.

"Yeah," he said.

"How can you _not_ be excited?" Kleve asked, looking at them all, "This is what we were dreaming about for so long, ever since we first met Mavis."

"Even so, we will need money to keep this guild going," Mario said, "and since we`re new. We won`t have job requests since no one know about us."

"We just have to take care of that don't we?" Mavis told him chuckling as she folded up the letter.

Then the door of the room opened up, letting Michelle in. She was holding up a camera in her hands as she approached them with a large grin.

"Michelle what`s you got there?" Avery asked her as he approached.

"This is my grandfather`s old camera," she said, holding it up, "I think we need a picture to preserve the memory."

"Good idea," Daphne told her, "But even so…how are we all going to be in the picture? I mean, don`t we have someone to hold the camera up?"

"Why do you need someone to hold me up missy?" the camera said, as it flew from Michelle`s hand toward Daphne`s face.

This caused everyone to jump back, even Harry seeing that the camera had just talked.

"It can talk?" Mario said, overcoming his shock.

"Yes I can," the camera said, turning toward him.

"Wow, didn`t see that one coming," Avery said, chuckling.

Mavis started to chuckle.

"Well, guess we learn something new every day," she said.

"You don`t seem really surprised Mavis," Michelle said, looking at the girl.

"Not a lot of things surprise me anymore Michelle," Mavis told her, with a smile.

Michelle simply stared at her, with a blank face.

"All right, aren`t I going to take a picture?" the camera asked, "Well gather around you bunch of whippersnappers."

"Whipperwhat?" Daphne said.

"Don`t ask," Kleve said, pulling her with him, "It got granddad personality."

Avery joined beside Mario who had his red hat upon his head. Mavis herself, glanced toward Harry who was standing silently in a corner with both of his arms crossed. She caught his eyes and beckoned him toward her. Harry let out a soft sigh before walking toward her and came to a stop.

"You`ll take the picture with us right?" Mavis asked him.

Harry stared at her, looking downward a little and for a second Mavis thought he was going to refuse but he looked back up at her, his lips tugging upward a little.

"I am part of your guild too," he said, "That`s my answer."

At that, a heartwarming feeling took over Mavis. She was glad that he had accepted her as a friend. She took hold of his arm.

"You`ll never be alone again Harry, as long as you got the guild and me" she told him.

He nodded at her.

"Thank you," he said.

Then he was standing beside Mavis who was in the middle of the group. On Mavis`s left side, Kleve, Michelle and Daphne was taking their place. Beside Harry, who was now crossing his arms again, were Avery and Mario who had his red hat upon his head.

"All right on three," the camera said, "One…Two…Three."

"_FAIRY TAIL_," everyone yelled as Kleve put up a victory sign.

* * *

**The Present**

Mira and Lisanna stared down at the picture in front of them, the picture of the First Seven. Mavis had a bittersweet smile upon her lips as stared at it along with them.

"Everything was going the way I wanted it," she said, "My Guild was finally formed, Harry had accepted my hand in friendship and in that moment, I felt that all of us had truly bonded. Fairy Tail was born thanks to them, and I couldn`t be more thankful to all of them. They had immediately decided that I become the Master since that day too."

"Make sense," Mira told her, "From the powerful magic you have showed them…you truly were more powerful than all of them…and creating a guild was your idea in the first place. It was your dream."

Mavis gives her a grin.

"Seems that way," she said.

Lisanna stared up at her.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

Mavis frowned thinking.

"Things went as fine as I could have wanted," she said, "The first few months were hard considering we were still new as a guild but we had some powerful members. Everything was as strong as I could have hoped…thought I didn`t think Harry ever showed us his true strength."

"What do you mean?"

"He took down the Unholy Trinity of Sacrilege," Mavis said, "At least from what Michelle had told me from their help to get me from Jeremy`s clutches. The three of them had a reputation of being undefeatable, thus earning them the name Unholy Trinity."

"When I learn that…I truly started to believe that he might have been more powerful than I was back then," she said.

Mira and Lisanna stared at her.

"More powerful than you?" Lisanna said.

"I never confronted him about it," Mavis told them, "I didn`t want to pry into his life…thought the Council wasn`t as nice as I was."

"The Council?"

Mavis shrugged.

"They told me that Harry was an unknown," she said, "Back then, their control over the Guild world was stronger than it is now. They wanted me to find some information about him…that caused me to become curious about him also…"

**The mysteries surrounding Harry continue to grow...what will Mavis find?**

**Next time: **Gone and Forgotten

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Gone and Forgotten

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Eight

Gone and Forgotten

**The Past**

**One Year since the birth of Fairy Tail**

The young Fairy Tail first Master was focusing upon the game in front of her. Her sharp green eyes were staring straight toward the pieces in front of her. She was thinking of what moves she could make before she moved one of the pieces.

Her opponent hummed a little before he moved one and…

"Checkmate," he said.

Mavis stared at the board in front of her, her eyes going wide.

"No way," she said, "How is that possible…?"

Harry gives her one of his glance.

"Admit it," he said, "You`re not really good at this game."

Mavis stared at him, pouting a little.

"How is it that you`re so good at this old game?" she asked him.

Harry stared down at the pieces which were now settling themselves back into their original places.

"Let`s just say that my father used to collect a lot of old things," he said.

Mavis stared at him.

"You know…you don`t talk much of yourself," she said to him.

Harry let out a soft sigh.

"There isn`t much to say Mavis," he told her, "I`d rather forget about it if I could."

That caused the blonde girl to stare at him in confusion for a few seconds before staring down at the Chest board in front of her. Then she moved one of the white pieces.

"You said your dad was a collector," she said, "Tell me of him."

Harry moved his black piece.

"Can`t say much since he was killed when I was young along with my mother," he said, "All that was left is my brother and me."

Mavis looked at him, in surprise.

"You have a brother?"

He nodded.

"Where is he now?"

Harry sighed, as Mavis moved another piece.

"We went our separate ways years ago," he told her, "But I want to find him again…after all, we won`t be much of a family without each other."

Mavis grinned.

"Maybe when you found him, you can get him into Fairy Tail," she said.

The young man chuckled a little.

"Maybe," he said.

The silence settled again as the two continued to play their games.

"Harry, those chains that you have on your left arm," Mavis started drawing the young man`s attention, "They are made of magic…aren`t they?"

The young man nodded.

"Why do you have them?" Mavis asked, "You never used them in a fight."

Harry looked at the chains in his arms.

"They…they`re… It's a punishment for the sins of my past, let's just leave it like that," he said, "Please."

Mavis could see that he was pained when he talked about it and she nodded.

"Okay,"

The days then started to blend together, as Fairy Tail`s popularity steadily grew since it`s birth. Mavis was starting to feel a little bored considering she didn`t usually go to jobs, other than her guild members. The reason she was feeling bored was because Harry had gone to a job nearly five weeks ago, and even Michelle and Kleve were gone also.

She can see Purehito, a thirteen year old guy, one of the new members they have gotten during the past year going around with another members talking loudly causing her to smile slightly.

"Mavis," a voice said.

"Hello Daphne," Mavis told the blue haired girl, "I thought you were out on a job."

The Dust magic user seated down beside her.

"I just came back today," Daphne told her, "Even so…what are you doing out there?"

Mavis stared out toward the sun in front of her as she stood on the balcony of the guild. Her cloak had the symbol of Fairy Tail upon it.

"Being a Master…is not as fun as I thought it would be," Mavis said, "I can`t go on jobs, and simply stay on the guild, making sure everything is going well, and I even had to meet the other masters who are all older than me…"

She sighed.

"Didn`t we get any new members?" Daphne asked her.

Mavis frowned a little, thinking.

"Well, we`ve only been operational for only a year," she said, "They have been at least twenty or more new members…"

She sighed.

"Well, we`ve just started so we can`t expect it to be easy," Daphne told her.

"Probably," Mavis sighed.

The blonde girl simply sighed more as she stared in the distance. Daphne chuckle a little as she smiled at the younger girl.

"So…What`s with you and Harry?"

Mavis stared at her.

"What?"

"You guys spend hours up in that office," Daphne told her.

Mavis blinked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"He was just teaching me how to play a strange game of his," Mavis said, "Why is it strange?"

Daphne stared at her.

"You mean you don't like him?"

"Of course I like him," Mavis told her.

Daphne smiled.

"Just as I like everyone in the guild," the young Master continued totally oblivious as to what Daphne was trying to imply.

That answer caused Daphne to sweat drop slightly.

"That`s not what I was talking about," she said.

"What were you talking about?" Mavis asked her.

Daphne looked at her.

"You never wanted a boyfriend? Or someone you love to kiss or anything like that?"

Mavis stared at her for a few seconds before she had a small blush on her face.

"I…I didn`t think about that," she said, "I guess…the idea never crossed my mind before."

* * *

**Magnolia Station**

Michelle and Kleve were both stepping off the train. They were coming back from a job they had completed a couple of days ago. The blonde girl was humming as she walked with her bag upon her back along with her brother.

The Fairy Tail mark was visible from her arm, while Kleve simply had it upon his left shoulder blade.

"It feels great to come back," Michelle told him smirking.

"That job wasn`t really as challenging as I thought it would," Kleve told her, "Next time we work together, I chose the job."

Michelle simply chuckled.

"You just mad because we didn`t have anyone to fight against."

Kleve simply sighed.

"But it was so _boring_," he said, "We didn't do anything exciting since we went against Sacrilege before we were a guild and that was _months_ ago."

Michelle gave him a glance.

"That was last year," she said.

Kleve sighed getting a smile from the young girl.

"We`ve been a guild for over a year now," she said, then she blinked her attention caught by something up ahead.

"What is it?" Kleve asked.

"Isn`t that Harry?" she asked pointing toward someone ahead of them.

Kleve glanced toward it and noticed the famous tattered black cloak in the distance.

"It is him," he said, "_Oy Harry_."

The young man in the dark cloak turned around, his face showing little surprise as he noticed them there.

"Michelle, Kleve," he said.

"You`re coming back from a job?" Michelle asked him.

He nodded.

"I had to take care of a pack of Vulcans that were stealing woman`s underwear in a nearby village," he said.

"Vulcan?" Kleve said, "Sound harsh…"

"Well it wasn`t like they were strong," Harry said softly.

Michelle frowned.

"How many were they?"

Harry seems to think about it.

"I lost count after fifty…," he said.

The other two gaped at him from his back.

_H…He took down over fifty Vulcans by himself?_ Michelle thought.

_How strong is this guy? _Kleve thought, _I don`t think I will last long against two_.

"I didn't want to kill them so I held back a little," he continued, "It was a little…_troublesome_."

_H…He was holding back? _Michelle and Kleve thought, their jaws dropping to the ground.

"Sound fun," Kleve said.

"Harry…just how strong are you?" Michelle asked.

Harry looked at her.

"I don't know," he said, "I never did fight against anyone strong enough to test my strength. I much rather avoid a fight…don't want to draw attention to myself."

"Working in a guild is not a good way of not drawing attention you know," Michelle told him.

The young man nodded.

"I know," he said softly.

That caused Michelle to smile a little.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were scary and menacing," she said, "but you really aren`t all that bad."

Harry watched her before giving a soft smile.

"You know I meant to ask," Kleve said, poking the chains in his left arm, "What are those chains anyway? I never see you without them."

"It`s nothing," he said, "Nothing for you to worry about."

The two stared at him in confusion but they didn't elaborate.

"Well, let`s talk about something else," Michelle said.

"Hey did you hear about the strange deaths in the East?" Kleve asked.

That drew Harry`s attention.

"Strange deaths?"

He nodded.

"I`ve heard rumors about them…I mean, seven straight death were founds in a small town of Kalima," Kleve said, "Somewhere in Bosco."

Harry frowned at him.

"Did they say the cause of those deaths?" he asked.

Kleve frowned thinking.

"I don`t think so," he said, "Well the people were healthy…the only difference was they were dead."

Then he glanced at the two beside him.

"The military will probably take care of that one," he said.

"Probably," Michelle said.

But Harry stayed silent.

* * *

Time passed quickly again, and the rumors of the death in Bosco continued to grow. Harry was getting suspicious about it, and knew that he will have to leave Fairy Tail. He was never planning to stay a long time anyway; if he did…then Mavis will probably figure out his secret…

He stared at the chains in his arms.

"Why is it still here," he said, "Why nothing had changed…"

Tightening his fist, the young man packed his clothes into one bag and he threw his black cloak upon him. Then the glanced at the envelope upon his desk and at the words he himself had written there.

_To Mavis Vermilion_

_First Master of Fairy Tail_

He sighed to himself before turning around and walked out of the room. The guild hall was completely silent and engulfed by darkness. Harry didn`t pay any attention to any of that as he walked through the entire hall and opened the door stepping out into the night.

"Harry,"

He suddenly turned toward the voice, finding the one person he was trying to avoid seen him, the Guild Master, Mavis.

"Mavis, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," the blonde told him, "What about you? Where are you going?"

Harry walked past her without answering her. The blonde girl stared at his back in confusion before a look of realization settled upon her face.

"You`re leaving…aren`t you," she said softly.

Her words forced Harry to come to a stop. The young man lowered his head a little.

"Yes," he answered.

"I don`t know why but I had a feeling that this would happen," Mavis said, "But why thought? Why would you want to leave?"

He glanced back at her.

"You knew I wouldn`t stay forever," he told her, "I`m grateful for what you have done for me Mavis…I truly am…The reason I stayed was because you needed my help to create your guild. It`s been over a year since then and you have over twenty members in the guild now…Fairy Tail is well on its way to become a great guild in the future."

"I wanted a guild where all of my friends will stay with me," Mavis said, sadness in her eyes, "I don't want you to go."

"It`s not your decision to make Mavis," Harry snapped.

The girl narrowed her eyes as the young man turned around.

"I…You are my closest friend Mavis," he said, his voice soft, "If things were different, I would have loved to stay with you in Fairy Tail. For a time, I had friends, made bonds with them and even enjoyed their companies…Those bonds will never be broken."

He raised his right arm in the air, causing his sleeve to slip down and showing her the white Fairy Tail mark there. That drew Mavis`s attention as she started at the Guild mark, her eyes starting water.

"This mark is proof that no matter for how long we are separated, my bond with you will always be strong," he said.

Mavis feels some tears falling from her eyes.

"Harry…," she whispered.

The young man turned his head toward her and for the first time in her life, Mavis saw a true smile on the young man`s face.

"Goodbye First Master," he said.

He started to walk again, lowering his arm.

"I will wait," Mavis yelled.

Harry didn`t stop but he slowed in his walk, showing that he was listening to her.

"I will wait for you to return," she said, a smile on her face even as her tears continued to fall, "You are a Mage of Fairy Tail, and Magnolia will be the home of everyone bearing the mark of my guild."

Harry raised his right arm again but this time in goodbye as he continued to walk away. Mavis watched him go, putting a hand upon her heart as she smiled to herself. She knew that Harry will return again.

"And when you return…you will be among friends once again," she whispered, closing her eyes.

This was the last time Mavis Vermilion ever saw Harry again. She had done what she had promised and waited for him to return but in the end before she died, she passed down the guild down to the young Purehito, appointing him as Second Master.

* * *

**The Present**

"You never saw him again?" Mira said, shocked.

Mavis shook her head.

"No," she said, "Somehow over the years, a memory spell had been placed upon the guild. It was like everyone simply forgotten if he was a member, even myself. It was after my death, when I am in this form, those memories of him becomes free."

Mavis frowned thinking to herself.

"I have a feeling it had something to do with those chains on his arms," she said, "But I could never find anything about it. I just hope he didn't die before he could find his brother."

The sun started to peak out of the horizon drawing Mavis`s and the two girl`s attention.

"It`s morning," Mira said.

"That`s my cue," Mavis said as her body started to glitter, "I hope you have enjoyed the story…"

Then she was gone, leaving the two sisters in their rooms along with Levy.

**Harry is gone...Will the mysteries surrounding him ever be solved?**

**Next time: **Job

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Job

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

Job

It was a fine morning in Fairy Tail, since everyone was going on about their businesses as usual. Natsu and Gray were at each other`s throat, which was nothing unusual as everyone was laughing at their antics.

Lucy herself was chuckling as she watched the mess take place in front of her. Not a day could go by quietly in this guild, but she wouldn`t have it any other way after all this was what make Fairy Tail unique.

The blonde girl returned her attention toward the bar and found it odd that Mirajane wasn`t there. The blue eyed white haired young woman was usually there, serving everyone food.

"Say Levy, did you see Mira anywhere?"

When she didn`t receive an answer, Lucy glanced toward her friend noticing that she was sleeping. The blonde frowned slightly as she leaned toward her friend.

"Levy…," she said poking her.

That roused the younger girl as she opened her eyes, blinking sleep out of her eyes and taking some of her blue hair out of her eyes.

"Lucy," she said.

"You didn`t sleep well last night?" the blonde asked.

Levy yawned cutely.

"I had only a few hours sleep," she said, "What is it that you wanted?"

"I didn`t see Mira anywhere?"

Levy glanced toward the bar also, noticing the absence of the older girl.

"She must be still sleeping," she said, "Thanks to her I didn`t sleep last night…after all, we heard a great story last night."

Lucy blinked.

"Story?"

Levy gives her a grin.

"It`s about how the guild was created," she said, "and the first Seven Members."

"The first Seven members?" Lucy said, surprised.

Levy nodded but her expression was forlorn which caused some worry from Lucy.

"Levy…are you okay?" she asked.

The blue haired girl smiled at her, shaking her head.

"No…it`s nothing," she said, "Say…aren`t you going on a job soon?"

Lucy sighed.

"I`m going to have to," she said, "I will need rent money soon, and I`ve seen the cutest clothes at a nearby shop."

"Then take one," Levy said, giving her a soft tap on the back, "I`m sure it will save Natsu from being bored."

The two girls glanced toward Natsu and Gray fighting their hearts out in the middle of the guild hall.

"I don`t think I have to worry about Natsu being bored," Lucy said, "Where is Erza when you need her?"

Levy simply laughed.

"Well, I`m going to get a job," Lucy told her, standing up.

The blonde girl managed her way through the group toward the Request Board, frowning at it. They were many flyers upon the board considering it was a busy day and she glanced through them searching for one that seems easy enough…

"Let`s see…Defeat a Monster in Ajoula forest…10,000 Jewels," she said, "That`s too low…it won`t last considering I have to go get groceries…and paying my rent. I want to have a little money left over too."

Then she felt a soft weight upon her shoulder causing her to glance at it. From the blue fur, she knew it was Happy.

"Lucy," Happy said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a job," Lucy told him giving his head a soft pat, "Can`t find any good ones. We usually just go with Erza and Gray along and the money got split between the four of us…if I keep going like that, I won`t have much money for rent."

"Lucy…you`re weird," Happy said, "You should just buy some fish."

A thick mark appeared upon Lucy`s head.

"I`m not a cat," she said.

Happy simply laughed.

"You`ll be even weirder," he said.

That's it. This cat is dead.

"_COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT_," Lucy yelled as Happy suddenly flew from her shoulder.

"_Natsu, Lucy is acting weird_," Happy yelled.

More laughter occurred around them.

"What do you guys think you`re doing?" Erza`s familiar voice floated through the guild.

The woman in question was standing right there with both of her arms crossed, her eyes staring straight toward where the fight was taking place. As soon as they have heard Erza`s voice, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and threw arms around each other`s neck.

"Nothing…Nothing we`re just good buddies as usual," Gray said, "Right Natsu?"

"Aye," the Fire Dragon Slayer answered.

"Happy number 2," Lucy said.

"Hey welcome back Erza," Macao said, from where he sat, "You`re back early."

The redhead glanced toward him.

"The monster I defeated was nothing but short work," she said as she walked inside, "Where is Master Makarov? I have to speak to him about something."

"He`s upstairs," the man told her.

Erza nodded before walking up the stairs.

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to him about," Macao said.

"Probably some business," Gray said, his arm still around Natsu`s neck.

"Get your hand off of me," Natsu said, "You stripper."

"What did you say charcoal breath," Gray snapped.

The two were at each other`s throat again. Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

"Here they go again,"

"Aye sir," Happy yelled.

* * *

Erza arrived upstairs and found the small man seated upon the railing, looking down at the group.

"You wanted to talk to me about something Erza?" he said.

"Yes Master," she said, "It`s just a rumor I`ve heard while I was away..."

"A rumor?" Makarov said, looking at her, "Does it concern the guild?"

The young woman sighed.

"No," she said, "A number of guilds have reported having their members disappearing over the past months."

Makarov sighed.

"Disappearances eh," he said.

"I`m worried about it," Erza said.

"I`m sure if it was a worrying situation, the Council would have taken care of it already," Makarov told her.

The Requip Mage gave a soft sigh.

"I hope you`re right Master."

* * *

"Hey Lucy, let`s go on a job," Natsu yelled drawing the blonde`s attention.

"Eh, you`ve already got one?" Lucy asked.

Natsu showed her the paper, and Lucy took hold of it. It was about finding an Amulet in a Temple somewhere in a forest a few paces away from here.

"The Amulet of Apocalypse," she said, slowly, "Where have I heard this before?"

"Who cares?" Natsu yelled, "The money could buy you rents for at least a couple of months."

He was right.

"Well, let`s get this one signed out," she said giving him a smile, "and we will be on our way."

"You guys going on a job?"

Mira was standing there beside the counter. She was rubbing her eyes a little.

"Yeah Mira, this one please," Lucy told her, "Say, you`re up late."

"Sorry," Mira said, "Just had a story to listen…"

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, Levy mentioned something about that," she said.

Mira nodded at her and signed checked the job out for them.

"Have a safe trip," she said.

"C`mon Happy," Natsu yelled dragging Lucy behind him, "We`ve got a job to do."

"Aye sir," Happy said, flying behind them.

Mira simply chuckled at their antics.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"I think I`m going to hurl," Natsu said as he lied down upon the seat in front of Lucy.

They were already on the train that will take them to the village where the request was send. Lucy simply sighed.

"You`re hopeless," she said, shaking her head, "One would have though you`ve gotten used to transportation by now."

The young man simply turned even greener.

"Please don't say…_Urp_…that word," he said.

"Hang on Natsu," Happy said, using some paper to blow some wind into his face.

"So, where are we going?" Gray asked.

"Just a little town in Fiore," Lucy answered him with a smile.

Tick-Tock.

Tick…

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" she yelled, "and _where _the hell are your clothes?"

Gray looked down himself and sure enough, he was only in his underwear.

"What the…I swore I was dressed when I got on this train," he said.

"But seriously…what are you doing here?"

Gray raised his eyebrow.

"I thought we always go on jobs together," he said as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Lucy said.

A few days later, they`ve arrived at the location they were going. The village looked older than they thought as the trio walked into it.

"Wow, look at this stuff," Lucy said, "They must be at least 1000 years old."

"What`s so surprising about a bunch of old buildings?" Natsu asked, "They all look the same to me."

"Yeah, he got a point," Gray said, fully clothed this time.

The blonde glanced at the two.

"That`s unusual, you two agreeing about something," she said.

They continued to walk through the village until they reached one of the old house, finding an old man at the door.

"Oh hello," he said, giving them a bow.

"We are here for the job you send out," Lucy said, to him showing him the flyer.

"Ah, I wondered if anyone was going to fulfill my request," he said, "My name is Amanio, I am the leader of this Village."

"We`re from Fairy Tail," Lucy said, showing him the mark on the back of her hand, "So where is that Amulet of yours?"

"It`s on the top of that mountain," Amanio told her, pointing at the mountain behind them, "There is an old temple that my great grandfather build in honor of the Amulet, an artifact of our people."

"So we just go up there and get the Amulet for you?" Gray said, "Sound simple enough."

"Why do you want us to go get it for you?" Natsu asked, "I mean can`t you just go up there by yourself and get it."

Amanio shook his head.

"I can`t," he said, "It`s forbidden for us to go there. The only man that ever enters that temple was my great grandfather. Please bring that Amulet back to me."

Lucy gives him a smile and a wink.

"Leave it to us," she said.

**The trio goes up on a job...but what would they find.**

**Next time: **Return of the Crystal Mage

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Return of the Crystal Mage

**Hey guys, here is a new update. Hope you enjoy and review**

**R&R**

Chapter Ten

Return of the Crystal Mage

In a few minutes, the trio from Fairy Tail was walking up toward the Temple that was on top of the mountain. It was pretty quiet considering Natsu and Gray were here which for once were totally ignoring each other`s presence.

"So what are we going to do?"Natsu asked, "Once we get that Amulet, I mean."

"Well, we bring it back to him flame brain," Gray told him, "That`s the entire reason we`re going up there."

"But that will be such a boring mission," Natsu said, "I thought we will be fighting against some other peoples."

Lucy was still frowning.

"I don`t think that old man was telling us everything," she said, "Even thought…The Amulet of Apocalypse…I think I`ve heard of it somewhere before…I just can`t remember from where."

"Well whatever it is," Gray said, "We`ve got a job to do."

They arrived some minutes later in front of the large temple, finding statues standing all around it.

"What the hell…This isn`t a Temple," Lucy said, "It`s a freaking castle."

"So the Amulet is in there somewhere," Natsu said, smirking as his hand started to show fire, "Time to take that door down."

He charged forward along with Happy.

"Hey Natsu…," Gray yelled.

"Don`t just charges ahead," Lucy said, "There could be traps…"

She didn`t even stop speaking when something suddenly grew in front of the young Salamander, forcing him to come to a stop.

"What the…?" Natsu said, "Is that Ice Magic?"

He suddenly glanced up toward one of the statue and seating upon the top of it was a person. His eyes narrowed slightly at the person.

"Natsu, why did you suddenly stop?" Gray asked as he arrived beside him.

"Look up there," he said, "There is someone here."

The person was seating down upon the statue`s head, a hood shadowing the face.

"It is forbidden to go in this Temple," the person spoke.

"What the heck are you?" Natsu yelled.

Lucy arrived and stood there, her hands going for her keys as the three stood there.

"He didn`t tell us that there was someone guarding it," she said, "That must be what he was holding back earlier."

The person raised their head, looking down toward them.

"Just leave. I am not in the mood of fighting anyone today."

"Well too bad pall," Natsu said grinning, "I`m in the mood to fight you."

He slammed both of his fists together and drew in a deep breath.

"**Fire Dragon`s Roar," **he yelled.

A large blast of fire drew from his mouth aiming straight for the hooded stranger exploding the statue that it was perched on. Then when Natsu was done, the hooded person appeared right in front of the Dragon Slayer.

"What the…?" Natsu got out before a fist was slammed into his face sending him flying backward.

"_Natsu," _Lucy and Happy yelled.

The hooded stranger simply stood there.

"I told you…I am not in the mood to fight, but if you want to die Dragon Slayer, then be my guest."

The stranger charged forward toward where Natsu was a magic circle appearing around the hand.

"**Crystal Pillar,"**

The pillar went down toward the fallen Natsu as the young man come flying out of the debris.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist," **he yelled out, smashing the incoming pillar into pieces.

"You broke my Crystal," the stranger said, not sounding all that surprised.

"And there is more where that come from," Natsu yelled, as both of his hands were on fire as he flew straight toward the hooded attacker, combining them both into one large ball of flames.

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame," **he yelled as he threw it toward his enemy.

A large explosion took place in the air sending the hooded figure flying back down toward the ground and creating a crater as it slide.

* * *

"This guy doesn`t know the meaning of restrain," Lucy said.

"That`s Natsu for yah," Happy said.

Gray simply grunted.

* * *

The young man in question landed on the ground in a crouch with a smirk on his face.

"Well that was easy," he said.

"Is it Dragon Slayer?"

Their enemy was standing back up again, but this time the hood was thrown back showing the feminine face underneath with the semi long dark hair flowing behind her. Her black eyes were watching them, a soft smirk upon her lips.

"I didn`t think anyone could survive that attack," Natsu said.

The girl smirked.

"That didn`t even hurt really," she said, "Igneel must have been the one to teach you that magic…I knew it seems familiar in a way."

That shocked the trio.

"Did she just…?" Lucy said.

"You`ve met Igneel?" Natsu growled.

"Yes, I have met the dragon who taught you that magic young Slayer," the girl said as she stepped forward, "Sad to say…we weren`t on the same side back then."

The trio stood side by side.

"Where is Igneel now?" Natsu asked.

The girl shrugged.

"Who knows," she said, "They all disappeared in 777 didn`t they…he probably returned _there_. That`s the only place he could stay with no one ever seen him."

She glanced back toward Natsu again.

"You know, I didn't want to fight anyone today but since you were trained by that proud Dragon," she said, "I will fight against you one on one."

Natsu smirked.

"Well, I`m getting fired up by just thinking about it," he said, "and if I beat you…you`ll tell me where Igneel is."

That caused the girl to smirk slightly.

"But before we start tell me your name and of what guild you are from?"

Natsu chuckled.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail`s Salamander," he said.

* * *

The young girl froze hearing that.

_Fairy Tail…?_ She thought.

The memory of Mavis`s face flashed in front of her eyes…

_Damn, why does out of all the guilds…it have to be that one? _She thought, _I could just denied the fight…no, none of them are alive anymore so it won`t matter if I entertain this brat a little…_

"Yours?" Natsu asked as he crouched down.

"Call me…Harry," she told him.

With that the two of them charged at each other and Natsu`s fist caught on fire as he yelled.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist,"**

Harry dodged the attack by jumping above him, joining both of her hands together and slamming the two of them on his back forcing him unto the ground. She flipped into the air and landed upon her feet.

Then as she turns around, she found a gale of fire aiming straight toward her and she raised her hand as the flames were being nullified right in front of her.

"Not so fast Dragon Slayer," she said.

When the fire was gone, Harry launched her hand forward as rain of crystal aimed straight for Natsu`s face.

"**Crystal Rains,"**

Natsu was hit straight into the chest, the crystal cutting his form, as he was send flying back slamming against one of the statue. She had both of her hands at her side.

"So you have come for the Amulet as well Dragon Slayer," she said.

"So," Natsu said.

_He doesn`t even know that that Amulet is right in front of him? _She thought as the young man charged forward again.

The two exchanged blows but neither of them was giving way to the others.

* * *

On the sidelines, Gray and Lucy were observing the fight that was taking place right in front of them.

"Amazing," Lucy said, "She is on the same speed level as Natsu. I didn`t think that was possible."

Gray frowned.

"Why did that girl mention she knew Igneel?" he asked, "I mean, not a lot of people can say that they have met a dragon before."

"But she couldn`t have known that Natsu was looking for Igneel is she?" Lucy said.

"I don't know," Gray said, "But I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Happy himself was looking at the fight, his mouth agape.

"What is it Happy?"

"I don't know," the small blue cat said, "Watching Natsu fight against her…is like watching Natsu go against Gildarts."

The two mages glanced at him.

"Why do you say that?" Gray asked.

"It`s just a feeling I`m getting," Happy said, "could probably be nothing."

Gray didn`t think so. He was getting some strange feeling from that Harry girl too.

"You`re not the only one," he said softly.

* * *

Natsu jumped back from the girl, breathing heavily. He had been fighting straight for a good twenty minutes now but the he wasn`t landing any hit. He couldn`t understand how such a strange girl can match up to him like that…

_GRRR, just what is up with me? _He thought, _why can`t I land any hit?_

The dark haired girl across him blinked.

"What`s the matter Dragon Slayer?" she said, "Is that the extend of your power?"

"You wish, I`m just getting warmed up," he said, grinning.

A soft smirk showed upon the girl`s lips.

"Is that so," she said as she raised her right hand and then a red circle appeared there.

"**Flames of Chaos," **she yelled.

The large red flames aimed straight toward Natsu who blinked a little at that attack, and then a grin crossed his face.

_Here come my lunch, _he said as the flames completely covered him.

* * *

"_What the_…?" Gray said, "Why is she using Fire Magic against Natsu? She knows he is a Dragon Slayer right?"

He glanced toward Lucy to confirm that he wasn't just seeing things.

"That must be a mistake," Happy said, "Now that fight is going to go Natsu`s way."

Lucy simply frowned.

"I don't know," she said.

_She knows Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, _Gray thought, _Why would she use Fire?_

* * *

Harry smirked seeing her Fire disappear into Natsu`s mouth. Now that everything was going to get heated up.

_That`s it Dragon Slayer, _she thought, _Show me the extent of your power…_

When Natsu was done eating the flames he wipes his mouth.

"Now I got some fire in my belly," he said, "I`m all fired up."

The flames enveloped his form entirely before he charged forward moving faster than before coming straight at her.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn," **he yelled as he slammed against her.

He pushed her back as Harry blocked the attack with a small Crystal shield around her arm. The force of the blow however send her flying backward as she slid on the ground coming in contact with the wall of the Temple behind her.

"Not bad," she said.

She glanced up seeing Natsu flying in the air above her with one of his hands encased in fire.

"**Fire Dragon`s Iron Fist," **he yelled as he slammed it straight into her destroying the wall behind her as she was pushed inside along with him causing some destruction to the Temple around them.

Then she caught hold of his arm, causing Natsu to blink at her.

"Not bad at all Dragon Slayer," she said, "I can see why Igneel chose to teach you his Secret Magic. You reminds me a lot of him in a way…a hothead that doesn`t know when to hold back in a fight."

She kicked him in the chest causing him to wince in pain.

"**Crystal Kick."**

The attack shattered upon impact as Natsu was send flying from it and then she appeared above him already aiming for another one.

"But I have to end this little spar of ours," she said, "**Crystal Crusher."**

The attack, shattering upon impact, slammed Natsu on the ground creating a crater as the very ground around them crashed and shook. Then the young Dragon Slayer stayed on the ground unmoving.

"That was fun while it lasted, Salamander," she said as she stood up above him.

* * *

The other two were shocked.

"S…She defeated Natsu?" Lucy said.

"That girl…just who the hell is she?" Gray asked, standing on guard if the girl decided to attack them.

The girl in question looked up toward them, causing them to stand in attention.

"Take your friend and go," she said as she turned around, "Our fight is finished."

She turned around leaving Natsu on the ground before disappearing inside the Temple leaving a stupefied Gray, a shocked Lucy and an open mouthed Happy.

**Here ends this chapter...hope you enjoy and review...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**Next time: **Complications


	11. Complications

**Hey guys here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

Complications

**Back in Town, That night**

Lucy and Gray were standing beside Natsu`s bed, which the guy was still unconscious from the blow that the mysterious Harry had given him. Happy was seating beside the young Dragon Slayer`s head, sad that his friend was knocked out.

"He is still out of it," he said.

"She gave him Fire to strengthen his power," Gray said, "Even with that…Natsu couldn`t beat her…"

Lucy glanced at him.

"You think she planned that fight from the beginning?"

He frowned.

"Ever since she challenged him," he said, "I`ve had that feeling that Natsu was out of her league…It was like everything he threw at her didn`t even hurt her. She didn`t even seem winded by the end of the fight. If anyone fought against Natsu and come out on top…they would be at least tired or something…but for her nothing."

Gray tched.

"She was just messing with him from the start," he said, "I don't think she even took him seriously."

Lucy was surprised.

"So is she an S-Class Wizard like Gildarts," she said.

"Probably," Gray said, "That job you guys took has to be S-Class because I don't see how we are going to beat her."

Lucy was surprised.

"But it was on the regular Request Board," she said.

"It could have updated to an S Class job without even us knowing it," Gray told her.

He then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked him.

"I`m going to talk to that old guy," he said, "Maybe he can give up the information he neglected to inform us."

The Ice Wizard walked out of the room leaving Lucy along with Happy and the unconscious Natsu.

_Wake up soon Natsu, _she thought.

* * *

Gray walked straight toward the house where they had met the old man before. He knocked upon the door.

"Oy, Grampa, it's the wizards you`ve hired," he yelled out, "We need to talk about some details left out on the flyer…"

As he continued to knock, the door leaned open giving way toward the darkness inside the room. He blinked in surprise at it before stepping inside.

"Amanio," he called, "Are you there?"

Gray stepped inside the house looking around. Everything was dark so it was kind of hard to see the inside of the house. He continued to walk forward until he arrived inside a room giving out toward the outside.

The moonlight was giving way inside the room and he saw something sticking out from behind one of the chair and he approached toward it.

"Hey, Amanio…," Gray said turning the chair around.

He started noticing that the man was asleep with his head bowed down. Gray sighed before poking his shoulder.

"Hey old man, I need to talk to you," he said.

His light touch send the old man forward unto him which he quickly took hold of but the head had fallen off causing Gray to panic.

"Oh, shit his head," he yelled out letting go of the rest of the body.

Everything falls down on the ground with pinging sound as he stared at it. It was a puppet, a puppet of the old man they had met earlier.

_What the hell, the man is a puppet? _He thought, _Shit I`ve got to get to Lucy._

Gray quickly ran out of the house running toward where his friends where and threw the door open.

"Lucy something is going…," he started.

But the room was empty.

_Just what is going on? _he thought.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes searching for any sign of his friends but there weren`t a trace of them. He then glanced back toward the town.

_Now that I think about it, _he thought, _I haven`t seen anyone since we arrived in Town. It`s like a ghost town…the only person we`ve met other than Amanio was that Harry girl…_

An idea suddenly sprung in his mind causing him to take off toward the mountain again.

* * *

**The Temple**

A small fire was going on as Harry seated down beside it. She was quietly watching the flames lost in her memories…

_Flashback_

"_What?" He said, staring at the young teen in front of him._

"_I want to fight against you," Kleve said, "If I win I`m going to be stronger than you."_

_The young man sighed._

"_Why do you want to do that Kleve?" he asked, "I don't wish to fight against you."_

"_Well I do pal," Kleve yelled, "Get ready."_

_He summoned his Directional Magic._

"_**Change of Direction," **__he yelled._

_Harry sidestepped the blast as he charged forward slamming a punch into Kleve`s stomach. The young man simply falls down on the ground, knocked out._

"_Wow," Daphne said, chuckling, "One hit KO."_

"_When he wakes up, he`s going to be sore," Avery laughed._

_The rest beside him started to laugh as Harry scratched his head._

"_I may have put too much force into that," he said._

_End of flashback_

The girl blinked snapping herself out of those memories.

_Jeez, _she thought, _Just because I met that Fairy Tail guy, I start thinking about them again…_

She pulled up the sleeve of her right hand, showing the white Fairy Tail mark that was branded there. She continued to stare at it as another memory came up.

_Flashback_

"_This mark is proof that no matter for how long we are separated, my bond with you will always be strong," he said._

_Mavis feels some tears falling from her eyes._

"_Harry…," she whispered._

_The young man turned his head toward her and for the first time in her life, Mavis saw a true smile on the young man`s face._

"_Goodbye First Master," he said._

_He started to walk again, lowering his arm._

"_I will wait," Mavis yelled._

_Harry didn`t stop but he slowed in his walk, showing that he was listening to her._

"_I will wait for you to return," she said, a smile on her face even as her tears continued to fall, "You are a Mage of Fairy Tail, and Magnolia will be the home of everyone bearing the mark of my guild."_

_End of Flashback_

She tightened her fist, feeling something clog up at her throat.

"_You have let love inside your heart…your curse will cleanse you of it," _

_Harry was on the ground holding the chains as they glow a deep red color._

"_No please…don't do this," he said, "Don't make them forget…Don't…"_

"_Disappear from their memories,"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH," _

She blinked hearing someone calling her name. The young woman lowered her sleeve, hiding the mark again and stood back up walking out of the temple. She blinked finding the dark haired young man she had met earlier today.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked him.

"What have you done to my friends?" he asked her.

She blinked.

"I didn`t see your friends since you took the Dragon Slayer away from here," she answered him, "Why are you asking me?"

"Everyone in town is gone," he yelled at her, "The old man Amanio is nothing but a puppet…"

Harry blinked.

"Amanio?" she repeated, "He died years ago."

The young man blinked at her, shock showing on his face.

"What?"

"Amanio was the last member of the Village at the foot of this mountain," Harry told him, "I buried him inside this Temple along with his forefathers. How do you know that name?"

"I`ve meet him earlier today," the young man said, "We`ve come here on a job to find the Amulet of Apocalypse inside this Temple."

"This Temple _is_ called Amulet of Apocalypse," Harry told him as she stepped down the steps, "You said a job brought you here…I am afraid that you and your friends had been lured into a trap."

A shocked look crossed the young man`s face.

"A trap," he said, "Then who…?"

Harry frowned to herself.

_Could that mean that all the wizards I have faced the past few days disappeared also, _she thought, _someone had been luring wizard from all over Fiore to this location…but why?_

She looked toward the young man.

_He must be also a Fairy Tail wizard, _she thought, _Just as the Dragon Slayer and the blonde girl. Anyone who messes with Mavis`s guild…mess with me._

"I`ll help you find your friends," she said as she stood beside him, "Something strange is going on here…and I want to know exactly what it is. It`s best we get back into the town and check something out."

The two ran back down the mountain heading back down toward the town again, which was as empty as it always was.

"Why are we back here?" the young man asked her.

Harry didn`t answer him as she walked forward, her eyes scanning everything around her. She didn't have anything to say before a small voice yelled out.

"_GRRRAAAAAYYYYY_,"

The young man, Gray glanced up toward the voice.

"Happy," he said.

A small blue missile slammed straight into his body almost knocking him down.

"Happy, you`re okay," Gray said, "Where are Natsu and Lucy?"

Happy was shaking in his arms.

"Happy," he said.

"It took them…," the blue cat said, tears falling from his eyes as he stared up at Gray, "The demon took them."

The two stared at him.

"A demon?"

The blue cat nodded.

"It came for us when you left Gray," he said, "It took Lucy and Natsu."

"Where did that demon took them Happy?" Gray asked him.

The blue cat sniffed.

"Into the forest," he said.

He pointed toward the trees on the other side of town.

"A demon," Harry said frowning, "That`s odd."

_I didn`t feel any strange magic, _she thought.

"Let`s go," Gray said, "That demon chose the wrong friends to kidnap."

Harry nodded.

"Lead us blue cat," she said.

**What awaits them next...**

**Next time: **The Lacrima

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. The Lacrima

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twelve

The Lacrima

Lucy grunted slightly as she opened her eyes. She blinked glancing around herself, wondering where she was and made to move but she couldn't. Panic started to settled in when she felt that both of her hands and legs were tied up so hard that it can feel the restrains digging into her skin.

"Where am I?" she said, "Natsu, Gray, Happy."

She started to glance around herself wondering what was going on around her, taking in the place. It was an oval shaped room, and quite large. It looked a little aged, and she can see machineries around her and as she crooned her neck, she noticed a large round shape in above her, suspended in between two large metallic hands.

"That`s…a Lacrima," she said, "A…_really_ large one."

"Oh so you`re awake," a voice said.

Lucy suddenly glanced down coming face to face with a man. He was wearing a lab coat, and had a wide smile upon his face. His hair which was grayish red was falling upon his shoulder and he had a small bear.

"Who are you?" Lucy said, "Where am I?"

The man chuckled.

"Well you are in my laboratory," he said, "About to become my pet subjects, but I would have never expected one of the wizards I have caught to be a Dragon Slayer. Their magic are unlimited…It will do well in my Lacrima."

The blonde girl stared at him, confused.

"My name is Silverstone," he said, "I was once a very promising scientist…but alas, my work was discouraged by the Council saying that I was…immoral but I will show them. I have created the perfect weapon…and I will use it upon them."

He then glanced up toward the ceiling.

"And when I use it," he said, "I will turn Era into a desolate wasteland."

Lucy blinked.

"You want to destroy Era…That can`t be done," she said, "There is nothing powerful enough to destroy an entire city."

Silverstone turned toward her.

"That is why I build one myself," he said, "resulting in that lacrima behind you. But even with the lacrima built, I didn`t have the magical power to activate it…so how to draw magic here."

He started to chuckle as if he had found something funny and Lucy can feel a chill running down her back.

"Then the perfect idea came to me," he said, "I send out a false job request with promise of a good amount of jewels and in the following months, wizards from all over Fiore came flocking down to me. I captured them and they were absorbed into the lacrima giving it power…but never would I have thought a Dragon Slayer will come here and thanks to his magic, the lacrima will be complete."

Lucy can feel fear running through her body. It now became clear to her why the Amulet of Apocalypse was familiar to her. It had been the story about a Temple hidden in the woods…it was never an actual Amulet in the first place.

_I`m an idiot, _she thought, _Why didn`t I become aware of it sooner._

"Now, I`m going to prepare the machine and absorb the Dragon Slayer`s magic," the crazy man said as activated the machine.

Everything started to move and a pointed top that was hanging above where Lucy was lying down started to descend causing Lucy`s heart to start thundering as it came down at the place beside her.

She turned her head again, taking notice of the pink hair.

"Natsu," she said, "Natsu _wake up_,"

The thing stabbed straight into Natsu`s body as the young man grunted in pain and he started to move but his restrained body hardly did so. Then a red glow was started to get sucked out of his body and into the machine.

The lacrima above them started to glow also.

"No, NATSU WAKE UP," Lucy yelled.

"Doesn`t matter how loud you scream," Silverstone said, "No one will come to help you."

Lucy can feel tears falling out of her eyes.

"SOMEONE HELP," she yelled, "_SOMEBODY HELP ME_."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Both Gray and Harry were walking into the trees with Happy upon his shoulder. He was looking around in the darkness but he couldn`t find anything.

"Are you sure this is the right direction Happy?" he asked.

"A…Aye," the blue cat said, shaking from where he was.

Gray sighed and nodded. He glanced toward his silent companion. It was hard to tell that it was woman with the black tattered cloak that was bellowing around her body. He had seeing some kind of chains on her left arm and wondered what they were for.

"So lady," he started, "Why were you in that Temple anyway?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked him.

Gray blinked.

"I mean," he said, "It looked like no one lived there in years. You can`t be living there by yourself? I mean, don't you have any friends."

That caused her to laugh a little.

"All my friends died a long time ago," she answered him.

"Oh," Gray said, "That must have been hard losing them like that. I can`t imagine what my life would have been without Fairy Tail, and all the friends I have there."

That caused the girl to glance toward him before shaking her head.

"You get use to it."

Then Happy suddenly flew from Gray`s shoulder, looking toward one direction with both of his ears stood up.

"What is it Happy?" Gray asked.

"Lucy`s voice," he said, "I can hear it coming from that direction."

He flew forward and the two others started to run after him. They ran through the trees until they came face to face with a large building. It was very old from the look for it.

"This must have been the down Industrial Force," Harry said looking at it.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME_," a voice was yelling.

"It`s Lucy," both Gray and Happy said.

"It`s coming from over there," Harry said pointing toward the basement door.

They all ran toward it and she threw it open showing stairs leading all the way down.

"Someone being using these recently," Harry said, noticing the footprints.

Gray ran down the stairs leading the way toward where his friends were being kept and can see a door up ahead with a light coming from underneath it. He sends out his leg slamming it open for them.

The trio found themselves looking at a giant Lacrima, which was glowing a deep red color.

"What the…," Harry whispered.

"Intruders are we?" a voice said.

They looked up finding a man standing on the upper level. He was dressed in a lab coat.

"What have you done with my friends," Gray yelled at him.

"Sorry boy but your friends are about to become part of my Lacrima," he told them.

Gray tightens his teeth.

"Not if I got anything to say about it," he said slamming his fist on his palm as a cold air started to grow around him.

"Oh! An Ice Magic User," the man said, "Well I`ve got your Challenger right here."

A large shape dropped out from the ceiling landing on the ground causing it to shake underneath them.

"_GRAY IT`s THE DEMON_," Happy yelled.

The large creature in front of them had two long horns upon his head and stood above them growling deeply. Gray looked up at it in shock and surprise.

"_Beast Soul_?" he said, "That`s Elfman`s magic."

"Oh, so you recognize this Monster," the man said, "I`m afraid not many people do…after all, all they ever found of people who faced this monster is nothing but the bloody parts that were left behind…"

"**CRYSTAL PUNCH," **Harry yelled as she charged forward.

She slammed it straight into the monster`s stomach as it shatter on impact, sending it flying back into the wall creating a large crater there. Gray glanced toward the girl seeing the color of her magic encircling her entire form. It was causing her cloak to dance behind her even thought they were no wind.

"People like you," she said, "people who uses others for their own personal gains…_really pisses me off."_

Gray was staring at her, his eyes going wide.

_What the hell is this girl? Her power rival Master…_

"Gray," she said, snapping him into attention, "Free your friends…I am in the mood to pulverize something."

"Yeah…sure," he said before running off to where Lucy was tied up.

* * *

Harry can feel anger cursing through her body as she approached where the Beast was, her eyes shining a crimson red color.

"Your magical power," the man in the lab coat said, "It`s…It`s beautiful…When the Beast is done with you…You will be my pride jewel."

Harry gives him a glare.

"_When I`m done with the Beast, I will kill you."_

With that she charged forward toward the Beast which had gotten up and let out a dangerous roar. It raised his large hands toward her incoming form to slam her into the ground but she sidestepped the attack which created a large hole into where it was.

"**Crystal Shuriken,"**

A number of small stars shaped weapons flew toward the Beast as they pierced his body, causing him to roar in pain at the number of them that were hitting. The Beast then opened its mouth as a large yellow blast appeared there.

Harry blinked, noticing it.

_That`s…_

The blast tore through the ground aiming straight toward her form which exploded upon impact sending her flying backward into the wall. Harry slid down, wiping her mouth from the blood.

_Beast Cry, _she thought, _It`s a fully matured one to be able to cast it…_

She stood back up and slamming both of her hands upon the ground.

"**Infinite Crystal Forest,"**

The spikes of crystals started to rises everywhere in front of her, aiming straight toward the Beast and sending it flying backward roaring in anger and in pain. Then she stood up with both of her arms aimed toward the Beast.

"Take this, **Infinite Crystal Shuriken."**

They all started to fly toward the Beast, even more than the last attack. But the beast charged straight through with his horn aimed straight toward Harry`s form.

_Shit it`s charging,_ she thought as she jumped out of the way.

The Beast growled and turned its gaze toward her before charging toward her again as a golden glow appeared around it`s form…increasing the speed. Harry put both of her hands upon the ground.

"**Crystal Absolute Defense,"**

Three thick walls of crystal grew in between her and the incoming Beast who slammed against it causing the first wall to crack and explode through it. Harry gritted her teeth.

_Damn, it`s stronger than I thought it would, _she thought.

The Beast continued its charge slamming through the second wall causing Harry`s eyes to widen in shock seeing her strongest defensive spell being destroyed like that. Then the Beast arrived at the third Wall, completely crashing through that one as well.

_That`s impossible how can it be so powerful? _She thought.

The Beast charged straight into her throwing her backward and running with her through a wall.

* * *

Gray arrived beside Lucy and started to untied her hands.

"Gray," the blonde said, relief in her eyes, "Wait you have to take that machine out of Natsu…it`s draining his magic."

The young man glanced toward it and said, "Happy, free Lucy."

"Aye sir," the blue cat said.

He ran toward Natsu and noticed that the young man looked a bit pale as he lied there. He touched the machine encasing it in ice before breaking it. He freed him from the restrains then stared at the Dragon Slayer giving him a good slap.

"_WAKE UP Ash brain_," he yelled, "_HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE SLEEPING_?"

That must have worked for Natsu suddenly seated up his eyes glaring at Gray.

"_Gray You Stripper_, I`m going to kick your ass for that one…woah," he said before falling down on the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Gray asked him.

"I feel so weak," Natsu said, "What`s wrong with my Magic?"

"It had been drained from your body," Lucy told him freed from her restrains, "That Silverstone had been draining wizard`s magic for months to create fill up this lacrima."

They trio stared at the giant lacrima in front of them.

"The job we took," she continued, "It was a trap…a trap to draw us here."

"I thought so," Gray said, frowning.

Natsu got back on his feet.

"I`m going to turn that bastard into cinders," he growled, "How dare he make light of FAIRY TAIL."

* * *

Harry slid down unto the ground, blood falling from her lips. She glared up toward the Beast in front of her.

"There is no way…that a normal Beast will be that strong," she said.

"You are correct," the man said appearing beside the large monster, "He is part of my experiment also…just a little side quest of mine…but I must say, you use a lost piece of Magic. Crystal Magic hadn`t been seeing for at least 500 years not since the Dark Mage Zeref time."

Harry stared at him.

"So tell me, how you possess such rare magic?" he asked her.

Harry chuckled as she stood back up on her feet.

"Even if I did know," she said, "_You really think I will tell the likes of you_."

Her magic exploded from around her body as the ground beneath her feet started to turn to crystal along with the walls as she put both of her hands together, intertwining her fingers.

"**Crystal DRAGON BURST,"**

From the large magic circle, a large crystal dragon grew, roaring aiming straight toward the beast and the man who was shocked at how much magic power she has. The Beast roared and charged at the crystal dragon which pushed backward along with the man creating a large part of destruction around them.

"That will teach you to mess with me," she said.

Then she let out a gasp of pain, as her hands went to her side which was wet with blood. It would seem that she hadn't escaped from that charge attack unscathed as she likes to believe.

**Harry is wounded...**

**Next time: **Awakenings

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Awakenings

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Thirteen

Awakenings

The Fairy Tail trio arrived at the zone of destruction finding the defeated Beast upon the ground. Gray glanced at it before quickly moving toward where the attack came from finding Harry seating against the wall, holding her side.

"Harry you okay?" he asked.

"I`ll live," she said, gasping in pain.

"Hey what are _you_ doing here?" Natsu yelled pointing at her.

"You…You`re that woman from the Temple," Lucy said.

Harry glanced up at them.

"Seems you found your friends in time," she said.

"You`re wounded," Gray said, looking at the blood on her clothes.

She chuckled.

"I`ve taken worse," she said.

Suddenly the area around them started to shake, causing them to look around themselves.

"What is going on?" Lucy said.

"We have to get out of here," Harry said, "These old ruins…must not be stable anymore…_Aagh_."

She had tried to stand up but her wound throbbed painfully causing her to fall back down again.

"Here let me help," Gray said, throwing her arm around his shoulder, "C`mon, let`s go."

They all walked out of the basements ruins arriving outside. The four of them glanced at the ruins noticing that they roof was gone, giving way toward a large flying machine.

"What on earth?" Lucy said.

"_Thank you Dragon Slayer_," a voice floated out of the flying machine, "_Thanks to you…my Lacrima is at full power…and I will destroy Era and wipe it out of the map."_

"That's Silverstone," Lucy said.

"We can still catch up to that machine of his," Natsu said, "Let`s go Happy."

The blue cat took hold of his clothes and then summoned his wings. Then the two took off after the flying craft.

"Wait Natsu you don't have any magic…left," Lucy finished lamely.

Natsu was long gone before she could finish her sentence.

"That _hothead_," Gray said, "He just charged in without waiting for any of us…Damn it."

"Wait," Harry said, leaning into him, "He must have transportation somewhere…to bring all that equipment here. We find that…we can follow them."

Gray sighed.

"Let`s hope you`re right," he said.

* * *

The Dragon Slayer, with Happy`s help, flew after the flying craft. He stared straight at it.

"WAIT FOR ME, I WANT TO BEAT YOU UP," he yelled.

He glanced toward one of the window which was opened.

"In there Happy," he said.

The blue cat put him inside of it and then the Dragon Slayer glanced down the hallway angrily running toward where he smelt someone presence…but the craft shifted…

Natsu found himself on the ground with his face green.

"I didn`t even thinks that it will be transportation," he said, "Oh, _I`m going to hurl_…"

Happy sighed, a large sweat drop, appearing on his head.

"Natsu…you never think,"

* * *

The rest of the guys had found a small car just as Harry had predicted. They had put her into the backseat and Gray was the one driving as fast as he could so that he could keep up with the flying craft.

"Damn you Natsu," he said, "You know how bad you are with transportation."

From the back, Lucy had tied a piece of clothes around Harry`s wound causing the older girl to yell out in pain.

"We have to get you to a hospital soon," she said.

"I`ll be alright," she said, "That Beast was abnormally powerful."

Lucy nodded and turned toward Gray.

"Gray aren`t we going a little too fast?"

"We have to catch up to that thing and get on before it gets too far," he said, "and we have to take it down before it reaches Era...this guy`s target is the Council after what you told us."

Harry was frowning as if she was deep in thoughts.

"There should be a cliff not too far away from here," she said, "If the craft hadn`t gained altitude yet, we might have a chance to get on board and help the Dragon Slayer."

The Ice wizard glanced toward the craft which was still flying low. It must be gathering power to go higher and he can see the cliff that Harry was talking about earlier…

"Alright, let see what this thing can do," he said.

He accelerated even more as the car flew through the trees and was now running on solid rocky ground aiming straight for the cliff as the flying craft was flying by it. He yelled as he put more speed into it until the car flew off the cliff, flying in the air for at least a few seconds before crashing into the side of the craft creating a large hole there…

"Made it," Gray said, huffing slightly.

"Gray you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I`ll live," he said stepping out of the crashed car, "We`ve got to find Natsu and destroy that Lacrima."

Harry had stepped out of the car, holding her side along with Lucy.

"You shouldn`t be walking around," the blonde told her.

"I keep telling you," she said, "That I'll be fine. Let`s find that Dragon Slayer."

The trio took off into one direction.

* * *

Silverstone glanced at the images he was seeing via Lacrimas in front of him, gritting his teeth. Those damn wizards are going to get in the way of his master plan.

_I won't let them interfere,_ he thought, _I`ve spend too long planning this…I won`t let those Council lackeys get in the way of my plan._

He pressed a button upon where he was seating.

_I wasn't planning to use them till Era but I don't have a choice. If I want to take care of those wizards before I get to Era._

He tightened his fist.

_I will have my vengeance, _he thought, _No one will stop this from happening. Not even Guild Wizards._

* * *

Happy was pulling upon Natsu`s clothes as the Dragon Slayer started to move slowly with his face green as grass.

"C'mon Natsu," he said.

"I have to find that guy," he said, "I have to find him and make him pay for what he is doing…_Urp_."

Happy`s attention was drawn toward a group of strange things that were coming from behind Natsu. His eyes went wide in fear.

"NATSU WE`VE GOT TO GO OR WE WILL BE KILLED," he yelled pulling Natsu along with him thought he was hardly doing anything.

The enemies started to loom even closer and were almost upon them when a voice yelled.

"**Ice Make Lance," **

The attacks took down all of the enemies coming at them and Happy glanced behind him finding the rest of the guys there.

"Gray, Lucy," he yelled.

The trio arrived beside him and the dark haired girl was staring confused at Natsu.

"What`s wrong with him?"

"Transportation," Lucy and Gray said together.

The Ice wizard kneeled beside the motion sick Natsu, slapping him on the head.

"You know you`re no good at Transportation why the hell will you go up on a _flying _craft?"

"Gray you bastard…I`ll get you for this…_Urp_," Natsu answered.

The one in black sighed and kneeled beside Natsu putting a hand upon his head as a magic circle appeared there and suddenly Natsu was up on his feet.

"I am _REVIVED_," he yelled.

Gray glanced at her.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

The one in black glanced at him.

"I`ve removed his motion sickness," she said, "But it`s only for a while…we will need every help we can get to destroy this thing before it reaches Era."

"Was that Healing Magic?" Lucy asked.

The dark haired girl shook her head.

"No, it was Mind Magic," she said.

"Mind Magic?" Gray repeated, confused.

"I don't care what kind of magic it is," Natsu said, with a large grin on his face as he keeps running in circle, "I can handle transportation."

Lucy was frowning a little.

The dark haired girl summoned fire again.

"Here Dragon Slayer," she said, "Get back at full strength again. **Fire of Chaos."**

She fire it straight at him as the flames engulfed Natsu`s form. Then they simply disappeared as Natsu eat them all up.

"Yeah that was some good fire," he said, wiping his mouth, "_NOW I`M FIRED UP_."

He grinned tightening his fist.

"Now we deal with that guy and that lacrima of his," he said.

Happy took notices of more of those strange things that had attacked them appearing all in the hallway again.

"Here come more of them," he yelled.

"_This is the end for you meddling wizards," _Silverstone`s voice said, echoing all around them, "_You will face my strongest experiments and die doing it. None of you will stop my plan of destroying Era."_

"There are a whole lot of them," Lucy said as she glanced around.

Natsu slammed his fists together.

"I don't care how many they are," he said, as flames appeared around them, "_BRING IT ON."_

He charged forward.

"**FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN," **he yelled.

He tore through the enemies causing some explosions on the corridor they were in.

"Here he goes again," Happy said with a shrugging motion.

Gray turned his attention toward the ones coming from behind, slamming his fist unto his open palm.

"**Ice Make Lance,"** he yelled.

Lucy pulled out one of her Gate keys and said.

"**Open, Gate of the Golden Bull****…TAURUS,"** she said.

A large seal appeared upon the floor as a cow burst from the ground with a large axe upon his back.

"MOOO, I will protect your boobs Lucy," he yelled as he appeared.

Then he glanced toward Lucy a pervy look upon his face.

"Looking sexy as usual Lucy," he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Taurus and now we`ve got a fight on our hands," Lucy said pointing toward the enemy.

"For your boobs, I will fight, _MOOO_" Taurus yelled drawing out his large fighting Axe and slamming it upon the ground.

The attack blew away a lot of the enemies.

"Nice one Taurus," Lucy said.

Harry turned toward where Natsu had gone.

"We have to find that Lacrima," she said, "Blue cat, fly toward the Dragon Slayer and tell him to _tear this ship apart_."

"Aye sir," Happy said before flying forward in search of Natsu.

Explosions and booms echoed across the craft as Silverstone tightened his hands.

* * *

_DAMN THOSE WIZARDS, _he thought.

He stared up toward the front as the view of a familiar city appeared in the horizon. Then a dark grin started to appear upon his lips.

"Yes," he said, "My revenge is near completion…All of you will crumble underneath my might Magic Council."

* * *

An explosion took place again as Natsu blew the strange enemies away with his Dragon Slayer Magic.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?" he yelled, "COME OUT SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON."

He threw a flaming punch forward causing another hole inside a wall. He glanced around himself still in search of the guy who had tried to steal his magic and Lucy`s, but there was no sign of that guy.

"NAAATSUUUU,"

He glanced toward it, finding his little blue cat.

"Happy," he said, "I can`t find that guy who had tried to steal my magic and as well as Lucy`s. I want to beat him up so bad."

"That girl in black told me to tell you to destroy the ship," Happy told him as he flew around him.

Natsu stared at him.

"Destroy?" he repeated.

Then a devilish grin grew on his face.

"_I`M EVEN MORE FIRED UP_," he yelled as flames grew all around him, "**FIRE DRAGON ROAR."**

The blast caused an explosion which blew the side of the ship into nothingness, but the young Dragon Slayer wasn`t done.

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame," **he yelled throwing another large blast of fire at the ship which exploded.

"**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST,"**

* * *

Gray, Lucy and Harry were all running when the ship gave a nasty tilt causing them to take hold of their surroundings.

"What the…?" Lucy said, as the craft shook again as they heard thunderous booms in the distance.

"Guess Natsu got the message," Gray smirked.

Another boom shook their surroundings the craft tilting a little more.

"I think we`re going down," Harry said with a smirk on her face.

"THIS ISN`T THE TIME TO BE SMILING," Lucy yelled, "WE CAN DIE HERE."

* * *

Silverstone just become aware that the craft he had spend so long to build was falling apart. He couldn't believe that he was so close and yet, the ship was falling apart as it started to tilt down toward the ground.

"NO, this can`t be happening," he yelled, "_THIS CAN`T BE HAPPENING_."

But even as he was yelling, the reality was the craft was falling out of the sky as it reaches closer toward Era. It continued to fall with the enormous explosions, causing tall black smokes to come out of it until it crashed face first into the ground right outside the city. The Lacrima which had been placed at the front of the ship was the first thing to be destroyed during the crash landing, followed by the rest of the ship which slid to a stop outside of the city wall.

Disaster had been averted.

Silverstone was stepping out of the wreckage, his clothes dusted as he crawled on all four. He was huffing loudly and coughing also.

"So this is where you are," a voice said.

He turned around.

It was the Dragon Slayer, standing in the flames with his eyes glowing like the Devil. For the first time in this life, Silverstone had started to feel fear…

"Stay away from me you monster," he yelled.

Natsu approached closer toward him.

"A monster am I?" he said, "So you, who had been kidnapping wizards all over Fiore…conned the guilds by requesting a fake job to steal their magic, and was about to use that magic to destroy an entire city?"

He summoned flames in both of his hands.

"You`re much of a monster than I am," he said, "And there is a way I deal with monsters…"

He charged straight forward at him and Silverstone was shaking in his boots.

"**FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK," **

He blasted Silverstone through the walls of the city of Era destroying a couple of houses and the man slammed against a statue which was knocked down and destroyed a large mansion.

Gray, Lucy Happy and Harry had watched the entire thing.

"There he goes," Happy said.

"I know," Lucy said, "BUT YOU`RE GOING WAY OVERBOARD AGAIN NATSU."

"Mh," Gray said, standing in his underwear.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Lucy yelled at him.

"_What the_…I was just dressed a minute ago," Gray yelled noticing his state of undress.

Harry stared at them and couldn`t help but feel a little proud at the guild she helped create. If Fairy Tail had wizards such as these guys, then a bright future laid open for them.

_What do you know Mavis, _she thought, _Your guild got some interesting characters over the years…_

That was the last thing she thought before she passed out from blood lost.

**Yeah, this Arc is over.**

**Next time: **Back at Fairy Tail

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Back at Fairy Tail

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter is here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

Back at Fairy Tail

Inside the guild, everything was going as normal with the many members going on about their businesses like usual. All of that changed when the guild`s door was thrown open drawing everyone`s attention.

Gray Fullbuster was carrying someone over his back looking around. From behind him, Natsu, Happy and Lucy came running in all of them out of breath.

"Is Wendy here?" he yelled out.

The young Sky Dragon Slayer was seating beside Bixlow looked toward the Ice Mage, a surprised expression crossing her face.

"Gray, why do you need me for?" she asked.

"We need you to heal Harry, quickly," he said, "She passed out yesterday after helping us…"

Wendy blinked looking at the unconscious form on Gray`s back. She thought it was a young man first but the face was feminine.

"What didn't you take her to Porlyusica?" she asked.

"I went to her house but she wasn`t there," Gray told her, "Can you help her?"

"I`ll do my best," Wendy smiled at him, "But you`ll have to take her to the Guild`s infirmary."

Gray nodded and ran toward the room with Wendy following him.

"That girl," Charle said shaking her head.

"Hey Charle, want some fish?" Happy asked as he flew toward her.

The female cat glanced at him and shook her head.

"No,"

"Well that`s one mission we aren't going to get paid for," Lucy said as she took a seat in front of the bar.

Mira who was standing there let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked.

Lucy glanced at her.

"It was a trap," she said, "Just a damn trap…that job was a fake to draw wizards so some crazy old man can steal their magic into a lacrima so that he can destroy Era with it."

Mira blinked looking at the girl.

"Wow sound like a wild ride," she said.

Lucy sighed.

"You have no idea," she said.

Mira glanced toward the Infirmary door where Gray and Wendy had disappeared to.

"Who was that Gray was carrying on his back?" she asked.

Lucy looked toward it.

"Some girl that helped us on our job," she said, "She is pretty powerful…she beat Natsu in a fight, knocking him out for a good few hours too."

"I didn`t think no one but Erza could do that to him," she said.

"So did I?" Lucy said, frowning.

Mira noticed the look.

"What is it?"

"I don't know why," she said, "But I felt I`ve seen her before somewhere…"

"Eh?"

"That woman," Lucy said, frowning, "But I can`t remember from where...it`s almost like a déjà vu moment."

"NATSU, LUCY," a female voice yelled.

The two turned toward it finding Erza standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Erza?"

"You went on a job without me?" the redhead said, her voice taking on an ominous tone.

_She is going to kill us, _Natsu thought, sweat pouring down his face.

"Er…Erza I didn`t chose the job you know," Lucy said waving her hands frantically.

"It`s doesn`t matter," Erza said, holding a fist in front of her face, "We are a team…you should have taken everyone of your team to your job not just half of it…It was a careless movement of my part not going with you to your job. Please hit me."

Lucy had a large sweat drop on the back of her head.

_I thought for a moment there she was going to kill me, _she thought.

"Now now Erza there is no need for that," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary of the guild, the unconscious Harry lied there on the bed without her cloak on. She looked a lot smaller without her large black cloak upon her body.

"Here are the towels Wendy," Lisanna said to her.

"Thanks," Wendy smiled at her, "Gray, you can leave you know."

The ice mage, looked at her, and smiled.

"I hope you can heal that wound of her," he said, scratching his shoulder.

"Um…Gray, your clothes," Lisanna said.

"What the…?" Gray yelled noticing that he was in his underwear.

The young man took off to search for his clothes.

"I swear he never changes," Lisanna said smiling.

Wendy nodded at her and started to take off Harry`s shirt, leaving her wearing some kind of strap on her breasts. The wound on her side was big and red with the blood sprawled all over her skin.

"Damn, it`s a miracle that she is still alive," Wendy said, "She looks like she lost a lot of blood."

Her hands started to glow that blue color as she continued to heal and Lisanna`s attention was drawn toward Harry`s right arm. She blinked wondering if it was some kind of tattoo at first before reaching for it and turning it over…

The Fairy Tail mark was staring back at her.

"What the…?" she said, "She is part of Fairy Tail?"

Wendy glanced toward her.

"What are you saying?"

"Look," Lisanna told her pointing.

Wendy stared at the Fairy Tail mark upon the stranger`s skin.

"S…She got the stamp," she said.

Lisanna frowned.

"But…she can`t be older than Natsu or Erza…and I`ve never seen her when we were kids so…who is she?"

Wendy glanced down at the unconscious girl.

"You don't think she is passing herself as a Fairy Tail member are you?" she said.

Lisanna shook her head.

"I don't know, but I am going to get Master here," she said.

Wendy gave her a nod before the young girl left the room leaving her alone with the unconscious Harry. The Dragon Slayer focused toward her again a she continued to heal her wound…

Then a hand abruptly took hold of her`s causing her to gasp slightly. The young woman was awake glancing around herself frantically as if in shock.

"It`s okay," Wendy told her.

The panicked brown eyes found hers.

"Don`t worry, you`ll be fine," Wendy told her, "just lie down…you`ll be safe."

Harry did what she told and her eyes were starting to become unfocused.

"I`m Wendy Marvell," she said, "What is your name?"

"My name…is Rave."

Wendy blinked at her in surprise but the young woman had passed out again. She continued to stare at her face in surprise…feeling as if something was amiss here.

_I thought…that Gray told us that her name was Harry?_

* * *

Makarov was frowning at what Lisanna had told him.

"I need to see her for myself then," he said getting up from where he was seating.

He walked out of the office along with Lisanna and arrived into the room where Wendy had tied bandages around the young woman`s waist. She looked up hearing people entering inside the room.

"M…Master?" she said.

"Is it true that this woman have the Fairy Tail mark?" he asked her.

Wendy nodded at him.

"Yes," she said, "It`s on her right arm."

Makarov walked toward the arm and took hold of it and sure enough, there was the mark of the guild. He couldn`t understand how that is possible after all, since he never had stamped the mark here. She looked around to be Erza's age probably a year younger and her face was also familiar…

Makarov had a frown on his face as he stared at the girl's face.

_She looks exactly like that young man from the picture Mira and Lisanna found yesterday, _he thought, _Could she be his child?_

"How long before she wakes up?" he asked.

Wendy blinked a little and glanced down at the unconscious girl lying down on the bed.

"Probably tomorrow," she said.

Makarov nodded.

"I will be there when she wakes up," he said, "I want to ask her where she had gotten that Fairy Tail mark upon her skin."

"Okay Master," Wendy said as she finished wrapping the bandages around her patient.

* * *

**Somewhere**

A person approached the destruction that had appeared around the small village that the Fairy Tail wizards had been led by their latest mission. The person walked forward, the black cloak flying behind him.

"You were definitely here," he whispered.

The person looked up toward the sky.

"But where did you go?" he continued.

He raised a hand toward the blue sky above him as a symbol appeared upon the back of his hands.

"My dear brother…Rave."

A chuckle grew from the person as the hand was lowered.

"Why do you hide…when I call to you," the person whispered.

The person chuckled again as one foot step forward in front of the other, setting off down the road.

"I hope that the others can bring you back to me, as we were before."

A soft grin grew on the cloaked person`s face as the wind blew through the area around him, causing his black cloak to dance.

* * *

Harry blinked.

She had found herself staring at the ceiling of an unfamiliar building. She stared at it for a few seconds wondering how she got here in the first place. Then the memories of the crashing ship and she also remember passing out.

Putting a hand against her side, she winced a little since she was still in pain.

"You`re awake?" a voice said.

Harry blinked glancing toward the small man seating down upon the chair beside her. He was dressed with a bright colored jacket. He had a staff with him and was seeping upon a cup.

"W…Who are you?" Harry asked softly.

"I am Makarov Dreyar," he said, "I am the Third Master of Fairy Tail."

Harry feels something change in the room right then as Makarov stared straight into her eyes. An unpleasant feeling settled in her gut at the moment and she knew that it must have shown upon her face for Makarov let out a soft sigh.

"Okay," he said, "I`ve heard you helped Gray, Natsu and Lucy on their last job. I`m grateful for your help but you know why I am here correct?"

Harry looked down her right arm, seeing the exposed Fairy Tail mark there upon her skin.

"Yes, I know."

"So might want to explain why you have a Fairy Tail mark on your arm?"

She glanced at him.

"Can we talk in private?" she asked him, "I don`t want any of this to be overheard by anyone. I have kept my secret for the past years and I want to keep it that way."

Makarov nodded at her.

"Get yourself dressed then," he said, "We will talk in my office."

Harry nodded at him as he walked out of the room. She stood up from where she was lying and put on her clothes and the black cloak upon herself, hiding her body beneath them. She sighed softly before walking out of the room found the small man waiting for her at the door.

"Follow me," he said.

The two walked and Harry glanced down toward the guild seeing that it was packed with peoples. It looked different than the one she knew in the past. She wondered what had happened to the old guild but she followed the small man toward his office.

A blond man was leaning against the railing, a lightning like scar over one of his eyes. He glanced toward Harry.

"Laxus, I didn`t know you were back," the small man said.

Laxus simply nodded his eyes on Harry.

"New recruit?" he said.

"Not exactly," the old man said, "C`mon now I have something important to talk to her about."

The blond man simply nodded and returned his attention toward the mischief that was happening in the Guild Hall. The two stepped inside Makarov`s office, and Harry took a seat in front of the desk.

"Well, how about you start telling me how you get that Fairy Tail mark upon your arm?" Makarov asked.

Harry sighed. She didn`t want to reveal about her past but she doesn`t see any other way that was possible. Since the man had already saw the mark.

"Promise me that you won't repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone," she said, "No matter who it is."

Makarov frowned.

"Sure," he said, "I can keep a few secrets myself."

Harry nodded.

"That mark…it was given to me by Mavis Vermilion when Fairy Tail was first created," she said, "I am one of the First Seven Members of this Guild."

Makarov blinked a little.

"You are that mysterious man on the picture," he said, "But why should I believe you? In the picture you were a man…and now you`re a girl. I don't understand."

Harry looked up at him.

"It`s my curse Third Master," he said, "A part of the curse that erase all love from my heart. When I was in Fairy Tail, I grew to care for Mavis and everyone…but the curse removed every inch of my existence from their minds. It`s like a Memory spell, but permanent and more powerful, and since I was a man back then I was changed into a woman."

Harry can see the shock in the old man`s face.

"You said you knew the First Master…how?"

Harry sighed.

"It`s because I was there back then Makarov," she told him, "That`s how."

**Harry come forth with the truth to Makarov...and who is the mysterious brother?**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	15. New member of Fairy Tail

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Fifteen

New Member of Fairy Tail

Makarov was thinking as he seated right where he was. Harry can see that he was doing some thinking about what she told him.

"That`s the reason you have the Fairy Tail mark eh," he said murmuring a little.

"Yes," Harry answered him.

He chuckled.

"Well, since you`re one of us I can`t kick you out now can I?" he said giving the girl in front of him a grin.

Harry blinked at him.

"If the First Master gave you that mark then I have no say in what she did," he told her, "I must say, it`s a great honor to meet one of the First Seven."

Harry was surprised at the older man in front of her. After a second, a smile grew on her face.

"Thank you for accepting me," she said, giving her a bow.

Makarov glanced up at her.

"Well, let`s go introduce the guild to their new member," he said, getting up from where he was seating.

"W…What?" Harry said, "Why would you do that?"

"You are a Fairy Tail wizard," Makarov told her, "Magnolia is the home of Fairy Tail."

Harry blinked a little as a memory suddenly came up in her mind…

""_I will wait for you to return," she said, a smile on her face even as her tears continued to fall, "You are a Mage of Fairy Tail, and Magnolia will be the home of everyone bearing the mark of my guild."_

She looked downward, a melancholy feeling blossoming into her heart.

"Mercie," she whispered softly.

Makarov stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a grin.

"C`mon," he said, before stepping out of the door.

Harry followed him out and the two arrived in front of the railing looking down toward the guild Hall below them. Everyone underneath them was tied in a huge fight as they smashed each other with whatever they could find on the ground. Harry blinked a little as she stared at the fight taking place below them.

"Is that a normal occurrence?" she asked Makarov.

The old man sighed.

"Those brats," he murmured, "I swear…"

Then he jumped down toward the group, his form enlarging until he was tower above them all as he landed on the ground with a loud crash.

"**CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS," **he yelled his voice deeper than it was normally.

Everyone froze in their movements, all of them glancing toward the large man that had landed in the middle of their brawl.

"Oh, Master," a young white haired girl said, smiling, "I didn`t know you were still here."

The man shrunk to his original size as everyone took their seats, thought grudgingly. An armored girl with long red hair approached him and said.

"I`m sorry Master," she said, "I should have stopped the fight from happening in the first place. If I didn`t get angry at them for stepping on my cake….Please hit me."

"It`s okay Erza," Makarov said patting the girl`s side with his hand, "Thought I expect more from one of our S Class Mage."

"Of course sir, it will not happen again," the one called Erza said, giving him a bow.

Makarov glanced around at them all.

"Now that all of you are done acting like a bunch of spoiled brats," he started, "We have a new member joining the guild today. Come down here Harry."

Thinking this was her cue; Harry jumped from where she was standing and landed beside Makarov in a crouch as the group stepped back from the master. Everyone in the guild was staring at her curiously and Harry didn`t meet any of their gaze.

"Hey, you`re that girl from before?" a familiar voice yelled.

She glanced toward it finding a familiar pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"We meet again Natsu Dragneel," Harry told him with a small grin.

"Fight me," Natsu yelled

Harry and everyone around them sweat dropped at the Mage`s words.

"Makarov," she said, "Should I fight him?"

"Sure if you want," he told her.

Harry glanced back at the young man who was getting scolded by a busty blonde girl.

"Natsu," she said, drawing their attention toward her, "I`ll fight you if you want."

A large grin appeared on the young man`s lips as his hand suddenly burst flames.

"Prepare yourself," he yelled.

"But not inside the guild," Harry continued, "I would want the place to well…blow up or anything."

Natsu only grinned even larger.

"I don`t care where we go," he said, "all that matters is that I take you down."

Harry found herself facing the Dragon Slayer in a fight again. They had moved into the large open space behind the guild so that they could fight and everyone in the guild was watching, wanting to see who will win.

"Natsu, you already lost once," Gray said, from where he stood, "What makes you think you can win now?"

Natsu had a smirk on his face.

"Because I know I can win this time," he smirked.

Harry chuckled as she raised her hand as a large seal appeared there.

"**Crystal Sword," **

A sword made of crystal appeared there and Harry took hold of it.

"I`ll only use the sword against you Dragon Slayer," she said, "That way, maybe you`ll have a chance."

* * *

From the crowds the guild was talking again.

"What kind of magic is that?" Elfman said.

"That will be Crystal Magic," Makarov said, "I…I`ve never expected to see it with my own eyes."

"Is it really that rare?" Erza asked, as she gave the master a sideway glance.

"It`s a lost Magic," Makarov told her, "It`s even rarer than Dragon Slayer Magic. It had been nearly 400 years since they have been a Crystal Mage in this world…"

"That`s impressive," Juvia said, "Juvia wonders where she had learn it."

Makarov frowned slightly.

_Considering what she had told me, she had been alive ever since the Time of the First Master, _he thought, _That would mean she has more experience than I do and I am a Master…I wonder how powerful she truly is…_

The two fighters got into their stances.

"Alright," Cana said crouched in a corner, "Place your bets on whose going to win this match, Natsu or the new girl?"

Many other Fairy Tail members were putting their bets, thought most of them were betting on Natsu and few bet that the girl would win.

* * *

Natsu wasn`t going to lose a fight again.

He now knew what kind of attacks Harry can use, meaning he can prepare more and take her down much faster. He unleashed his magical power as flames grew around his body and into his hand like a tornado of fire.

Harry herself simply stood there with her sword at the ready, waiting for him to attack and Natsu wasn`t going to disappoint her. With an almighty roar, he charged straight toward the enemy and launched a punch straight toward her face which she quickly dodged. Natsu followed her with her scent as he turned with another fist of flames aiming for Harry again and with a swipe of her sword`s side, she pushed Natsu`s hand away from her.

"At least try to hit me Dragon Slayer," Harry said, as she kicked him straight in the chest.

The kick even thought it doesn`t look like much, Natsu feel like he had being hit with Gajeel Iron Fist attack. The force behind it sends him sliding back as he stayed on the ground with a crouch.

"Oh, I will," Natsu said as he charged toward her again.

The two continued to exchange blows, thought Harry was dodging most of them, a soft smile never living her face. She looked like she was having fun with Natsu as she continued to dodge and block his attacks.

"C`mon," the pink haired young man said, "_FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY_."

Harry looked at him, and grinned again.

"So you finally caught on," she said.

"Well, last time we fought you were actually fighting back," Natsu said.

"I don't want to end the fight too soon," Harry said.

"_FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY_," Natsu yelled as he launched a large blast of fire toward her.

Harry sliced the flames into two sides with a swing of her Crystal sword and she looked up toward Natsu. Her entire expression had changed from the smiling face to a stone cold glare and Natsu swore her eyes glowed red for a second.

"As you wish," she said.

Then pure magical energy started to shine across her body, as she put her hands together along with her sword. Natsu actually stepped back a little his eyes widening.

_W…What the…?_

Then Harry charged straight toward him as the sky around her darkened considerably as if the pit of hell itself was behind her. Natsu stood fast as he roared, the flames growing around him.

"I_`m not afraid of you_," he yelled as he charged at her with a fist.

Then Harry transformed forcing Natsu to come to a stop as the dark shape grew and grew until it roared causing the young man to look up in horror. The two red eyes were staring down at him as the monster opened its jaws and came down straight toward him, the mouth impossibly large…

"_AAAARGH_," Natsu yelled falling down on his butt.

The sky was back to normal again as he sat there looking around himself in shock for the monster that he had seen coming toward him. Then his attention was drawn toward something by his head causing him to look at it.

Harry stood there in front of him, holding her Crystal sword right toward his face.

"You lose again, Natsu Dragneel," she said, smirking a little.

Natsu blinked in confusion.

"W…What just happen?" he said, "You turned into a monster…, and then the world turned dark and then…"

Harry smiled a little.

"That was an illusion," she said.

Natsu blinked.

"A…An illusion?" he repeated, "How? When?"

"When you looked at me in the eyes earlier after I sliced your attack into two," she said.

Natsu blinked.

"You mean, when your eyes were red…," he said remembering.

"That's right," she said.

"You cheated," Natsu said, pointing straight at her, "You said you were going to use only your sword."

The said crystal made weapon disappeared from Harry's hand.

"I did say that," Harry said, "That was because I wasn't taking you seriously Dragon Slayer. But you told me to fight you seriously so that rule was no longer applied to our fight anymore."

* * *

"Wow, it's already over," Lucy said.

Gray simply let out a tch sound, "I told him he was going to lose. That hothead never listens."

"Guess that's how it is for Natsu then," Macao said, "When he isn't fighting someone who is bend to cause destruction and chaos, he is so pathetically weak."

"You said it like a real man," Elfman said.

"What's the commotion is about?" Levy said as she stepped out of the guild's back door, "I was wondering where everyone had gone in the middle of the afternoon."

"Oh, Levy," Lucy said.

"Who is Natsu fighting against?" the young word mage asked as she stepped forward.

"A new member of Fairy Tail," Gray answered her, now mysteriously dressed in only his underwear, "Her name is Harry…she used some old magic called Crystal Magic."

Levy suddenly pressed forward, her eyes wide as she started at the person that was standing in front of Natsu.

_S…She looks exactly as the person Mavis talks of from her diary, _she thought.

Lucy had noticed her expression.

"Something the matter Levy?" she asked.

The girl suddenly started to shake her hands.

"No…No it's nothing."

Lucy simply stared at her, confused.

* * *

Natsu stood up from where he was seating and said.

"I'll beat you one day just you wait," he said.

Harry stared at him.

"I'm sure you will one day," she said.

That caused Natsu to frown in confusion.

"Wait…you're admitting it?"

"No one stays strong forever," Harry told him, "The next generation of wizards will always surpass the previous one. It's simply a fact of life."

"Quite an interesting way of looking at things, Harry," Makarov said as he stood in front of them.

Harry gave him a glance.

"Well, it's not a lie," she said looking at the sky, "It's just how things are."

Then she turned toward Natsu again.

"Grow strong Natsu Dragneel," she said, "For when we fight again…we will be on even grounds."

Natsu started at her in surprise at first before a grin grew on his face as he tightened up both of his hands into fist.

"I'm getting fired up by just thinking of it," he said.

Harry simply nodded at him.

**Next time: **Shadow of the Past

**Yeah, you all know how Natsu is. Always challenging people into fights. Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	16. Shadows of the past

**Hey guys, another chapter before the other major arc start.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Sixteen

Shadows of the Past

The moon hung low in the sky above the city of Magnolia. All the lights were turned on inside the houses as people entered inside from a long day of work. Seating upon the Fairy Tail guild's roof, was Harry.

The girl was watching the city that extended beside the guild. The city of Magnolia surely had changed last time she was there which was almost…two centuries ago now that she thinks about it.

_Well Mavis, I had come back again, _she thought, _Except…last time….you didn't even recognize me as your friend…_

She tightened her fist as a memory came up in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Harry walked toward the city of Magnolia. She was still dealing with the fact that she was once a young man. She know what the Curse will do to her but even so…she had to find out on her own._

She shouldn't have forgotten about me, _she thought, _we've made a promise two years ago…I have made a promise that I would come back…

_She reached the familiar wooden building that had become Fairy Tail. She stared toward the banner that hung in the air and couldn't help but smile as she remembered her and Mario putting it up there alone with Michelle's help and Daphne._

"_It's really been two years since then," Harry murmured._

_Then two familiar voices reached her ears causing her to turn around. There were Michelle and Kleve. As usual the two were arguing about something and walking with them was Mavis Vermillion herself. She seemed to be enjoying talking to the other two, after all, the trio had been a family before Fairy Tail was even created._

_As they get nearer, Harry turned fully toward them and then it was at that moment that Mavis's eyes found her. Harry had expected to see her eyes widen in surprise at seeing her here, and even a spark of recognition about her familiar appearance…but they had been nothing in those green eyes that showed any familiarity._

"_Wow, a new member?" Michelle said, taking her in, "Do you want to join our Guild?"_

_Harry can only feel shock running through her. Michelle didn't even recognize the familiar outfit she was wearing. Could the curse had really remove him from their memories?_

I have to find out, _she thought, _I have to know…

"_No, it's not that," she said, "I…I'm looking for a friend of mine, his name is Harry…I've heard he was part of this guild…"_

_She trailed off, waiting to see if any of them showed any sign of a spark at the name._

"_Harry?" Michelle said, thinking, "Can't say I know anyone by that name in the guild…but I am not that good at remembering new members name, what do you think Mavis?"_

_The golden haired girl simply shook her head._

"_I'm sorry, but there isn't anyone by that name in the guild," Mavis told her._

_Harry stood there, the shock cursing through her heart._

No…No…

"_You must have mistaken then," Kleve said, "So bye."_

_He walked past him and Michelle ran after him._

"_You didn't have to be so rude you know," she said._

_Mavis stayed there, watching Harry. She then stepped forward._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

"_I…," Harry started, "I…It's nothing."_

_She walked past the young girl, feeling her eyes blurring a little. As she walked away from the guild, Harry stared at the chains on her arm. They were looking as harmless as normal chains but she knew better…_

_She was cursed._

_And there was no escape from it._

_End of Flashback_

Harry shook her head as she stood up swallowing down whatever feeling she had growing within herself. She doesn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Tomorrow, she'll speak about the Master and leave Fairy Tail behind.

She had already done so before.

_That way, I won't care for them as I done for Mavis, _she thought, _That way, leaving this place will be easier than last time…_

She pulled up her sleeve as she stared down at the white Fairy Tail mark there. It looked exactly the same as it had looked the day she had received it. Not aged and since her skin hadn't changed since then…

She jumped down from the roof, landing on the ground in a crouch.

"I didn't expect to find anyone here this late," a voice said.

Harry glanced at the voice.

An armored girl stood there, and she was also wearing a skirt. Harry recognized her from earlier today. She had long red hair, and her face was quite beautiful if not a little…scary.

"Your name is…Erza right?" Harry asked, remembering the name Makarov had addressed the girl.

"That's right," the girl called Erza said, "Erza Scarlet. I am an S-Class Mage."

Harry simply nodded.

"That level of skill you displayed today," Erza asked her, "It's nowhere near as strong your real power is, is that correct?"

Harry blinked at her.

"So you've noticed?"

"I won't be an S-Class if I couldn't," Erza told her, "I am sure, most of the S-Class even Master could see it. But still, what are you still doing out here?"

"Thinking about the past," Harry answered her, "You?"

"Merely taking a breath of fresh air," Erza told her, "Would you like to accompany me?"

Harry was going to refuse but something within her stopped the words from coming out. She had spent a number of years alone since she had left Mavis who hadn't recognized her. She had hardly talked to anyone since then except that old man she had buried at the Temple of Apocalypse…

She was craving for someone to talk to…

"Sure" she said.

Erza gave her a slight nod and the duo started to walk through the streets of Magnolia. It was a comfortable silence as the duo walked through the streets until Erza broke it.

"Harry is a strange name for a girl," she said.

The black clad girl gave her a glance.

"It's not my real name," she said, "I'm mostly wearing it out of respect for the one who taught me Crystal Magic."

"Wearing a name out of respect?" Erza repeated.

Harry raised her hand and then pinkish light started to appear on her palm until it formed a stone shaped like Crystal.

"It's a lot similar to Ice Magic," the armor mage said.

"Ice Magic is created out of Water Magic," Harry told her, "Just as Crystal Magic is created out of Earth. They are mostly different branches of magic of the main element."

"You seem to know quite a lot," Erza told her.

"I had time to kill," Harry told her as the Crystal Stone dissipated, "Erza, tell me…why is the Fairy Tail building so large. Compared to before, it used to be so small."

Erza gave her a glance.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about it," she said, "Well, it went something like this…"

She told Harry that another guild; named Phantom Lord had damaged their guild Hall during a full straight assault, so they had to be rebuilt it.

"Of course, all of this happened seven years ago," Erza told her.

"You don't look that old," Harry said.

"Well, things got complicated," Erza told her, "We were caught in a stasis like state for seven years because of a powerful spell known as Fairy Sphere. Our sacred lands were attacked by a dragon called Acnologia."

Harry suddenly stopped drawing Erza's attention.

"What is it?"

But the girl was shocked.

"Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse," she said.

Erza nodded.

"That's how Master called it," she said, "You know about that dragon?"

Harry stayed silent as she mulled over thoughts.

_Why Acnologia would simply appeared there…what was the reason? I know only one person that could summon that dragon…?_

"Was there someone else other than Fairy Tail where you faced Acnologia?"

Now Erza raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Harry gave her a glance.

"I know that Acnologia doesn't show up anywhere without a reason," she told her.

Erza was staring at her now, fully confused.

"Without reason?" she said, "Are you saying something attracted that Dragon to Tenrou Island?"

Harry was once again surprised, "Tenrou…Island?"

"Fairy Tail's Sacred Grounds," Erza told her.

"Oh," Harry said.

"But back at the subject," Erza reminds her, "About Acnologia's appearance on Tenrou Island."

Harry sighed.

"Look, I've…studied something about dragons before," she said, "They hardly show themselves to people in the past and most of the world believes that they are a myth. A dragon doesn't show up at a place with peoples without something, or someone attracting their attention. They are highly intelligent creatures of pure magic. You shouldn't underestimate them."

"I wasn't," Erza said to her.

Harry walked toward the bridge they had reached.

"Only one man I was aware could do such feat," she said.

"One man?"

"Zeref," Harry told her.

Erza feel a chill at the name.

"The black Mage Zeref?" she said, "Isn't he long dead? I mean, it had been 400 years since he was last seen."

Harry could feel the irony of it.

"Just because he is out of sight, doesn't mean he is dead," she said.

Erza stared at her.

"Are you telling me that the Black Mage himself was on that Island on the day Acnologia showed up?"

Harry turned toward her.

"It's possible he was," she said.

"But it's been 400 years," Erza said, not able to understand how that was possible, "There is no way that anyone could live that long, black Mage or not."

_I am living proof of that Erza, _Harry thought, _I have been alive for longer than you can even think of._

But instead she said.

"The days that Zeref had become feared as a powerful Black Mage, he was no longer considered human."

Erza stayed silent as she let out a soft sigh not saying anything else. Harry herself leaned forward looking at the water that was flowing in the canal.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to," she said, "I am simply mapping out my theory of possible case scenarios that could have caused Acnologia to appear."

Erza didn't say anything.

"Well, I am not saying I don't believe you," she said, "It's just…really unbelievable."

"Yeah," Harry said softly, "So it is."

The duo continued to walk, as silence fell in between them.

* * *

On a cliff that overlooked the city of Magnolia, four people stood together. They were all wearing long cloaks as they watched the city lights below them. The one in the middle spoke up.

"We have finally found you," he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"So, this is where you've been all this time, Fifth General," a woman said, a light chuckle in her voice.

The one who spoke before said.

"Well, let's make sure that our old friend won't slip in between our fingers again," he said, "Sanath, you know what you will have to do."

The smallest one said, "Of course sir."

"I wonder how this reunion will go after such a long time apart,"

* * *

**Next time: **Old Friends, New enemies.

**Harry`s past come to light**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Old friends, new enemies

**Hey guys, i know, this is a quick update right.**

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter Seventeen

Old friends…new enemies

**A long time ago**

**Vanalu Village**

A dark haired young man walked through the city. He looked to be around thirteen years old, hid black hair dancing softly in the wind. The villagers around him stopped what they were doing before staring straight at him, before starting to whisper behind their hands.

The young man however, paid them no attention, but he tightened his hands upon the basket he was carrying. He could hear what they were saying even thought he didn't want to. It was always the same thing every time he walked through the village.

He was the village pariah.

It was always the same eyes, always staring at him, judging him.

Without the young man`s knowledge an deadly aura was staring to take form around him. Seeing the display, they stepped back in fear.

"It`s him again," one of them said.

"When are they going to know that they`re not welcome here?" another said.

The thirteen year old`s aura grew even higher…but just before a hand fell on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze. He turned toward the person who had touched him and feel his own eyes widen.

"B…Brother," he said.

"Calm down," his brother said, giving him a grin, "You`re scaring them."

The dangerous aura disappeared almost instantly as the two brothers continued to walk through the village and aimed straight for the villa that was a little way away from the village itself.

"The Villagers hate us," the thirteen year old boy said.

"They only hate what they don't understand," his brother told him.

"It`s because of what had happened right?"

The brother turned toward the younger one. He was only fourteen years old and yet, his eyes seem much older than they should be. He gave a smile that didn`t quite reach his eyes before taking his little brother in a hug.

"Now now," he said, "Don`t you start crying you hear me? Don`t you dare cry…"

"S…Sorry," the thirteen years old said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You`re such a crybaby really," he laughed, stepping out of the hug, "Crybabies don`t make good Mages you know."

He watched his younger brother and then flicked him on the forehead.

"Hey," the younger one said.

"Don`t worry little brother, one day I`ll stop the tears," he said, "You won`t have to cry any longer and when Father return tonight, all four of us will be laughing again."

"But…,"

"No but," the older said, "C`mon, let`s hurry home, and we will be able to get this cake ready for Father`s return."

The thirteen years old give a smile, even thought he had tear tracks upon his face and then followed after his him. The duo reached the house and then in front of it, they noticed the mounted creatures that the Army used and a man was standing beside the door.

On the man`s clothes, was the Dragon Symbol.

"Dragon Slayers?" the older brother said, "Dad is back already?"

The two young child ran into the house, throwing the door open drawing the people`s attention that were in mid-conversation which broke off.

"Zeref, Rave," their Mother said, noticing the two boys.

"Mother, what`s going on?" Zeref asked as he approached her.

It was then he noticed the tear tracks upon the woman`s face, and how much pain they seem to be in the woman`s eyes. Then she crossed the room in a hurry taking both of her children into a hug.

"Mom…why are you crying?" Zeref asked again.

"My boys," she whispered, her tears continuing to fall, "My beautiful boys…"

Zeref`s eyes zoomed in toward the piece of clothes that was on the table as the other two Dragon Slayers stood up. He recognize it instantly after all, it had been his Father`s. He was the one who gave it to him after all.

But he saw that piece of the cloth was ripped and that a trail of blood had ran through the middle of it.

"W...Where…is Father?" he whispered.

But the woman just continued to cry as she holds both of her precious children into her arms. Little Rave can see his older brother`s face and for the first time, tears fell from those black eyes.

What he didn`t know that those tears that had started could never be stopped.

* * *

**Magnolia**

**Present Day**

Harry was woken up from her bed by a burning sensation in her left arm. The young woman let out a soft gasp of pain seeing that the chains in her arms were shining a bright red. She took hold of the arm wondering what was causing it to activate.

She then became aware of something else. She can hear conversation going around outside as people seems to be talking about something in the streets. She stepped out of the room and unto the Fairy Tail balcony that overlooked a part of the city.

Then her black eyes widened in surprised.

A large Tower of some kind stood not too far away from the side of the city. Harry blinked wondering what was going on for she was sure that the Tower wasn`t there last night.

"So you`ve seen it also," a small familiar voice said.

She glanced to her side finding Makarov standing there. The old man was staring at the Tower with a frown on his face.

"Makarov," she greeted, "When…When did these things appeared?"

"Probably sometimes during when everyone was asleep I presume," Makarov told her, "So you`ve never seen anything like it?"

Harry returned her gaze toward the Tower but before she can say anything, the chains in her arm started to glow again drawing Makarov`s attention. As Harry watched the chains in confusion, the Tower in the distance started to glow on his own, as the number 5 appeared upon it.

Harry glanced at the sign on the Tower, before her eyes widened.

_I…I know what that is, _she thought, _…there is no doubt about it, but at the same time, how was it casted. There is one person I know that can do this…_

* * *

The sea water that was behind Fairy Tail which was lazily moving with the winds suddenly pushed up drawing the attention of a few Fairy Tail members that were in the backyard. They looked up toward it and then it took the shape of a large hand before coming down toward them taking all of them out in one go.

"W…What the hell," they yelled as they got thrown back.

Then the water pulled back until a young woman was standing there. She was dressed in black clothes thought her long white hair fall down to her back.

"W…Who the hell are you?"

The woman chuckled.

"I don`t have to answer you Guild Wizards," she said before raising a hand.

"**Water God Wave," **she said.

The large blast of water pushed them back all the way back toward the Guild`s back door. The white haired woman looked up toward the building in front of her.

"So that`s where you are," she said chuckling, "It seems you still haven`t break the curse that was placed upon you. That`s good, after all, we won`t be companions if you did."

* * *

From within the Guild, Lucy glanced back toward where sound was coming from as she stared at the heavy sound that just filled the air. Natsu turned his attention from Gray since the two of them had, once again, started to fight against each other.

"What was that sound?" he said.

"Sound like a violent storm," Gray said, once again, standing in his underwear.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana told him as she chugged on a large barrel of alcohol.

"Damn it, where the hell…?" Gray stared.

Suddenly water flooded inside the guild causing everyone to yell out. The water quickly filled up the room as the members of the guild quickly stood up.

"Hey, where all of this water is coming from?"

"Hey, Juvia stop this," Gray yelled out.

"Juvia is not doing this," the Water Mage said, as stared out in confusion, "Juvia is confused as to why this is happening also."

"Then control it," Mira told her.

"Juvia will try," the blue haired mage said raising her hands.

But the water suddenly twisted upon itself until it became smaller and then the white haired woman from outside was standing in the middle of the guild. She had a smirk upon her face as her dark green eyes watched everyone around the knocked over tables and plates that littered the ground.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Who exactly are you?" Gray asked her.

"I`m sorry," the woman said, "but I do not have the time to waste on Mages like you…now tell me where he is now?"

Natsu frowned at her.

"You`ve flooded our guild," he yelled at her.

The woman gazed toward him and then her eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Dragon Slayer_," she hissed out, her voice carrying out the weight of anger and hatred within it.

Natsu blinked in confusion, wondering what this woman was suddenly so mad at him and how did she knew he was a Dragon Slayer by just a glance?

"It seems that they are still some of you around after the Purge," she said in a dark chuckle, "I wonder what kind of dragon is desperate enough to past the secrets of their magic to a little brat like you?"

That seems to hit a nerve on Natsu as flames appeared around his fist and then without knowing, he charged straight toward the woman.

"_I`ll KILL YOU_," he yelled.

The flaming fist hit the woman but her body simply splashed like water as Natsu landed on the ground behind her. The woman let out a chuckle again.

"Don`t you know it`s rude for a man to raise a hand against a woman," she let out as one of her arms turned into water.

"**Water Whip," **

The attack hit Natsu on the side of his face as it send him flying into a wall.

"_Natsu_," Lucy yelled out.

"What the hell?" Macao said, "Her body is exactly like Juvia`s."

Then the mysterious woman turned toward the rest of the guild that was in front of her.

"Now, before I lose my temper," she said, "Tell me where Rave is right now?"

"I don't know who you are talking about," Gray told her as he put his fist into his palm, "But if you think you`re going to come here and hurt our friends, then you`ve got another thing coming."

The other mages stepped behind Gray all of them staring in anger at the white haired woman who let out a small smile.

"Oh," she said, her eyes on Gray, "I haven`t met an Ice Wizard in a while."

"**Ice Make Lance," **Gray yelled.

The attack come flying toward the white haired woman who jumped back letting them hit the ground. With a grin she turned to water and fled to the back of the Guild with Gray and the rest of the guild following after her.

They found the woman dropping to a crouch and Gray launched his fist forward.

"**Super Freeze Arrow,"** he yelled.

All of the arrows aimed at the woman as they hit her but to their surprise, she seemed to have absorbed the arrows within her body. Then the woman let out a sigh in contentment.

"Ah," she said as a white smokes came out of her mouth, "Thanks for that, it was really tasty."

Gray narrowed at her and then the woman raised both of her hands and then the sea water behind her started to rise causing the entire group to stare in confusion and shock.

"S…She is more powerful than Juvia," Cana said shocked.

"Juvia is also shocked," the Water Mage said, "Juvia didn`t know that they were people that could control that much water."

"Since you`ve guys want to die," the white haired woman said, "Be my guess."

The water formed into a large spinning drill as it arced down toward them.

"**God Water Drill," **she yelled out as it came down toward the Fairy Tail wizards.

"That thing could take out the Guild Hall," Macao yelled, "And take part of the city with it."

_Shit, it`s too big for me to freeze it in time, _Gray thought staring at the incoming attack.

Then a black shape zoomed past Gray causing the young man to blink seeing the form flying up toward the large wave of water. The dark shape put a hand up as the Water Drill reached it and then…

"**Crystal World," **the voice yelled out.

Then the Water Drill simply froze, incased in crystal in an arc above them as the entire guild stared at it in surprise and in shock at the crystallized water above them. Then the black shape came down landing in front of them in a crouch, the tattered black cloak dancing in the wind.

"H…Harry," Gray let out.

"S…She turned the water to crystal?" Lucy said.

"And she did it…in an instant," Juvia said, shocked.

The dark haired girl stood up straight before staring straight toward the white haired girl across her.

"Only you have that power to…turn anything to crystal," the white haired woman said, "I must say, your new look is quite…_beautiful_, my little Raven."

"Siren," Harry said, thought her voice sounded quite emotionless.

"Now is it how you great your old friends Rave," the white haired woman, now christened Siren said her eyes staring straight at her.

"Hey…Hey, Harry what is she talking about?" Gray asked.

Siren leaned her head sideway.

"Harry?" she repeated, "So that is why we couldn`t find you. You`ve changed your name."

Harry stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here Siren?" she asked her.

Siren let out a soft chuckle.

"Don`t treat us like that Rave, it`s hurtful" she said, all humor gone from her face.

Harry frowned in confusion.

"Us?"

At the same time, two other figures appeared right behind Siren. Harry can only widen her eyes in shock as she stared at them.

"You…You two," she whispered.

One of the guys was holding a large Scythe upon his back a grin on his face while the other one was wearing a gray hood, shadowing the face, thought he had a large grin on his lips.

"Heya, Rave-boy," the one with the Scythe spoke out staring straight at Harry, "It`s been a while."

**The new arrivals makes an appearance? How does Harry know them?**

**Next time: **The Tower of 5

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. The Tower of 5

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review, and spoilers for the latest chapters of the manga...**

Chapter Eighteen

The Tower of 5

Harry stared at them, unable to move. She had never expected to see those faces again. But _why were they here_? _Why now_?

"Reaper, GrayHood, and Siren," she murmured.

The one with the Scythe, Reaper chuckled.

"Wow, I never thought that it was truly you standing in front of me," he said, "But then again, I know that look on your face all too well."

His eyes glanced around at the mages around them.

"Well, I would never had picked you as a…how do you call it?" he said, seemingly thinking, "Yes, a people person Rave."

Harry tightened her hands into fist.

"Harry," Gray said from behind her, "Who are those people?"

But the dark haired girl completely ignored Gray`s question as her eyes stayed focused upon the trio in front of her. Her mind was working quickly as to find out a reason why the trio was in front of her at this moment.

_For all of them to be together again, _she thought, _I don't like this…_

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Reaper glanced toward and before he could speak a large blast of fire charged straight up toward the new trio. GrayHood raised a hand and the flames were stopped by an invisible wall before it disappeared completely.

"What do we have here?" Reaper said, raising his eyebrow.

Natsu was walking toward them both of his fists blazing with fires. His eyes were glowing a strange amber colors as he glared at the trio.

"You wrecked our guild Hall," he growled out.

Siren let out a scoff.

"That Dragon Slayer again," she said.

Reaper blinked giving her a sideway glance.

"A Dragon Slayer eh?" he murmured, "I haven`t seen those trash in a while."

That hit a nerve on Natsu as the young man suddenly charged toward them.

"Don't call me trash," he yelled as he jumped toward them with his fist ensnared in flames.

"_No, don't attack him_," Harry yelled out.

Reaper`s hand reached for the handle of the Scythe that was on his back and then with a smirk, he drew it out as white glow started to appear around the blade. He stared up toward the oncoming Natsu before slashing it toward him…

Only for the blade to clash against Harry`s crystallized arm, causing some cracks to appear upon it, and the later had kicked Natsu in the chest to throw him backward landing on the ground on his back.

Siren had raised eyebrows at the display and GrayHood`s smile seemed to lessen as Reaper narrowed his eyes.

"You won`t kill anyone here Reaper," Harry told him, her eyes taking a reddish glow.

"You`re protecting Dragon Slayers now," Reaper said a smirk appearing on his face, "Well that`s certainly new…opposed to the fact that we used to kill them."

"This is the past," Harry said, "and that`s where it should stay."

Reaper withdrew his Scythe.

"Well, I won't get into a fight with you," he said, "That`s not why I am here."

The crystal upon Harry`s skin retreated, transforming into flesh as the dark haired girl glared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Your brother sends us," Siren answered, "He wants us all back together again."

Harry widens her eyes.

"What?"

"He called to us, seven years ago," Reaper continued, "I was truly surprised to see him alone considering you hardly left his side in the past. He told me you two got separated some decades back and he went to that place where your signature seemed to be strong to find you again…"

Harry frowned a little before the memory came back to her.

_Tenrou Island, _she thought, _That would mean, when I went to free Mavis from Sacrilege. He was able to feel traces of my magic from that time…this was probably why he stayed there till Acnologia came according to Erza._

"He told us he waited for you there for a long time but other flies had managed to give him an access to step out of the Island," Reaper told her.

"And if I refuse?" Harry asked.

"We destroy this entire city along with your little friends and the Dragon Slayer," Reaper told her his eyes glancing at the Fairy Tail group behind Harry.

The girl tightened her jaws.

"C…Can I have some time to think about it," she said, "At least, for old time sake."

Reaper stared at her, his eyes unblinking.

"You have two days," he said, putting his Scythe back where it was before, "Meet us at the Tower of 5. If you don't show up, we start our attacks upon the city and turn it to ashes."

Then GrayHood reached upon Reaper and Siren shoulders before the trio disappeared.

"W…What the…they`re gone?" Macao said.

"Some sort of teleportation magic," Gray added.

Natsu who was seating up, massing his stomach and he glared at Harry`s back.

"What`s the big idea?" he asked, "I could have taken him."

Harry gave him a glare that makes his blood curl.

"You should be more grateful that I saved your life _Dragon Slayer_," she spat at him.

Gray stepped forward.

"Okay, who where those people?" he asked, "And how did you know them?"

"This is not of your business," Harry said before she walked away leaving the rest of the guild to stare at her back.

* * *

"Seriously, what the heck was that all about?"

The guild was back inside their hall and had put most of the stuffs back into place. Natsu himself was seating down upon a chair with Happy beside him. He was eating flames from the plate in front of him as Lucy and Mira watched him.

"I never knew they were others like Juvia out there," Lucy said, thinking about the strange water woman that had flooded the guild.

"Juvia is also shocked," The blue haired mage told her appearing on her other side.

"EH? Since when where you here?" Lucy asked shocked at her sudden appearance.

"I wonder what kind of connection they got to Harry," Gray spoke, dressed in his underwear again with a serious expression on his face.

Lucy sweat dropped at him and Natsu suddenly pointed.

"Get some clothes on you stripper," he yelled at him.

"What are you going to do about it charcoal breath," Gray growled out.

The two locked head as they growled at each other, getting ready to fight.

"Seriously those two just don't know when to quit eh," Carla said shaking her head.

Wendy let out an awkward chuckle.

"Then they won`t be themselves if they suddenly stopped fighting each other," the young Sky Dragon Slayer said.

The Exceed simply shook her head.

"I guess boys will be boys," she said.

Then the Exceed suddenly stopped smiling as a sudden heavy feeling settled upon her. Her eyes widened slightly as all the noises around her simply went muffled and then an image was imprinted within her mind.

_A dragon roared, the dark form standing out from above the city of Magnolia…_

_Many members of the guilds lying about as buildings burned around them, as people screamed…_

_Blood…So much blood… all of it was pooling on the ground._

_She saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza, thought their clothes were battered and ripped, crouching around a fallen person on the ground and small lights were falling around them everywhere… _

"Carla," a small hand touched her back.

The white Exceed was suddenly snapped from whatever vision she was having as the noise of the guild came back full force, disorienting her a bit. She blinked, glancing around herself.

"W…What?"

"You…You were out of it for a few seconds," Wendy told her, and Carla can hear the worry in her voice.

"Oh…sorry," Carla told her, "I just had something on my mind."

_W…Was that a premonition?_ She thought, _Magnolia is going to be attacked by a dragon and who was that person that was on the ground in front of Natsu and the others…Who was going to die?_

"That`s it," Natsu yelled out, snapping of whatever fight he was going to have with Gray, "I am going to find her and give her a piece of my mind, she had no right getting in my way."

"Natsu," Makarov called out.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned toward him.

"Gramps,"

"Bring Harry back here," he said, from where he was seated, "There is something I want to talk to her about."

"Sure," Natsu said, "Let`s go Happy."

"Aye sir," the small blue Exceed said.

The two ran out of the guild, well Natsu was running and Happy was flying beside him. Makarov who was seating there, frowned slightly to himself.

_I`ve only heard bits of pieces of the conversation they were having, _he thought, _but something about those three that came today…worries me._

* * *

It didn't take Natsu long to find Harry, after all, he was following the girl`s scent. He found her by the bridge, looking down toward the water, her dark hair seemingly hiding her face.

"Hey, there you are," he said as he approached with Happy flying beside him.

Harry looked up at him and Natsu stopped walking, his eyes catching the fresh tear tracks upon the girl`s face. Noticing him, Harry quickly turned around from him and he knew that she was removing the tears.

"W…What are you doing here?" she asked.

Natsu didn`t answer her as he continued to stare at her.

"I have something I wanted to ask you," he told her.

"If this is about earlier…," she started but Natsu cut her off.

"How did you know Igneel?" he asked her.

She stopped what she was saying before turning toward him, her brown eyes showing surprise.

"What?"

"He is the Fire Dragon who taught me magic," Natsu told her, "When we first met, you said that you knew him. How is that exactly?"

Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"Igneel huh," she said, "Well, he saved my life when I was a child."

Natsu can feel his surprise growing.

"How?"

The girl turned toward him.

"My village was attacked by Dragons," she told him, "They destroyed the entire place killing my mother and everyone…I was left behind because I was believed dead…Igneel found me in the wreckage of the Village as he was flying pass it. I was only a child back then. With the Dragon Civil Wars going on in the world, humans around the worlds get dragged into it and my Village was one of the few hundreds of places that were destroyed back then."

The young girl seemingly was lost in her memories.

"I was scared of him at first," she said, "since he was a Dragon after all, but he was a kind Dragon unlike the others I`ve grown to hear about, and I grew to like him. He taught me how to control my Magic for anytime I was scared how angry, it went out of control…killing everything that was close to me."

Natsu had a warm feeling in his heart hearing her talk about Igneel. It was the same dragon he grew up with, taking care of him when he was a child. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"He taught you Dragon Slayer magic?" he said.

Harry shook her head.

"No," she said, "I can`t produce pure Dragon Fire as you do, Natsu Dragneel. He simply taught me control because I was a danger to myself, and to others for not knowing how to control my own magical power. All magical energy have the same roots after all, you have to be able to control your own power before you can use it."

Natsu let out grin.

"Wow, I guess that makes us siblings in a way," he said.

The girl looked at him shocked.

"_What_?"

"Igneel taught us both, even thought you didn`t learn Dragon Slayer magic," he told her, his large grin still on his face, "I guess I should call you big sister now right, and we`re even in the same guild now, aren`t we lucky or what?"

"Aye," Happy said.

Harry lowered her head, not meeting his eyes. That caused Natsu to suddenly become concerned.

"Hey is everything alright?" he asked her.

"I…I…thank you, Natsu," she whispered.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don`t worry about it," he told her, "Hey, c`mon back to the guild. Gramps got something he has to talk to you about."

He took hold of the dark haired girl`s hand and pulled her along with him.

"Oy, Natsu…," he heard Harry said, in protest thought she didn`t resist him, letting the Dragon Slayer pull her along.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The trio Reaper, Siren and GrayHood arrived beside the large Tower that stood outside of Magnolia.

"Well Reaper, what are we going to do?" Siren asked him.

Reaper snorted.

"Don't tell me you haven`t noticed it," he said, "Rave is not the same guy that we knew in the past."

GrayHood let out a stifling laughter.

"I think we can all see _that_," he said.

"The curse had changed him," Siren said, a light frown on her face.

"But the thing that disgust me more is that he protected that Dragon Slayer," Reaper said, not keeping his anger out of his voice, "He had spend too much time with those pitiful mages. Rave had grown soft, and I am pretty sure that he will refuse to come."

"He stopped me from killing those Mages earlier," Siren said, in agreement.

"I have seen his handiwork," Reaper told her, "Which is why he is going to need a push in the right direction, Sanath, it`s time to call the last member of our little group."

The fourth member who was seating on the ground behind them looked up before nodding. Then a large seal appeared underneath him as his magical energy started to make his hair dance.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

In a dark cave, a large growl echoed from within as two white eyes shone from the depth of the darkness, then with an earth shattering roar echoed, a dark shape flew out of the cave and into the sky…

**A danger approaches...**

**Next time: **The event that changed destiny

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. The event that changed destiny

**Hey guys here is a new chapter in this story. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far...**

**Spoilers for Fairy Tail latest manga chapters as they had it so far...**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

The event that changed destiny

Harry and Natsu entered inside the guild, drawing everyone`s attention. The people were talking about as usual.

"We`re back," Happy said.

"We haven`t been gone that long blue cat," Harry told him giving him a glance.

"Aye," Happy said.

"Oy, Gramps," Natsu called out.

Makarov who was seating on one of the table looked up at him, holding his staff in his hand. He was wearing a hat upon his head, his eyes looking toward her and Natsu. Harry can see that the man looked calm, but she somehow knew that he was shaken by the Trio`s arrival earlier.

"Thanks for bringing her back Natsu," he said.

Gray who was seating on a chair approached.

"Hey, you`re back," he said, "You`re feeling okay?"

Harry gave him a smile.

"Yea," she said, "Sorry about before…I was just…"

Gray smirked.

"Don`t worry about it," he told her, giving her a pat on the back.

Harry then glanced toward the small man seated on the table.

"I have managed to catch a piece of the conversation that was taking place with you and those three," Makarov told her, "They said something about killing off Dragon Slayers."

Harry tensed as a hush fell around them, everyone staring at the group.

"K…Killing off Dragon Slayers?" Lucy said, shocked.

"No way…," Gray added.

"That`s horrible," Wendy said.

Makarov gaze seems to pierce through her, causing the girl to turn her eyes away from him.

"Tell me, who are you really Harry?" he asked, "I do know on how you have gotten into Fairy Tail but something tells me that you haven`t been completely honest with me. I do know that Harry is not your true name since that woman from before called you Rave."

Harry let out a sigh.

"I guess the gig is up then," she said, "I wanted to leave Magnolia before all of this come to a head. It seems I can`t run away from the past forever."

"You`ll be surprised to learn that you are not the only one in Fairy Tail who didn't have a normal childhood," Makarov told her.

Harry glanced up at him.

"I had a normal childhood," she told him, "It`s just…hard to talk about what happened after."

"How about you start at the beginning and tell us your real name then?" Natsu asked her.

"You`ve heard it before," Harry told him, "It`s Rave, that`s the name I was born with. I was born in a small village up North of Fiore. It doesn`t exist anymore since it was destroyed. My father was a Dragon Slayer."

Makarov frowned.

"A Dragon Slayer?"

"Did his Dragon disappear like Igneel did?" Natsu asked.

Harry sighed.

"That was more than 400 years ago Natsu," she said.

A total silence reigned as everyone around her simply stared at her face. It was like they couldn`t believe what she just said, even Makarov was thrown off by that.

"F…Four…_Four Hundred years_," Mira said, dropping the rag she had on the counter she was standing behind.

"That`s impossible," Gray said, "There is no way someone could live that long."

"I did," Harry told him, giving him a glance, "I was born during the Dragon Civil Wars."

She seemingly looked down a little.

"My father was trained by a Dragon so that they could fight and probably turned the tide against the other dragons who wanted humans to be nothing more than food, or insects," Harry continued, "But my brother and I, we lost our father during that war."

"I`ve read about this in Dragon Historia," Lucy said, "About the war…, but they merely scanned over it."

Harry chuckled.

"I won`t be surprised if they did," she said, "They weren`t there in the middle of that war…they didn`t experience what Dragons are truly capable of. They wipe out cities, mountains making the lands unrecognizable, and we humans were merely caught in the middle, but the Dragons who wanted to live in harmony with humans, started to teach them Dragon Slayer Magic, the most powerful magical power at the time considering they weren`t many mages back then."

"And those people today?" Makarov asked her.

Harry glanced up toward him.

"My brother sends them," she said, "Considering what happened seven years ago with Acnologia, I don`t think he want the Dragon to go on a rampage like last time."

"Are you telling me your brother is still alive?" Happy asked.

"He is immortal," Harry told them, "I am pretty sure everyone in the world knows him as the Black Mage Zeref."

"T…The Black Mage…,"

"Is your brother?"

Everyone stared at her in complete shock again and Harry feels a sigh coming on as she stared at the ground, her hands shaking.

"And it`s all because of _that_ event that took place," she said, looking down at them, "Maybe if _that _hadn`t happened, he wouldn't have turn out as he did."

Makarov stared at her.

"What had happened?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him.

"The day my village was attacked by Dragons," she said, "That`s the day that started everything…"

YYY

**Vanalu Village-In the large valley that surrounds the village**

**400 years in the past.**

It was getting close to sunset as the entire valley was bleed red with the sunlight. The winds blew softly through the trees causing them to dance. Thirteen years old Rave was walking through the woods, his black hair dancing in the wind.

Zeref had been pulling this disappearance stunt for the entire month ever since they have learn of Father`s death. Rave didn`t know what to do to cheer his brother up these days. He hardly talked during meals anymore considering he was the one that usually tried to talk to them or cheer them up.

But anyway, Rave knew that his brother had been going up the hill lately, and it made him curious as to why. This is the reason the young man was walking through the trees right now.

As he got closer to his destination, Rave instantly noticed the completely dry tree in front of him. The young man blinked, staring at the tree. It was completely dead, as if the very life had been sucked out of it which was oddly strange because the other trees around it seems to be filled with life, and also, there was a large hole in the middle of it.

_Just what the heck…?_

He then walked past the tree until he caught sight of the familiar back of his older brother and a smile grew on his face.

"Zeref," he called running forward.

The young man turned toward him and Rave suddenly stopped noticing the red glow in his eyes. The dark aura around the young child grew a little before it dispelled instantly.

"Rave, what exactly are, you doing here?" he asked him.

"I was looking for you," Rave told him.

Then his eyes noticed the dead grass around Zeref`s feet, the ground almost barren.

"Are you using _that_ magic?" he asked.

Zeref didn`t answer him. That might have been an answer to Rave as the younger boy approached him.

"But Father had forbidden you to use it," he said.

Zeref suddenly gritted his teeth.

"Well Father isn`t here unless you haven`t noticed," he snapped at him, "He is dead, killed by those…_dragons_. Dragon Slayer magic is supposed to make him powerful and yet, he just _died_."

The young man tightened his hands into fist.

"He isn`t here to tell us what to do anymore Rave," he said, "We will have to take care of mother on our own. We have Magic abilities, we might as well use them."

He glanced at Rave.

"Why don`t you use your magic too Rave?" he asked.

"Father had forbidden us to use it," Rave told him, "and I am going to follow…"

"Then you and I have nothing more to say to each other," Zeref told him turning around, "I am going to master it and there is nothing you or mother is going to say to make me change my mind."

The young man`s aura suddenly darkened again as black smoky waves stared to appear around him. Then a black floating orb appeared in front of him before it was send flying forward toward one of the trees.

It hit the tree and Rave`s eyes widened seeing the tree started to die as the orb touched it and as it went through it, the leaves started to fall in packs and when the orb was through, a dead tree was standing in the place of the healthy one.

_W…What kind of Magic is that? _Rave thought shocked.

"W…what is that magic?" he asked outloud.

"It doesn't have a name," Zeref said, "But I have a good name for it, since everything that magic touches whiter and dies, I will name it _Death Magic_."

He raised a hand, as the dark Magic started to appear around his hands and Rave noticed that the trees that he was near of, were slowly dying, their leaves falling going from green to yellow. The lush green grass was slowly turning to ash around him.

Then a small rabbit appeared causing Zeref to glance toward it. The rabbit stood on its butt as it sniffed the air. Zeref raised his hand toward it, causing Rave to widen his eyes in shock.

The black orb from before took shape again and shoot out with speeds and precision, hitting the rabbit before it could move. The skin started to fall off as all of the flesh and blood just fell out from inside it.

Rave simply turned away running back toward home, not wanting to see what happened next.

* * *

Zeref stayed in the forest long after Rave was gone. He stared at the remains of the rabbit he had killed and simply looked down at his own hands, his eyes seemingly searching.

"W…What should I do?" he murmured, "I want to use my magic so that no one else had to die…but, my magic causes death…is this a sign or a curse?"

Suddenly the sound of a bell filled the air causing the young man to suddenly glance up.

_That`s the village main bell, _he thought, _I best get back home, don`t want to be out in the woods when it`s dark._

Then the young man suddenly started running, aiming straight toward where his house was crossing the valley in record time considering he is so used to it. It was then, he heard the sound of horses causing him to stop running and glancing at it.

He saw a banner in the distance bearing the symbol of a Dragon.

_Dragon Slayers, _he thought, _just what are they doing here?_

It had been a month ago since they brought the news of his Father`s death, and knew that they must have a camp somewhere near the village. He decided to follow the direction they were going in, and maybe learn something of the situation that was going on in the war.

It took him a while to get to the Dragon Slayers Camp and sure enough, the banner he had seen was standing by a group of tents that were rallied together, and the men dressed in robes entered one of the largest tent.

Zeref sneaked into the camp, glancing around himself to see if there were people around him but the place was empty meaning everyone was inside that big tent. He reached closer and then could hear what was being said inside.

"…not favorable conditions," a voice was saying, "Since the lost of the Fifth Division, the Dragons have been pushing back deeper into Fiore. While the Dragons on our side are fighting well, and more humans are being trained in the Dragon Slaying magic, we might be able to turn the tide in the coming months."

"What about the three Dragons we were tracking up north?" a gruff voice asked.

"The ones who destroyed the Fifth Division are getting closer to us," another voice said, sounding tired, "We have three squads delaying them but, it might not be enough."

There were few moments of silence.

"Do we bring them reinforcement?" another voice asked.

"No," a strong voice spoke out, "Let them handle those dragons."

Then the sound of hooves reached Zeref`s hear as he glanced toward where it was coming from then a voice yelled.

"_They_ _had fallen, the dragons are coming_,"

The Dragon Slayers from the tent, all ran out and Zeref hide himself into the trees as he watched them. He noticed that most of them were bandaged and the only one who seemed not be injured was a tall man with long dark hair.

"Epioh," the man said, "What are you talking of?"

"The dragons are heading for this Village as we speak Acnologia," Epioh told him, "They will be upon us in half an hour."

The man, Acnologia, frowned.

"What do you propose sir?" the man on the horse asked.

"We leave the Village," he said, looking up.

Zeref froze.

_What?_

"Sir…we can`t just leave innocents peoples to die…," a Dragon Slayer said.

Acnologia turned toward him, the man`s eyes seems to glow like white flames in the darkness.

"Most of our forces are wounded to be taken back to the Main Capital," he said, "and the rest is exhausted. If you want to go fight those dragons then be my guess, and I am not foolish enough to think that I can face three Dragons on my own. We ride out immediately."

"We`re simply going to leave without warning them?" another asked, the one with the meek voice.

Acnologia mounted upon his horse and then glanced at them group in front of him.

"Warning them will only cause panic," he said, "even if we do warn them, all of them are doing to die, now people, pack everything, _we`re leaving_."

Zeref ran forward, drawing people attention toward him.

"So you`re just going to leave us?" he yelled.

Acnologia stopped his horse. He didn`t even bother to turn around.

"We aren`t heroes kid," he said, "Personally, I couldn`t care less what happen to you or your village. There is no point in fighting in a battle that you`re going to lose."

The horse continued to walk away as Zeref tightened his hands into fist before turning around and started to run back toward the village. He couldn`t believe that they will just leave the Village like that with no warning or protection. Dragon Slayers are supposed to be fighting dragons…

Just like his Father had been.

_They have the power to fight and yet, they turn and sacrifice civilians, _Zeref thought, _People like this make me sick._

He continued to run non-stop back toward the village. His lungs were burning with how fast he was going but he couldn`t stop…not going to stop until he get back to his house…

_I`m not going to let Rave and Mother die, _he thought, _I am not going to let anyone die again…not if I can help it._

At last, the house came into view and Zeref threw the door open, breathing heavily.

"Mom, Rave," he yelled.

No one answered back causing him to run inside the house and quickly searched the rooms finding no one there.

_Don`t tell me they`re at the Village,_ he thought.

He found a small note on the table which he took hold of and read his mother`s handwriting.

_Went to the village to buy some foods for breakfast tomorrow with Rave,_

_If you`re hungry, you can eat some bread from the kitchen_

_Love, Mom_

Zeref let out a curse before taking off toward the village.

* * *

**Village of Vanalu**

**Town Square**

Rave was standing beside his mother as the woman conversed with the merchant about the quality of the food. The young thirteen years old found his mind going back again to what Zeref had told him back at the forest, about their magic abilities.

Could his brother be right about using magic to help their mother? Rave had never actually used his magic in the past, not wanting to hurt anyone. Ever since the accident with Zeref`s magic a couple of years back, he had been afraid of his power…of what he can do so he simply tried to ignore that he have it even thought, he could still feel it flowing through his veins.

"C`mon Rave," his mother said, taking hold of his hand, "We are finished here."

He followed after his mother and they started to walk through the village`s streets until Rave noticed Zeref running toward them. The young man looked completely exhausted, breathing heavily.

"Finally found you," he said, coughing.

"Zeref," Mother said, "What are you…"

"Listen we have to evacuate the Village _right now_," he said, urgently.

Mother was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dragons," Zeref said, "The dragons are coming here and they are going to kill everyone."

The sheer desperation in his voice caused Mother to look at him straight in the eyes.

"H…How do you know of this?" she asked.

"The Dragon Slayers were talking about it," Zeref told her, "They have abandoned the village…"

"Nonsense boy," a man said, drawing their attention, "Dragon Slayers aren`t going to abandon us like that."

"Yeah, they have the power to kill Dragon don`t they?" another said.

Zeref stared at them.

"You have to believe me," he said, "Everyone need to leave the village right at this instant, if you don`t all of you are going to die."

Rave stared at his brother. Never before had he seen the young man so _agitated _before. He was starting to think that he was telling the truth.

"Don`t lie boy," an old man said, "The Dragon Slayer will never abandon we the people like that."

"Stop your lies, you attention seeker," another voices said.

"It`s not funny lying about something as serious as that," another said.

"Control your child woman," another woman called out.

Zeref was staring at the people and Rave can see that the young man was shocked that they did not believe him.

"Please, _all of you have to leave_," he yelled, "I don`t want to see anyone else die."

"Maybe you`re the one that should leave our village," a voice called out.

"We haven`t forgotten about what you have done,"

"Don`t badmouth the name of Dragon Slayers, you little punk."

And then everyone started to agree on it, but before they could even say anything else, a roar echoed in the darkness above. Everyone in the village fell silent, staring up at the sky, and Rave can feel his heart started to hammer in his chest.

"Oh, no" he heard Mother whisper.

Then chaos followed.

Everyone had started to run, screaming in every direction as mass hysteria took over everyone and then a large beam of light came from the sky falling right unto the ground causing a major explosion as Rave was suddenly pushed back from the attack, his hand slipping out of his mother`s grasp.

* * *

Zeref shook his head as more explosions rocked the village and then he stood back up looking around himself. Blinking his black eyes, he searched for his Mother and little brother but he couldn't find them.

_They were right here, _he thought.

Then something drew his attention as a large shape appeared above the village, illuminated by the flames of the burning houses. It was the first time in his life that Zeref had seen a dragon and the young man was slack-jawed.

He was easily bigger than anything he ever thought, the large wings, and the powerful jaws. The eyes were glowing with power as it landed right in front of him, letting out a large roar.

The roar enough was strong to throw him backward as the houses were destroyed in an instant. He slid where he had fallen feeling pain on his back.

"_Zeref_," a familiar voice yelled.

The young man stood up again searching for the voice and his eyes found them. Rave was the one calling him, and Mother was holding the small boy in her arms. He started to run toward them but behind them a large powerful blast deterred the ground behind the two…

"_NOOO_," Zeref yelled as the blast overcome both Rave and his Mother.

The shockwave of the blast threw him backward and he landed yet again on his back and feels something warm falling from head. The young man shook his head, ignoring the screaming as he stared at the place both Rave and Mother were, but all he could see now, his ruins and destruction…

_No, _he thought, the tears falling from his eyes, _It can`t be…this isn`t real…this can`t be real…_

Something glinted in the flames, drawing his attention toward the ground. He approached it the glinting object finding a small circle necklace…the one that Mother always wear…He tightened his hands around it, as the tears continued to fall…

Then power…pure malevolent power burst forward as a large magical seal the size of the entire village suddenly appeared bellow him as the dark power enveloped him whole. It drew the attention of the Dragons that were attacking the village.

"**It seems that this Human wants to play," **A Dragon said a dark growl rumbling through the air.

Two others descended from the sky, all of them focusing their attentions upon Zeref who was holding the necklace in his hand, tightening it as the tears continued to fall…

_Dragon Slayers, _he thought, _Dragons…they will all pay…._

He looked up toward the Dragons that had encircled him.

"_I will kill you all_," he said, showing the sharp canines, and his glowing red eyes.

**Zeref powers awaken as it marks the beginning of the Dark Mage...**

**Next time: **The Fire Dragon

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. The Fire Dragon

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Twenty

The Fire Dragon

**Vanalu Village**

**The next day…**

Everything was deadly quiet.

As the morning sun rose in the sky over the plains, not one sound could be heard. It was like the world held its breath as the once noisy village stayed silent. Most of the houses were destroyed or burned down from the attack of last night as dead bodies littered the streets of the village, the mask of horror still ghosted upon their faces.

Then a large shadow appeared above the village as a red dragon descended from the heavens. The red dragon glanced around, his amber eyes observing the destruction that had taken place.

The large mythical creature walked on all four as he glanced around himself until he came to a stop and his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him.

"**What in Magic`s name…?" **he murmured.

The skeletons of three Dragons were lying upon the ground in a semi circle. The dragon approached the skeletons wondering what could have caused this to happen but his gaze was drawn toward the point that all of the dragons were facing.

The ground there was devoid of life, the earth blackened by something and the red dragon let out a soft growl. He can still feel the darkness in the air from whatever spell that had been used.

He didn't understand how a spell could turn the dragons into…fossils like that. Sure they are some spell out there that can kill dragons but to turn them into skeletons? From what he can see around him, the attack happened last night…

_**I don`t have a good feeling about this, **_he thought to himself, _**If there is a human out there that have such dark magic at his disposal, the civil war wont the only thing we have to fear…**_

With a snarl, the red dragon turned his attention toward the fallen ones. They must have been on the other side of the war but he bowed his head at their passing. After a moment, the red dragon straightened himself once more.

_**I will have to speak to Grandeeney about it, **_he thought, _**She was always the one who have knowledge of ancient spells…**_

The dragon was cut off from his thoughts when he felt a magic presence. He turned his head toward where it was and noticed that a magic circle had appeared. It was bright pink in appearance and he can feel that it was powerful although weakened.

He made for where it was and found a human female there. The woman was badly wounded from the look of it and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. In the human female arms was a small boy, who was unconscious but still wholly undamaged.

The human female took notice of him there and instantly raised her hand probably to cast a spell but she fell on her knees, coughing blood upon the ground.

"**I am not your enemy," **the red dragon told her.

The human female looked at him, surprise showing upon her face.

"Y…You can speak?" she whispered.

"**We Dragons spoke words long before your kind Human female," **the red dragon told her, "**Ancient humans being learned to speak from us dragons, long ago.**"

The human female looked down at the boy in front of her.

"Please…save my child," she whispered.

The red dragon stared at her, but he didn't say anything.

"If you aren't an enemy," she continued, "Save my child."

"**What of yourself?" **the red dragon said.

"My wound is a fatal one," the human female said, "I…I already lost a husband and a child…please, I don`t wish for my entire family to die like this."

_**She has a strong will to be able to survive out of love for her child, **_the red dragon thought to himself, a light frown crossing his face, _**But I do not have time to take care of a child with the War going on…**_

But then he felt it, a strong magical aura similar to that magical circle he had seen. The woman was dying meaning that she didn`t has enough strength to cast a spell…meaning…

_**Could it have been the child who did it, instead of the Human female?**_

He stared at the boy doing some thinking.

"**You have my word, Human female," **he said to her.

The woman smiled weakly as she leaned against the broken wall beside her. The red dragon`s front hand reached forward and took the small child from the woman.

"May…May I know your…name?" the woman asked him.

"**I am the Fire Dragon Igneel," **the red dragon said.

"Igneel…," the woman whispered, "My name is Beatrice…and I thank you…for granting my last…wish."

Just like that, the woman was dead.

The Fire Dragon, Igneel, stared down at the small child that was in his hand. He knew that he can feel the magical power the boy had.

"**Grandeeney will know what to do," **he said.

Then his wings opened, wide before he took off in the sky, leaving the ruins of Vanalu Village behind.

* * *

The first thing that Rave became aware of is that he was lying upon something soft. The young boy opened his eyes glancing around himself. He was in a cave, by the look of it and the young man seated up groaning.

He touched his head before everything come flying down. The village…the dragon attacks…his mother…Zeref…

"**You`re finally awake," **a voice growled from right behind where he was lying down.

The boy jumped at the voice before glancing back toward where it had come from. Two amber eyes were glowing in the darkness as they stared down at him and Rave let out a scream of shock quickly pushing himself away from where he was lying.

"W…W…What?" he said shocked.

The two eyes followed after him, and Rave can hear the sound of heavy footfalls. He quickly stood up from the ground and ran out of the cave into the poor sunlight outside, where he quickly fell down again.

The heavy footfalls had followed him out, causing him to glance backward. He paled considerably. A large flaming red dragon was standing behind him, looking down toward him.

"A dragon?" Rave whispered in shock.

"**That is what I am Human child," **the dragon spoke.

That caused Rave to suddenly turn on his back as he stared up toward the large creature in front of him. Never once before he had seen a dragon, thought he had never imagined it to be so big.

"Y…You`re not going to eat me are you?"

"**And why would I eat you?"** the dragon asked him, "**I have nothing against you…nor against Humankind…thought few others of my kind might disagreed about it."**

Rave stood up, his legs shakings. Heck he was in the presence of a real, breathing, dragon. He was scared out of his mind.

"If…If you don`t want to eat me then, why am I here? What happened to my mother and my Village?"

The dragon stared at him for a few seconds as if to contemplate what to tell him, before he let out a soft sigh.

"**I do not wish to lie to you child," **he said slowly, "**But you will have to know the truth. Your village had been destroyed by the Dragons that had attacked it and there was no other survivor apart from you."**

Rave stared at the dragon, unmoving.

"**With her last breath, your mother had handed you over to me so that I could save you," **the dragon continued, "**and that is what I have done. You have been out of commission for about two weeks since then."**

Rave stared at the ground in front of him as an image of his mother and his brother appeared in his mind.

"H…How can they all die like this," he whispered, tears falling out of his eyes.

The dragon stayed silent as the young child started to cry.

"**I am sorry that had happened to you…," **he started.

"_Shut up_," Rave growled.

Igneel suddenly felt a spike in the boy`s magical power causing him to fell silent, watching him. He knew that the boy had a strong magical power within himself, after what Grandineey had told him a few days before.

"It`s all you dragons fault," Rave yelled out toward him, "If none of you had existed, my father wouldn`t have died. None of this would have ever happened."

The young human child tightened his fist.

"If it wasn`t for this stupid war," he said, "all of them would still be alive…"

Igneel noticed that the air around the boy was starting to glow with his magical power. He watched fascinated, at how much power he had in his small body. He can already tell that the boy had no control over it.

"**You said you lost your father in the war," **Igneel spoke out, "**Was he a Dragon Slayer?"**

Rave glanced at him.

"Yeah, so what?"

_**That explain it, **_Igneel thought, _**His magic act similar to those Dragon Slayer magic but yet…it`s widely different, maybe it`s because he carries a Human sense rather than a Dragon sense…**_

"**War brings pain on both sides," **he spoke out, drawing the young child`s gaze toward him, "**As long as the war continue, humankind and dragon-kind will continue to suffer the loss of friends and family."**

Igneel then turned his attention toward the boy.

"**Your Father was a Dragon Slayer and it seems that you have inherited a piece of his power within yourself."**

The boy stared at him.

"H…How can you…?"

"**Dragons are more sensitive to magic than Humans are child," **Igneel told him, "**The only reason that your mother was able to live long enough to ask me to protect you was because **_**you**_** protected her."**

Rave continues to stare.

"I…used magic?"

"**Is that really surprising for you?"**

"I…I never used magic before," he said, "I…I hoped that I never have to use it."

The dragon stared at him.

"**Whether you try to use magic or not, it`s entirely up to you child," **Igneel told him, "**It`s getting late…it`s best if you get back inside the cave where it`s warm. I can smell that it will rain soon."**

As soon as Igneel had spoken, the sky above started to grumble with thunder. He turned around and walked back inside the cave.

* * *

Rave stood there, watching the massive dragon disappear inside the darkness of the cave. He continued to stand there, feeling numb all over. In three months, his life had changed all around and couldn`t believe it.

It`s been three months now since they have announced that his father had died and so soon after that, the dragons attacked the village and then killed everyone including his own brother…

_They are all dead…mother, father and brother…_

The sky above him continued to darken, but he continued to stand there the tears falling from his brown eyes. He stared up at the black sky feeling the drop of rain started to fall around his face mixing with his tears.

_B…But why am I still alive? Why didn`t I die?_

The young child lowered his head as he stood in the rain, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Igneel was watching him from the depth of the cave, thinking about what Grandeeney had told him…

Flashback

_He had landed in Grandineey`s territory. He didn`t know in what condition the boy was in so he decided to have the Sky Dragon heal him with her magic._

"_**That`s an unusual sight Igneel," **_a female voice said, "_**What did you get yourself into this time?"**_

_Igneel let out a soft growl._

"_**I am in no mood for games now," **__he said, "__**This Human child is the sole survivor of a Village that had suffers an attack. His mother had asked me to protect him for her before she died…I have to fulfill her dying wish…"**_

_Grandeeney let out a soft chuckle as the Sky Dragon approached him._

"_**You want me to heal him?" **_

"_**It won`t do if he simply die of something I wasn't aware of," **__Igneel said._

_The other Dragon approached the boy that he had brought with him before she let out a soft breath of wind toward him, as a green glow appeared around him._

"_**This boy`s magic…is really powerful, quite strange for a Human child," **__she said, __**"I have never before became across of something like this."**_

"_**You don't know?"**__ Igneel asked._

_Grandeeney shook her head._

"_**Tell me Igneel, what did you see back at this Village?"**_

_Igneel retailed everything that he had seen back at the village and the other dragon suddenly had an urgent look in her eyes._

"_**They were all…**_**Fossilized**_**?" **_

_Igneel nodded._

"_**The feeling of the spell was still in the area when I had found it," **__he said softly, "__**I fear it was done by a Human."**_

"_**T…That`s impossible," **__Grandeeney said shocked, "__**A Human couldn`t take on three full grown dragons alone and come out alive. You and I both know of this Igneel. That spell you spoke of that radiated such dark feelings, if it`s a human that had such power at his disposal, a power that can dispose of dragons like this, I don't think the Civil War will be our only worry."**_

"_**That`s exactly how I`ve felt," **__Igneel told her, "__**Maybe the Legend is about to come to light…"**_

_Grandeeney watched him carefully._

"_**You know of it, Grandineey," **__he told her, "__**The one Merlin spoke of…"**_

"_**Don't speak of such folly Igneel," **__she growled at him._

"_**What else could it be Grandeeney? No Human should be able to have such darkness within them…"**_

_The other dragon sighed._

"_**Don't jump to conclusion you hotheaded dragon," **__she told him, smacking him on the head with her tail, "__**Now you listen to me, and listen well. None of us know**_** what**_** actually happened in that Village, nor what happened to those three Dragons. While I worry about the future of both humankind and Dragon-kind, we don't need more troubles than we already have."**_

_Igneel himself wanted to continue to speak about it but, some part of him knew that Grandeeney was right. They already have the Civil War to worry about, without adding much fuel to the fire than they already have…_

_Even though part of him couldn`t help but wonder…_

_End of Flashback_

He opened his eyes watching the boy standing in the rain outside. He knew the boy didn't have any training in using his powerful magic. Maybe he can train him into controlling it or maybe teach him some Dragon Slayer magic…

The dragon quickly disregards that idea…

_**I will save my Dragon magic for the one that I believe is worthy of it**__, _he thought to himself, _**But if I can teach him to control it somehow, maybe he can stop being a walking hazard to himself.**_

Then an idea hit the dragon causing him to sight a little.

_**I could ask that old geezer to teach him that Lost sealing Magic of his, **_he thought, _**This boy is powerful enough to be able to learn it, even though he doesn't come from the same bloodline as that geezer did…**_

He stared at the boy. While Grandineey warned him of not jumping to conclusion about the old Legend, Igneel knew that he could feel it, in his very magic, that the Legend was about to come to life…

_**Maybe…that`s why this boy survived that Cataclysm…so that he can face the One who carry that darkness within him.**_

* * *

_****_**Well hope you guys have enjoyed that update. I can feel a little strange about this chapter but hey you be the judge.**

**Next time: **Crystal Magic

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. Crystal Magic

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Crystal Magic

The days passed slowly since Rave had learnt of his mother and brother`s death. He spends his time alone looking at the distance when Igneel leave the cave behind sometimes. The young man was thinking about everything that had happened to him.

He didn`t know what to do with himself. Part of him wished that he could have changed something but he was powerless to do so. Then he felt it, that power that he had flowing within him.

_Magic._

He could feel it growing from within him and the young man did his best to squash it down inside him. His father had forbidden him to use it…but, will his father said anything right now because of what he is doing right now?

Then there is that thing that Zeref had told him…

_Father is dead, _he thought, _It`s not like he was going to know what I am going to do…_

Then he heard the sound of the dragon`s arrival, causing him to glance toward the sky and sure enough, the large form of the red creature appeared in the sky lowering himself down.

"Is the war still going on?" he asked.

"**The tide is turning," **Igneel told him, as he landed, "**soon enough, this war might finally be over."**

"How soon?" Rave asked him as he approached.

"**I can`t tell," **Igneel told him glancing down at the small Human in front of him, "**War is an unpredictable thing. We may think that we have victory, but it can turn on us like a leaf in the wind."**

Igneel narrowed his eyes.

"**Have you consider my offer yet?" **he asked.

Rave tightened his fist a little.

"I…I don`t know about it," he said, "I don't like to use magic."

"**Why are you afraid of it?" **

Rave looked up at him in anger.

"I am not afraid," he snapped.

Then he turned around leaving the dragon to stare at his back.

"**Whatever of what you are afraid of Rave," **he said, "**The only way to move past it, is to talk about it."**

The young man stopped.

"I...,"

"**If it`s magic that you fear, you`ll know that magic is only a tool. It can be used either for good or for evil," **Igneel continued, "**When people can't control it. It acts as a defense mechanism reacting whether when we feel anger and hatred."**

Rave turned toward him.

"**You fear magic because of what it can do," **Igneel told him, "**It`s almost as if you are fearing what you are capable of because you have the ability in your blood."**

Rave stared down at the ground. He knew that the dragon was right in a way. He can still see that day…the first time that Zeref ever used his magic…

"I…you`re right," he said.

Igneel blinked, but didn`t say anything.

"My father forbids me to use magic," he said, "Ever since my brother first used it. It was over four years ago. He had gotten into a fight with another kid and unconsciously drew on his magic…It all happened so fast…"

Rave closed his eyes. He still remember the look of horror on his father`s face and the screaming that had happened…

"I knew Zeref didn`t means to do it," he said, "But his magic killed the boy…and I have been afraid of it ever since…"

Igneel sighed.

"**So that`s what is it," **he said, "**Magic can be both a sword and a shield. Just as there are magic that can be used to kill and destroy, it can also be used to protect and heal."**

Rave looked up at the dragon.

"A…Are you going to teach me Dragon Slayer Magic?" he asked.

Igneel shook his head.

"**No, but I can teach you to control that power you have within yourself," **he said, "**Thought, it won`t do you much since you didn`t have a standard magic style for yourself."**

Rave looked at him in confusion.

"Styles?"

"**Type of magic," **Igneel told him, "**They are many different types…much more than you can imagine, and considering how powerful your magic is…I can there is one that is perfectly suited for you to learn."**

Rave approached the dragon, his eyes going wide in surprise.

"Which one is it?" he asked.

"**It is called, Crystal Magic," **Igneel told him, "**An ancient sealing magic, probably one of the most powerful magic ever known. It was even known to be used to fight Dragons in the past. They have been many User of the arts in the past hundred years but the line had died out in wars or people that fear their power. There is only a last descendant that survives the entire carnage."**

Rave feels a slight shock at this.

"Only one left?" he said softly, "where is he?"

"**He lives on the northern part of Fiore," **Igneel told him, "**and you`re in luck…considering that I know him quite well…but to teach you his magic, that will have to take some convincing. But before that, you might want to learn to control your own magical power first…with me as a teacher, you might learn it quicker than most."**

Rave stayed quiet as he looked down. Is he really going to go with this. His father had forbidden him to use his magic…but…

_Father isn`t here to tell us what do to anymore Rave, _Zeref`s voice echoed in his head.

Rave looked up toward Igneel.

"Alright," he said, "I…I will do it."

Igneel give him a nod.

* * *

Then the past three months occurred in Igneel teaching him how to control his magic. At first, it was quite a terrifying concept since he used to be afraid of the ability but Rave learned how control it, and whenever he was using it, it was only a light color appearing around him since he didn`t have any form.

After those three months, Igneel was flying with Rave upon his back heading toward where the Crystal Mage user was living. They reached a large mountain pass.

"Woah," Rave whispered as he noticed the large plains.

"**The war hadn`t reached this place," **Igneel told him as he started to lower himself from the sky, "**Our mutual friend lives in this parts."**

He landed upon the ground, letting the young boy slid off from his back. Rave glanced at the large place in front of them. It was mostly a ruin they had landed unto, with broken houses and overgrown weeds everywhere.

Igneel glanced up toward the front a soft growl coming from him as a man walked toward them. He was dressed in a long cloak upon his form and his long gray hair falling all the way down to his chest. Rave looked at the man as he approached. He looked harmless and like an ordinary old man, with a walking stick and leaning upon it as he stood in front of them observing them with his bright green eyes.

"Igneel," he said in greeting.

"**Harvens,"** The Fire Dragon answered, "**I am grateful that you have answered my summons."**

The old man, chuckled.

"Well, blame it on curiosity, and i have told you to call me Harry" he said, a small grin growing upon his face, "I wanted to see the boy you spoke about….and I must say, you`re not much."

Rave glared at the man.

"Are you sure he is the one that will teach me Crystal Magic?" he said, giving the dragon beside him a glance.

"**He is a Master at the Crystal Magic," **Igneel told him.

"Doesn`t look like much," Rave said.

Harry raised a hand toward Rave.

"Come closer boy," he said.

The young boy blinked a little at that before stepping forward until he stood at arm lengths from the old man. He can see those green eyes observing him carefully, as if he was seeing right through him making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Your power is strong," he said, "But…I can tell that you haven`t being using magic for a long time. You only recently started to."

Rave stared at him.

"H…How did you…?"

"I didn`t," Harry told him, "You just did."

Rave narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't play with me like that old man," he yelled at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

Rave gritted his teeth in anger for a few seconds before he controlled himself. He stared back up toward the old man in front of him and noticed that he had a slight disappointed look upon his face.

"I won`t teach you any magic," Harry said turning away from him.

Rave stared at him in shock.

"W…What?"

"You heard me," the old man said walking away, "Go away brat."

"But you have to teach me," Rave yelled out, "Igneel said that I have the magical ability to learn it."

"You may have it, but I don`t teaches magic to people who don`t take actions," Harry told him, "I can see it all over your face boy. You are a coward and never once fought your own battles. I will be wasting my time to teach you magic that you won`t have the courage to use."

Rave glanced at the dragon wanting to know what he was thinking but Igneel stayed silent as he watched the two of them. Then, he turned his gaze toward where the old man was walking away from him.

_What should I do? _He thought, _What should I do?_

"Igneel," he started.

"**I can`t decide your own path for you Rave," **the dragon told him, "**I can only make suggestions, but it`s entirely your decision whether you want to learn magic or not."**

The young boy tightens his fist.

_Damnit, _he thought glancing at the old man figure that was now getting far away from where he stood.

An image of his family appeared in his head and the images of the Dragon attack that happened to his village. He could only think of one thing.

_Zeref started to use his magic so that he could protect Mother, in Father`s place. If we had grown strong, we could have protected the village…If only…_

He looked up toward the old man and ran after him and his running feet drew the attention of the man as he turned his head toward him again.

"Please teach me the Crystal Magic," he asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I teach you?" he said, "I told you before, I won`t waste teaching my magic to a coward."

"Then teach me how to be strong," Rave yelled.

Harry glanced toward the sky, observing the endless blue above them.

"I cannot teach you that," he said, "Strength is something that you have to find within yourself, and fueling your feelings. In those feelings, that`s where strength grow."

Harry then turned his gaze toward the young boy. Rave then put himself down on his knees in front of the old man, bowing down to the ground.

"I don`t have any strength," he said, "I don`t have a home, a family nor anything thing else to turn toward. My father had forbidden me to use magic in the past but I know that magic is the only thing that I have left of him. If I can use magic like he did, maybe I can grow strong like he was."

Harry chuckled.

"Well boy," he said, "What would you do if you do grow strong? Will you take revenge for what you have lost?"

Rave closed his eyes, feeling his tears falling down on the ground.

"No," he said, "I…I can`t hate because of war. This war had brought enough suffering to Fiore and to the world. I can`t lose myself like that or I will turn into the very thing my father fought against."

A soft chuckle echoed in front of him causing Rave to look up toward the man in front of him, noticing that he was laughing, leaning upon his staff.

"Well boy," Harry chortled, "It seems there is still a man within you. It`s decided then, you will be my first student, so be ready…But I must warn you, the path of magic is a long one, are you ready to start upon that road."

Rave looked up at him.

"Yes sir," he said.

_It was then in that afternoon sunset that the Crystal Mage known as Harry took me in as a student. From those days forward, I started to learn magic under him and as the years passed by, I grew in both mind and body and even my magic started to grow. I thought that if I learned magic, I could actually make a difference in the world…_

_But what I didn`t know, was that the worse was still to come…_

* * *

**Seven Years later…**

A young man walked out of the cave. The red and tan robes were flowing around him and the white toga danced in the high winds that were blowing through it. His black hair danced around him as he approached into the sunlight.

"The dragon Wars have come to an end," the young man said as he stepped into the light.

His face was in his late teens as his eyes glowed red, watching the distance. Zeref turned his eyes toward the sky.

"But a new age…is dawning."

**Zeref moves again...**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed that update.**

**Next time: **The Dragon Slayer

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. the Dragon Slayer

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this fic. Sorry for the wait in updating that chapter.**

**But anywho Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Dragon Slayer

The past seven years have been long for Rave. Every day he would wake up around the crack of dawn along with the old man, who to the young man`s annoyance, always seems to be annoyingly cheerful.

True to his word, Old Man Harry as Rave started to call him, first started to teach him about the history of Crystal Magic. Rave was really surprised to learn about the two major type of the Crystal Magic.

_Flashback_

"_T...Two different types?" Rave said, raising an eyebrow._

_The old man was seating across him as he munched on his food. Harry looked up at him giving him a smirk._

"_Yes Crystal Magic has two different branches," he said, "One his called Capture Crystal Magic while the other is commonly known as Crystal Making Magic. It is mandatory for every person who ever touched this branch of magic to learn both types. It was a legend among my people that if you only learn one side of what Crystal Magic is about, then you will upset the balance within yourself and your body will be forever trapped inside a crystal coffin."_

_Rave feels himself shiver._

"_That`s sound…bad," he said._

_Harry chuckled._

"_Yep, it`s a dangerous magic that I can tell you," he said, "So you`re still going to do it."_

"_Yes sir," Rave answered him, "I have made my choice, and I am not turning back."_

_Harry chuckled._

"_That`s good boy," he said._

"_Then tell me about the two branches of Crystal Magic," Rave told him._

"_Eager are you," Harry said, "Well it will be best if I show you."_

_The old man raised his hand and suddenly a magic circle appeared upon his hand. The air around the palm started to twist upon itself until a perfectly shaped Crystal ball was seating on his palm, looking entirely white._

"_A crystal ball?" Rave repeated._

"_What you just saw is Crystal Making," Harry told him, "As you can see it`s quite a simple thing to do, here."_

_He extended it toward Rave who took it from him._

"_Hold it, and let the magic happen," he said, laughing._

_Rave raised a skeptical eyebrow until a deep glow appeared from within the ball, drawing his attention. The glow continued to grow until the entire Crystal ball was now a glowing pink in his palm._

"_W…What the hell?" he said._

_Then in front of his very eyes, the crystal started to grow upon his hands sticking it to the ball causing him to widen his eyes in surprise and then before anything else could happen, the Crystal ball popped into thousand shards._

"_W…What just happened?" Rave asked looking at his hands which were now back to normal._

"_That was part the second type of the crystal Magic," Harry told him, "Capture Crystal Magic. Any leaving thing that the Crystal Making Magic comes in contact with got their magical essence `Captured` into the Crystal, increasing your own power. My Crystal Magic can`t hurt me because I have balance within myself and have learned to control both types of magic."_

"_T…Then the legend you spoke of…,"_

"_It`s all true boy," Harry told him looking at him straight in the eyes, "Now knowing how dangerous that type of Magic is, do you still think you can learn it?"_

_Rave stayed silent for a few seconds before looking up toward the old man._

"_Yes," he said._

_Harry let out a barking laughter._

"_You`ve got guts kid, I give you that," he said, "Let`s see how far that got you."_

_End of flashback_

Rave had worked hard since then. He put his entire mind into what he was doing, learning the Crystal Magic. It was hard work but after all these years, result had finally bloomed. These past seven years, he had become a Master at the Crystal Arts, thought he still couldn't beat Old Man Harry in a fight.

The nineteen year old glanced up toward the night sky above him. It will be seven years since he lost his Village and his family in that Dragon attack. He still thinks about Mother and Zeref, thinking of what life could have been if the dragons had never come to the village. His brother would have been twenty now, and probably have a girlfriend or even married…

Rave had grown a lot these past years. The training had put some muscle upon his body as his physique had changed a lot since he was thirteen. His black hair was still as messy as ever, thought long enough to reach his eyes now. He was dressed in a black shirt along with knee lengths pants, wearing sandals. The news of the Dragon Civil war had ended for at least a year now based on what the rumors had been. People had been rebuilding their destroyed cities and life was now starting to move forward again after many years of fighting and lives lost.

He also had heard about the Dragon Slayers had been disbanded, thought rumors couldn`t be clear of why that happened but based on what Igneel had told them on his last visit before disappearing to god knows where, one of the Dragon Slayers had started to turn on them, killing a lot of dragons on both side of the ongoing war.

Rave remembered Harry`s words from that night well.

"_Even thought it was a risky move training humans in Dragon Magic, but you must know well Igneel, even Humans can turn upon their benefactors. It had been a fact throughout our entire History."_

The young man sighed to himself before standing up from his spot. He best get some sleep considering how late it was. The young man walked back up toward the wooden house that had become his second home over the past seven years.

* * *

**Dark Impel**

**Fiore Criminal Prison**

The forbidding building stood out like a sore thumb out of the darkness as the rider of the carriage approached. With torches lighting up in the shadow, Dark Impel holds the country's worst criminals, and now was home to one of the most dangerous living being alive that Fiore ever known.

The Dragon Slayer known as Acnologia.

Once a respected General in the Dragon Civil wars, Acnologia`s fall from grace began when he turned his back upon a small village on the country side of Fiore. His hatred of dragons caused him to turn into a beast upon the battlefield and since then, bathed in their bloods, killing every dragon that crossed his path of destruction no matter whether it was friends or foe.

It took nearly 50 Dragon Slayers to subdue him and the King of Fiore had no choice but to throw him in jail for his crimes against his duty as a Dragon Slayer. Whispers of rumors had said spoken that he was no longer a man…but a monster in human form, but most have been afraid of the man and his very name sends shiver of fears in the heart of soldiers and Dragon Slayers alike.

Fearing that another one like him could be born again, The King of Fiore had disbanded the Dragon Slayer forces now that the Dragon Civil War had come to an end, and since then, peace was the only thing that this world had know for the past two years.

Now, the prisoner carriage was approaching the door of the prison fast, with only one person seating at the front of the carriage while a prisoner was inside. The two guards halted the carriage and one of them approached.

"What do you bring here stranger?" he said.

"A prisoner," the driver answered, his face hidden by his hood, "The one known as the Reaper."

The other guard had approached with a torch, looking at the prisoner seating inside.

"Well, I`ll be," he said, "The Reaper is finally caught."

The prisoner within the carriage smirked at them, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He leaned forward so that his face could be visible in the torches light.

"When I get out of here," he said, "I`ll kill you first."

The guard chuckled.

"Not on your life," he said, "Welcome to Dark Impel, _Reaper."_

"Open the Gates," the other guard yelled.

The order was echoed from within the prison courtyard before the two heavy wooden door groaned open giving way into the courtyard. The driver of the carriage give the reigns a swing before the horse moved forward again and soon enough, they arrived inside as the door closed behind them.

"Not a single wizard in sight," Reaper said glancing around.

The hooded figure didn't say anything before he descended from his seat as two other guards approached followed by a group of ten.

"We will take the prisoner from here," the leader told him.

The figure removed his hood showing the young man`s face as his black eyes stared at the man coldly.

"The one who you call Acnologia," he said, "Where is he?"

The man stared at him in shock.

"What?" he said, "Why would you ask about that monster?"

Suddenly the boy`s eyes started to glow red as a dark aura appeared around his body causing the group to step back in shock. The dark waves started to surround him before one of them sneaked forward going through the man that had spoken to him. The man stayed frozen for at least a second before falling forward unto the ground unmoving.

"T…The Warden," one of the soldiers yelled.

"Kill him," another soldier said.

The young man simply narrowed his eyes before a whisper escape from his lips.

"**Death Wave,"**

The black waves grew suddenly going through the soldiers as all of them fell dead on the ground around his feet. The noise of something opening causes the young man to turn around as Reaper walked out of the carriage massing his wrists.

"You know Zeref, if you kill them, then you`ll never find this guy you`re looking for," he said.

"One of them will talk eventually," Zeref said turning his attention forward.

Then a bell started to ring somewhere drawing the duo`s attention. They can hear the clunking of armored boots echoing everywhere in the prison as soldiers started to appear from the sidelines.

"Well, this is starting to get fun," Reaper grinned, noticing the soldiers arriving.

Zeref simply scoffed.

"I`ll leave this to you," he said, "I`ll have to find Acnologia."

"Sure, go find him," Reaper said, "Just leave the butchering and massacring to me…"

"Don`t fail me," Zeref said before disappearing through a door.

* * *

Reaper rubbed his head.

"Sheesh this guy seriously need to lighten up," he said to himself.

His attention was drawn toward the oncoming soldiers who had shield and swords as they approached him.

"Did…Did you kill those soldiers?" one asked him.

He grinned.

"No," he said, "But all of you…I will."

He put his hand upon his stomach as a magic circle appeared there before his hand entered inside his stomach. Then he started to pull something out.

"Because, every human being knows that when you cross a Reaper," he said, "It can only mean one thing."

The object he was pulling out of his stomach turned out to be a weapon, a Scythe to be precise. The weapon was large, the arched blade at the end of the staff gleaming in the moonlight, as he put the weapon upon his shoulder, a demented grin crossing his face.

"Your time is up,"

* * *

**Inside the Prison**

"Not this one either," Zeref mumbled letting down the dead guard.

Behind him, a row of dead people were line up as he continued to walk through the halls of the building. His soft footsteps echoed in the torch light hallway until he turned the corner finding a young man there, dressed in his armor but not looking a day older sixteen, with short blond hair.

"Tell me," he said, "Do you know where Acnologia is held?"

The young man raised his sword at him, but Zeref didn`t even blink as his red gaze pierced the young man`s blue eyes. The Dark Mage approached toward him as the young man stepped back.

The aura around Zeref continued to grow even higher as the young soldier dropped his blade unto the ground with a clatter. He was staring at Zeref, terrified out of his mind as his body couldn`t stop shaking.

"Speak," Zeref said coldly.

"I…I…He is…held in the Rune Magic Cell," the young man stuttered, "Two floors below…"

Zeref took a step forward and the young man fell upon his knees.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"J…Jonas H…Heartfillia," the young man stuttered out.

Zeref walked past his fallen, trembling form before coming to a stop.

"Run," he said not turning around, "Run back to your Master…the King of Fiore. Speak of what happened here. If he asks who is responsible, tell him that Zeref will come…and that I will take this world into a pit of darkness."

The young man turned his head slightly toward the soldier.

"Now go," he growled.

Jonas Heartfillia didn`t need to be told twice. He ran like the very devil was behind him until he disappeared. Zeref then turned back forward approaching the location that the young man had pointed out to him and soon enough he was standing in front of a prison cell and can see the glowing runes on the ground.

"Acnologia," he spoke.

Two glowing eyes appeared in the darkness.

"You`re not the Warden," a voice floated from the darkness, "Nor you are a soldier here, meaning you are the one that`s causing this chaos out there. What do you want?"

"I have come to free you," Zeref spoke.

A growl echoed from within the darkness.

"Free me?" Acnologia said, "Don`t make me laugh kid. No one in this world can give me freedom. You think If you let me out of these bars that I will be free. No, even in the outside, I will still be trapped within this shell…_this weakling_."

Zeref blinked as he heard footsteps echoing from within the darkened cell until a hand appeared upon the bars. It was scales, dragon scales from the look of it and the claws that were at the end clicked softly against the metal bars.

"See this," Acnologia told him, "This is my freedom. This is who I am now."

"So the rumors were true," Zeref spoke, "You are no longer human."

Acnologia actually snarled at him as the hand upon the bars tightened.

"The blood of a dragon holds many mysteries," Zeref continued, "The bloods of the Dragons you have slain had cursed you into this demonic form you have now. Even so, I can still make a bargain with you."

"Bargain? What do you have to offer that could _possibly_ interest me boy?" Acnologia growled.

"Freedom," Zeref answered him, "Freedom of this shell you are living in right now."

There was a silence as the two glowing eyes from the darkness observed him carefully.

"Say I believe you boy," Acnologia said, "What is in it for you?"

"You will serve me," Zeref said simply.

Acnologia slammed his fist against the metal bars so hard that the room actually shook and he even added a large roar behind that.

"_I SERVE NO ONE," _he snarled at him, "_Let alone a boy."_

At that, a dark aura started to appear around Zeref as his eyes glowed red. He simply raised his hand as an Orb of blackness took shape in his hand.

"Then I will have no choice but to kill you right now," he said, "After all, it was because of you that I lost everything. You Dragon Slayers abandoned my Village to their deaths and you`ve killed my mother and my little brother. Even thought your death will not bring them back, I shall consider it as retribution."

Acnologia chuckled in the darkness.

"I am impressed by your magic," he said, "I can feel the chills in the air…thanks to my dragon scales. I must say, I am curious as to how you survived?"

"I killed the Dragons," he said.

"_Impossible," _Acnologia said, "Only a Dragon Slayer can kill a Dragon…Just who are you?"

"I am Zeref," the young man said staring straight at him, "I am the darkness that will throw the world into chaos...the chaos that you have started Acnologia, I will finish."

"Well well," Acnologia said, "I am interested in your bargain. If you free me from this Dragon Seal, I will make those who imprison me here feel my wrath."

* * *

The duo arrived at the courtyard finding a bunch of mummified bodies piled on top of another with Reaper seating upon the top with his Scythe upon his shoulder. He looked up at their entrance, a smirk crossing his face.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

Zeref ignored him.

"I have what I came here for," he said, "Now all that there is to be done…is to prepare for our arrival into the world."

**Zeref starts to make his move...a dark force growing in the wind.**

**Nex time: **Reunion

**AN: Anyone read the lastest chapter of the manga. Erza, Minerva and Kaguya i think that chick with the sword is called meeting head to head. Natsu meeting that mysterious hooded figure? Man on man, I can`t wait for what the next chapter is going to hold for us.**

**Well, that`s all for now.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	23. Reunion

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Reunion

The break out at the Prison nearly two months ago had sent a lot of nervous signals to the world and even the knowledge that Acnologia had been freed caused that fear to grow even higher.

Rave could feel that something was about the change in the world. He didn`t know how he knew but something within him told him that something is coming, something strange and powerful.

They have been rumors of strange creatures sighting all over Fiore and even some villages were attacked by them, destroyed and everyone was killed. With the mounting fear, the people turned to the King to give them protection but even the King was as clueless about the situation.

"It`s a whole damn mess," Harry sighed, taking a seat, "To think that right after the Dragon Wars have come to an end, this have to happen…"

Rave watched the old man.

"Does that mean the Festival will be canceled?" he asked.

"The King isn`t going to cancel it," Harry told the boy, "This Festival might be the only way for him to get the trust of the country back. It will be heavily guarded and since they will be Dragons there, I recon that it might be the safest place in Earthland at the moment."

"That means we`re going right?" Rave told him.

The old man nodded his head.

"We`re going to have to," he said, "I have a feeling that everything will be revealed there."

Rave stared at him confused.

"What?"

The old man glanced up at him.

"If those people had managed to invade Impel Prison one of the most secured prison in all of Fiore and free one of the most dangerous inmates in there, what are we betting that they will make an appearance during the Festival?"

Rave thought about it.

"Are you sure you aren`t…I don't know, stretching it thin?" he said.

Old man Harry chuckled a little.

"I am just making an observation," he said, rolling up then newspaper in his hand, "That Zeref guy have been pretty ballsy to attack the Prison, who knows, the Festival is one of the most famous event in Fiore and they will be a lot of other countries nobles present. This will be the perfect moment to make a move if he ever was planning one."

Rave stared at him in shock. Only one thing had stood out to him in that monologue right there.

"D…Did you just say Zeref?"

Harry glanced at him.

"Yeah," he said, "You know him?"

Rave didn't even answer as he took the paper from him, reading the article that was written. He couldn`t believe his eyes at what he was seeing.

_Impossible, _he thought, _He couldn`t be him right?_

But something within him couldn`t let go of the possibility that this could actually be his older brother. But Zeref supposedly died in when his Village was attacked. Wasn`t that what Igneel had told him that day, that he was the only survivor.

Rave narrowed his eyes.

_I am going to have to make sure, _he thought, frowning.

If that Zeref in the newspaper his is older brother, he will have to meet him.

"Harry," he said, "I am coming with you to the Festival."

The old man stared at him in confusion, his green eyes seemingly searching his face for whatever caused the sudden change within him.

"Rave, what exactly is going on?" he asked.

"My brother…," he said, "My older brother, had the same name."

Harry`s eyes widened.

"What?"

"There might be a chance that he is my brother," Rave told him, meeting his green eyes, "There might be a chance that Zeref survived the incident that befallen my village. This might be a way to meet him if he appeared during the Festival."

"Look, Rave I don't want to pop your bubble but this Zeref is a criminal by law," Harry told him, "You saw what the papers said, just because he freed Acnologia from his prison he is wanted and will be executed by the King."

Rave tightened his fist.

"He is my only family," he said, "I don`t care if he is a criminal or an enemy of the state. I will help him."

Harry`s eyes narrowed in anger.

"Then I have nothing more to teach you," he said.

Rave blinked, a shock running through him.

"What?"

Harry stared hard at him.

"If you`re going to be helping a criminal," he continued, "Then I won`t teach you anymore of my magic. Your vow to me when I started training you was to become a better man than you are today. If you go and help Zeref, than that`s where our road part ways."

Rave stayed still standing in the middle of the room, his body shaking. He couldn't believe what Harry was doing. He tightened his hands together before turning around and walking out of the room going upstairs.

He had made his choice. If his brother is still alive, he will have to see it with his own eyes.

He packed his bags which was a lone one since he didn`t have many clothes and then his traveling cloak upon his body. The new black cloak covered his body well as he now stood in front of the still seated Harry with his bag upon his shoulder.

"Then we part ways," he said, giving him a bow, "Thank you for all that you have teaching me."

He turned around and opened the door.

"You know," Harry said, the old man`s voice stopping him from moving, "In a way, I am proud of you. The little boy from seven years ago would never have the guts to refuse what I had to say. You have grown up well Rave."

The young man didn't say anything before simply walking out of the house even thought he felt a strange feeling in his heart, he continued to walk leaving the only place and home he had for the past seven years.

* * *

**Crocus or as it was commonly known The Blooming Capital**

The Main capital city of Fiore was beautifully decorated with flowers earning it her nickname of the Blooming Capital. It had taken Rave an entire week to get there considering that he had to walk, but he had made good time. He wanted to see for his own eyes, that the Zeref that was mentioned in the papers was his brother.

Dressed in his black cloak and his dark hair falling down around his face, thought it didn't hide the black eyes that were fugitively glancing around. He noticed that they had a lot of guards around, all of them armed as they made their round across the city.

Even thought the air was cheery and people were celebrating the end of the Dragon Civil Wars, the warning that Zeref had given them had put them all on edge. The nervous signals that was given was underlying there, hiding right beneath the surface…

He bumped on someone causing him to falter in his steps.

"Watch were you going kid," the man`s voice said.

Rave turned toward the man. He was dressed in some robes thought he had the Dragon Slayer symbols upon his outfit.

"A Dragon Slayer," he murmured softly as the man simply shook his head and continued on his merry way.

That was strange.

The Dragon Slayers had been disbanded ever since the end of the war…At least, that`s what the Kingdom had told the people…

Suddenly the sun disappeared causing Rave to glance up toward the skies noticing the dark clouds that were passing above. He frowned to himself. Those were rain clouds from the look of it, but where did they come from when the sky was clear all morning?

_I have a bad feeling about this, _he thought.

* * *

Above the city, the large black clouds were gathering themselves but the strangest thing was, there was no thunder as the clouds continued to gather forming a large whirlpool of darkness above the city.

Standing upon a roof that was overlooking the city, a woman stood there, her long white hair falling down upon her shoulders as her blue eyes watched the city below. Then softly, rain started to fall above the Blooming Capital.

"Lord Zeref, Your rise will begin soon," she said.

She put her hands together as a magical circle appeared in the sky, right beneath the clouds as the rain continued to fall.

"**Poisedon Wrath," **she said.

* * *

Rave as everyone within the city were surprised at the turn of events that was happening as the rain started to fall. Then the large magical seal had appeared right after that causing everyone to stare at it in shock and surprise.

Then in front of everyone`s eyes, the rain water grew even larger as they fell, growing the sizes of full carriages as they hammered down upon the city, destroying houses they touches and causing panic in the middle of the city as everyone started to scream and run away.

But Rave noticing what was happening and knew that it was the move that Zeref could be behind…

_He is here, _he thought to himself as he ran forward going the opposite way everyone was running.

From beside him a raindrop slammed upon one of the house, causing it to blast apart and caused him cover his eyes as the rocks flew about. Rave, then put both of his hands together and assumed a stance.

Then as his magic gathered around his body, three large magical circles were spring into life forming a triangular pattern around the boy.

"**Three layered Magical Circle: Crystal Shell."**

He threw both of his hands toward the sky as the three circles flew high and then, crystal started to shape around them forming a large umbrella shaped like shell above the town he was in and felt the raindrops hitting the shell he had put in place.

Then he noticed that the Water spell that had been casted stopped as the dark clouds dispersed themselves causing him to let his hand down as the crystal shell above the city disappears in glitters.

Then his eyes found a woman standing on top of one of the towers. The woman met his gaze as another person stepped forward. That was a young man, dressed in a strange red cloak with a toga around his form, which blew in the wind.

His eyes widened in shock as the man`s face came into a view…

_No…way, _he thought.

* * *

"What was that before Siren?" Zeref asked the woman beside him.

"I would have thought that this old magic would have died out," Siren said a soft smirk on her lips, "The Crystal Magic, one of the most powerful defensive magic…even stronger than runes. It was said that this sealed magic once sealed will last for eternity."

Zeref narrowed his dark eyes.

"Is that so," he murmured, "But even so, it doesn't matter. I think it's time to call him into the fight."

Siren chuckled.

"You want to crush their will that fast?"

"Crush is a too nice word for what I will do to this world," Zeref said, a red glow appearing in his eyes.

Siren blinked and noticed that the Fiore Army had found them as they were quickly approaching toward where they are.

"Here they come," she said.

Zeref simply looked down at the soldiers, noticing the number of rumbles around them. He then put his hands together as the dark aura appeared around him.

"**Nemesis," **he murmured.

* * *

All around the soldiers which were getting their weapons ready to fire toward the two mages that stood above them, demons started to rises from the rubbles around them. That caused them to glance around in shock and in surprise as enemies seems to grow out of nowhere all around them.

"W…What kind of magic is this?"

"They are everywhere…,"

"Get ready men," a General yelled drawing out his blade, "We will show them the might of the Fiore Army."

The soldiers steeled their resolves as they lined themselves behind their general before charging into battle, fighting against the demons that were attacking them. The soldiers quickly noticed that as they fought, the demons were taking no damage from the attacks they were landing upon them but they were losing a lot of mens in the fights.

"Our attacks are not having any effects," a soldier yelled.

The General gritted his teeth as he stared at the army of monsters that were standing in front of him.

"Just…what kind of dark magic are we dealing with here?" he said.

* * *

To think that just a few minutes ago, everyone was laughing and celebrating. Now everything was thrown into chaos. Rave made his way toward where he had seen Zeref. He couldn`t actually believe it but the brother he had thought that was dead for at least seven years was alive…

He was alive.

He ran pass a soldier who was yelling to the civilians of the city to evacuate as he seated upon a mounted stead. He had his sword drawn as more soldiers continued to run toward where the main problem was happening in the city.

He continued to run until he reached the location finding that Zeref was standing alone now, and the woman had thrown herself down from where she was, her body turning into water.

Then she landed in the middle of the fight, and then she exploded into water, throwing everything that was near her back, soldiers and demons alike. A lot of people screamed as the water threw them away and landing painfully on the ground, most of them knocked out.

Rave was openmouthed at the display.

_She took out a large platoon of trained soldiers in only one go, _she thought, _So this is the strength of a powerful Mage._

The woman turned her gaze toward him seeing him standing there. Then she raised her hands toward him causing Rave to widen his eyes. Water suddenly flew out of her hands, aiming straight at him. Instincts from training kicked in and Rave threw himself out of the way of that attack as a magic circle appeared in his hands.

"**Crystal Fist," **he yelled.

The large fist mage out of crystal aimed straight toward Siren who`s eyes widened in surprise, but she had managed to avoid the attack that had come for her.

"_You_ are the Crystal Wizard?" she said, her surprise evident in her voice, "I expected you to be older..."

Her eyes seemingly were checking Rave out, a sensual smile growing on her lips.

"_Much_ older," she said, "Even thought, I am not complaining."

Rave narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry to disappoint," he let out.

Siren smirked and then said, "You know…you look, remarkably like him, the only thing that`s different, is your eyes."

Rave glared at her.

"If you`re talking about Zeref," he said, "I should look like him, after all, he is my older brother."

Siren raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Impossible," she said, "He has no family…no one except for me."

Rave blinked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly as it sound like," Siren said, "Now I will take you down."

She moved quickly launching a spell at him, "**Water Typhoon."**

The water spell aimed straight at Rave, who marveled at the speed, before covered his face, letting the water attack hit him, pushing him backward but with his feet incased in crystal and into the ground, he wasn't moving an inch.

_Damn, if I stay here any longer, I won`t be able to breathe…,_ he thought.

The pinkish glow appeared around him.

"**Crystal World," **he thought.

The water suddenly solidified as Siren`s eyes widened in surprise.

"To be able to crystallize my water Magic," she said, her voice showing some approval, "You`re quite skilled."

"And I am not done yet," Rave said breaking the crystal that had solidified around him.

He spun his hands together as another magical seal appeared.

"**Crystal Prison," **he said.

Crystal grew around Siren`s form encircling her form until she was completely sealed inside the round shaped crystal. Then Rave turned his gaze toward the top of the tower, right at Zeref who was looking down straight at them.

Their eyes met.

* * *

Zeref stared curiously at the young man below. He had heard the conversation that had gone between Siren and him and he had grown curious almost angry at the young man. Then when he stared at his face, he can feel a slight shock running through him.

_H…he look just like Mother, _he thought, _but how could that be…Rave was the one that looked like Mother. Could this guy be…Rave? How could he had survived when I saw him died?_

Then a noise caused Zeref to turn his gaze toward the large shapes that were appearing in the skylines. He recognizes those shapes as he narrowed his eyes in anger. Those were Dragons, at least the Dragons that were still loyal to Fiore and he can even sense the Dragon Slayers there too.

_Now they finally show up, _he thought, _but, I see that they had taken my warning well._

"So you`re Zeref," one of the Dragon Slayer said, as he landed on the roof behind him as the dragons stationed themselves around him.

"So you have came Dragon Slayers," he said, "And you have brought your Dragon Masters."

A small smile crossed Zeref`s face.

"But you should know," he continued, "I have brought one of mines too."

The Dragon`s attention turned skyward as they stared at a shape that was slowly descending from the heavens.

"W…What is that?" one of the Slayers said.

"**It`s…It`s a Dragon," **one of the Dragons said, growling, "**But I have never seen those scales before."**

A dark grin continued to grow upon Zeref`s face.

The Dragon had black round scales upon his upper body, which were decorated with blue markings. The white eyes glowed eerily, even in the sunlight as the black wings that were opened gave a dangerous aura.

Then the dragon let out a large roar which shook the nearby buildings.

"Allow me to introduce, The Black Dragon, _Acnologia,"_

**Carnage has arrived on to the battlefield...**

**Next time: **The Power to change

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this update.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	24. The power to change

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty Four

The Power to change

Rave stood there, his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. An actual black dragon that shadowed the skies above him as the great black wings caused large winds to take place around them covering his face.

"Acnologia," he whispered.

Even the name caused some shivers to run down his spine as he stared at the dragon as the creature stared down at them, hovering in the sky before he let out a large roar. The power behind that roar caused the nearby buildings to be blown out and Rave himself was send flying backward as the blast dragon`s very roar destroyed the place around him.

Rave fell down upon his back in pain, sliding backward in the dirt. Coughing, the young man seated back up as he glanced around himself and feel his eyes widen.

"W…What the…?" he whispered.

Everything was gone.

The entire area that was filled with houses and other buildings were all destroyed leaving nothing but barren lands around him. He stood back up and winced as pain surged from his shoulder finding a piece of glass stabbed there. Gritting his teeth, he pulled it out, letting out a gasp of pain before dropping the piece.

The three Dragons from before landed on the ground further behind him as Zeref walked from behind him, his white cloak flying in the wind.

"Zeref," Rave said.

The young man turned his gaze toward him.

"It seems it`s really you Rave," he said, "I am surprised that you have managed to survive that catastrophe…"

Rave was taken aback by the look on Zeref`s face. The face was cold, barely hiding the dangerous intent that he had in his voice. Rave could feel his surprise growing as he stared at his brother…

_Zeref, what happened to you, _he thought.

The three Dragons breathed in, preparing for a breath attack as Acnologia dropped in front of them just as the breath attack went straight toward them the bright lights covering their visions.

"What magical powers," Rave said, "So this is what a Dragon can do."

"Those are weak," Zeref said, "They are not even worthy of being called Dragons."

The blast was thrown away by Acnologia which pushed toward a nearby mountain causing it to explode from the attack.

"Amazing," Rave whispered, "An entire mountain…"

Then Acnologia charged forward toward the three Dragons and Zeref glanced back toward the castle in the distance, narrowing his eyes a little. Then from the distance large booms echoed as beams of light aimed straight toward them.

"So they are finally fighting back," he murmured putting his hands together.

"What are you…?" Rave asked.

"**Nemesis Revenge,"** he said.

The ground beneath him started to tremble before a large hand burst out following by a horned head and in seconds a large monster was standing right in front of the group as the beam of lights slammed straight into his body.

The creature let out a roar before launching his own blast back at the castle blowing part of it away into rubbles.

"Zeref, what are you doing?" he asked, "Are you really going to…"

"I am only returning the favor of what they have done to us," the young man said coldly, "Dragon Slayers abandoned us when we needed them for protection and because of them, we lost everything in our lives, they answer to the King. That is they all deserve."

_He changed, _Rave thought in shock, _He had changed._

Rave attention was drawn toward the battles that were taking in front of him, his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

_The events of that day still remain in my memory, even to this very day. A Festival where everyone was laughing and having a good time had turned into a Festival of demons and dragons. I think that day had been forever etched in Fiore`s memory probably had become a legend of some kind as the years went by…_

_I think that's where Acnologia gained the nickname of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse for the destruction he caused, it was like seeing the Apocalypse take place right in front of your eyes…_

* * *

**Present Day**

The now female Rave stood in front of the Master of Fairy Tail, a look of utter remorse in her eyes.

"Following those days, Zeref told me of what happened to our parents and what caused our village to be destroyed," she continued, "But I didn't care about that since I was happy about having my brother, so I joined him. With Zeref, we threw Fiore into chaos and people grew to fear my brother`s name in our actions and the demons he created, and soon enough we had these things upon us."

She raised her left arm showing the chains that were there.

"What is it exactly?" Makarov asked her.

"A sealing magic probably," she shrugged, "Didn't have a clue on what it is, but Zeref told us that it was important. It became too much for me in the end I had convinced my brother to stop the killings…but that same day were attacked by the Fiore Army, and it was around then I became separated from him."

She looked up at the old man.

"I could have found him If I wanted to," she said, "But…the guilt of what I have done the past years weighted heavily upon me. I thought that if I return, he will gather the others again and we will fight against the world once more so I stayed in hiding, moving from place to place…and it was on a random night, I have heard a fight going on."

"A fight?"

Rave smiled a little.

"Yeah," she said, "I wasn`t going to interfere at first but, I became aware of a large group of people taking on a blonde girl that was by herself so…I decided to step in and scare them off. That girl was Mavis Vermilion, probably a few weeks before she created Fairy Tail, and that`s how I have gotten in the guild."

Rave stayed quiet for a little while.

"I had hoped to leave today before those three arrived but it seems my past had finally caught up to me," she said running a hand through her hair.

Makarov stayed silent as he observed the girl.

"Maybe this is your chance to make amends," he said drawing Rave`s attention back to him, "You can`t run from your problems forever Rave. From what you`ve told me, you have been running from it for the past the best part of three centuries. Facing your problems and solving them, that`s the first step in making things right again."

Rave looked down at the ground.

"Maybe," she murmured.

"And we of Fairy Tail we will help you accomplish it," Natsu said, causing the girl to glance at him in surprise.

"N…Natsu?" she murmured.

The Dragon Slayer had a large grin on his face.

"You are part of Fairy Tail," he said, "And Fairy Tail protect each other`s back. That`s what make our guild one of the best guild in Fiore."

Rave glanced around at them.

"yeah, we have your back," Gray said, now dressed in his underwear again.

"Gray, your clothes,"

"Gah, _what the hell_?"

The people around the guilds started to agree as Rave stared at them in surprise. She couldn`t believe that they will easily help her like that. There is no way that they will do that so easily, but as she looked at the people`s face around her she knew that they were dead serious about it.

_Just because I am part of the Guild they want to help me? _I thought.

"B…But why?" I asked, "Why would you help me?"

Makarov smiled a little.

"Well, technically you had a hand in creating the guild as one of the First Seven Members," he said, "It won`t be right for us if we simply stay there and not help you. As long as you bear the Fairy Tail guild`s insignia, we will have your back after all, every members of Fairy Tail are part of my family."

Everyone cheered around Rave, who had her eyes wide as she stared at them before a smile grew on her lips. She stayed there, watching them as a memory of Mavis came to her instantly…

Flashback

"_I think of it as family," she said, "A place where you can always return to when you don't have anywhere to go…to spend times with friends, sharing stories and having a good time. At least, that`s how I think of it."_

_Harry looked at her._

"_You felt that loneliness also don't you Harry?" Mavis whispered, "When you don`t have no one to spend your traveling days with."_

_She glanced at him seeing that he looked surprised._

"_I can see it in your eyes," she said, "That`s how I used to be before I met the others…Michelle and Kleve are brother and sisters and my first friends. Since I always have such a good time in their company, I decide that I don`t want to let go of that feeling."_

_Harry glanced down._

"_You love them," he said._

_Mavis nodded._

"_And I want to protect them too," she said, "We watch out for each other in the past…and when our guild is created, those good times between us will last till the day we die."_

"_Our?"_

"_Everyone back at the tavern," Mavis said, giving him a smile, "It will be our guild…you can be part of it also."_

_Harry looked away._

"_I`m…I can`t," he said._

_Mavis was staring at him now._

"_Why not?"_

"_It`s complicated," Harry told her, turning away from her._

_Mavis stared at him, a sad smile forming upon her lips. She approached toward him and raised a hand toward his, taking it with hers. Harry glanced down at her, his surprise showing upon his face._

"_Mavis…what are you…?"_

"_You don`t have to be alone any longer," she told him, "That is what life is all about, it`s making friends, continue down the road and forge new bonds. As times progress, the news bonds will strengthen and waver…but will never be broken."_

_She walked forward, letting go of his hand and arriving beside the Lake._

"_As part of the guild and as a friend to me," Mavis said without turning around, "You will never be alone anymore."_

_Mavis turned back toward him, a wide smile upon her face._

"_That way, happiness will wash away that sadness within your heart," she said._

End of Flashback

She stayed silent as she watched the group smiling and looking at her. To her surprise, Rave noticed tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't understand what she was feeling…Looking at them all, it was exactly as Mavis had described to her all those years ago.

_Mavis, if you can hear me, _she thought, _You were right…I should have stayed that day instead of leaving you and the rest behind. I should have had the strength to face you with the truth…It`s one of the many regrets that I wish I could amend…_

It was then Rave realized something deep within her heart.

She loved the Fairy Tail guild. It won`t matter if it was back then or now, the atmosphere had stayed the same and she so wished things were different.

_If only things were different, _she thought.

She looked up toward the Third Master that was seating in front of her. She noticed the look on the old man`s face and saw the grandfather like smile he wore. Rave then, knew that she had made the right decision…

"Thank you…," she started.

**PAIN!**

A burst of pain suddenly took hold of her chained arm causing her to suddenly yell out in pain as the chains started to glow a blinding red color. She heard the group around her, exclaimed themselves in shock and in surprise.

"Rave," she heard Natsu yelling and noticed the Dragon Slayer coming closer.

Then a shield of magic appeared around her body as the Dragon Slayer slammed into it throwing him backward.

_Not him, not now, _Rave thought as a magic circle appeared below her.

She fell to her knees as a dark form took shape in front of her. It had no face to be distinguished but two glowing eyes stared down at her from beneath the hood.

* * *

"Master, what`s happening?" Erza asked, shocked by this turn of event.

Makarov`s eyes widened in surprise. He knew what kind of magic those chains were now. At first, he had light suspicions of what they were, but now he was absolutely sure.

"Living Magic," he breathed out.

Erza glanced at him.

"Living Magic?" she repeated, "You mean like Lullaby was?"

"Exactly," the old man said, "Zeref was well known for those type of magic…but, I don't recognize the spell nor the type of seal magic it could be."

"Is it dangerous?" Mira asked from where she was.

"Not to us at least," Makarov said, "But to Rave…I think this might be the reason why he turned into female."

* * *

"**You have let love inside your heart,"** the dark figure in front of the kneeling Rave said, "**Now you will face the Judgment as I erase it."**

The Dark figure raised a bony hand toward her and then Rave yelled out feeling as if her very magic was being drawn out. She gritted her teeth. This was exactly like last time, except this time, it was more painful.

"_RAVE_," she heard Natsu yelled as if from far away.

The girl glared up toward him.

"Not this time," she said grunting in pain at her magic being drained.

She slowly stood up from where she was on the ground.

"**You try to resist me?" **The dark figure said, "**It is futile."**

Rave glared at him.

"The only reason you ever controlled me it was because I never tried to resist," she said, "I always ran away…ever since I was a child. I kept running away from everything. Even when I grew up and learn magic, all I have done is run away from things."

She then touched the arm that bore the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"But, not anymore," she said, "I have come to a decision. I will make amends on the wrongs that I have done. Even if it won`t be known through history, I will never let you take me away from what I hold dear in my heart. You took me away from Fairy Tail once already; I will not let you do it again."

Rave unleashed her magic power as the pinkish red glow encircled her form, almost as if a bright start had appeared inside the Guild Hall.

"**W…What is this Magic?"** the dark figure said, "**What is this Power?"**

Rave glared at the dark figure.

"It`s the power that every human beings have within themselves," she said, "the power to change, something you can never understand since you don't have a heart of your own."

Her cloak of blackness that she always wore around her body was suddenly getting ripped, showing the small shirt she was wearing underneath it as the dark figure let out a scream as Rave`s power overcome it. Then the magical shield around her disappeared as she fell down upon her knees, feeling suddenly tired and out of breath.

Then she looked up around herself, noticing the stares she was getting. Then a fear overcomes her heart. Has she failed? Was she already gone from the memory of the guild?

_N…Not again, _she thought, feeling tears pooling around her eyes, _Not again._

Then a single voice ran out.

"Rave?"

She looked up in shock noticing a small blue haired girl standing in front of her, along with Natsu. She knew who this was. It was the girl she had seen when she first woke up in Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell. Then everyone started to talk and approached her wondering if she was okay. Still stunned for a few seconds, Rave`s mind instantly knew one thing.

She was free.

**Finally free, Rave had overcome the deadly curse.**

**Next time: **Calm before the Storm

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	25. Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Hope you are enjoying the holidays and the new year that`s just around the corner. So here is a present enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Calm before the Storm

"What was that?" Natsu asked her as the Dragon Slayer kneeled beside her form.

Rave stared at the chains which were no longer glowing with power. They had turned black unlike the soft red they usually have around them. She would have thought that the chains will have broken or something since she had overcome their power over her…

"**Memory Waves,"** Rave told him, "It`s a Spell that was placed upon this Curse. It changes the memory of people."

"I`ve never heard of such a spell before?" Makarov said to her.

"It was never written down," Rave told him, "At least, as far as I know."

"What does that does exactly?" Mira asked.

"It`s a Memory spell," Rave said, "It`s basically rewrite someone`s memory, removing and changing events that happened. It`s only targeted to people who the victim had come in contact with, for example I am the victim of the spell meaning, everyone in the guild will have forgotten to ever meeting me in the first place."

"What?" Gray said, "Are you saying that the events as the Temple…?"

"Yep, those memories will change," Rave told him.

"You`ve faced this before didn't you?" Levy said, "This is why you are now a woman."

"Yes," Rave said, "I will probably change into a totally different person if the spell had been successful, instantly removing myself from existence as how you see me."

Suddenly she fell forward on her face.

"Rave?" Wendy yelled quickly kneeling beside the girl.

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked.

"S…Sorry," Rave said, "I…I forgot how much that can take out of me…Last time, I was out of it for at least a couple of weeks…B…But, since I fought against it. It might take less time for me to get back on my feet."

"Well, take her to the Infirmary," Makarov said, "We will let her rest, and someone contact Porlyscia just in case."

"I will Master," Erza said before walking out of the guild.

Gray who had picked up the fallen Rave walked with her toward the Infirmary, much to Juvia`s chagrin. Rave let herself get carried toward the Infirmary, as they entered inside the room.

"You know," she said, "You didn`t have to carry me."

"We are friends now," the Ice wizard told her, "and comrades of the same guilds."

They reached one of the nearest bed into which Gray let her seat upon it, the young girl`s heavy breathing lessening. Rave then lied on the bed, and closed her eyes. She was still feeling under the weather because of the sudden lost of magic she had just now.

Then the door opened and Lucy stepped inside.

"Master had sent for Porlyscia," she said.

"It won`t be needed," Rave said, opening her eyes again.

She raised her hand and then crystal started to appear upon it.

"Hey don't draw any more magic," Gray warned, "You can kill yourself you know."

Then a pink aura appeared around the girl`s body as she let out a soft sigh. The duo beside her bed, widened their eyes noticing that the magic in the air was being drawn toward the girl`s body. Then the light was gone, as Rave opened her eyes again.

"There, it`s done," she said.

"H…How did you replenish your Magic so easily," Gray asked her.

Rave gave him a glance.

"That`s a side of the Crystal Magic that I hardly use," she said, "It`s called Capture Crystal Magic. I can use it to capture the magic in the air and fuel my own power...Now all I need is some sleep to wear the fatigue off."

"Alright, we`ll let you sleep," Lucy said, "C`mon Gray."

She pulled him after her and then they closed the door. Rave stayed still on the bed as she watched the ceiling. She had made her decision in turning against the rest of her former team…heck, if she even calls them that.

_We wanted to fight against the Dragon and the Dragon Slayers, _she thought, _in the end, we ended up fighting the entire world…_

She raised her hands toward her face staring at the soft hands. Then in a flash she noticed that they were covered in blood, causing her to blink in surprise but the vision had disappeared, with her hands clean as ever.

_I have too much bloods on my hands, _she thought, _Even if I managed to make amends…it won`t be enough…it will never be enough._

Rave turned her attention toward the chains she has on her arms. She had done some research into what kind of Living Magic that was and knew that there was a way to be free of it.

A way to break those chains from her…those chains that kept her alive for so many years. She knew that those chains are the reason why she had stayed young like this.

_You really were the most powerful mage of our time Zeref, _she thought, _probably one of the strongest mages that ever lived in this world. But I know your secret, I know the Keys of your Immortality, as to why we`ve been alive for so long…I have discovered it back then…_

Back to that day when Rave had become a woman, she had felt Zeref`s power in that magic…She knew that the _Memory Waves_ could have written her out of existence, quite in a literal way…but for some reason, the spell hadn`t done so, but more likely that the spell wasn`t able to do so.

That had opened her eyes…to the truth behind Zeref`s immortality.

_I know what I will have to do now, _she thought, _but for now, I will have to rest. I may have replenished my magical ability, but I still feel the fatigue._

Just like that, the young woman fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Porlyusica stepped inside Makarov`s office. The pink haired healer stared at the old man in front of her, narrowing her jade eyes.

"You sure know how to pick the most troublesome people into your guild, Makarov," she said.

"Well you know me," the Old Master told her.

"I have done a look over her," Porlyusica said, "She seemed fine, and had simply needed rest, nothing that requires my attention…thought those chains in her arms, they reek of danger."

"Living Magic," Makarov said, "That`s what they are."

"Makarov, you`re not as young as you were in the past," Porlyusica said, "Although I know that you aren`t going to listen to me despite my warnings, but you have to be careful. Don`t go overboard…since it`s seem that every stray you bring into the guild have brought nothing but troubles."

"Glad to know that you care," Makarov told her, grinning.

The woman shook her head a little before turning around.

"Well, considering that it`s late," she said, "I`ll return home, I have done what I wanted. I can`t take any more of those disgusting humans."

With that, she turned around her red cloak dancing behind her as she walked away, leaving the old man in his thoughts.

* * *

It was already nighttime when Rave woke up from her sleep. She can see the twinkling stars from the window as well as the lights coming from the houses nearby. She seated up, and stretched before walking out of the Infirmary.

She can hear some conversation going on meaning there are still some peoples in the guild. She walked down the stairs before she came across a blue haired girl that wore glasses. She blinked a little as the girl looked up at her.

"Hey, you`re awake," she said, "I`m Levy."

"Rave,"

The two shook hands before Rave glanced around herself.

"Is there a way I could get something to eat," she asked, "I haven`t eaten since this morning."

"Sure," Levy said, "Mirajane could give you something to eat, c`mon."

She led Rave straight toward the counter where white haired girl was working. She was quite pretty with her long hair falling down to her lower back. She seemed quite gentle as she worked her way with the counter.

She glanced up at their arrivals.

"Hey Mira, can you gave her something to eat?" Levy asked her.

"Sure," Mira told her, "Take a seat."

Rave obliged. Since she doesn't have her black cloak anymore for it had ripped earlier. The shirt she wore beneath showed her lean arms with were lean with muscles. On her right shoulder, was a red eye with many lines around it, forming an oval shape around the eye which seemingly glows.

"That`s a cool tattoo," Levy said.

Rave glanced at where she was looking and smiled a little.

"I forgot I still had it," she said, "It`s a coming of age thing. The one who taught me the Crystal Magic carved it there using magic. It`s a sign that I am a Master of the Crystal Magic and I swear that I will bring honor to the name of our Clan."

"Clan?"

"Well, the people who used Crystal Magic in the past were all related to each other in some way," Rave said, "Crystal Magic was a dangerous and fearsome power back in the clan`s golden days but they were all whipped out because of that power. My Master had been the last surviving member."

"That sound horrible," Levy said.

Rave touched the tattoo on her arm, seemingly thoughtful.

_Now that I think about it, I…I never did talk to him again after that day I had left._

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"It`s…We parted way on bad terms my master and I," Rave said, "Even though he said that he was proud of me for Mastering Crystal Magic…I feel like I had still disappointed him. Just regrets in my already growing list of things that I wish I could change."

Levy gave her a smile.

"I am sure that your master didn't hold it against you," she said.

Mira set the plate in front of Rave who thanks her for the food. As she started to eat, Levy pushed a small book beside her plate, drawing the girl`s attention. Then Rave`s brown eyes widened slightly. She recognizes it.

"W…Where did you find this?" she asked.

"It was just collecting dust in the Archives," Levy told her, "I am sure Mavis would have wanted you to have it thought. She spoke of you a lot inside that diary."

Rave picked up the book still staring at it in shock.

"I only read a few entries," Levy told her as she stood up, "But it seems that when you had left the guild…well, I`ll let you find out on your own Rave."

She then left Rave staring at the book, which when she was done eating, the girl quickly opened the diary, glossing over the entries…

_Magnolia_

_Today, the group had set up the Fairy Tail banner upon the building. I still got to thank Mrs. Ovens for tailoring it for us. Michelle and Kleve had done a job for her and it seems that her son will join us as soon as he is of age. I`m sure he will be welcomed._

_Harry was also part of the group that set up the banner, I am not too sure but it seems like he was enjoying himself, although when I brought it up to Daphne, she said that it was impossible._

Rave remembered that day well, and she can`t help but smile a little as she turned the pages.

_Magnolia_

_I had tried to ask Harry about his past, but he closed up on me. Sometimes I wish I was a mind reader and see what he hide behind those eyes of his. He is the only person that I can`t predict anything about. He is so mysterious and holding so much sadness within himself that I wish one day he will trust me enough to tell me what it is…_

_Daphne seems to think he is cute thought._

Rave outwardly laughed at that last one. Daphne was quite a girl and she was surprised at how blunt she could be. The Dust Magic user was quite a wildcard during the days she went on jobs with her…

_Magnolia_

_It`s been a year since my last entry, since I had found it in my drawer, I decided to write again. Today, Harry came back from his mission along with Michelle and Kleve. It sure was boring without them around. Mario and Avery had left earlier for a job…thought I am surer they went on a date with some local girls. Speaking of dates, just earlier, Daphne was talking to me about if I was interested in Harry._

_I only see him as a dear friend and I feel like I didn't know him well enough to like him like that. We`ve grown closer since the guild had been created but it still feel like there is this huge gap between us. Although he speak little of himself, he seems interested in learning about me and my days before I met the rest of the group…I trust him, despite not knowing much about him…it`s this feeling I had in my heart. I believe that despite how he act, deep inside, he cares for the guild and myself…_

Rave noticed a number of doodles had been drawn most of them of fairies and other strange animals. He went past a few pages of the doodles before another entry was there.

_Magnolia_

_He left…_

_Just last night, he left. I didn't want him to leave us behind…to leave me behind like that. I wanted so desperately to run after him and hold on tight to his form and never let go…but my body wouldn't move. I said that I will wait for him…but I might as well shout I love you to the top of my voice to him…_

_Now he is gone…and he might never know what I have felt for him…Daphne was right in way. I was attracted to him and now he might never know…_

_I am such a coward…_

There were some dried spots upon the paper…blotching some of the inks and it was then Rave realized that they might be tears. Mavis was crying when she wrote this…

Her eyes found another entry.

_Magnolia_

_It`s been three months since he left. From what he had told me that night, I knew that he won`t return, but I keep hoping that he will walk through those doors and gave that half smile he usually do…_

_But it`s just wishful thinking on my part. Mario and Kleve are pretty pissed off at him. If Harry were to return, I am sure that those two will fight against him…I miss those days were we just spend hours in my office playing that old game of his. Thanks to that I have become quite the tactician…_

_I can hear a fight happening downstairs, best go keep the peace…thought, I can see that no matter what I do, the fighting inside the Guild Hall keeps happening, must be Fairy Tail thing._

Rave chuckled softly.

Yeah, the fighting was _definitely_ a Fairy Tail thing.

_Magnolia_

_It`s seems that the rest of the Sacrilege guild that we took care of a few years ago had created another guild by a new name. I think it`s Phantom something but I can`t remember it right now…_

_It`s been a year since Harry left, I think of him every day now. I can`t help myself…heck, I don't even know where he is right now. Has he found that brother he spoke of? It`s already late as I wrote this. It seems this diary had been a good gift. My head will literally explode from all the thoughts and worries I have inside my brain. I also invented a new spell, It`s called __**Fairy Law**__. I based it off the __**Fairy Glitter**__, and instead of taking on one enemy, it will take out everyone the caster see as an enemy, that way allies won`t be taken into the blast._

_Quite ingenious if I do say so myself._

Then there were a few scribbles which were scrapped over, completely blocking out the words.

_Damn it, I am thinking about Harry again. I zoned out. I can still remember how his eyes looked like. Just like that day on Tenrou Island when he helped me. I think that might have been the moment I had fallen for him…and didn`t realize it like the idiot I am sometimes. I wonder if I did tell him, would things have been different? Would he have been on my side today and still be here in Fairy Tail? Or would he still had left, taking my heart with him?_

_I really did fall in love with him…Maybe Daphne had seen it and had tried to make me see it then, but I couldn't see it…maybe it was because I was never in love before this…_

_I guess the old saying is true then, "You never know what you have until it`s gone"_

_I miss you Harry, please come back soon…_

_I love you…so damn much. _

Rave noticed the dried spots before she turned the page and then saw that it was blank as well as the following pages…

_This must have been the last entry in the diary before the Memory Waves went into effect_, she thought.

Rave can only shake her head. She can`t believe that Mavis was actually in love with her…and that day when she had returned and Mavis didn`t remember anything.

_Too late, _she thought, _It was already too late by that time._

Rave closed the small diary staring at the Fairy Tail insignia that was on the cover. She then put it inside her clothes, right beside her heart.

_Forgive me for what I have caused you dear Mavis, _she thought, _Don`t worry, we will see each other soon enough and then, we will have all the time to speak of time lost._

Rave stood up, walking out of the guild hall and into the streets as the moon disappeared behind the clouds above.

**Feelings...regrets...Rave carries the weight of the choices from the past...**

**Next time: **Prelude to Disaster.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**AN: **I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I honestly didn`t think it would have gotten so long. I had hoped to write something short, but as you can see this story is not short and had transformed into something quite great. I only hoped that it had gotten more reviews and i thank **sereneskydragonslayer** for the nice reviews and that you had kept up with me.


	26. Prelude to disaster

**Hey guys here is the next chapter in this fic. The end of the story is comming...**

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Prelude to disaster

The sun rose over the city of Magnolia.

To every citizen in the large and beautiful city, it would seem to be another peaceful day as they went on about their businesses. Rave, however, could feel the shift in the air, which was one of the main reasons she had woken up.

The young dark haired girl seated up and glanced around herself. The room she was sleeping in Fairy Hills was well taken care of…except for the many weapons that decorated the room. The night before, she had crossed path with the red haired girl, Erza Scarlet, and the girl had offered her to stay with her for the night.

She had decided to accept and now she had woken up, dressed in one of Ezra's nightwear as she walked toward the window, observing the outside. It looked no different than it was the day before, but Rave couldn`t shakes that feeling…

"Are you okay?"

She glanced toward the much younger woman who was despite how early it was, carrying a strawberry cake upon a small plate.

"It's just a feeling I am having," Rave answered her, "Thanks again for letting me stay over."

Erza gave her a smile.

"Don`t worry about it," she said, "After all, this is the least I could do."

Rave glanced at the plate she had in her hand.

"Er…is that what you eat for breakfast?"

Erza chuckled.

"I am just having a little snack before starting breakfast," the redhead answered, "Why don't you get dressed and we will go down at the guild."

"Sure," Rave answered her.

A little while later, the two girls were walking down the road heading toward the guild. Rave glanced toward the sky above them. It was a clear sky, with the sun shining quite brightly, with a warm soft wind blowing through.

She can see that everything was peaceful…quiet so…

_What is that feeling?_ She thought, frowning, _What is that foreboding that I can sense?_

"Rave," Erza asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

That caused the dark haired girl to glance at her.

"Sure."

Erza was frowning.

"That man with the Scythe," she asked, "The one you called Reaper…just how powerful is he?"

Rave frowned a little.

"Pretty powerful," she said, "Although he isn`t as skilled with hand to hand combat… but with that Scythe of is, he is pretty much invincible. He practice a really powerful Dark Branch of Magic called, **The Reaping Magic, **a sort of magic that absorb someone`s life."

Erza glanced at her.

"Reaping Magic?" she repeated.

Rave nodded.

"He uses the Scythe to do it," she said, "With one slice of that thing through your body, you`re dead."

Erza frowned.

"He is quite an opponent then," she said, "What about the others?"

"Well, Siren is a Water Mage," Rave continued, "Well in the past she always used to brag about how she defeated the God of the Sea. Sea God Slayer, that`s what she called herself."

"Sea God Slayer?" Erza repeated shocked.

"Yes," Rave told her, "We weren`t a lot at the beginning but we were all powerful. Well, GrayHood is a mystery, even to me. He hardly spoke of his past and what he does and I have never seen his full face since he always had that hood up…but I do know he uses some kind of **Gravitational Magic** and can control any kind of gravity."

"Kind of like Bluenote," Erza murmured.

"Who?"

"A powerful mage from a once powerful Dark Guild," the redhead explained, "Gildarts, our strongest mage, was the one that managed to defeat him."

"Oh," Rave said, "Well, anyway, there is another one, which I am sure is with them even thought he didn`t show up, the day before."

"There is one more?"

"Yes, Sanath," Rave said, "Well, he uses lost Arts, called **Summoning."**

"Summoning?" Erza repeated, "You mean he is a Celestial Wizard?"

Rave frowned a little.

"He might have been in the past before he joined us," she said, "But he doesn`t use Gate Keys to summon spirits, he uses Rings."

"Rings?"

"Yeah, he got three rings in one of his hands," Rave told her, "He might have more compared to back then…heck, all of them might be stronger than they were back in the days when I was with them."

Erza sighed.

"They are all above S Class Mage then," she said.

"Yeah, probably," Rave told her, "The only thing they might have more than you is the experience of living such long lives…I am surprised that any of them didn't go insane by now."

Erza gave her a confused glance. Before she could ask on what Rave was talking about a voice yelled out at them.

"Hey, Erza, Rave,"

The duo turned around.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy were walking toward them, waving.

"You guys," Rave said.

"What are you all doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well, we were going to go to the Guild but, Natsu wanted to talk to Rave," Lucy explained.

"I decided to tag along," Gray shrugged, his shirt mysteriously gone missing.

"Gray…, put your shirt back on," Rave said.

The young man blinked and glanced down.

"Ah, dammit," he said, "Where the hell did it go?"

"Ah, Natsu," she said, "You wanted to talk to me about…what exactly?"

The young Dragon Slayer gave her a grin.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to live with me and Happy?" he asked, "Since you don't have a home right now. Considering you are like a sister since you knew Igneel and all."

Rave raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the offer is nice," she said.

"You don't want to stay with him," Lucy said, waving her hand in a no-no manner, "It`s a mess and he never cleans it."

"Well, I would have Rave clean it for me like you did in the past," Natsu said, as if it was obvious.

Gray gave him a punch on the top of his head.

"You don't invite someone in your place to clean it for you idiot," the Ice Mage said.

Natsu, immediately pissed off glared at the mage, "Well I didn`t ask you, you stripper so bug off."

"Flame breath,"

"Flasher,"

Gray growled at him and was getting ready to go down…

"I SAID NO FIGHTING," Erza said, slamming her armored fists upon their heads.

"A…Aye," Natsu said, looking scared for his life with the scary look on the redhead`s face.

"Natsu totally forgot that Erza was there didn`t he?" Lucy said, looking at them.

"Seems like it," Happy said.

Rave smiled to herself watching them…before that sense she had been feeling since she woke up suddenly caused her to turn her attention toward the sky above them which was still as blue as ever.

_Just what the heck was that? _She thought.

She didn`t understand what was causing her to feel that cold shiver on the back of her neck right now. She couldn`t see the danger, even thought her senses were telling her there is a danger that was fast approaching from the skies…

But the only thing that caused her to feel such things was….

Rave`s eyes suddenly widened in shock. Then she turned her gaze toward the direction where she knew the Tower of 5 was situated.

_They couldn`t have…_she thought.

_Flashback_

"_We destroy this entire city along with your little friends and the Dragon Slayer," Reaper told her his eyes glancing at the Fairy Tail group behind Harry._

_The girl tightened her jaws._

"_C…Can I have some time to think about it," she said, "At least, for old time sake."_

_Reaper stared at her, his eyes unblinking._

"_You have two days," he said, putting his Scythe back where it was before, "Meet us at the Tower of 5. If you don't show up, we start our attacks upon the city and turn it to ashes."_

_End of Flashback_

_The deadline was for tomorrow, _she thought, _why would they want to destroy Magnolia?_

"Rave, are you okay?"

The girl snapped her attention toward Lucy who had put a hand on her shoulder. The rest of the group was staring at her in confusion. Rave can see on their faces that they had no idea of what was coming.

_No idea of the danger they were in, _she thought.

"We have to get to the Guild, _quickly_" Rave said, the urgency loud in her voice.

She then started to run, the rest of the guys following after her.

"But why?" Erza asked, "What is going on?"

"I realized what I was feeling earlier," Rave said, "and something bad is coming this way, something terrible. We have to warn Makarov."

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Most of the members have already gathered for the morning. Mira was walking around serving drinks with a smile upon her face; Gajeel was on the podium of the Guild with a guitar playing music, with many other members booing him for his horrible singing skills.

All in all, it was a typical Fairy Tail morning.

The only thing missing was the fighting.

Carla, the White Exceed was seating on the chair beside PantherLily who was holding his head down in shame at what his companion was doing, and Wendy was grinning and laughing at what was happening around her.

Then Carla`s feel that strange feeling again as the vision of the Dragon appearing above Magnolia which caused her to shake her head.

_That vision again, _she thought, unable to shake the fear she was feeling.

"Carla, are you alright?" PantherLily asked her, "You seem…pale."

"Sorry," the white Exceed told him, "I…I am not feeling too well."

Suddenly the guild door was thrown open and Erza along with Natsu along with Happy, Gray Lucy and the dark haired girl, Rave entered, all of them out of breath.

"D…Did we really have to run all the way?" Lucy asked, looking completely exhausted.

"Yes," Rave answered, not looking a bit winded, "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Here I am," Master Makarov said, as he walked toward them with a large smile on his face, "What seems to be the hurry here Rave?"

The girl`s face…Carla couldn`t hardly read it but it was the eyes that showed the barely contained emotion.

"We have to evacuate Magnolia immediately," Rave said, her voice carrying over the guild.

Makarov`s eyes widened in surprise along with the group that had followed her in.

"Evacuate the city?" Natsu said, surprised.

"Why would you think of such an action Rave?" Makarov asked carefully.

"Because Acnologia is coming," she said.

A deep hush fell in the guild as everyone stared at the girl. The name caused everyone that had been on Tenrou Island that fateful day to pale considerably. They all remember that black dragon that had attacked them out of nowhere.

"Y…You mean it`s coming _here_?" Lucy spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

"B…But how do you know?" Makarov asked.

"I can feel him coming," Rave told him, thinking about it, "I could feel it ever since I woke up this morning…At first I didn't understand it, but…I recognize the feeling from long ago."

She then looked up at the old man.

"Please," she said, "You have to spread the news and evacuate the city at once."

Carla couldn't help but feel shock at what was she was hearing. She had the vision just the day before, and yet, when she couldn't believe what she had been seeing then Rave had come in with the news that Acnologia was coming here.

_Could Acnologia be the Dragon she had seen in her vision? Could this be what she had seen in those snippets of visions could be actually accurate?_

Carla looked toward the Master, noticing the man`s face. She could see that the man was having trouble believing what Rave had been saying.

_Maybe…Maybe if I tell them about my visions, _she thought, _maybe I could change the future that I have seen._

Steeling her resolve, the white Exceed stood up from where she was drawing Wendy`s attention.

"Carla,"

The Exceed approached the Master.

"E…Excuse me Master Makarov," she said, drawing the man`s attention toward her along with Rave.

"What is it Carla?" he asked.

"T…There is something that I would like to talk about," she said, "Something that has to do with what Rave told us."

"What do you mean?"

Carla swallowed a little, to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I am afraid that Rave is telling the truth," she said, "For I have seen it happen."

**Carla`s revalation...Could it change the dark vision of the future?**

**Next time: **Spiraling...

**AN: **Hey guys, i am writting another Fairy Tail story one that had been running around my head for the past weeks. I have been reading some Naruto Self-Insert fics and they had given me the inspiration to put my story on paper. I have already written few chapters for it. The name will be **Child of Heaven**.

At the end of this fic...i`ll post a preview for it to see if you guys are interested in reading it or not.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	27. Spiraling Down

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story. A shorter chapter compared to the rest but...it get the job done**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Spiraling down…

Rave, along with the entire guild stared at the White Exceed. The small cat like animal was looking uncomfortable with the stares that she was getting looking down toward the ground, her white tail dancing a little.

"What do you mean Carla?" Happy asked.

"How was that possible?" Rave asked, shocked, her black eyes staring at her in amazement.

Carla looked down.

"It was ever since we went to Edolas," she said, "That ability had caused us some trouble there. I had thought that they wouldn`t happen again…until those strange people appeared in front of the guild…I had the visions."

"Y…You saw that happen?" Rave asked approaching her and kneeling in front of the Exceed.

"Just bit of pieces," Carla told her.

Rave nodded at her before standing straight again glancing at Makarov.

"Her vision just proves my point," she said, "We have to evacuate the city…"

"Even if we evacuate the city," Lucy said, "What are we going to do about Acnologia? I mean, last time we faced him..."

"We could have died if it wasn`t for the First," Erza told her, "I don't think any of us are ready to go for a second round."

"I`ll handle Acnologia," Rave said.

The guild looked at her.

"Are you insane?" Natsu said.

Rave glanced at him.

"I will draw his attention long enough for the city to evacuate," she said.

"B…But…," Natsu said.

Rave put a hand on the Dragon Slayer`s head, instantly silencing him.

"Don't worry Natsu," she said, giving him a grin, "I will keep my promise."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer, frowned a little before nodding at her.

"You best keep it," he said.

Rave turned her attention toward the Master.

"Makarov,"

The old man was frowning slightly from where he sat.

"We will need Warren for this," he said, "His telepathy could help us coordinate the evacuation. Do you think we can count on you?"

The young man nodded his head.

"Don`t worry," he said, "Just leave it to me."

"Good," Makarov said.

The Fairy Tail members quickly made their way out of the guild. The dark haired girl, Rave turned her gaze toward Carla who glanced up at her.

"What is it?"

Rave kneeled right in front of her.

"Did you saw any other visions apart from the ones with the Dragon appearing over Magnolia?" she asked.

Carla looked away from her, down toward the ground. Then she felt a hand upon her small shoulder causing her to look up again, this time into Rave`s face. The girl had kneeled right in front of her, with a sad smile upon her face.

"You saw it didn't you?" she asked.

Carla looked at her in confusion for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?"

Rave eyes however seems to saw right through the Exceed`s poor attempt at hiding the truth. The girl simply patted her shoulder softly.

"Keep it to quiet for now okay," Rave told her, "It will be best that no one lose focus of what the Master had asked them to do and what is at hands."

The white Exceed stared at her in shock. Carla couldn`t believe what she was hearing. Could this mean the person in the vision was…

"What are you…?"

Rave however patted her head.

"I am making amends," she said, "It will be the only way."

After that, Rave straightened up glancing around herself for a few seconds before running out of the guild. Carla stood there watching her back, her eyes wide in shock. The vision from before came to mind once more.

She can see Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy around the fallen person on the ground with the blood all around…but this time, the person had a face.

And that face was Rave which had both of her eyes closed her face a deathly pale.

* * *

**At the Tower of Five**

The entire group stood together, as if waiting for something. Reaper had his Scythe hanging on his shoulder along with as the wind blew in their location. He was staring at the sun shining in the sky, feeling a smirk coming on.

The wait before he butchers some people is always so…_energizing._

Then GrayHood materialized from nowhere, his hood still covering his face.

"Well?" he asked.

GrayHood`s lips smirked.

"I have kept an eye upon the guild as you asked," he said, "None of them had noticed my presence thought which is quite pathetic to tell you the truth, but we have a problem."

Reaper looked at him, frowning.

"Rave had revealed everything and somehow was able to overcome the _**Memory Waves **_that was placed upon him," GrayHood told him.

Siren looked at him surprised.

"But that`s impossible," she said, "Zeref told us that the spell is unbreakable."

"I guess he was wrong on that part," Sanath said.

"To be able to overcome that curse," Reaper smirked, "I must say, with the blood of Zeref running through his body, I am not surprised."

"Without the curse upon him," Siren said, "He had broken over the holds that still tied us to Zeref`s magic."

Reaper licked his lips.

"This is getting interesting," he said, "Anything else?"

GrayHood smirked.

"Rave is aware that we have summoned Acnologia," he said, "They are trying to evacuate the city as we speak."

Siren shook her head.

"How the mighty have fallen," she said, "It hurt my heart that Rave had softened so much after we have separated."

"Well that just won`t do," Reaper told them, "It`s about time we step in and fulfill our end of the deal. The two days have passed, and now we destroy this pathetic city along with that wretched guild…then when Acnologia arrives, _the city will be razed to the ground."_

He turned his gaze toward Sanath.

"You know what to do," he said.

The latter smirked as he pulled out a ring from his finger.

"Let`s go," he said throwing it in the air, "Come out…**Dark Claw."**

Then a magic circle appeared around the ring as a creature took shape. It was large, with long dark wings and the eagle glanced around them. Then the small man jumped upon it`s back as the Eagle yelled out, before taking flight into the air, aiming toward Magnolia.

* * *

Rave was running through the streets which were filled with peoples as the members of Fairy Tail spread the news that they had to evacuate the city. It would seem that the people of the city trusted Fairy Tail enough to listen to them although the situation brought out something from the past.

It was a similar situation that changed everything for both Zeref and her.

She glanced around herself for a few seconds before, her eyes finding the redhead she was looking for. She quickly made her way toward her.

"Erza," she yelled.

The latter turned her head toward her, her eyes widening in surprise seeing her there.

"Rave?"

"Listen there is something that I have to talk to you about," she said.

The redhead mage nodded at her.

"What is it?"

"Even if I had to draw Acnologia`s attention," she said, "The others won't stay quiet. Considering that they are the ones responsible, they might interfere."

"You mean the ones who came at the guild asking for you?" Erza asked.

Rave nodded.

"They really want to destroy the city then," she said.

"I`m afraid so," Rave said, "I…"

Erza probably knew that she was about to apologize, put a hand upon her shoulder.

"It`s not your fault," she said, "You can`t control what people are about to do…but even so…they will find that the Fairy Tail guild is not one to give up easily."

Then the redhead Mage suddenly frowned as if she was listening to something, causing Rave to blink.

"What is it?"

"Warren," she said, "He is telling me something with telepathy."

Rave nodded at her staring at Erza for a while before the redhead glanced up toward the sky.

"What the…?"

Rave did the same and noticed the magic circles that were appearing in a pentagram formation.

"This is…," she said.

* * *

High in the sky, Sanath was seating upon his Summon as the magical circles appeared around him.

"**The Ten Sacred Songs: Dominion."**

The magical circles suddenly expended around him as they flew to the corners of the city causing tall lights to appear all around the city and joined the lights almost like a cage.

On one of the side of the city where a group of people were getting evacuated a magical wall suddenly appeared in front of them with a floating symbol upon it.

"W…What the?" one of the people said.

Levy McGarden, alongside with the rest of her ShadowGear team and Gajeel quickly approached and the young girl raised her hand to touch it when a surge of magic coursed through her body causing her to yell out in pain.

"Levy," the rest of the guys said as she was thrown back.

Gajeel was the one to manage to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, you alright Shrimp?" he asked her.

The blue haired girl nodded, thought she was holding her arm.

"Just what was that?" Jet asked, looking at the magical wall in front of them.

"I don't know," Droy said, "But it`s a lot like Freed`s magic runes."

"What does that mean?" Gajeel asked.

Levy stared at the area where the magic wall was.

"Someone doesn`t want us to leave the city," she said, "We must tell Warren about this so that he can spread the news."

* * *

Erza who was along with Rave had gotten the update of what happened to the city and Rave noticed that she had paled considerably.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Warren told me that a magical barrier had been put all around Magnolia," the redhead girl answered.

Rave tightened her fist.

_Sanath`s doing probably, _she thought, _That means…he must have used that Forbidden Spell of his._

Suddenly laughter, a dark sinister laugh started to echo around them drawing the two Mage`s attention. Then in front of them on the top of the building, Reaper materialized from thin air.

"_Reaper_," Rave growled.

"Well, well, well," Reaper chuckled, "It`s been a while since I have seen _that_ look on your face."

"Remove the spell you have placed around the city right now," Rave growled, "Or I swear to God _that I will kill you_."

"But it`s of your own doing Rave," Reaper answered her.

That caused confusion to appear upon the girl`s face.

"My own doing?"

"Well, you have betrayed our secrets to those Mage," Reaper said, "You have told them the truth."

"How did you…?"

"Figured it out?" Reaper asked smirking, "I had GrayHood keep an eye on you. Surely you haven`t forgotten GrayHood`s special ability now did you?"

Rave frowned to herself.

_His invisibility, _she thought, _I didn't think of that._

"Yes, and because of that," Reaper continued, "You have singlehandedly decided the fate of this city my dear Rave, and since I am such a good guy, I have to carry it out."

At that time…explosions started to take place around the city drawing both Rave and Erza`s attention. From the distance they notice the black smokes that had started to rise everywhere.

"Oh," Reaper said, looking at the smoke, "It seems that the other two are starting the Festivities."

Rave tightened her jaws before her magic exploded from within her body drawing the other two`s attention.

"Erza, go take care of your friends," she said, "I will take him down here."

Erza glanced at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she said, without even turning toward the redhead.

The Requip Mage nodded at her before taking a run toward where one of the explosions had taken place.

"You think you can take me on Rave?" Reaper asked a dark grin on his face.

Rave who had her head down for a few second looked up, both of her eyes glowing red as she glared at him.

"I won`t let you touch anyone in this guild, nor this city," she said.

She raised one of her arms, showing the Fairy Tail mark that was branded upon her arm.

"After all, Fairy Tail is part of me."

**The Fairy Tail spirit surge throught Rave...**

**Next time: **Fairy Tail vs The 5

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	28. Fairy Tail vs The 5

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Fairy Tail vs the 5

The duo stared at each other across the small place that separates them. Reaper`s smirk had lessened a little noticing the mark upon her skin. His eyes narrowed a little as he stared straight into Rave`s serious face.

"I can`t believe you joined those pathetic Mages," Reaper said, "You are betraying us?"

"I am not betraying anyone Reaper," Rave said, "I am just putting a stop to something that should have been stopped a long time ago. We have done enough damage to this world, it`s time we let the next generation take over."

"You speak like an old woman Rave," Reaper said, "Why would you want to put a stop to this? We are Immortals Rave, we can live forever. Your own brother gave us that gift..."

"Immortality is not a gift," Rave said, "It`s only a way to escape the fate that all men share."

"Oh, really?" Reaper said, "and what`s that."

"Death," Rave told him.

Suddenly a magical circle appeared upon Rave`s back as her skin started to turn into crystal which appeared all over her body. She stared at the man across her who chuckled at her.

"I guess you are serious about standing up to me eh," Reaper said as he put his hand on his stomach.

As usual, the magic circle appeared there and then he pulled out the familiar Scythe from his body, until the weapon was all out. Then he dropped the bladed end on the ground causing a slight crack to appear there.

"Pulling out that Armor of yours," he said, "You only ever pulled that out, when you are dead serious about a fight."

Then a grin crossed his face.

"But I am sure you`ll find that you`re not the only one that had gotten stronger over the past years," he said as a light started to appear around the blade of his Scythe.

He charged forward, and launching a strike forward aiming straight toward Rave who instinctively jumped above it, not knowing why her body moved out of the way. Then she landed on the ground.

Then a crack caused her to glance behind herself and her eyes widened. She noticed the building behind her had been cut clean with a diagonal cut.

_What the…,_ she thought.

She glanced up toward the man in front of her, noticing that he was coming at her.

"Surprised," he yelled, "Well, there is more where that came from."

Rave put her hands together on the ground.

"**Crystal Forest,"** she said.

Large crystal spikes grew from the ground aiming straight toward Reaper who smirk a little as he spun the Scythe slicing through the crystals in front of him causing them to dissipate in the air.

He then aimed straight for Rave and launched a kick straight at the crystal covered girl who blocked the attack with her palm, then another feet aimed straight toward her face hitting her straight into her face, but Rave hardly felt anything.

"And you`re wide open," Reaper said.

As Rave stumbled back from the hit on her face, Reaper came at her with the Scythe aiming straight at her…

She put both of her hands in front of her faces as the blade sliced at her…

_H…He had gotten stronger, _she thought.

* * *

Erza was running through the streets of Magnolia passing the scared people of the city who were panicking about what was happening all around her. Her red hair was dancing as she did so.

"Warren," she said, "Can you track the location of the enemy's attacks?"

"_From the thoughts that I can gather from the rest of the guild members,"_ Warren answered her, with his voice echoing in the S-ranked Mage head, "_That Water Mage who appeared at the guild earlier is by one of the bridge on the west side of the city…she must be using that water to flood the houses…The other one I could senses is the one that Cana, Macao and Wakabe…"_

Erza frowned.

"How are they doing?"

"_Not good,"_ Warren told her.

"Send a message to all of the S-Class Mage we have present," Erza said, "Tell them that they have to fight against the enemy for they are the only ones that could match them in power…it might be the only way we might have a chance…all the rest of the guild should focus on helping the rest of the city…"

"_I`ll see what I can do,"_ Warren told her.

"Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked him.

"_He is helping evacuate the city," _Warren said to her.

_That`s good,_ Erza thought, _We have to take care of those guys before Acnologia arrives in the city…if that dragon arrives before…the entire city will be lost._

Steeling her resolve, the redhead young woman continues to run toward where Cana and Macao were.

_I have to get there fast…,_

* * *

KABOOM!

Wakaba was thrown back from the blast, falling upon his back as his beloved pipe was thrown out of his mouth. His clothes were ripped from that latest attack he had against him.

"_Wakaba_," Cana yelled at the older man.

"You guys are pathetic," their enemy said, staring at them, with the large creature standing beside him.

"Damn it," Macao said, grunting, "With all those spirits he kept summoning, we can`t touch him."

Cana holds her cards which were glowing with magic before tossing them toward the enemy. The large rock like creature behind him was shaped like a beastlike creature thought it had some human qualities to it as it stood towering above them. Just earlier, Cana, Wakaba and Macao were working to help the people out of their houses when that big rock monster like thing had popped out of nowhere and destroyed the nearest house causing troubles so naturally, her, Macao and Wakaba had decided to check it out by them, thinking they could handle it.

_So much for that idea, _Cana thought bitterly.

That small man was the one who was controlling the spirit he had summoned. Cana had thought at first that he was a Celestial Wizard but, she hadn't seen any Celestial Keys upon the man`s form…

"We`ve got this Cana," Macao told her.

"Yeah let`s take care of them," Cana told him pulling out three cards from her deck, "_Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers_."

A magic circle appeared.

"**Jolt of Fate,"** she said.

The lightning attacks aimed straight for the small man but the large spirit but his body in front of the small man, Sanath, letting the lighting attacks hit it.

"Using your spirits as shields," Macao told him, "You`re despicable."

A dark smirk appeared upon the small man`s face.

"Well, I created him so he is bound to follow my orders," Sanath said, smirking.

_Did he say he created them?_ Cana thought shocked.

"And I am not even using one of my powerful spirit," Sanath continued a low chuckle coming from him, "I am even wondering what Rave ever saw in your pathetic excuse for a magic guild to trust you lots."

Macao chuckled causing a frown to appear upon Sanath face.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You sound like a boy who didn`t get a Christmas present," he said.

Sanath grit his teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rave trusted us because she had something inside her that is worth protecting," Macao said, narrowing his eyes at the man across him, "While she may have walked with your lots and Zeref… her heart was always pure."

An angry look appeared upon the older man`s face.

"You call yourself her friends but you people didn't understand her at all," he yelled.

A thick mark of anger appeared upon Sanath`s face.

"While I was playing with you lots," he said, "But now, I tire of you. _RockArmor_ destroy them."

The giant rock creature that was silently standing on his side suddenly moved as it`s black eyes flashed blue for a split second before a large magic circle appeared in front of its mouth as he opened it as blue ball of magic appeared in front of its lips, bathing both Cana and Macao in its light.

"This is not good," Macao yelled, "We have to get out of here."

Cana nodded at him and the duo started to run but not before Macao stopped and picked up his unconscious best friend…but it was already too late as the blast of magic suddenly lit up the entire area as a large explosion rocked the entire area.

When the dust settled, Cana was surprised that she wasn`t hurt and glanced over to Macao and noticed the same look of complete surprise upon his face.

"How did it miss us?" Macao asked.

"Are you guys alright?" a voice asked.

The duo turned their attention toward the voice finding themselves looking at a familiar white and navy blue armor that stood right behind them, a long red hair flowing down the woman`s back…

"Erza," Cana said the relief evident in her voice.

"That`s Adamantine Armor," Macao said, "You saved our lives right there."

"Take Wakaba back to the guild and have him healed by Wendy," Erza said.

Cana was confused.

"But I thought we were evacuating?"

"There is a magical wall all around the city," Erza told them as her armor disappeared leaving the Heart Kreuz armor on, "It`s stopping everyone from leaving the city."

"But if we can`t leave," Macao said, "We will be like trapped rats when Acnologia arrives."

"I am sure Levy can think of something," Cana said, tapping him on the shoulder, then she turned her gaze toward Erza`s back, "Are you sure you`ll be okay here?"

"Just go," Erza said without turning around.

Cana and Macao ran off leaving Erza to face against the strange small man, Sanath.

Erza glanced up toward the large rock like creature in front of her as twins sword materialized from nowhere in her hand, a dangerous look crossing her face as she stared at the lumbering creature.

"It won't make any difference whether it`s one or three of you," Sanath said, "_RockArmor_, destroy her."

The large creature roared in anger as it launched its large fist toward the girl in front of it, before Erza glared up at him before quickly charging forward and slashing through the large spirit creature as she land behind him.

Sanath`s eyes widened in surprise for at least a few seconds before a smirk appeared upon his face.

"I am impressed," he said, "But even so, it doesn`t matter, all of you are as pathetic as the rest of your magic guild."

A dark look appeared upon Erza`s face as a black armor took shape upon her form. It was covered with many spikes along with a large black sword with spikes upon it. The woman glared straight at him as a red glow appeared upon her shadowed face.

"_Don`t you dare badmouth Fairy Tail in front of me,"_

* * *

In another part of Magnolia, the water were raising above everything flooding the place as Siren watched the area with a cold smirk upon her face seeing the people of the city struggling and fighting with the large magical waves of water.

Then to her surprise, the water suddenly turned to ice causing her to frown in confusion as to what was happening before a soft smirk appeared upon her face. She the then turned toward the two figure that were standing on top of the ice.

"Hello there, Ice boy," Siren said smiling, "How nice to see you again."

Gray Fullbuster stood there along with Juvia who had followed him despite telling him to stay back. The duo was standing side-by-side as they watched toward him.

"We didn`t finish our match back at the guild," Gray said, as he walked forward, all the while removing his shirt.

_Gray-sama is shirtless, _Juvia thought, hearts appearing in her eyes.

Siren smiled.

"You know, I am more powerful than you ever wish to be," Siren said, as she walked toward them, her heels clicking, upon the ice, "But I am more than ready to fight against the two of you."

Gray`s blue eyes looked at her and Siren smirked.

"Well look likes it's time for Round 2," she said.

"Juvia stay out of this one," Gray said, "She is mine to defeat."

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT ICEFREAK GO?" Natsu yelled.

The Dragon Slayer was walking through the city along with Lucy and Happy. Just earlier they had noticed, thanks to Mira, that Gray had disappeared from where they were. Now they had gone ahead and go look for him.

"The city is in a panic and ice boy decided to go missing," The Fire Dragon Slayer mumbled as he walked through the road.

"Can`t you just track him by smell?" Lucy asked, "I mean you have a sense of smell that`s stronger than most, being a Dragon Slayer and all."

Natsu then suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

But Natsu didn't answer as she he suddenly sprouted fire on his fist.

"I can smell you," he said, "So you can come out now."

"Natsu, who are you talking to?" Happy asked, as he floated near the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy looked around, noticing that they were the only one in the streets which was empty of life.

"I don`t see anyone."

A chuckle echoed around them causing the trio to glance around themselves.

"IT`S A GHOST," Happy yelled suddenly and loudly scaring the crap out of Lucy.

"It can`t be a ghost because if it was, Natsu won`t be able to smell it," Lucy snapped at the small blue cat.

Then in front of them, a figure was materializing, drawing their attentions. It was man dressed in a gray hooded and long sleeved shirt. He had long black pants with black shoes.

The new arrival tilted his head toward them and from the darkness of the hood, two glowing red eyes stared at them, causing a shiver of fear to run through Lucy`s back.

"You`re one of those people who are after Rave," Natsu said, the fire in his fist intensifying.

A small chuckle echoed from GrayHood.

"I have been looking for you, _Dragon Slayer."_

__**GrayHood founds Natsu...**

**Next time: **The Power of the 5

**Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	29. The Power of the 5

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter Twenty Nine

The Power of the 5

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the figure standing across him. From behind him, Lucy gasped softly and Happy was staring at the person.

"He just…_appeared_," the small cat said.

"What do you mean you were looking for me?" Natsu growled as fire grew higher around his fist.

GrayHood smirked at him.

"Well it had been a while since I`ve battled against one of your kind boy," he said, "and it disgust me that Rave had joined you people instead of returning to us as we asked of him."

Natsu suddenly charged at him with his fist raised in anger toward GrayHood who simply raised a hand toward him as a magic circle appeared there. Then Natsu literally stopped in midair for at least a second before he was thrown back by an invisible force and sliding down on his back.

"What the…?" Lucy said, "He just…pushed Natsu back without even touching him?"

Natsu seated up.

"What kind of magic was that?" the Dragon Slayer said.

GrayHood smirked raising his hand again.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Dragon boy," he said.

The magic circle appeared in his hand again and Natsu from where he was, suddenly floated in the air as he threw his arm around.

"Hey, _put me down and fight me_,"

Then he was suddenly pulled toward GrayHood at amazing speed, landing straight into a waiting punch that GrayHood had put out. Natsu hacked at the attack and another circle appeared around the hand in his stomach.

"**Gravity Push,"**

The air around them trembled as the Dragon Slayer was thrown backward again landing on the street and deterring some of the concrete on the ground.

"Natsu," Lucy yelled toward the fallen form of Fairy Tail`s Salamander.

"This guy is powerful," Happy said shocked.

GrayHood chuckled darkly as he watched the fallen form of the Dragon Slayer. He put a hand upon his shadowed face, his body shaking by the chuckles he was having.

"Is that the extend of your power Dragon Slayer," he whispered, but his voice carrying across the area, "I must say that you are the weakest of the Dragon Slayer I ever to kill."

Natsu however started to move, groaning as he seated up again. The young Dragon Slayer put his hand upon his stomach as he stared at him.

"Y…You`re pretty tough," he said, smirking.

Both of his hands got covered in flames he drew upon his magical power.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist,"** Natsu yelled as he threw the punch forward aiming it straight for GrayHood`s face.

The young man raised his hand again as the magic circle appeared and Natsu feel his body freeze in midair for at least a split second before he was slammed upon the ground causing a large crater to appear there.

"_Ack_," he yelled out in pain.

"Fall, like the worthless trash you are Dragon Slayer," GrayHood said a smirk growing upon his face, "Fall down to the ground."

Another magical circle appeared and then Natsu was raised in the air and slammed into the building causing a large hole into it. Then he pulled Natsu out of it and slammed the Dragon Slayer all around the streets causing the young man to spat out blood and had cut all over his body before he slammed him down on the ground again.

"Worthless," GrayHood said, "and now…I will finish you."

* * *

From where they were Lucy and Happy were horrified at what was happening to Natsu. It was unusual to see Natsu fighting someone where the stakes are so against him, the last person to do this was the Grimoire Heart Master, Hades.

"We have to help him," Happy said flying forward.

"Wait, Happy," Lucy called after him but the blue cat.

GrayHood turned his dead toward the flying cat that was coming for him and he raised his other hand at him as a magic circle appeared and then Happy was thrown back into a wall with a loud smacking noise.

"I am impressed with your bravely strange cat," he said, "But my business is with the Dragon Slayer _only."_

Lucy pulled out one of her Gold Keys.

"**Open Gate of the Goat Key, Capricorn,"** she yelled out.

A suit wearing tall man appeared with the face of a goat, standing in attention like a butler. He was wearing sunglasses as he stood beside Lucy in attention.

"Mistress Lucy," he said.

"Capricorn," Lucy said, "I need your support right now."

"As you wish, Mistress Lucy," he said.

Then he charged forward at amazing speed, heading straight for GrayHood who had turned his attention toward his coming form.

"A Celestial Wizard," he noticed raising his hand the magic circle appearing around his hand.

Capricorn froze in midair as he neared him, causing the spirit to widen his eyes in surprise before GrayHood throw him back into the wall, letting out a gasp of pain.

"But still useless," he said as he drew Capricorn into the air causing the spirit to struggle against whatever contains that was holding his body.

GrayHood flicked him down toward the ground causing a small crater to appear there as Capricorn gasped with pain.

"_Capricorn_," Lucy yelled.

GrayHood then turned his attention toward Lucy causing the girl to step back in fear.

"You intend to get in my way," he said, "Then I will have to take care of you."

Lucy pulled out another Key as GrayHood raised his hand and the Key was wretched from her grasp and into his hand.

"Oh, it`s been a while since I have seen this one," he said, "You were going to summon out the Golden Bull, Taurus."

"You know the Keys?" Lucy said shocked.

"My sister used to be a Celestial Wizard," he said, his voice taking a melancholic tone.

Then he turned his gaze toward her, and Lucy and sees the glowing eyes from beneath the shadow of the hood. Suddenly a magic circle appeared right underneath Lucy causing the latter to look down in surprise as rocks on the ground started to become attracted to her as they slammed upon her body causing her eyes to go wide in shock as pain shoot through her body.

"I`ve make your body become a center of gravity itself," he said, "That way everything rock and pieces of debris around us will be drawn to you."

He was right as many pieces of rock and even some glasses aimed at Lucy who yelled out from the many bruises and cuts that were appearing upon her skin. GrayHood smirked.

"You should have stayed away from the Dragon Slayer girl," he said, "Their kind are good for only one thing and that`s to die."

He summed Lucy toward him as a magic circle appeared upon his hand and throwing her toward where Natsu was lying, the girl gasping softly in pain as she hit the ground. GrayHood smirked at the girl as she lied there.

"So pathetic," he murmured, "I am almost…_disgusted _by even thinking that he might have been a challenge."

* * *

Siren watched as the dark haired Ice wizard charged forward making sign with his hand so that as a magic circle appeared around his fist.

"**Ice Make, Freeze Lancer,"** Gray said.

Siren raised her eyebrows as large spike of ices aimed straight toward her body coming in many different directions at once. They slammed through her and into the frozen ground below her.

"Not bad," she said seeing the ice going through her water body, "But quite useless against me."

She stepped out of the ices pillars that were growing around her body, a smirk upon her face. She was pleased to see the look of utter frustration grow upon the young man`s face.

"Let me show you, the Power of the GodSlayer," Siren said.

She took a deep breath.

"**Water God…Wail,"**

A large blast of water shoot out from her opened mouth aiming straight for Gray who widened his eyes in shock at the large attack that was coming straight for him.

_What the hell…that was just like Natsu`s Dragon Roar…except with water._

"**Ice Make Shield,"** Gray yelled out forming the large ice Shield in front of him.

The blast of water hit the shield straight on, feeling it pushing against it. The pressure caused large crack to appear upon it, causing Gray to blink at the crack before the water started to engulf him and pushing him away.

_Shit, it`s more powerful than I expected, _he thought, _I have to freeze it soo…what the…_

The water around him was suddenly drawn back from his body as a hand grew from the water and then Juvia appeared controlling the water around him until it was a column of water that encircled both her and Gray who had fallen on the ground.

"Juvia, what are you doing?" he asked, "I thought I told you to keep away from the fight."

"Juvia is sorry that she didn't listen to Gray-sama`s order," she said, "But Juvia fears that this enemy is too much for Gray-sama to handle alone."

Then the water around them shifted and turned into two column of water and Juvia threw it forward.

"**Water Nebula," **she yelled.

The attack aimed straight toward Siren who was surprised at the attack before it overtook her entirely. Gray stood up looking over toward the woman beside him and looked at their enemy again.

"That might not have done anything to her you know," he said.

"Juvia doesn't think so," the Water Mage said.

Gray glanced back toward their enemy seeing that she was getting back up. He was confused.

"But how did that happen?" he asked, "My attacks just go straight through her…"

"Juvia can use the same spell she uses to make herself turn to water," Juvia told him, "Since Juvia understand the properties of what she does meaning that Juvia can hit her body no matter if she is water or normal."

Gray stared at her in surprise. He never thought that Juvia was a planner.

"You know…I never would have thought that you will figure her out so easily," he said, "Nice job Juvia."

Juvia`s face was covered with an angry red blush that caused her entire body to let out steam.

_Gray-sama had complimented me, _she thought, _This must be a fated day…_

Before Juvia could act on those feelings, Siren looked up toward her.

"I am impressed," she said, "You are a powerful Mage…and could still become powerful over the years but one thing you must know…This power won`t be enough to defeat a God Slayer."

Both Gray and Juvia frowned.

"God Slayer?"

"Long ago, I slain the creature known as Poseidon," Siren told her.

Juvia`s eyes widened.

"Impossible," she said, "There is no way you could kill…?"

Gray frowned in confusion.

"Juvia, what the heck is she talking about? What exactly is Poseidon?"

Siren shook her head.

"Really, what are they teaching the young ones these days," she said, "How can you be a wizard and not know who or what Poseidon is. This day and age is really the worst."

She glanced up toward the duo in front of her.

"Then let me tell you of Poseidon," she said, "Let me tell you of the God of the Seas."

"T…The God of the Seas?"

"A being that controlled the very waves of the large seas," Siren said, "A being that caused Tsunamis and destruction upon the seas, flooding entire Islands in a mere whim. He was merely a man, who had too much power bestowed upon him and like all men, he met his end at the end of another meaning me."

Siren grin turned feral.

"I learnt his secret Magic and now you will bow down to the Queen of the Seas," she said, "The God Slayer Siren."

She aimed her fist toward them as large waves grew around her body forming many large balls of water and then a dark smirk crossed her face.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Gray said.

"**Poseidon Rage,"** she yelled out.

The large ball of water aimed straight for the duo that widen their eyes in shock as the explosion took place all around them and Gray quickly summoned his Ice Shield Giant Size to block the attack.

But it proved to be useless as the two of them were blown away by the concentrated magical attack that came their way.

* * *

"What`s the matter, you look…_defeated_," Sanath said, as he stared at the red-haired woman in front of him.

Erza Scarlet was on her knees, wearing broken armor with gashes and blood dripping from the wounds upon her body. The girl stared at the large creatures that stood in front of her with the small man smirking.

"Despite all that talk earlier, I can see that you are no better than the other three from before," he said, glaring at the woman in front of him.

Erza looked up toward him with a gash upon her cheek, glaring at the man.

_J…Just how powerful are they?_ She thought.

**Overwhelming...**

**Next Time: **GrayHood`s Cruelty.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	30. GrayHoods cruelty

**Hey guys, nere is the next chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty

GrayHood`s cruelty

The redhead was on her knees as she stared at the monsters in front of her. Erza Scarlet couldn't believe what was happening but she was losing against some monsters. Each time she managed to defeat one, that guy keep sprouting them out of nowhere and she was getting pressed in fighting all of them.

Those monsters were growing stronger as the fight went on and Erza was sure that they were getting even tougher to beat…or was she the one that was running out of magical energy.

"I am surprised that you are even still on your feet," Sanath told her, a smirk growing upon his face, "You are stronger than the three from…Too bad that you`re our enemy."

Two large monster made their way toward her and Erza stood back up as she glared at the enemy in front of her. The redhead girl transformed into her Cheetah armor as she moved quickly through the enemies like they were nothing causing them to combust like flames, but, one of the monster had somehow caught up to her sending the girl down aground sliding on her side.

"And she bit the dust again," Sanath grinned, "It seems you are slowing down…"

Erza stood back up again, as she glared at the creature that had taken her down. It stood on two hind legs with a wolf like face and glowing eyes. The claws that it had in each paws were covered in blood, Erza`s blood for the girl`s body was filled with the gashes of claw which were dripping with blood.

_Damn it, I have to take care of this guy soon, _she thought, _I am losing too much blood…_

* * *

Rave was slammed into the ground but she hardly stayed there before she pulled herself away from where she was just as a Scythe landed there. The raven haired girl`s body was covered with the Crystal Shell but part of it had been broken.

Rave was shocked to see that her Shell had been breached. Never before as anyone ever breached the Shell when she summoned it out and now somehow Reaper had been strong enough to cut through the crystal.

She stared up toward her opponent, narrowing her eyes at him.

"**Infinite Crystal Arrows,"** she yelled as a magic circle appeared in her palm, aiming them straight toward him.

Reaper twisted his Scythe around clockwise and a white circle appeared in front of him, blocking the incoming Crystal arrows that were hammering upon it.

"What`s the matter Rave?" he yelled, "Where is the bloodlust that you used to fight the Dragon Slayers with us?"

He charged at the girl who summoned out a Crystal sword and he swung at her meeting the sword with a loud clang. Rave free hand however had the crystal swelled up like a balloon as spike appeared all over it.

"**Crystal Dynamic Crusher,"** she yelled aiming it straight toward Reaper.

The attack hit him straight into the chest causing him to widen his eyes a little at the sudden attack that seemingly came from nowhere at him. Reaper put a hand on the ground as he slid back and unto a crouch.

"Well, didn`t see that one coming," he said smirking.

Rave however had both of her hands swelled up with the large spikes balloons. Her eyes glared at Reaper as she threw them both forward.

"**Double Crusher,"** she yelled.

Reaper jumped above the attack as it literally obligated a house that was behind him. He had a smirk upon his face.

"Well you certainly haven`t lost your edge Rave," he yelled out.

Rave raised her hand toward him.

"**Crystal Pillar,"**

The tall pillar made out of Crystal aimed straight toward him and Reaper simply sliced through it causing the crystals to turn into pieces around the raven haired girl who covered her face from the falling chards.

"Wide open," Reaper yelled.

Before Rave could move, Reaper sliced at her, and landed behind the girl as the dark haired girl`s eye widened in shock. Reaper glanced back at her as she stood up seeing the girl falling down on the ground.

"Well you lose Rave," he said.

When Rave touched the ground however, she shattered into thousands of pieces, causing Reaper`s eyes to widen in surprise and in shock.

"What the…That was the Crystal Shell?"

Then a magic circle appeared beneath his feet drawing his attention as Rave stepped out of the destroyed house that she had destroyed earlier. Reaper turned his gaze toward her.

"But when did you…?"

"I never planned to fight you with all of my strength," Rave told him, "I wouldn`t want to waste my magical energy before Acnologia get`s here. I am the only one that can fight it off."

Reaper narrowed his eyes at her chuckling crystal rising from the magic circle he was standing on.

"I thought something was strange the way you fought," he said a soft chuckle growing on his lips, "You are as sneaky as ever you bastard."

The Crystal had covered his chest now.

"But tell me Rave, why did you decide to betray us?" Reaper asked her, "At least, you own me that explanation."

Rave stared at the man across her.

"A way to make amends for the wrong that I have done," she said, "But…It`s the only way that I can achieve my greatest desire."

Reaper`s body was covered with the crystal.

"You don't have to hide behind that mask of yours Reaper," Rave said, "You know of what I talk about."

A small chuckle grew from the man.

"Masks?" he said, "I suppose we all carry our own masks so we can face the world."

Then the crystal covered him entirely.

"**Crystal Prison,"** Rave whispered as she walked toward him.

She reached toward him and then touched the crystal.

_You didn`t even try to fight me at your full strength Reaper, _she thought, _you carry the same scars as I do. You may make people believe that you are a monster, but somehow, I knew you are a human being. One with emotions…_

_Flashback_

_Rave was drawn out of the place the house the group was staying in. He didn`t know what had woke him up at first before he heard it. The soft humming coming from the world outside, so he made his way toward it and surprisingly finding Reaper seating upon the railing of the place._

_The self proclaimed mass murderer was seating upon it, twisting a golden band in his hand as he hummed to himself. The Scythe was lying on the railing beside him._

"_Shouldn`t you be asleep?" Reaper asked him._

"_That song," Rave said, "It`s a ballad isn`t it?"_

_Reaper turned toward him._

"_Yeah," the man said, "Something I learned before I became the Reaper."_

_Rave turned his attention toward the ring in his hand._

"_Where you married?"_

"_Once," Reaper told him, "Surprised?"_

_Rave shook his head._

"_Not really? At least, now your motive for your hatred of Dragons and Dragon Slayers make sense," he said, "You lost them during the War."_

_Reaper didn`t say anything as he tightened his grip upon the ring._

"_A Dragon Slayer killed her," he said, the look of anger and hatred crossing his face, "I am simply returning the favor and with Zeref, that favor will be felt through the entire world."_

_End of Flashback_

Rave then whispered.

"**Capture Crystal Magic: Retraction."**

A light was drawn out of Reaper`s solidified form and was hardened into a small ball of Crystal. Rave holds it in her palm.

_One down, _she thought, _two to go._

The dark haired girl turned her attention toward the sky, throwing her senses out to feel where Acnologia might be…

_He will get there soon, _she thought, _I hope that they had defeated GrayHood and Sanath until then, and Acnologia, you will take me to Zeref…and we will end this, once and for all._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

GrayHood blinked a little noticing the blonde haired girl standing up again. The girl`s body was filled with bruises and he was surprised that she was even still standing. The girl was nothing without her Celestial Keys and GrayHood knew that no matter what the girl do next, he will simply destroy her.

"You run out of tricks girl," he said, "But even so, I am done wasting time with you, step aside and let me kill the Dragon Slayer."

The girl however stood fast in front of the Dragon Slayer who was slowly getting on his feet, thought he seemed to be doing it with some difficulty. GrayHood knew that attack he had given him earlier must still be smarting and most he hit with that attack stayed down, unable to move.

It had been quite amazing that he is still conscious, and then he turned his eyes toward the blonde girl who was standing protectively in front of the pink haired Dragon Slayer, glaring angrily at him.

"I won`t let you touch him," the blonde girl told him.

GrayHood frowned to himself.

"Lucy…," he heard the Dragon Slayer said, "What are you doing?"

The girl raised a golden Key.

"I won`t let him get to you, even if it means my life," Lucy said, "**Open Gate of the…"**

"I have _enough_ of you," GrayHood yelled as a magic circle appeared in his hand.

Lucy`s body was suddenly drawn toward him and he heard the Dragon Slayer yelling something. He slammed her into a building wall causing the girl to scream out in pain.

"Why would you protect him?" he said, "What good does it does to you to protect his kind while they cause the death of people you love?"

He slammed the girl into another wall with his magic.

"_WHY DOES HE GET TO LIVE WHILE SHE IS DEAD_," GrayHood yelled at her in anger.

He then slammed her down unto the earth and heard the Dragon Slayer yell out the girl`s name before he winced taking hold of his pained side with a grunt. The girl weakly moved as he walked forward until he stood beside her and slammed his boot against her neck causing her to choke.

"Get off of her," The Dragon Slayer yelled as he charged toward him.

"Pitiful," he said raising a hand toward him as his magic circle appeared again causing the Dragon Slayer to freeze in midair before he was slammed back down unto the ground.

The Dragon Slayer glared up at him trying to move but he couldn't even move a muscle as GrayHood`s magic kept him there.

"Do you know what you are feeling right now Dragon Slayer?" he said staring at the boy`s green eyes, "It is the same feeling that I felt long ago when your kind killed her…"

That seemed to drawn the boy`s attention.

"She was begging, _begging_ to be spared…for my sake" GrayHood continued, "but you killed her…"

GrayHood pulled a hand into his coat and pulled out a long blade which glinted in the sun. The boy`s eyes widened probably getting what he was about to do.

"I won`t let you do it," the Dragon Slayer said, as flames appeared around him, "I won`t let you kill her."

He tried to push himself up but GrayHood pushed him even farther into the ground causing a crater to appear there. The Dragon Slayer raised his head at him.

"I won`t let you," he said, "I won`t let you kill one of my namaka."

"Now, you will feel what I felt on that day," he said as he raised the blade into the air.

Then he brought it down, stabbing the blonde girl on the ground straight through the chest.

* * *

Natsu couldn`t move.

He was staring straight at the blade that was standing upon Lucy`s body. He stared straight at the blood that was appearing underneath the girl`s form who was moving weakly from underneath GrayHood`s boots.

"L…Lucy," he whispered.

The girl`s eyes met his and Natsu suddenly had a flash back of the first time he met her….and the many adventures they had went through together, but more ever it brought back memories of how he felt when Lisanna died…

"N…Nat…su…," Lucy whispered before her eyes closed.

Then anger…pure hot white anger pursed through him so strong that it broke the hold that GrayHood`s magic had over him. A tall pillar of flames grew around his form as the roar of a Dragon echo through the city of Magnolia.

**A new power rises...**

**Next time: **Dragon Rage

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	31. Dragon Rage

**Hey guys, here is the new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-One

Dragon Rage

**The Fairy Tail Guild building**

Wendy Marvell kneeled above the body of a nameless Fairy Tail wizard as she worked to heal him. That`s what she had been doing for the past hour so far, healing the wounded and even some of the citizens of Magnolia had come here inside the Guild to take refuge from whatever chaos what was happening outside.

The young Dragon Slayer let out a soft sigh.

"Don`t overdoe it Wendy," Carla said from beside her.

She turned her attention to the Exceed beside her and gave the white cat a soft pat on the head.

"I am alright," she said, "I can manage my magic more than before."

Carla smiled softly at her.

"But still, don`t overdoe it," she said, "You won`t be able to heal anyone there if you run out of magic. With Porlyusica not able to come to help, all of us have to depend on you."

Wendy glanced around the guild that was filled with civilians.

"I hope that Levy found out about this barrier that`s keeping everyone in," Carla said.

"I hope so too," Wendy said and instantly took notice of the Master there along with Warren.

"…Magic Council is sending help," the Master was saying, "But it take some time before they arrive…I presume we just have to hold on till then…what bad luck, for Laxus and the Thunder Legion to go out on a job, and we can`t reach Gildarts for he is off god knows where…"

"I guess we just have to hold on till help arrives from the outside," Warren told him.

"With that," Makarov said, "and Levy working upon that strange barrier. I don`t even have a lot of…"

Whatever Makarov was about to say next was drawn out as Wendy`s dragon senses went suddenly on alert. That caused the girl to startle out of listening to what Makarov and Warren were saying.

She gasped as the cold feeling settled upon her, but it wasn`t all that unfamiliar for it had a touch that she had become good friends with…

"N…Natsu-san?" she whispered.

_But what happened?_ Wendy thought.

* * *

On another part of the city, by the barrier where Levy was working on unlocking this strange spell`s secrets, Gajeel Redfox attention was suddenly drawn back toward the city, a look of surprise crossing his usually frowning face.

What surprised him was because that was his Dragon senses that picked it up and he recognizes the smoldering feeling that he was sensing.

"Salamander," he said simply.

Just half an hour ago, he had seen the pink haired Salamander and the cheerleader leave them to go look for the Ice bastard as Salamander had put it. Now that he realized it, they haven`t returned yet…

_Could they have run into an enemy, _he thought.

Gajeel found he was not happy with that. Why was he the one seating there doing nothing while Salamander gets to fight? The Iron Dragon Slayer stood up from where he was seating drawing Levy`s attention toward him.

"G...Gajeel," she said, "Where are you going?"

"I`m going into town," he said, not turning to look at her, "Just continue with what you are doing shrimp…I`ll be back soon enough anyway."

With that he jumped away, and Levy can feel worry starting to seep through her. She had felt safe knowing that he was nearby…now…

"Levy is something wrong?" Jet asked.

The small blue haired girl shook her head refocusing upon the many books that were piled around in front of her.

_I must not get distracted, _she thought, _I must figure out how to take down this barrier and let the people out of the city…_

"I am fine," Levy answered him, but in her head she continued, _But be safe Gajeel…_

* * *

Rave suddenly turned at the burst of magic.

_T…That feeling, _she thought, _there is no mistaking it…but how?_

She quickly made her way toward where the magic had come from.

_I have to find out._

* * *

To say GrayHood was surprised was saying something.

The hooded man stood there as the Dragon Slayer suddenly unleashed a whole lot of power in front of him causing the young man to widen his eyes from beneath his hood. His mouth had dropped slightly as he watched the flames in front of him take the shape of a dragon with the Dragon Slayer standing in the middle of the fire, two embers eyes staring straight toward him…

"To think you could unlock this power Dragon Slayer," he said, "At least you`re taking me seriously this time…and all I had to do is to kill the blond girl…"

Suddenly the Dragon Slayer rushed forward, the flames following him his movement like a trail of fires and GrayHood smirked raising his hand.

"To attack me head on," he said, "You have some guts boy."

A magic circle appeared in front of his hand and then the Dragon Slayer stopped in midair for at least a second and GrayHood smirked and then, to his surprise cracks started to appear in the air around the Dragon Slayer until it exploded outward the backlash causing GrayHood to step back in shock.

_M…My magic couldn`t hold him,_ he thought, _It`s more powerful than…_

The Dragon Slayer slammed straight into his chest causing him to let out a yell of pain before he was thrown backward from the attack and smashing into the ground creating a hole into the earth thanks to his magic.

Then Natsu while he was in the air raised both of his hand amassing a large ball of fire before throwing it down at him.

"**FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME,"** he yelled throwing it down at him.

The large blast of fire aimed straight for GrayHood as a large explosion which took out numerous houses in the vicinity took place as a large ball of fire engulfed everything. Then Natsu landed back on the ground.

His entire body was covered with scales and even his face was now reminiscent of a dragon`s as his teeth had became more pronounced along with his ears which had become pointed and longer than his normal ones. His eyes had turned into embers as they glowed as he had both of his fist tightened with flames all over his body.

Then out of the smoke of the previous explosions, GrayHood stepped out a soft chuckle coming from his form.

"You should be honored," he said, "To have caused such damages to my clothes. Not even the Dragon Slayers of the past could have done such a thing…"

As he walked out of the flames, the hood had been burned off from the last attack, and he had taken it off, staying with the simple shirt he was wearing underneath. His head was covered in scars and cut as if someone had carved it out of wood, one that had a vague idea of what a head should look like. His eyes were black with red rings around them as he stood there staring at the Dragon Slayer.

"But I am done playing," he said, "Come at me."

Natsu growled angrily before taking a deep breath and then let out a large blast of fire.

"**FIRE DRAGON`S ROAR,"**

GrayHood smirked as he activated his magic, splitting the flames into many sides.

"You may have gotten a boost of power," he said, "but I have more experience than you do…_Dragon scum_."

To his surprise, the flames twisted upon itself as they started to form around Natsu`s fist who was charging at him, the large fires turning into a tornado around him. GrayHood grunted.

"**Gravity Zero,"**

Suddenly Natsu started to float in the air, a surprised look crossing his face as he was rising into the air and a smirk crossed GrayHood`s face. He continued to raise the Dragon Slayer into the air and smirked. A lot of the debris around them had started to float also all around the Dragon Slayer who was glancing around, not understanding what was happening.

"You are at my mercy now Dragon Slayer," he said, "**Gravity Centre."**

A magic circle appeared around Natsu`s floating form as all of the debris started to head straight him and smashing into him at great forces causing the young man to yell out in pain as the large pieces of concretes smashed against him until they were all covering his body.

"Now, for the _coup de grace_," he said, bringing his palms together a magic circle appeared around him.

"**Gravity…Crush,"**

Then the debris that were covering Natsu`s form started to twist upon themselves and getting smaller and smaller…until a bright red flames suddenly blew them backward causing a large fire to spread in the skies above. GrayHood himself feels shock.

_He was able to withstand the _**Gravity Crush**_ and escape from it? _He thought, _what kind of Dragon Slayer is he?_

* * *

Rave arrived at the area where she had felt the Dragon magic and her eyes widened in shock finding Lucy on the ground with a sword stabbing through her body. The dark haired girl quickly reached the fallen blonde girl and kneeled beside her and removed the sword.

"Lucy, _please don't be dead_," she said softly.

She put a hand on the side of the girl`s neck, frantically searching for a pulse and then felt relief when she felt it pulsing against her finger.

_She is alive, _she thought, _but she won`t last much longer…_

Rave glanced around herself and her eyes fell upon the flames that were in the skies and the powerful feeling she can feel coming from it.

_There is no doubt about it, _she thought, _The Dragon`s Rage. I didn`t think Natsu could have reached this level of power while he is still so young._

She shook her head.

_Now is not the time to be lost in thoughts, _she thought, _I have to get Lucy out of here and get medical help soon…_

Rave put a hand on the ground as a magic circle appeared.

"**Crystal Clone."**

A crystal duplicate of herself appeared and then took her features and shape until an actual clone of herself was crouching right in front of her. The clone gave her a nod and a smile one which Rave returned.

"Get her to Wendy," she said, "she might be the only one that can heal her in time."

"You can count on me," her clone said before picking up Lucy from the ground.

Then the clone made its way back toward where the Fairy Tail building was situated. Rave turned her attention toward where the fight Natsu was fighting. She still couldn`t believe that she was actually seeing it again.

_I guess you have more potential than I first thought Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

GrayHood was staring at the Dragon Slayer that was floating in the air. Natsu had his attention upon him and the pure anger that the boy was feeling was visible thought every pores of his face as his magic intensified.

"Give me your best shot Dragon Slayer," GrayHood yelled, "I have survived more than you can imagine. There is no way that you will ever be able to beat me."

Natsu let out a large Dragon roar as the cracks started to appear in the air around him as the entire things exploded outward causing GrayHood`s eyes to widen in shock.

_With just a roar, _he thought, _Unreal._

Then the Dragon Slayer landed on the ground across him in a crouch. Then Natsu slowly stood up as the flames danced around his form.

"I don't care what you have survived or whatever other nonsense you are talking about," Natsu growled, "But what I do know is that you have made the worst mistake that you could ever make in your life."

GrayHood blinked.

"A mistake?" he said.

Natsu looked up at him, his amber eyes glaring straight at him.

"_You should have never mess with Fairy Tail and my friends,"_ he said.

Then with a burst of fire, Natsu disappeared from where he was causing GrayHood to blink in surprise glancing around himself.

_Where did he go?"_

Then, a punch came out of nowhere slamming into his stomach causing him to widen his eyes in shock. GrayHood`s eyes stared down at Natsu who had appeared there with lightning flashing across his flames, a look of pure anger across his face.

Then the punch threw GrayHood backward slamming the guy through a building which he followed after him. GrayHood slid upon the ground behind the building as the Dragon Slayer appeared in front of him.

_A Lightning Fire Dragon, _he thought, _What kind of Dragon Slayer is he?_

"**FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK,"** Natsu yelled, causing him to yell out in pain, "Followed by **Iron Fist, Talons,"**

GrayHood was send flying back down into the ground as he landed down on the ground in a crater. The wizard however stood back up.

"I will not fall here," he yelled summoning a large magic circle, "**Gravity Pull."**

The force pulled Natsu down toward him but the young Dragon Slayer slammed both of his feet into his face and send out a large blast of fire from there causing GrayHood to yell out in pain.

Natsu then landed on the ground.

"Then to finish this with my new secret technique," Natsu said, as fire and lightning appeared around his hands, "**Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade."**

GrayHood was thrown off by the last attack as he landed on the ground, beaten and unconscious as Natsu stood above him covered in bruises but otherwise okay. Then he pulled his head back and let out a large roar of victory.

* * *

_H…He actually defeated GrayHood?_ Rave thought, _Just how much potential do you have Natsu?_

* * *

Erza once again fall to one knees with a large gash on the side of her guts. The girl was growing tired and running out of magical energy and the monsters simply continue to double in number.

"This is getting ridiculous," she said as she stood back again.

A strange chuckle echoed around them drawing her attention, and Gajeel was walking toward them a smirk upon his face.

"G…_Gajeel_?"

"I was going to help Salamander but I see that you`re having most of the fun Titania," the Iron Dragon Slayer said as he walked forward, a bloodthirsty grin upon his lips as his red eyes were showing his eagerness for battle.

"Oh, another player," Sanath said smirking, "and a Dragon Slayer at that, I must say, your guild have a lot of Dragon Slayers…it will be quite a feat to kill."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles as his grin became even more pronounced.

"Kill you say?" the Iron Dragon Slayer said, "Just try it…and I will show you what it really mean to go against Fairy Tail."

**Gajeel enter the carnage...**

**Next Time: **Unison Raid

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	32. Unison Raid

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Unison Raid

Rave approached the fallen GrayHood as Natsu turned his attention toward her. The boy`s body was covered in bruises as the scale that was upon his body disappeared along with his flames. Then Natsu fell down upon his knee.

"W…Wow," he said, "I…I feel so weak…"

"You just used up all of your magical power," Rave told him, "I won't be surprised if you pass out right now."

The young woman kneeled beside the unconscious GrayHood has she put a hand upon his body. Then a magic circle appeared.

"**Capture Crystal Magic: Retraction,"** she whispered.

Magical energy started to appear around GrayHood`s form causing Natsu beside her to gasp slightly at the display before it solidified unto a small blue orb in her hand.

"W…What is that?" he asked.

"Keys," Rave answered him pocketing the orb, "Keys I need to achieve my goal."

She then turned toward the young man who was staring at her before turning his attention back toward the end of the road.

"Lucy," he whispered.

"She will be fine," Rave told him, "I send her to the Guild Hall to find Wendy so that she can be healed. If I had arrived any seconds later…she might have died."

Natsu looked down at the ground, tightening his fists, staring at GrayHood.

"Did the Dragon Slayers cause so much destruction back then?" he asked.

Rave stared at him, her eyes unblinking.

"Sometimes after the War," she said, "Rogue Dragon Slayers attacked many towns in the south regions of Fiore. I never knew the reason of those attacks, but I was pretty sure that they wanted to get back at the King for disbanding the troops and with their Dragon mentors abandoning them with my brother`s rampage…you can say that it was a dark time for the world."

Natsu turned his attention toward Rave as the young woman glanced toward the sky.

"But you lived during those times," he said, "Why don`t you hate us?"

Rave glanced at him.

"I just don`t see the point in hating Dragon Slayers anymore," she said, "Sure they have caused some heavy losses but that`s what all those men and woman knew. That was the reason they were trained, to fight to kill. Can we hardly blame them for doing this after taking those away from them?"

Rave sighed.

"You are still a young man Natsu," she said, "I am glad that your generation hadn`t faced what I faced…that everyone at Fairy Tail still have their innocence with them. Maybe your generation is the key to shape this world`s future."

Natsu smiled at her.

"Yeah," he said, "and when we`re done with those guys…All of us will have new adventures together."

Rave glanced at him in surprise but she gave him a smile and raising her fist causing Natsu to blink.

"What?"

"Well this is a sign of respect," she said, "Bump your fist with mine."

Natsu raised his own fist and the duo bumped fist.

"Now, you have my respect Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Juvia was huffing slightly as she was on one knee, as block of ices which some of them looked to be sliced clean all lying around them. She glanced up at the woman across her Siren who looked quite the same as before thought she was slightly out of breath.

The Water Mage turned her eyes toward Gray who was shirtless and lying upon the ground a little farther away. The young man was breathing heavily and looked a little worse for wear as he lied there.

"I think fighting me was a mismatch for you Ice Wizard," Siren said smirking, "Your magic have no effect upon my body what-so-ever."

Gray stood back up, grunting in pain with one of his eyes open as he stared at her.

"Even so," the young man said, "I am not about to give up this fight."

Siren shook her head.

"Really," she said, "You didn`t even touch me once during the entire time and only the water mage know how to hit my body. Everytime you freeze me, you just turn my body into a buffet that I could enjoy and strengthen my own magic power."

Gray looked up at her.

"I was the one to defeat Juvia and she had the same body as you do," he said, "Then I will find a way to defeat you."

_Gray-sama, _Juvia thought, _you are so…handsome…_

The young ice mage charged forward and Siren simply let out a soft sigh before raising her hand at him.

"**Water Tower,"** she said.

The frozen ice they were standing on suddenly broke from beneath their feet as large towers made out of water grew out of the ground beneath Gray`s feet throwing the young man in the air as he yelled out and then he glance down toward it turning the entire water into a tower of ice.

"**Ice Make, Saucer,"** Gray yelled.

The attack aimed straight at Siren as it went straight through her form causing her water body to splash around.

"Really, is that the best you can do," Siren said.

"**Water Slicers,"** Juvia yelled sending slices of water toward Siren who avoided them by turning into water and jumping out of the way.

Juvia herself charged forward turning into water also and the two clashed into each other with great force causing the two women to turn back to their normal form. Juvia landed on the ground in a crouch along with Siren who smirked.

"Impressive," she said, "You were able to cancel my Water Body spell but it seems that the effect passed on unto you."

Gray who was standing on top of the ice Tower placed his hands together and drew them apart as a large cannon took shape in his arms.

"**Ice Make Cannon,"** he yelled.

The ball of ice aimed straight toward Siren and Juvia took this to quickly attack while Siren`s attention had been drawn by the oncoming Ice Cannon.

"**Water Wave,"** Juvia said.

A large wave of water aimed straight for Siren who raised both of her hands joining them together.

"It will take more than that to defeat me," she said, "**Water Vent."**

The wave was blow backward by a burst of air along with the Ice Cannon causing Juvia`s eyes to widen slightly.

"You know Sky magic also?" she asked.

"No this is just a minor branch of Water Magic," Siren said, "You know that water have oxygen inside of it…that oxygen is what I just used...almost had me there for at least a few seconds."

Gray landed on the ground beside Juvia as the duo stood across Siren.

"But I must say, you are quite a Mage," Siren continued her eyes upon Juvia, "As much as I hate to say it, you probably could match me if we had met back then. But even so, you still have so much untapped potential…"

"Alright enough talk," Gray said stepping forward, "Juvia we are going to end this."

A large blush grew on Juvia`s face as she nodded at him. Siren took notice of the change in the girl`s ace as a smirk grew upon her lips.

"Oh, so that`s how it is," she said, "You love this man."

Gray`s eyes widened in surprise and a blush grew upon his face along with Juvia.

"W…W…Wait, it`s not what it looks like," he said.

"I…I…That`s…," Juvia said her blush growing.

Siren`s smirk turned feral.

"I guess it's time to unveil my trump card," she said.

The duo suddenly got tense across her.

"The forbidden Arts of Magic," Siren said, "One of the Three Darkest magic ever created…**Blood Magic**."

Gray narrowed his eyes.

"So you`ve got more tricks up your sleeves eh," he said, "Then well I got a few of my own."

Gray charged forward at her and a red circle appeared upon Siren`s hand.

"Then maybe you will like to be my first…victim," she said.

The young man launched his magic forward and Siren slammed her palm unto his stomach causing him to gasp in pain as he was thrown backward into the ground. Juvia quickly ran toward her fallen prince finding a magic seal upon his skin.

"What...?" she said before turning toward Siren, "What have you done to Gray-sama?"

Siren smirk widened even more.

"Watch," she said, "Now come to me, Gray"

To Juvia`s utmost surprise, Gray stood up from where he was lying on the ground and walked toward Siren leaving Juvia staring at his back.

"G…Gray-sama," she yelled.

But Gray didn`t even turned around at her yell and came to a stop beside Siren, a carefree smile upon his face.

"Quite a handsome one he is," she said, "But he holds nothing over Zeref…"

Siren turned her attention toward Juvia who was standing up.

"It`s quite fascinating how you turn into a complete idiot when you are around him," she said, "Without him, you could have been stronger than you are now."

"Let Gray-sama go," Juvia said an angry look crossing her face.

Siren chuckled darkly.

"Such a fragile thing love is," she said, "You never know when something…will snap it in half. Gray, _kiss me on the lips like a lover_."

Juvia`s entire face whitened as she watched Gray obeying the command and kissed her fully on the lips.

_Gray…Sama,_ the blue haired Water Mage thought, her mouth dropping open.

Siren stepped away from the kiss, licking her lips.

"Mm," she smiled, "He tasted…"

PUNCH!

A punch slammed on the side of her face actually surprising the heck out of her before she was send flying backward landing on the ground. She massed her check glancing toward the girl finding Juvia standing there, her eyes white with rage and steam was coming out of her body in large amounts.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE GRAY-SAMA AS AN PLAYTHING," Juvia yelled at her, "ONLY JUVIA IS ALLOWED TO BECOME AN PLAYTHING FOR GRAY-SAMA."

A large sweat drop appeared on Siren`s head.

"What kind of twisted relationship do you two have?"

Then Juvia actually glared at her.

"and don`t you ever question Juvia`s love for Gray-sama," the Water Mage said, "or I will kill you."

Siren smirked.

"Bring it," she said.

"**Water Typhoon,"** Juvia yelled.

"**Poseidon Rage,"** Siren said.

The two spell slammed into each other causing a large burst of water to take place all around them and Juvia charged forward, her body turning into water as she reached enveloped Gray into her water body.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Then Juvia reformed herself holding Gray into her arms.

"I know Gray-sama`s feeling," she said, "And what his feelings are telling me is that…you should have never made light of Fairy Tail."

Both of their bodies started to glow causing Siren to widen her eyes.

_What the…He is still under the control of my Blood Seal,_ she thought, _How can he be using Magic to attack me?_

Juvia had a focused look upon her face as she felt Gray`s magic working with hers. It was like she can hear his voice talking to her…telling her that he was with her a hundred and ten percent.

"I hear your feelings Gray-sama," she said, "Let our feelings speak for ourselves in the name of our guild."

Two large magical circles materialized above the duo that stood together.

"**UNISON RAID," **

The large powerful magic brightened the area as it completely overwhelmed Siren throwing the girl back…

_This is impossible, _she thought as she flew back into the air, _How can I lose to such weak Wizards? I am the Sea God Slayer…I had slain the Great Poseidon himself…so how…How could I lose…_

The blood seal that was upon Gray`s body disappeared as the young man fell forward and Juvia turned toward him, instantly taking hold of him.

"Gray-sama," she said alarmed.

"Sorry," Gray said, "I am feeling a little bit weak."

Then he turned toward her.

"But…you were great out there Juvia," he said, "I am impressed that you managed to bring her down."

Juvia looked down blushing.

"I had Gray-sama`s help," she said.

Gray chuckled.

"Hey, Juvia" he said, "From now on…just call me Gray. I think we have been friends long enough don't you think?"

**Victory over Siren...**

**Next time: **A will to move Forward

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	33. A will to move forward

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty Three

A will to move forward

Juvia stared at the man in front of her, her eyes going wide in shock. She had a blush growing upon her cheeks at the small smirk that Gray had upon his lips as he stared at her.

"G…Gray-sama," she whispered.

The young man stood up and extended a hand toward her. Juvia stared at it for a few seconds before she took hold of the hand. He pulled her up.

"Well, you went a long way from being a Phantom Lord Elemental Four," he said, "and from what you have done for us during the exam at Tenrou Island. I can consider you a great friend now, and friends don't address each other so formally."

Juvia looked down at their joined hands, and for once, she didn`t feel as if she was going to act all weird again. Then she smiled.

"I will, Gray," she said with a smile.

"Y…You, stupid…," a voice said.

The duo turned their attention toward Siren who was slowly getting back up on her feet. Her hair was in disarray as her clothes sported a few rips in places. Her eyes were glaring at them in anger, and breathing heavily.

"You are still conscious after being hit with the Unison Raid," Juvia said.

"I am a God Slayer," Siren growled, "Something as pathetic as that magic will not keep me down…"

She stumbled as she stepped forward and falls back unto her knees.

"Damn it," she swore.

"It seems that last one took more out of you than you think," Gray said staring at the enemy.

Siren stared at the ground.

"How can we have fallen so low?" she said, "We are the soldiers picked by Lord Zeref himself…we are the best of the best…how can I lose to such pathetic Wizards like you?"

Gray stared at her, frowning to himself but it was Juvia who spoke.

"You don't know anything about having friends."

Siren looked up at her.

"I was always alone back when I was in Phantom Lord," Juvia continued, "I used to think that the world was against me. I was so alone that even my magical element drew everyone away from me…"

Juvia looked down at the ground for a few second, before looking up toward Siren.

"But Fairy Tail was able to give something that Juvia longed for so long," she said, "I was able to become strong and have friends within the guild. At first, Juvia didn't understand why she was able to become so strong…thought Juvia believed that it was because she found love."

She shook her head.

"But it was on Tenrou Island that Juvia realized it," Juvia said, "When we were all standing together hands in hands facing Acnologia. Juvia realize that she had people that she could count on…that she didn`t have to be alone anymore. That no matter what disaster come in her way, Juvia will be able to face it with her friends."

The Water Mage found Siren`s eyes.

"The feelings that Juvia shares with everyone in Fairy Tail is the strength that she had found to go forward. With those feelings, no matter how strong you are, Fairy Tail will always be stronger."

Gray`s eyes widened as he watched the young woman beside him.

_Juvia…,_ she thought.

Siren stood up.

"The strengths of your feelings eh," she said slowly.

"Unlike me," Juvia said, "You never found your strength to go forward in life…you are trapped in the past."

The woman eyes suddenly snapped forward, her eyes showing her anger.

"Don`t you dare patronize me," she roared, "I am the Sea God Slayer, and I have brought fear to those who hears my name…I have the power to slay Gods. Feelings don`t matter in war."

Suddenly a large magical circle appeared upon her form.

"_And I will take all of you into oblivion_," Siren yelled.

But before she could even cast the spell, Juvia was upon her slamming a fist straight into the young woman`s chest causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

_H…How did she…,_ Siren thought.

The attack threw her back and into the ground again. Juvia stood before her, her blue eyes showing nothing but determination.

"Juvia…," Gray said running forward.

The young woman didn`t answer him as she stared at Siren on the ground. The God Slayer didn`t even bother to stand up as she lied there staring at the sky. She notices the few birds that were flying above as her eyes stared up.

_W…What is the matter with me? _She thought, _Where did all my strength go?_

The young woman tightened her hands into fist before pulling herself up. She stared up at Juvia and pulled her hand into her robes, causing Juvia to tense.

"I can`t believe I am losing to the likes of you," she said, pulling out a short sword from within her robes.

"So you are going to fight me with a sword now," Juvia said getting ready.

Siren stared at the blade in her hand.

"You said that I was only remaining in the past," she said, "That I never tried to move on…What happened to me, was always in the past. My friends, my family and my fiancée…they are all in the past. I joined Zeref so I can fight for them…"

She raised the blade in the air.

"If I can`t do this, then I don`t have the right to live anymore," she said.

Then she plunged to blade down…toward her own body. Juvia`s eyes widened at what she was doing and raised a hand at her, running.

"No, don't…," she yelled.

Siren stabbed the blade straight through her chest. Suddenly a light grew from her body as she threw herself backward screaming in pain and then, the light disappeared leaving Siren on the ground and in front of both Juvia`s and Gray eyes, her skin was slowly dying away turning to dust.

The Water Mage quickly ran forward and kneeled beside her.

"W…Why did you do this?" she asked, shocked, "There was no need for you to die."

"Without Zeref…there is nothing else for me," Siren said, "That is the path I have chosen…and no one else…"

Siren`s eyes turns toward her.

"And for your information…I died…a long time ago. This is only a relic of who I was…"

Then she completely turned to dust right in front Juvia who widened her eyes in shock. Gray who was standing down at the event, looked down toward the dust that was still on the ground.

"She…she turned to dust," he said, "W…What the hell kind of magic was that?"

Juvia stood up and glanced toward him.

"A relic of who she was," she murmured.

Gray glanced at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just something that`s bugging Juvia," she said, "We best go back to the Guild and share what we did with the Master."

Gray nodded.

"Let`s hope the rest of the guys have better time than us," he said.

With that the duo ran back toward where the guild was located.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Gajeel approached the battle in front of him, a smirk upon his face. He stared at the number of enemy that was in front of him.

"Well, this shall be fun," he said.

"Don`t underestimate them Gajeel," Erza said, "They are stronger than they look."

Gajeel chuckled darkly.

"Well the stronger they are," he said as he watched an oncoming creature dash for him.

One of his hand transformed into an iron rod with he threw forward, slamming it into the creature`s face throwing it backward and into the ground.

"The more fun it is to beat them down."

Sanath actually chuckled at that.

"You`re quite a feisty one," he said, "You remind me quite of the other Dragon Slayers from back then. Those who only wanted to destroy and kill."

Erza looked up at him as she transformed into another of her armor with the long red pants and the two blades she holds. Gajeel looked up toward Sanath, narrowing his red eyes at him.

"So what?" he said, "I didn`t come here to relive history with you. I only came to beat you up for what you`re doing to the city."

Sanath smirked.

"Oh, really," he said holding three rings in his hands, "Let`s see how well you do against my most powerful Spirits."

"**Avaluian," **he yelled out.

The large bird like creature appeared and it let out a large kweh sound. Gajeel looked up at it and smirked.

"What the bird is going to do?" he smirked, "Poop on me?"

A large magical circle appeared around the bird`s beak as it let out a large sonic sound toward Gajeel and Erza destroying the area around them and throwing the two wizards back into the ground.

Gajeel put his hand into his head, at the pounding headache he had.

"Damn it…," he said.

Erza had both of her hands upon her head as she stared at the creature in front of her. She turned her gaze toward Gajeel noticing that he was also holding his head. The young man probably had it worse with his sense of hearing even stronger than normal people because he was a Dragon Slayer.

_If those are his strongest...that will mean, the rest where…_

"Now, face the beast of Thunder…**Zakura."**

A large humanoid creature appeared beside Sanath, the entire body covered in black plates with the two eyes shining like pool of fire as it stared at them.

"Now Zakura, finish them while they are vulnerable," Sanath yelled.

Zakura`s eyes flashed as a large magic circle appeared in front of him and then it launched large blast of lightning aiming straight toward the duo.

"**Thunder Devastation," **

But before the thunder could actually reach the trio, Erza transformed back into her Adamantine Armor, blocking the attack thought she was grunting at how powerful it was…

_This thing is as strong as Laxus`s full power, _she thought.

"Titania," Gajeel said.

"Look, we have to take out the Caster," Erza said, as the lightning dispersed around them, "Or we will only waste our time and magic when we are facing him."

Gajeel smirked.

"So why didn`t you do it then?"

Erza retransformed into her Cheetah Armor.

"Well they were about a good ninety monsters earlier," she said.

Gajeel stared at her back, his eyes going wide.

_They were even more of those things out there?_ He thought, _and she took them on all by herself…I guess I shouldn`t be surprised. She is Titania Erza after all._

The Dragon Slayer stood up.

"Well, if`s that`s how you want to do it," he said, "But it will be a drag thought…I wanted to let loose a little."

Erza suddenly had an idea.

"Actually, that might not be a bad plan," she said.

Gajeel gave her a glance, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Erza gave him a side way glance.

"Since I was by myself, I couldn`t actually get close to him with all the monsters he had summoned out," she said, "But with you here we might actually have a chance at defeating him. You could fight the monsters to distract them toward you."

"Be the bait you said, "Gajeel smirked, "and fight those two guys…Now you`re speaking my language Titania."

His entire body was covered in an iron shield as he grinned.

"Time to get wild," he said.

Then the two of them charged forward, and Erza let Gajeel step in front of her as the Dragon Slayer aimed straight for the two monster.

"Alright time to go all out," he said, jumping toward the large birdlike creature.

Avaluian turned toward him and opened his beak again as the sonar like attack charged straight toward him. Gajeel covered his face as the blast pushed him back down toward the ground causing him to crash into a crater.

_Well it`s not as bad as last time, _he thought standing back up.

The large creature aimed straight at him and Gajeel aimed his hands toward the bird as he let his nails fly into it, piercing the skin causing it to yell out in pain. Seeing this, Gajeel smirked to himself as his arms transformed into a blade and the spiky side started to rotate forming a chainsaw.

"Well you like that birdy?" he asked, running toward the creature "For there is more where than come from."

Avaluian turned it`s attention at him but Gajeel was already upon its form.

"Take this," he yelled, "**Iron Dragon Chainsaw Sword."**

He sliced the head clean off with the attack causing the spirit to disappear into lights. As he landed on the ground he turned toward Zakura who had both of his arms aimed straight at him.

"**Thunder Force,"**

The blast aimed straight for Gajeel who took a deep breath.

"**Iron Dragon Roar,"** he yelled out as a large blast of iron aimed straight at the lightning attack.

The two attacks slammed straight into each other causing an explosion too take place.

* * *

Sanath narrowed his eyes.

_This one is stronger than I anticipated, _he thought staring at the Dragon Slayer, _To be able to take down Avaluian and matching Zakura`s power…I didn't think that the Dragon Slayer of this day could be as strong as the one from before…_

Then he was suddenly aware of a missing piece in the fight. The redhead girl that was there earlier…where had she gone? Then he felt it a strong magical power…

_From above, _he thought looking up.

Sure enough, there was the woman from before, holding a staff in her hands as it sparked with thunder magic before aiming straight toward him, causing him to dodge the attack.

_Aiming for me, _he thought, _With the Dragon Slayer there, she used him to draw the attention of my summons while she attacks at me directly…not a bad strategy._

"**DarkClaw," **he said and the familiar black bird appeared around him and he jumped upon it.

_I best get some altitude, _he thought, _Otherwise, she might box me in and take me by surprise._

The large summon bird flew into the sky and he noticed that the woman was changing armor once again and this time, she was in a red armor which had wings which she was flying after him.

_A curious branch of magic she possesses, _Sanath thought, _To be able to requip into so many different armors, each of them with a special ability. She was able to defeat most of my monster by herself that way. She is probably an hard opponent for any enemy…a shame she is an enemy, she might have been a fine addition to our posse._

"DarkClaw now," he said, "**Energon Flame."**

The bird let out a large blast of fire aiming it straight toward the woman engulfing her form entirely but to Sanath`s surprise, the fire dispersed from the woman who was now holding a red blade which was controlling the fire.

_So this one control fire eh, _Sanath thought.

The woman launched the attack back at him forcing him to dodge it and a smirk grew on his lips.

"Quite an interesting one you are," he said.

**Sanath vs Erza next time in: **Arrival

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	34. Arrival

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty Four

The Arrival

Wendy was working upon Lucy`s still form as her magic glowed around the young girl`s form. The Sky Dragon Slayer was huffing now at how much magical power she was using for the girl`s healing process.

"Don`t overdo it Wendy," Carla told her, the worry loud in her voice.

Rave was kneeled beside her as she watched the color return to Lucy`s face. Just earlier she had arrived with Lucy`s bleeding form and hurried Wendy to take care of her in fear of the blonde dying.

Then the blue haired girl removed her hand.

"Well, how is she?" Rave asked her.

"She`ll be fine," Wendy answered, "The wound was not as bad as it looked. She should be fine as long as she get some rest."

Rave let out a soft sigh.

"Well that`s one weight that`s off my shoulders," she said in relief.

She glanced around herself.

"Say, where is the Master anyway?"

"He was here a few minutes ago," Wendy answered her, "I think he is worried that we aren`t getting help from the Magic Council yet."

Rave looked down.

"Even if the Magic Council come, I don't think they will be able to do much against Acnologia," she said.

Wendy looked down.

"So…he is really coming," she said softly.

Rave nodded.

"Yeah, well I best dispel," she said, "I am only a clone…thought I am sure that the real one will be there soon since I don`t sense GrayHood`s magic anymore."

Wendy nodded at her and Rave glanced at Carla who looked away from her before turning into crystal and then dissipating in little lights. She knew the Exceed hadn`t told anyone about the vision she had seen of her.

It`s best to keep it that way.

* * *

Erza was staring at the man across her as she lowered herself on the ground. Sanath was too fast upon that bird he was riding on and she couldn`t even get a clean hit upon him. The man was analyzing all of her moves and counters some of them almost instantly.

_Attacking him head on seems to have no effect at all, _she thought, _If he see it coming, he will be able to dodge it…so I am going to attack, with one he can`t see…_

Her armor changed again until she was wearing The Knight Armor which had many swords floating around her form.

"You have quite a collection of armors," Sanath said looking at her, "I can say that I am surprised by it. You are an amazing wizard. You don`t see those quite a lot these days."

Erza raised both of her hands and more swords appeared around her, all of them aimed straight toward the man upon the bird.

"You will not escape my attacks again," she said.

Then all of the blades flew straight toward him and Sanath caused the creature to avoid the oncoming volley of weapons but to his surprise, they switched direction in midair before charging straight after him again.

"Disperse," Erza said.

All of the blades flew into different directions and some of them even went straight for Sanath who continued to dodge them. Then as he was doing so, Erza summoned even more swords and weapons out, and make them fly toward the other number of blades she had out in the air right now.

* * *

Sanath himself glanced around him, noticing that everywhere he was looking there were weapons flying all around him and he continued to dodge and avoid them coming at him, and even had DarkClaw send some blast of magic to knock them out of the sky.

_It`s seems that they are more blades than before, _he thought to himself, _If I am not careful…_

Then suddenly all of the blades started to encircle him causing the man to look around him. In every direction he looks, there were a lot of swords and other weapons waiting to fly straight toward him.

_An attack from all sides, _he thought.

He glanced down, noticing even more blades were there.

_Boxed in, _he thought.

* * *

Erza slammed both of her palms together.

_You can`t escape now, _she thought.

All of the swords followed her commands as all of them, from every direction, aimed straight toward the floating man in the air before all of them slammed upon him. Erza let out a smirk knowing that she had won the fight…when a large burst of fire exploded in the sky.

"What?" she said.

The large bird that guy was riding on had grown even larger than before and had some kind of roundish shaped thing upon it`s back. The large creature`s body was now filled with scales upon it and it let out a large roar.

"W…What the hell?" Erza whispered.

The roundish thing upon the creature`s back retreated and lo, there was Sanath with a smirk upon his face.

"Well, look likes your attack failed," he said.

He let out a dark chuckle.

"DarkClaw here is my third strongest Spirit," he said, "He has a special ability that is quite troublesome for my enemies. Every time he takes damage, he transforms into the next evolved strong form…and not only the spirit grew stronger, but his magical ability grows as well."

Erza gritted her teeth.

_Goddamn it, _she thought.

"Now how about we give her a preview DarkClaw," he said, "Let it out, the **Hail Mary."**

DarkClaw let out a large roar as it opened the large jaws it now had. Then a large ball of concentrated magic was started to appear there.

_T…This is taking it a little too far, _she thought, _If that thing hit the city, it will cause a large crater in the middle of Magnolia…I must block it…for all it`s worth._

Then the large blast of magical energy went flying down toward her and Erza transformed into her Adamantine Armor just as the large blast reached her. The weight of the magical attack pushed her back causing cracks to appear underneath her. She noticed cracks have starting to appear upon the Adamantine Armor causing her to grit her teeth not moving an inch from where she stood.

"I won`t let you destroy my city," Erza yelled.

The world shook around them at the magical power that was unleashed until it disappeared and Erza shield`s disappeared completely causing the girl to fall down on her knees.

_Shit, I am running out of magical power, _she thought, _Summoning those swords and changing armor at such quick reprises…it`s starting to take its toll upon me._

"Look like you`re just about finished," Sanath said staring down at her, "Never before had a wizard was able to take down so many of my spirits…you should feel honored that you even caused DarkClaw to evolve."

Erza glared at him.

"And you even managed to block the _Hail Mary _attack," Sanath said, "You are quite a powerful wizard indeed. But even so, the strongest wizards always fall, Now DarkClaw, it`s time to end this fight."

The large creature aimed straight down toward Erza who had switched into her red pants and dual blades. Her hair pulled into a ponytail as she stood firm, watching the large creature come down toward her.

"This is the end," Sanath said, "**Black Saban."**

* * *

A large beam of magic energy aimed straight toward Erza as the light overpowered her form and then a large explosion took place as dust appeared all around. Sanath smirked to himself before he noticed that he couldn`t find the girl`s body in the wreckage.

_If she isn`t there, then where…?_

Then DarkClaw`s head was suddenly chopped off causing Sanath`s eyes to widen in shock.

_What the…?_

The creature`s body shook throwing him off and into the ground in a hip. DarkClaw`s body disappeared into little lights causing him to glance around himself, not understanding what was happening.

Then the redhead was charging at him, holding both of her swords in her hands. As he stood up she was already right on top of him.

"You can`t dodge me now," she yelled, "It`s over for you."

_But how did she survive that last attack?_ He thought wildly.

But the woman ran straight through him with her sword and slashed at him as wounds appeared upon his body, and as much as he didn`t believe it, Sanath was defeated as he was thrown on the ground.

* * *

Erza was out of breath as she fell upon her knees, her swords clattering around her. Sweat was running down her body as she stared at her defeated enemy.

_Finally, _she thought.

"ERZA," a voice yelled.

She glanced up toward it noticing Natsu who was carrying Happy in his arms but the Dragon Slayer wasn`t alone. Rave was also running toward her until the duo reached her.

"Hey you`re okay?" Natsu asked her.

"I…I`m fine," she said, "But exhausted.

Rave looked at the fallen Sanath.

"You defeated him?"

"Not without me,"

Gajeel approached them and his body was covered in bruises as he was holding a side of his stomach. The Iron Dragon slayer, however, had a smirk upon his face.

"Took you long enough to finish this, Titania," he said.

"Sanath is stronger than he looks," Rave said kneeling beside the fallen man as a light appeared in front of her hands, "He was probably the strongest of the group."

She then stood up, glancing toward the sky.

"What is it?" Erza asked, noticing the look upon her features.

"Acnologia," she said, "It approaches. We best get to the Guild and have them evacuate the city at once."

"But the barrier is still up?" Gajeel said.

"Not anymore," Rave told him, "With Sanath defeated, the spell he had casted should be broken and we can finally let people out of here."

"I…I can`t actually run now," Erza said, "I`m so exhausted."

Rave approached her and threw Erza`s arm around her shoulder, causing the redhead to glance at her.

"We`re going to have to run," she said.

"Right,"

The four of them ran back the direction of the guild Hall in full sprint with Rave half carrying Erza along with them.

_That`s Sanath, GrayHood and Reaper defeated, _Rave thought, _If Siren lost…then the Tower of Five will be no more…and all that will be left is my brother and I._

As they get closer to the guild, they found two other people that were heading in the same direction they were.

"Gray, Juvia," Erza called.

The duo turned toward them in surprise.

"You guys," Gray said in greetings…

Only for him to be punched in the head by Natsu slamming him down on the ground.

"_Hey, What the hell_?" Gray yelled, massing his throbbing head.

"That`s for going off alone," Natsu yelled at him.

"Hey I had a score to settle with that Water chick that flooded the Guild Hall," Gray yelled back.

"Wait…you mean Siren?" Rave asked.

Gray turned toward her with a smirk.

"Yeah, we managed to defeat her…or actually, Juvia managed to defeat her."

The group glanced at their Water Mage who blushed at the sudden attention she was getting. Rave was surprised.

_She managed to defeat Siren?_ She thought, _that`s not something I expected her to do._

"But something strange happened," Juvia said, "Siren…killed herself after she lost and they were a strange light before she turned to dust."

"S…She killed herself?" Erza repeated shocked.

"T…That`s messed up," Gajeel said.

"She did huh," Rave said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

_I always thought that Siren was devoted to Zeref, _she thought, _but to actually kill herself over that…she must have been worse than I previously thought._

Then from above, a large familiar roar echoed around them like thunder.

The group all looked up toward the sky all of them shocked. The group, except Rave, who had been on Tenrou Island back on that fateful day, feels a shiver of fear, run through their bodies.

Rave turned her attention toward the sky and then saw the dark shape that was slowly approaching from above them.

"He is here," she said, "_Acnologia_."

The entire group looked up at the sky.

"I never thought I`ll see that Dragon so soon after Tenrou," Erza whispered.

Rave narrowed her eyes before removing Erza`s arm from around her shoulder, drawing the latter`s attention.

"Rave," she said.

The girl didn't turn around.

"The rest of you go back to the Guild," she said, "I`ve got to play my part now."

"I won`t leave you alone against him," Natsu yelled.

Rave glared back at him and the group flinched at the cold look she gave them.

"_This is not up for a debate Natsu_," she told him, "None of you can handle Acnologia. I will draw his attention by using my full power. That might give you guys enough time to evacuate without him noticing."

She then returned her attention forward noticing the black shape grow closer.

"_Now go_."

Natsu tightened his hands not moving an inch until he feel Juvia`s hand upon his shoulder.

"Leave it to her Natsu-san," she said, "Rave know what she is doing."

The Dragon Slayer glared at Rave`s turned back.

"You best keep your promise Rave," he said before turning around.

Then they started to run back toward the guild, leaving Rave standing alone in the middle of the road.

The dark haired young woman stood there looking toward the sky as the black shape of the black Dragon of the Apocalypse grew closer to the city. She can see the great large black wings of darkness that spread themselves with the sun behind the creature. It looked majestic yet terrifying as it continued to lower itself, forming a large winds blowing Rave`s clothes and hair backward as she stared at the creature.

"So we meet again, Acnologia," she said softly, "and this time, you will take me to him."

The ground beneath Rave started to shake, as cracks started to appear on the ground below her. Both of her eyes were a glowing red as her magical power started to grow as high as she could make it go, and it become a pinkish red color around her form as she stared at Acnologia noticing the Dragon was now focused upon her.

_Working exactly like I planned, _she thought to herself.

Then with a large boom, Acnologia landed in the middle of the city, the battling wings causing winds to pick up as if in a violent storm but Rave stayed still as she stared at the Dragon in front of her, both of her eyes showing no fear.

_Now I just hope Fairy Tail can evacuate the people of the city as quickly as possible, _she thought as she gets ready.

**Acnologia is here...What is Rave planning?**

**Next time: **Family

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	35. Family

**Hey guys, here is the next update.**

Chapter Thirty Five

Family

The entire city was getting evacuated now that the strange barrier that Sanath had put up was gone. The entire Fairy Tail guild was helping in the evacuation, thought most of the civilians were scared now that a large creature that should have been nothing but fantasy had landed straight in the middle of the city.

The Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov stood there looking at the distance, seeing the large dragon, Acnologia. He never once thought that he would cross path with the legendary beast once again. Back on Tenrou Island, he was ready to lay down his life and fight this creature so that the youngsters could escape…

But now…

"Master," a familiar voice called.

He turned toward it, and found Mira running toward him, holding a lacrima in her hands.

"Something the matter Mira?" he asked.

"The Council`s reinforcements have arrived," she said, "They are close to the city."

"We need to lead the people back there," he said, "We have to save as many as we can…"

Suddenly a light appeared beside the black dragon, drawing their attention toward it. Makarov blinked in surprise wondering what it was.

_This feeling, _he thought, _It`s Rave`s magical aura…what is she planning on doing?_

"Master…," Mira said, uncertain.

Makarov frowned.

_Don't tell me…_

* * *

Right in front of the large Dragon, Rave stood her clothes dancing in the wind along with her hair as she stood in front of Acnologia, the white eyes turning toward her. The dragon was growling dangerously as he stared at her.

"Remember me Acnologia," Rave said as she raised a hand.

A large magical circle appeared and then a large crystal chain sprung from it aiming straight toward Acnologia who let out a large roar, causing the chain chatter into thousands of chards.

Rave covered her face as the large winds blew in the area she was in.

_So you are not going to make it easy for me eh, Acnologia, _she thought, _It doesn`t matter…_

The dragon raised one of his clawed hands and slammed it down toward Rave who raised both of her hands.

"**Crystal Shield,"**

The attack slammed against Rave`s shield causing the ground around her to cave in from the weight of the attack and Rave let out a grunt as she pushed against it. Then Acnologia threw his other hand at her, shattering the shield and throwing Rave back.

The girl slammed against a building letting out a hack sound before sliding down unto the ground. Rave shook her head and stood back up, looking back at the dragon.

"Alright," she said, "You want to play…."

Rave threw her hands over the air as magical circle appeared all around Acnologia causing the dragon to glance around itself.

"**Zeus`s Seal."**

Large chains pulled out from the ground and pulled around Acnologia tightening around the large body and Acnologia roared as he trashed his large body around but the chains tightened around it and pulled the large dragon on the ground.

"I don't have time to play with you Acnologia," Rave said stepping forward.

The large dragon`s white eyes stared at her as a growl echoed from his throat.

"I only have one question for you," Rave said coming to a stop in front of the large white eye, "Tell me, where Zeref is?"

Then a voice echoed around her.

"**You believe I know where he is?"**

Rave`s red eyes glared at him.

"You know where he is Acnologia," she said, "You always know where he is…after all, his magic is tied to yours."

"**You have learned some interesting spells Rave,"** Acnologia said, "**The Arts of the Dragonborns, the magic to tame dragons…"**

"I had time to kill," Rave answered the dragon.

A dark chuckle echoed.

"**Why after so long you want to find him?"** the black dragon asked, "**You only wanted to run away from him, run away from what he had accomplished. What **_**you**_** have helped him accomplish."**

Rave`s eyes flashed and the chains tightened themselves even more as the dragon let out a large roar.

"Don`t think of me as the same from all those years ago, Acnologia," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Now, tell me where he is?"

Suddenly a light appeared in Acnologia`s eyes causing Rave to step back in surprise.

"_Come home then, brother," _

Rave eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"Zeref," she said.

"_I am waiting for you to come home,"_ Zeref`s voice echoed through the area.

Rave blinked.

"Home?" she whispered, "So you are in Vanalu."

_Why would he return here?_ Rave thought to herself.

The light disappeared from Acnologia`s eyes and the chains disappeared from around his body. The black dragon straightened up, looking down at her.

"**You know,"** he growled.

"I have gotten what I wanted," Rave told him, looking up at the dragon, "And you will take me there."

Acnologia let out a roar of anger causing the wind to pick up around Rave as she stared up at it completely unfazed.

"**I ought to teach you some respect boy,"** the dragon growled.

"You don't scare me Acnologia," Rave answered him, "But you will leave this place alone. Sanath was the one that summoned you here, I am sure of it. Now that he is dead, you aren`t bound to his orders anymore."

"**You understand the rules of Magic well,"** Acnologia said, "**But I am the King of Dragons…I do not bow down to the likes of you Humans. I hate all Humans. All they deserve is death…"**

Rave stared up at the Dragon.

"You continue your attacks Acnologia," she said, her voice like a cold wind, "Then this place will be your grave."

The Dragon glanced down at her, growling.

"**What did you say boy?"**

Suddenly a magic circle appeared around Rave`s hand and a staff appeared. Acnologia`s eyes widened.

"**T…That staff…?"**

"The Yin Yang Staff," Rave said to him, "The staff which can control the rules of life and death…The same staff that my brother used to turn you into what you are today."

"**How did it come to be in your possession?"**

"You`ve forgotten Acnologia," Rave said, "back then, Zeref trusted me more than any of the Tower of Five, after all, we are family."

Rave stared at the dragon`s white eyes.

"Now, take me to Zeref," she said.

"**You ungrateful…,"**

Reluctantly the Dragon lowered itself down so that Rave could mount upon it`s back. Rave then turned her attention back toward where she knew the Fairy Tail guild was.

_Goodbye, Natsu._

* * *

The said Dragon Slayer suddenly stopped, before glancing back toward where Acnologia was. Gray, Erza Gajeel and Juvia turned stopped running and glanced back toward him.

"What are you stopping for?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu turned his attention toward where the large Dragon was. His eyes were showing his confusion and shock. He was sure that he had heard Rave`s voice in his ear.

"Natsu, what`s wrong?" Erza asked.

The pink haired boy stands watching where the Dragon was.

_W…Why was she saying goodbye, _he thought.

"Idiot," Gray said slamming a fist upon his head.

That snapped the young man out of his trance and automatically rounded on Gray, both of his hands holding fire.

"_You want to go another around Ice freak_?" he yelled at him.

"Natsu," Erza said glancing at him.

He turned his attention toward the redhead, realizing what was happening.

"Seriously Salamander, what the heck is wrong with you?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu then turned toward where Acnologia was.

"I don't know," he said, "I…I thought I just heard Rave saying goodbye to me."

"Good bye," Happy said, floating closer to him, "But why would she say goodbye?"

Natsu shook his head.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Hey look," Juvia yelled, pointing, "Acnologia`s leaving."

That drew the attention of the rest and sure enough, the black Dragon was flying off from the ground. Natsu`s eyes narrowed as he stared at the large creature climbing toward the sky.

"W…Why would it be leaving?" Gray said, "Could Rave had done something to it?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes.

_Could this be why she said goodbye, _he thought.

"I`m going back," he said, "Let`s go Happy, let`s fly."

"I`m sorry," Happy told him, "My paw is broken…I can`t carry you now."

"Damn it," Natsu growled tightening his fist.

"What do you think you`re going to accomplish by flying toward the Dragon?" Gajeel asked him.

"Because she made a promise," Natsu said, running forward, "and I`m going to make sure that she kept it…she is part of our family. She is part of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail never leaves a namaka behind."

He ran off aiming straight toward where they had left Rave. He ran non-stop until he arrived where they had left her and noticed that the girl was nowhere to be found. He kept glancing around, searching.

_Where is she?_ He thought to himself.

He glanced back up toward the sky, noticing the black form of the Dragon disappearing over the horizon…

_She went with it, _he thought, _But why…what is she trying to accomplish?_

The young man tightened his hands into fist before slamming it into the wall beside him.

"Damn it," he said again.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia blinked into consciousness.

The girl was confused as to where she was before a familiar figure appeared in her vision.

"Lucy, you`re awake?"

"Wen…Wendy?" the girl said, seating up.

She let out a since, noticing the bandages that were wrapped around her midsection.

"Be careful," Wendy said, "You…You`re still tender. I just closed the wound. You`re lucky to be alive Lucy, any longer and we would have…"

The blond glanced round herself.

She was in the Guild Hall that much she was aware of and she noticed the few members and the sound of people talking outside.

"W…What happened? Where is Natsu?"

"He is right over there," Carla said.

The blonde turned her attention to where the white Exceed indicated. The said Dragon Slayer was seating upon the ground, not too far away and he seems to be thinking. It was quite surprising to see Natsu like this and he had a few bandages over his body. Then, he looked up toward her and then his eyes widened.

"Lucy," he said quickly standing up and dashing toward her.

"Hey," Lucy said smiling, "What happened out there?"

"I defeated that creep that stabbed you," he said smirking.

"That's a relief," Lucy said, putting a hand upon her heart, "But…what about Acnologia?"

"Rave took care of it," Erza said approaching, "But she disappeared along with the Dragon."

Lucy looked up at her, her brown eyes wide.

"D…_Disappeared_?" Lucy repeated, "Acnologia didn`t eat her…?"

"No, Acnologia flew off with her," Natsu said, a serious look upon his face, "Which is why I don't get it. Why will she go with Acnologia?"

Carla looked down, a guilty look crossing her features which drew Wendy`s attention.

"Is…Is everything alright?" she asked her.

Carla thought back to what Rave had told her.

"_Keep it quiet for now okay. It will be best for anyone not to lose focus of what the Master had asked them to do and what is at hand."_

"_What are you…?"_

"_I am making amends,"_ _Rave said, giving her a pat on the head, "It will be the only way._

Carla looked up toward Wendy, making her choice. She had seen the vision of Rave`s death. She can see how Natsu care for the strange girl.

"No…No I am not okay," she said, "I have been keeping something from you all."

The group around her turned their attention toward the White Exceed.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Rave had told me to keep it quiet," Carla said, "But…seeing that the Acnologia threat is over. You all deserve to know."

Natsu, Erza Lucy and Wendy stared at her even Gray who had arrived with Erza had a serious look upon his face.

"The vision of Acnologia`s appearance over Magnolia was only the first part," Carla told them all.

"The first part?" Wendy repeated.

"You mean there was more of the vision?" Gray said.

"Yes," Carla said, looking down.

"Then tell us," Natsu said, "What is the second part."

"Rave is going to die," Carla said looking at them all.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza Gray all of them had wide eyes at the revelation. Natsu himself, had his entire body frozen in shock as he stared at the cat.

_What?_

* * *

**Vanalu, Present Day**

The ruins of the Village still remains, all of it overgrown by tall grass and weeds. In front of the house on the hill, seating upon the stone steps was Zeref.

"It feels…so long ago since I was last here," he said, a soft smile upon his lips.

The young man looked up, his black eyes watching the setting sun in the distance.

"I am waiting for you, my dear brother."

**Alone in the ruins of his former village...Zeref wait...**

**Next time: **The Curse of Immortality

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	36. The Curse of Immortality

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Curse of Immortality

High in the sky, Rave stayed seated down upon the Dragon`s back. She had both of her eyes close as Acnologia flew toward where they could feel Zeref`s magic. The wind blew through her hair as both of her eyes watched the coming horizon which was turning red as night come closer.

_Soon, _she thought.

* * *

The group stared at Carla, not believing what they just heard. It was impossible that Rave is going to die…there t is no way that…

"S…She is going to die," Gray said, his voice barely a whisper.

"But how can it be possible?" Erza said, "Rave is a powerful Mage…"

Lucy glanced at Natsu noticing that the boy was standing there, his eyes wide.

"Could this be why she decided to face Acnologia alone," Wendy said.

Natsu suddenly slammed his fist into the wall in anger.

"Natsu,"

"I will not believe that," he said, "There is no way that I will let her die. Fairy Tail doesn`t give up in such a way."

The rest stared at him.

"We are going after her," he said.

"Easy Natsu," Lucy said, "We don`t even know where to go and it`s getting dark outside…even if we could go after her…we don`t have transportation that could actually go the same speed as a dragon."

"We can track her by scent," Natsu said, "I know her scent very well now. It won`t be hard to get a track upon her."

"You`re not thinking straight Flame breath," Gray said, "It would take days to find her on foot even with her scent…"

Natsu grabbed him by the shirt, surprisingly he was still wearing. Gray can see a emotion in the young man`s eyes as he stared straight into his eyes.

"Well I don't care," he said, "I am going to find her."

The Dragon Slayer pushed him away and started to walk off with the rest of the group staring at his retreating back.

"Natsu…," Lucy whispered.

Carla looked down.

"It`s all my fault, if I had spoken about it earlier, maybe we could have stopped her from leaving," she said.

Wendy put a comforting hand upon the Exceed`s back.

"Rave made you swear not to tell anyone," Erza said, "You don't have to feel at fault Carla."

Erza tightened her hands into grip.

"But, we are going after her," she said, "It`s how Natsu is feeling right now. We can`t let a namaka face everything alone."

Gray had a smirk upon his face.

"Rave is part of our family," he said, "It`s our duty as her friends."

Lucy and Erza nodded at him and the trio followed after Natsu as Carla watched them. The exact same group that she had seeing in her vision…the white Exceed lowered her eyes watching the ground.

* * *

Gray, Erza and Lucy stepped outside and found that the Magic Council had arrived with their transports and large flying crafts and even smaller ones. They all ran forward and quickly found the Dragon Slayer who was walking on the path alone aiming toward the large forest.

"Hey, where do you think you`re going all by yourself?" Lucy yelled after him.

"Don't try to stop me Lucy," he said, without turning around, "I have made up my mind."

"We know."

Natsu stopped walking and turned his eyes toward the group behind him.

"And we are coming with you," Erza told him.

"C`mon now Natsu," Gray said, "You really think that we are going to let you go after her alone."

Natsu frowned at him.

"It will take too long for you to get there on foot," Erza told him, "But if we borrow one of those crafts from the Council…then we can go faster and find her quicker."

Natsu looked at them all.

"You guys…,"

"After all," Lucy said, "Fairy Tail never turn their back on friends."

Natsu grinned.

"Alright, let`s go."

They found a small craft that was on the side and the group quickly overtakes it, tossing the Council Wizard who was guarding it overboard.

"Hey, you can`t take that," the Mage yelled after them.

"Sorry, but we`ll return it," Lucy yelled back.

With Erza driving the craft, they rose into the air and with Natsu on the ground all green.

"God I hate…transportation Urp…," he said.

Lucy simply shook her head as Erza who was driving the craft glanced toward him.

"Hey Natsu, which direction we should go?" she asked.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer looked up toward the distance, thought his face was covered in sweat. He then pointed toward a direction.

"T…That way," he said, "S..She is going in that direction…"

Erza nodded at him.

"Alright, let`s go," she said, _and let`s hope we get there in time, _she added in her mind.

* * *

**Vanalu Village**

**Present Day**

Most of the village had disappeared into the foliage and the large trees that had grown. Rave walked through the high grass and noticed some ruins of the village buildings still stood, and she can still see the black mark of the fire that had destroyed it.

_It`s been a long time since I was here, _she thought looking around herself, _I am amazed that some of it is still there._

She continue to walk, leaving the ruins of the village behind as she continued to walk through the trees, her hair dancing lightly in a wind that blew through the trees leaves…

Then it opened, showing a familiar hill and the ruins of a house seating upon the top of it. Rave knew that it was her old house…the house she was born in…and she aimed straight for it…

Flashback

_Little Rave was running toward the house and found both of his mother and father standing by the door._

"_Hey, Rave you`re late," his Father said looking at him._

"_Sorry," Rave grinned, "The kids in town were playing a good game and I didn't notice the time."_

"_At least you`re actually here," a seven year old Zeref said, giving him an annoying glance, "I bet you got lost in the forest and a large wolf is going to eat you…"_

"_Mama, Zeref is scaring me,"_

"_Stop scaring your brother Zeref."_

"_Spoilsport," _

_End of flashback_

Rave blinked.

As she gets closer to the village, she found that someone was already seating upon the stone steps with their head bowed down. She already knows who it was.

"I try to imagine," Zeref said, "What it could have been like…If the Dragon Wars never took place…I wonder, what kind of life we could have lived."

"Very different lives," Rave answered coming to a stop a couple of feet away from him.

Zeref looked up at her.

He looked exactly the same since the last time she saw him. The same piercing yet gentle looking black eyes, the ebony dark hair and his lips pulled up unto a small smile.

"It`s been a long time, Zeref," Rave said.

The young man picked up a flower from the ground beside him and as Rave watched, the flower withered and died and the man`s palm.

"This world continues to reject me," he said.

Rave tightened her hands.

"It`s because we don't belong anymore," she said, "We are only relics of the past."

"So it seems," Zeref said standing up.

The two were the same height as the two siblings stared at each other across the empty space that separated them.

"Why have you come here Rave?" Zeref asked, "You have turned your back upon the Five and caused their defeat when I send them after you…"

"They had tried to destroy an entire city," Rave interrupted, "You think I was just simply going to let them do as they please. It had always been like this in the past which is why the entire world turned against us in the past. That hate that you have for the world Zeref, is the only thing that you and I don't share."

"Really?" he said stepping forward and Rave noticed the grass around him dying.

Rave took a deep breath.

"You asked me why I came here," she said, "I came here…to kill you."

The young man`s eyes widened slightly.

"Kill…me?"

Zeref looked away as the black magic of his started to appear around his body.

"We have done enough damage to this world Zeref," Rave said, "Our time died out a long time ago. Reigniting the battle we lost in a generation that is innocent isn`t going to give back mother and Father."

Zeref suddenly frowned.

"Enough," he yelled sending out a large wave of black magic toward Rave.

Rave raised her hand as her the black wave swirled upon itself until it was solidified into a dark crystal ball. The later summoned the Yin Yang Staff.

"Why would you want to kill me Rave?" Zeref yelled, "I gave you the gift of immortality."

Rave tightened her grip upon the staff in her hand.

"Immortality is not a gift Zeref," she said looking straight at him, "It's a curse…a curse that forces me to experience a lifetime that I never asked for. Do you know how many times I wished to see mom and dad again?"

Zeref looked at her.

"There is nothing that awaits us after death," he said, walking toward her, "nothing but emptiness and loneliness. Death is something that normal mages and non-magic people alike have to fear everyday, but we are different Rave."

He raised his hand, softly touching Rave`s face.

"We are free of that fear," he said, "How can you not see what I have accomplished for us."

"I don't want to live like this anymore brother," Rave said, "This village…will be our graves."

She slammed the bottom of the Staff upon the ground in the middle of both her and Zeref causing a large magical seal to appear on the ground. Then symbols started to appear in the air around them as the entire area started to change as stars of light started to encircle the duo.

Zeref stepped back as he glanced around himself, his eyes looking at the area.

"**Valhalla`s Grace,"** Zeref whispered, "The realm of creation, of life and of death."

Rave looked toward him as she holds the staff with both of her hands.

"You used this spell to place a piece of Valhalla within us, the Five," she said, "This is the reason why we were all Immortals. It keeps our souls frozen within our body, keeping our young appearance. Removing that piece of Valhalla is the only way to break the spell and make you mortal again."

Zeref stood silently, his raven hair shadowing his face. Then his black magic started to appear around his body.

"You have done a lot of research," he said, "You are a lot like me in way, after all, we are brothers."

Then his hands tightened into fist as he turned his attention toward her, his eyes had taken a reddish glow as he watched her.

"I never would have thought that one day, you are the one that will turn against me," he said, "Then let me remind you Rave why the world of today still fear the very mention of my name."

**Zeref`s anger unleash his magic...**

**Next time: **Clash of the Titans

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	37. Clash of the Titans

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. kind of a short chapter but it get the job done**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Clash of Titans

The magic around Zeref`s form grew even more powerful as Rave eyes widened. The ground beneath his feet was becoming dry and as all of the grass turned into ash around him. The black magic spun around him like a cocoon of power causing Rave to step back as the cocoon grew even stronger.

_This…This power…_Rave thought, _He truly is powerful…_

Then Rave steeled her resolve as her own magic power started to grow around her form. The two stood there staring at each other from across the space that separates them. The two magical energies didn't merge despite how close the two were standing; it was like oil and water, unmixable.

"Face my wrath," Zeref yelled out.

Rave`s eyes widened in surprise as the sudden surge of magic aimed straight for her causing the girl to jump back letting the blast of magical energy destroyed the ground she was standing on mere seconds before.

While she is in the air, Zeref launched another blast toward her causing Rave to join both of her hands together.

"**Crystal Shield,"**

The blast slammed against the crystal causing it to shatter upon impact as Rave was send flying backward and landing unto the ground rolling down the hill until she came to a stop upon her stomach.

Groaning, Rave shook her head and looked up toward the top of the hill seeing Zeref walking down toward her, both of his eyes becoming black as darkness and then a red glow appearing from their depths of blackness.

"You can dish out all the threats you have and you can`t back it up Rave," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"You`re as strong as ever," Rave said standing up.

Zeref raised both of his hands together joining them, intertwining his fingers.

"You do know what happen to those who dare threaten me in the past yes," he said.

_That spell…,_Rave thought.

"You killed them without a second thought," she said.

"And since you`re Immortal like I am," Zeref said, a dark look crossing his face, "I wonder what will happen if you`re nothing but a fossil."

"**Death Rage,"**

The light from within his hand started to shine a dark bluish color along with a magic circle that appeared around his form. Then large blast of magic spread all around as they all aimed for Rave who widens her eyes as the entire area got caught in an explosion.

* * *

When the dust settled, Zeref found himself staring at an oval shaped crystal seating in the middle of the area where Rave was. A smirk crossing the man`s face.

"As quick as ever," he said, feeling oddly proud, "I expect nothing less of my blood ties."

Then from the ground, tall crystal spikes suddenly grew all of them aiming straight for Zeref who moved his hands as if controlling something as all of the crystal turned to dust before they could reach him.

"Not fast enough Rave," he yelled as the crystal dust blew around him.

He then raised his hands as he gathered his magic before throwing it at the crystal shell in front of him destroying it in one fell attack and Rave flew out of it and then as Zeref`s eyes widened noticing Rave body turning into dust.

_What the…_

Suddenly Rave landed on the ground in front of him, causing the other Mage to frown.

"I`ve got you now," Rave said throwing her hand forward which was encased in crystal.

Zeref dodged the attacks as they started to aimed straight toward him with him continuing to dodge.

_Trying to use the Crystal Coffin upon me this early Rave,_ he thought, _You should know better than try such a obvious attack…_

Zeref raised his leg aiming it straight toward Rave`s face just as the latter reached toward him. The young woman was thrown backward from the kick and landed on the ground upon her back.

Zeref then raised his hand.

"**Living Magic: Interra."**

* * *

Rave groaned as she landed hard on her back, causing her to wince slightly. Then she noticed a large shadow appearing in front of her causing her to focus upon it and then, her eyes widened noticing that it was a large hand…

A hand made out of earth and was aiming straight for her to flatten her unto the ground.

The girl quickly reacted by rolling upon her feet and throwing herself forward, just as the hand slammed down upon the ground she was in causing the earth the tremble from underneath her.

She turned her attention toward Zeref and noticed that a number of hands were aiming straight toward her.

_He is using his Living Magic upon the Earth around him…transforming it into giants monster`s arms, _she thought, _Zeref…I don`t think there is anyone in this world who is as skilled as you are in that branch of magic…_

Rave put both of her hands together aiming it forward just as a magical circle appeared.

"**Crystal Dragon Burst,"**

The large crystal dragon roared as it came to life around Rave before aiming straight toward the large hands that were coming at her, crashing together into a large calamity of magical energy causing the very earth to shake.

From the destruction of the spell, Zeref appeared looking down toward her.

"You`ve managed to stand up against me this long," he said.

Rave straightened up.

"Well someone had to keep you on your toes," she told him.

Zeref actually let out a soft scoff at that.

"I propose this was a good enough warm up," he said, "I wanted to test how strong you actually are…but it seems the both of us are still holding back."

_I thought something was strange earlier, _Rave thought frowning, _So he was still holding back…thought, he seems to have also noticed that I was holding back._

Zeref looked down toward her.

"Then, how about we get to the real deal," he said.

His magic suddenly grew even stronger than before and Rave noticed that the dark shadow of his powers was transforming into monsters.

_He is finally getting serious, _she thought, _I guess I should too._

"You know," Rave said causing Zeref to look down at her, "I have always been holding back…I have never actually fought anyone that could challenge me in battle. Even against the Five, I was still holding back."

Her eyes found Zeref`s.

"But against you," she said, "I can`t afford that luxury."

She raised both of her hands together as her magical energy started to grow even stronger causing the ground beneath her to turn into crystal which was spreading slowly.

"I annihilated countries in the past Rave," Zeref said, "and I hardly had gotten serious then…don't you think that we might change this landscape because of our battle?"

"This place hadn`t known any life since then Zeref," Rave answered, "Everything will end here."

The dark demons that Zeref`s magic had created all charged toward Rave who stood there, looking at them come toward her before suddenly disappearing from sight as all of the monsters exploded into mass of darkness.

Then she appeared right in front of Zeref, with a crystal sword in her hand before aiming it straight at him. The crystal sword aimed straight toward the young man but turning to dust as it get closer to Zeref.

"You won`t put a single scratch upon me Rave," Zeref said looking toward her, "But I will destroy you."

As he was talking, he aimed one of his hands straight toward Rave who at the same time aimed her fist toward him and the two collided with a large blast of magical energy. Then the duo where thrown backward with Rave still in the air.

"**Living Magic: Leviotia."**

Then from the ground, large grotesque plants grew all of them aiming straight toward Rave who threw both of her hands at them.

"**Crystal World,"** she yelled.

The grotesque's plants froze into crystal and Rave started to slide upon them as she aimed straight for Zeref aiming her hands toward him, "**Infinite Crystal Shiruken."**

The attack reached Zeref`s magic and they turned to dust.

"How many times must you see this for you to believe that it will not work upon me," Zeref yelled, "**Living Magic: Interia Lemotia Everitas."**

The number of attacks aimed straight toward Rave who jumped back as they crashed around, growing out of the ground all around her.

_Damn it, _she thought, _at this rate…_

"I`ve got you where I wanted you Rave," Zeref yelled out, tracing something with his fingers in the air, "**Amaterasu Formula Level 203: Sun Goddess Wrath."**

Around Rave a large magical seal appeared as the girl started to glance around herself as the very air around her become amplified with magic.

_This…is going to hurt,_ she thought.

Then her entire world was thrown into a world of pain.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"W…What is that feeling?" Erza whispered.

As she was driving the craft they have _borrowed_ from the Magic Council, Erza had started to feel some really strange magic pressure in the air. She couldn`t understand where they were coming from but something was sure…

There was a battle going on.

"Everything alright Erza?" she heard Lucy ask.

The redhead turned her attention toward the blonde.

"Wha…,"

"You seem lost in thought," Lucy told her.

"Can you feel it?" Erza asked her, "That chill in the air…?"

Lucy nodded.

"I was wondering what it was," the blonde told her, "It felt a lot like that time…when we were fighting Hades."

Erza glanced at her.

"Are you scared Lucy?" she asked.

The blonde hugged herself.

"Of course I am scared," she said, "I…I mean, we might have to go against one of the most dangerous Mage of the entire world and he is probably even worse than Hades was."

Erza turned her attention forward.

"From what I am feeling," the redhead said, "It`s going to be much worse."

"Erza, look," Lucy said suddenly.

The woman turned her attention toward where Lucy was pointing and noticed the many birds that were coming toward the craft was. They were moving against the direction they were going.

"That`s strange," Erza said, "Where are all those birds going?"

"Look likes something spooking them,"

The two girls turned toward Natsu who was being supported by Gray.

"Shouldn`t you be lying down Natsu?" Lucy said.

"I wanted to keep them there but he said that he felt like something is wrong," Gray said sighing.

"I couldn`t even if I tried anyway," the Dragon Slayer told her, "Something… is really wrong in the air…like…like an danger."

"Danger?" Erza said.

"Yeah," Natsu told her, "the things that everyone here fears…"

"What thing?" Lucy asked, her heart hammering in her chest.

Natsu`s eyes met hers.

"Death."

A silence settled in the room.

"Sorry to sound like a mood downer here but I am getting the feeling that we are in way over our heads," Gray said as Natsu leaned against the wall near him.

"Rave is fighting…," Natsu said drawing everyone`s attention to him, "She is fighting against _him._"

"Zeref," Erza said.

"Let`s hope we will get here in time to help her."

* * *

In a destroyed part of the battlefield with crystal chards lying around, Rave stayed on the ground completely unmoving. Then Zeref approached her fallen form, looking down upon her without as much as a smudge upon his clothes.

He stared down at her still form, no emotions upon his face his black eyes unblinking.

"I told you didn`t I Rave?" he said, "That you will lose without making a scratch upon my skin…look like I was right. In anyway, it`s your lost brother…or is it sister now?"

Zeref shook his head.

"Seems that you will never change despite all these years," he said, "The only thing you ever were good at was running away…just as you ran away from me all those years ago."

**Zeref`s overwhelming power...Rave is defeated?**

**Next time: **The Ice Silver Crystal

**AN: Well, i dont know what kind of magic Zeref uses apart from that dark wave thing from Tenrou and Living Magic who was said to be his speciality. I thought of a way it could look like in a fight...so don`t flame K?**

**Anyhow, enjoy**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	38. The Ice Silver Crystal

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The Ice Silver Crystal

_Run…away…_

Rave`s finger twitched as she lied on the ground, unmoving. Everything that had happened up till now was running through her head. She can see Mavis`s smiling face as the First Master stared at her.

_All my life…I have always run away, _she thought, _even back then when mother and Father were alive…_

She slowly started to pull herself up.

"Not anymore," she whispered.

Zeref who was standing in front of her raised his dark eyebrows but he didn`t say anything. The young woman stood up fully and her eyes stared straight toward her brother.

"I am not running away anymore," she said.

"You still want to continue fighting what`s inevitable Rave?" Zeref told her, narrowing his eyes a little, "You can`t defeat me, no matter how powerful you have become these past hundreds of years we have been apart. The Five were merely ants in front of my full power."

Rave chuckled softly.

"You really think that I will face you without an Ace up my sleeve?" she said, looking straight at him.

"If you talk of your plan to remove my immortality…," Zeref started.

"No it`s something entirely different," Rave told him as her magic started to gather around her body, "I had a long time to be able to master this ability…many days and night spend practicing and working to perfect it…all for this day dear brother."

* * *

Zeref`s eyes widened as he stared at her actually stepping back as the reddish pink aura around Rave started to turn into a silvery color…

_W…What is that?_ He thought.

* * *

Rave frowned to herself as she remember the words that her old Crystal Magic master had once told her about this brand of magic…

_Flashback_

_It had been three years since Rave had started to learn Crystal Magic from underneath the old man called Harry. The young man had decided to give all of his energy and time to learn this brand of magic so that he could become strong and keep the word he had spoken to the man…_

_It was the only thing he can do…to grow strong, so that another tragedy like the one that happened to Vanalu could never be repeated. The young man stood out of breath with Harry standing across him both of his arms crossed._

"_Not bad there Rave," the man said looking at him, "You are quite a talented young man…despite your earlier misgivings about magic."_

_Rave looked up at him._

"_Well, I had decided to see past it," he said, "Magic is magic whether it is used for good or for evil. It`s just as Igneel once told me. Magic is only a tool."_

_Harry chuckled._

"_You`ve learn I see," he said._

_Rave looked up toward him, suddenly remembering something._

"_Harry, there is something I have been meaning to ask you," he said._

_The old man blinked in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_Well, I was reading that book you gave me about the history of Crystal Magic when I stumbled upon a type of Crystal Magic…it`s called, Ice Silver Crystal Magic."_

_Harry`s look suddenly darkened causing Rave to wonder why._

"_What about it?" he asked slowly._

"_What is it exactly?" he asked, "When we started training, you said that they were only two type of Crystal Magic."_

"_I know what I said Rave," Harry told him._

"_Then what is the Ice Silver Crystal Magic?" _

_Harry stayed silent for a while, leaning upon his staff, and Rave grew nervous as the time passed wondering if he had over stepped his bounds when Harry suddenly looked up._

"_Well if you found about that," he said, "I can`t keep quiet about it. It`s best if I just tell you about it before you do something foolish."_

_Rave quickly stood up straight._

"_So what is it exactly?"_

"_It's a combination of both Capture Crystal Magic and Crystal Making Magic," Harry told him._

_Rave leaned his head to the side._

"_What? But I thought that we had to have a balance with both Crystal Magic?"_

"_Yes which is why it is a Forbidden third step in the Crystal Magic domain," Harry told him, a sudden serious look in his eyes, "The unbalance within yourself can turn you into a Crystal statue, as you already know Rave…this third step break the balance within yourself to reach a new height in power."_

_Rave perked up at that._

"_A new height…how high exactly?"_

_Harry hummed a little._

"_Imagine being able to create Crystal without even doing the required signs," he said, "To be able to continuously absorb the Ethernano that is in the air and be able to fight with that power, able to turn _anything _to crystal…"_

_Rave stayed silent as he thought about it. This power…it sounds like it could be worth learning and if he masters it…he will be unstoppable._

"_Will you teach it to me?" he asked looking up toward Harry._

"_What part of Forbidden don't you understand you little brat?" Harry yelled slamming his staff upon Rave`s head._

"_Ouch, that freaking hurt," Rave yelled, massing the sore part on his head._

_Harry let out a sigh._

"_I wouldn't teach it to you even if I wanted to," he said._

_Rave frowned._

"_Why not?"_

_Harry looked at him straight into the eyes._

"_Because the price for reaching such height in power will be your life," he said._

_Rave`s eyes widened in shock._

"_Are you saying that if I used that Ice Silver Crystal Magic I will die?" he asked._

"_Power is not something worth dying over," Harry told him, "a kid like you should enjoy what he already has. Too much power can corrupt even the purest of souls, it`s simply human nature. The Ice Silver Crystal Magic has already taken many lives in the past…"_

"_So this must be the magic that could actually match a Dragon`s?" Rave said, remembering Igneel saying something about Crystal Magic Users to be able to fight dragons._

"_It is because of that power that my people were pushed to the brink of extinction," Harry told him, a sadness overcoming his face, "That power brought out a fear from the rest of the world and we were hated and shunned for it. That fear grew so strong that the King of Fiore at the time ordered a complete extermination of the Crystal Magic Users, thinking that we might grow too powerful and wrestle the country from him…" _

_Then he shook his head._

"_Enough about that now," he said, "Just don`t dwell upon it. That power will stay where it can never face the light again, the past."_

_End of flashback_

Rave`s entire form was covered in an entire silvery color that brightened around her. Even her hair had a silvery tinge in the raven black as her clothes danced in the wind. She can feel the magic in the air around her so much that it was overwhelming…

_It`s just as Harry described it, _she thought, _Unlimited power…_

She looked up toward Zeref noticing that for the first time in a very long time, the young man actually looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rave had a smirk upon her face at that. It was great to be able to wipe that smirk off his face.

"_This is my ace brother_," Rave said, a confident look upon her face, "The **Ice Silver Crystal."**

"The power…," Zeref said, "How can you achieve such strength in power?"

Rave tightened her hands into fist.

"I told you," she said, "This village will be our graves, and I intend to make that happen, by any means necessary."

Zeref`s face shadowed itself for a few second as the red eyes suddenly glowed in the darkness.

"As you wish."

He launched a dark wave toward Rave who raised her hands instantly causing it to turn into crystal, a dark crystal. Then Zeref jumped backward from where she was and joined his hands together.

"**Nemesis,"** he said.

From the destroyed parts that were lying all around them, monsters started to rise out of the rumbles until a good dozens of them were all around Rave who was incased in the silver light as she gazed around her.

Then all of the monsters all charged at her and Rave could feel them after all, she could feel the magic in the air and within the monsters. Then a large magic circle appeared from underneath her feet.

"**Crystal Pulse,"**

A sudden wave of magic burst from Rave`s body, using it as a center as it blew all around her and the Nemesis creatures were all frozen, turned into crystal before they all exploded into chards.

_This power…,_ Rave thought, _I can use it to push Zeref into a corner and summon the Triangle...This way I might be able to remove the Valhalla Piece that is within him…and once he is mortal, all I have to do is to go for the kill._

Suddenly a surge of pain coursed through Rave`s body causing her to wince.

_Damn…my body is already feeling the damage of the unbalance, _she thought, _I am going to have to finish this quick._

She pulled out an orb from her clothes and placed it on the ground.

_Now for the next two, _Rave thought before charging forward aiming straight at Zeref who had transformed the earth around him into large lumbering monsters. They all charged toward Rave who simply cut through them with her hand causing the monsters to explode into crystal.

"I won`t be defeated Rave," Zeref said, as he raised his hand toward her, "_Not like this….not when I have so much to accomplish."_

A dark magic circle appeared around him as a large hands made out of black magic all aimed straight for Rave who dodged most of them and turned the others into crystal. Then when she got close enough to Zeref, she slammed her fist straight into his face.

"You have accomplished _enough already_," she yelled out as the man was thrown backward from the hit.

Rave then landed on the ground in a crouch as she watched him land on the ground and rolling.

"Acnologia, Deliora, Lullaby," she said, "and the many others that you have unleashed on the world back during the war…It`s already enough."

* * *

Zeref slowly stood up, whipping his face as blood slid down from his lip. This punch felt heavy…heavier than normal punches thought he can`t figure out as to why it was doing this.

_Also, it felt cold, _he thought as he stood up, _Rave`s magic feel cold now compared to earlier…in a very dangerous kind of way. It`s seems that his new magic can even turn my Nemesis to Crystal something he couldn`t do before…_

He stood there narrowing his eyes.

_To be able to push me like that Rave, _he thought, _Who would have thought out of everyone…it would be my cowardly younger brother?_

"Look like it`s time to finish this Acnologia," he said.

From above, the Black Dragon`s roar echoed.

* * *

Rave suddenly glanced up toward the sky as the black Dragon itself came flying down toward the ground, landing causing the very ground beneath her feet to shake. She narrowed her eyes at him.

_Zeref is actually using Acnologia?_ She thought, _he must have realized how much of a threat my new magic is._

"This is my ace Rave," Zeref spoke out from where he stood, "And you are going to die."

Acnologia`s jaws started to shine with magic and Rave`s eyes widened as the light started to become even brighter…

_That`s a breath attack, _she thought.

A large white blast blew from the Dragon`s mouth as it tore the ground causing a giant chasm to appear in the earth aiming straight for Rave as a magic circle appeared underneath her feet.

_A power that once battled dragon, _she thought, _Time to see if it`s true or not._

"**INFINITE CRYSTAL WORLD,"** Rave yelled out throwing both of her hands forward.

The large blast of concentrated magic caused many dust and rubbles to fly all around the area as Acnologia`s magic caused devastation to the valley that was once standing there but now a deep chasm stayed there.

* * *

Zeref narrowed his eyes as the dust settled wondering if Rave had been killed in that attack after all, Acnologia`s breath attack was powerful enough to level an entire city into smithereens, and when it is at its most powerful, level an entire Island…

When the dust disappeared, Zeref`s eyes actually widened in shock.

_W…What the?_ He thought.

A tunnel of silver crystal was there in the chasm that Acnologia`s attack had created. He couldn`t understand how that happened nor how did Rave caused that to happen for he knew that his brother was the one who did it.

_How was he able to turn that into Crystal?_ He thought, _It was like the magic itself had been solidified but…that can`t be…Just where did you learn such a powerful Magic Rave?_

* * *

Rave was huffing slightly at the enormous amount of magic that she had to use to get that done. The _Crystal World_ already used a large amount of magical power whenever she used but this more powerful version of it was draining…even thought her body was quickly drawing upon the magic in the air to replenish what she had lost.

_A power to match dragons, _she thought, _Guess the old man wasn`t exaggerating. _

_BA-DUMP_!

A shiver ran through Rave`s body as she suddenly vomited blood upon the ground and she can see crystal in the red substance on the ground.

_My…My blood…it`s already starting turning into crystal?_ She thought, _Damn…I don`t have much time left…_

He looked up toward the large dragon whose white eyes where now fixed upon her.

_I am going to have to set up the rest of the triangle around Acnologia, _she thought, _that way…I will take destroy both him and Zeref together…_

She stood up straight, whipping her mouth. She tensed her legs and then noticed the large dragon aiming a clawed hand toward her and then she moved quickly continuingly dodging his attacks and sometimes sending out her own attack against him, but never actually doing any real damage to the dragon itself.

"Running around isn`t going to change anything Rave," Zeref said as more Earth made hands grew from the ground.

They all aimed toward Rave who had slowed down to kneel on the ground and they all slammed into her body causing her to yell out and land painfully on the ground, blood falling out of her lips.

"Game over Rave," Zeref said, raising his hand as he summoned more magic.

To his surprise however, Rave smiled.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"**Triangular Seal,"** Rave said.

Suddenly a beam of light surged from three different locations around them as Zeref glanced around himself.

"How did you…?" he started but suddenly stopped, "Wait, when you were running around dodging Acnologia`s attacks…_this was what you were doing?"_

Rave looked up toward him.

"You underestimate me too much _brother_,"

**Rave`s trump card is revealed...**

**Next Time: **The Gates of Valhalla

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	39. The Gates of Valhalla

**The new chapter...**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Gates of Valhalla

The tree point of the Triangle shone bright in the location they were placed in. Then they all aligned themselves forming a triangular shape on the ground with Acnologia and Zeref in the middle of it.

The Dark Mage glanced around himself, as the light started to grow toward the sky forming an entire wall of magical light. Each of them bore a symbol which glowed a bright purple upon the wall of light.

"Now," Rave said summoning the Staff in her hands.

Zeref glared down at her.

"Acnologia," he yelled.

The black Dragon roared again and threw his clawed hands down toward Rave who narrowed her eyes at the incoming attack. Then she raised her hand.

"**Zeus Seal,"** she said.

At once, large crystal chains grew from the wall of light as they all tightened themselves around the dragon`s form and then the large claw that was going to reach her came to a stop just inches away from where she was.

Then she noticed Zeref, come down at her with his hand aimed straight toward her as his black magic surrounded him. The look upon the young man`s face was completely murderous as he stared down at her.

"_RAAAAAAVE_," he yelled, throwing his hand forward along with the powerful spell he was holding, aiming it straight toward her.

Rave simply slammed the Staff down unto the ground as a magical seal appeared as everything around them in front of their very eyes had started to change. Zeref`s spell started to get swallowed up inside the magic seal upon the ground and Zeref fell onto the ground as if he was suddenly drawn into it by an powerful force.

Even Rave had fallen down to her knees with the sudden powerful force that was drawing them down and then Acnologia roared as he was pulled down as well.

"D…Damn," Zeref said, "T…The Gate is opening."

From above them, the triangular light that surrounded them suddenly shoot toward the sky in array of light.

* * *

Lucy blinked as she noticed the suddenly light in the distance. The blonde blinked as she stared at the light, feeling a sudden fear in her chest. This was in the direction they were going…

"Erza…," she said softly.

"I can see it," the redhead beside her said.

"Rave…," Natsu said, thought his face was covered with sweats, "Can`t this thing go any faster?"

"It`s his maximum speed," Erza answered him, "From the way we are going…it`s only a good twenty minutes away…or longer."

Lucy watched the horizon in worry.

_Twenty minutes…will me make it in time,_ she thought.

* * *

Rave glanced skyward noticing the tunnel of light that was above her, and she can feel as if someone was gazing down upon her form, someone powerful. Then a gate appeared in from above the light, opening slowly and Rave can feel that powerful feeling coming down even stronger now…

"It`s coming," Zeref said looking in the air, thought he could move from where he had fallen.

Rave gave him a glance.

"Who is coming?"

"The Creator," Zeref whispered.

Rave blinked.

_The Creator…could he mean…_

"_Valhalla_," she whispered.

Then a light suddenly came from the opened Gates and Rave turned her eyes away from it. That light was too bright to look toward and she was sure if she continued to look at it, it will blind her and she heard Zeref yell out too and knew that the same thing happened to him.

"_The Sacrifice that had been done,"_ a voice said, "_You have summoned me in this realm…"_

Rave glanced forward once more and took notice of the person that stood in the middle of the group now and can see a long golden hair dancing in the wind but she couldn`t see the face of the person that was in front of her…

"Valhalla...it`s not a place...," she whispered.

"_The pieces of my blood had given you eternal life,"_ Valhalla continued, "_This I shall righteously claim."_

Then Rave feel something burning from her chest causing her to yell out in pain, as she holds the Staff with both of her hands so strong that she was sure that she had drawn blood from her hands. From somewhere in front of her, she can also hear Zeref screaming.

"_Creature, twisted by the abomination," _Valhalla continued, "_This I shall rectify."_

A large roar echoed as Acnologia trashed around but the roar mostly became smaller and smaller until it was a man scream that could be heard…and then, the man`s voice faded…until muted silence took it`s place.

"_None shall escape the Judgment of Valhalla when the gate is opened," _Valhalla`s voice echoed, "_This will…is absolute."_

Then the light was gone and Rave found herself falling down unto the ground as if an overwhelming fatigue took over her form as the Staff she was holding disappeared from her grasp.

Then Rave became aware of something, of a weight that should have been on her left arm but it wasn`t there anymore, so she glanced down at it. The Chains that were tied to her hand for the past centuries was gone…

But it wasn`t all that changed.

Her arm…her hand, instead of the small slime hand she had been used to…this hand was a man…a young man`s hand.

_I…I am back to normal, _she thought, _I…I am back…to normal. I am a male again…_

Rave stood up slowly a smile growing upon his face as he slowly get back unto his knees. Almost not daring to believe it, he raised his hand, softly touching his face and he almost cried of happiness.

It was the same chiseled face he remembered. The same nose, the lips and check even his cheek was back to normal…

_I guess Valhalla`s Gate put everything in the order it should be, _he thought to himself, _I am back to how I was born in…the younger son…the younger brother of Zeref…_

"Are you happy now Rave?"

He suddenly glanced forward, noticing that Zeref was standing across him holding his chest, probably from the pain that he was still feeling when the piece of Valhalla that was inside of him got pulled out. Rave winced remembering the horrible burning sensation that was in his chest.

"Are you happy now that you are mortal?" Zeref said, his anger visible on his face.

Rave stared at him.

"It`s the way it should be brother," he said.

_BA-DUMP_

A sudden burst of pain shot through Rave forcing the young man to fall down again upon his knee. Then a cracking noise brought his attention toward his hand noticing the fissures appearing upon it.

His eyes widened.

"What the…?" he whispered.

"I see that this power you have…come with consequences," Zeref said smirking a little, "Now you see...how fragile being mortal is brother?"

Rave looked up at him and noticed Zeref raising his hands toward him.

"Now die," he yelled.

Zeref send out a large blast of dark wave magic toward Rave who had no choice but do dodge the attack.

_Even without being immortal, _he thought, _He still has most of his power intact…I have to finish this…_

Another burst of pain surged through Rave`s body forcing him to falter and Zeref seeing this took advantage of his sending even more powerful spells after Rave throwing her back.

"Because of you, everything is ruined," Zeref yelled at him.

Rave slammed his hand unto the ground, "**Crystal Forest."**

The large spikes grew out of the ground all of them aiming straight toward Zeref who blew them away with his hands as they turned to dust.

_My normal Crystal Making magic isn`t going to cut it, _he thought, _His Decaying Magic will turn it to dust…I will have to use the Ice Crystal again…I was still immortal the first time so the damage wasn`t as severe as it should have been._

Rave slid back as he stared up toward Zeref.

_But I will have to use it again if I want to put some damage upon him, _he thought.

Zeref send out more blast at him and Rave responded by sending more crystal attacks as the two powers clashed against each other with savage ferocity. The two brothers, who had walked the same path once, were now clashing against each other.

Rave and Zeref.

Then Rave`s body was bathed in a silver light.

"That power again Rave," Zeref said.

Unlike before, Rave can feel his body reacting badly to the use of the Ice Silver Crystal as if his very inside were on fire. The young man tightened his hands to subdue the pain…

"You`ve let your guard down Rave," Zeref said.

The young man quickly looked up just as Zeref send a blast of magic at him and felt something stab him straight into his chest causing blood to spit out of his lips. He glanced down noticing that a black thing was stabbed straight through his chest…

"Now," Zeref said, "as a frail human being…you will face the finality of death."

The black then was pulled out and Rave fell down upon his knee as blood fell upon the ground in front of him. He felt the pain…the burning pain that was in his chest and then the dizziness that was starting to settle in.

_Damn…I am getting weaker…, I won`t be able to…_

_Crack! Crack…_

More cracks started to appear upon Rave as he felt his very skin cracking like glass. The price of the Ice Silver Crystal spell was ravaging upon him. He heard Zeref`s footsteps approaching him and he looked up toward him…his brother.

"Time to end this brother," he said raising his hand as a black ball of magic appeared,

Rave looked at him.

"Any last words?" Zeref asked.

Rave met his eyes.

"D…Do you think…mother and father…would have been proud…of what we have become?"

Zeref blinked at the question.

"I wouldn`t know," he said, "They are dead after all…"

After that Zeref plunged his attack toward Rave`s…

Then all around them, silver crystal spikes grew and Zeref`s eyes widened in surprise as his body was stabbed with the spikes. The young man`s ball magic that was in his hands dissipated into nothingness as blood slowly fell upon the crystal spikes.

"I…I…feel…," Zeref whispered.

The young man looked down toward him, Rave slowly stood up, one foot after the other, feeling his knee shaking. He reached him and the crystal around Zeref`s form started to disappear into little ball of lights.

"Rave…," Zeref said, gasping, "Why…"

"We`ve keep mother and Father waiting long enough," Rave told him, "It`s time for them to see us again."

Rave`s eyes widened noticing the tears that were falling from Zeref`s eyes. He hadn`t seen his brother cry ever since the news of their father`s death…

"B…But there is nothing after that," Zeref told him, "There is nothing waiting for us there…except darkness and loneliness…"

Rave kneeled down along with Zeref as the young man was slowly dying in his arms. He then turned his attention toward the sky above them which was slowly clearing and then the stars that were twinkling above them.

"We`ll just have to wait and see," he said softly.

Zeref didn't answer him in the heavy silence that settled around him. A smirk crossed his face as Rave feel his body growing weaker and then falling down upon the ground, his back against the earth…

The stars seem oddly bright tonight…

Then a voice tears through the silent night.

"_RAVE_,"

**Hope you have enjoyed this update...**

**Next time: **Kizuna

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	40. Kizuna

**Here is the final chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Forty

Kizuna

The Fairy Tail group reached the area where they have seen the light came from and Natsu feel his eyes widen in shock noticing the devastation that had been done to the land. They had large craters and crystal spikes growing everywhere around them and even a large tunnel of crystal can be seeing in the distance.

"W…What in the name of Mavis happened here?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

"Looks like the battle is over," Gray said, "Erza, can you land…"

"Sure," the redhead said, aiming the flying craft toward the ground.

Natsu, however, before the craft could land properly jumped down from where he was landing on the ground below on all four.

"Hey, Natsu," he heard Erza yelling after him.

The Dragon Slayer glanced around himself noticing the devastation around him. His eyes not daring to believe what he was seeing.

_H…Have we arrived too late? _He thought.

Could Rave be already…

He shook his head and let out a large yell.

"RAVE,"

The rest of the group joined him and Erza glanced around herself.

"This level of destruction…not even Master could that much damage," she said to herself.

"Where is Rave?" Gray asked, "She got to be around here somewhere."

Natsu smelled the air around them, and then froze as a metallic rusty smell hit his sensitive nose. A smell he knows all to well, which would mean that Rave was wounded.

"This way," he said running forward.

The rest followed after him, running forward aiming straight toward where he was tracking the blood. As they got closer, the smell became stronger and then the group reached their intended location and all came to stop.

Two figures were lying upon the ground.

"RAVE," Natsu yelled running forward again.

"Dear God..," Lucy whispered, as they reached them.

Natsu recognized one of the figures on the ground as the same one he had run into back at Tenrou Island, the one that almost killed Elfman and Evergreen with that black wave thing. This must be Zeref then.

The other one shared many similar features with Zeref but the hair was longer reaching down toward his shoulder. He also looked younger than Zeref, his face still carries trace of adolescence since he looked around to be his age.

"W…Who is that?" Gray asked, noticing the new person.

Natsu kneeled beside the fallen figure and reached toward his arm. This young man had the same scent as Rave so he had to find out. He took hold of the arm and then his eyes widened noticing the Fairy Tail mark standing out upon his forearm…

_I…It`s her, _he thought, _It`s Rave…_

"Rave," he whispered, drawing Erza`s attention who was kneeling beside him.

"What is it?"

"It`s Rave," Natsu whispered.

Everyone looked at him, the shock and surprise visible on their faces. Erza was the first one to recover after all, she knew from the story Rave had told them back at the guild, he was a boy before…some strange magic changed him.

"He must have gotten his true form back," she said, reaching toward his cheek, "Rave can you hear me?"

"C`mon, Rave don't die now," Natsu yelled.

Then a soft gasp came from the fallen young man before his eyes opened.

* * *

Rave recognized the voices that were gathered across him. It made him happy, but he was also expecting it. He knew that Natsu would have followed after all, the young man cared deep for his friends even those he first met.

He opened his eyes, and sure enough he recognizes that spiky pink hair.

"N…Natsu," he whispered.

"You`re still alive," the Dragon Slayer said, the relief loud in his voice, "Good…we can you back to Magnolia and heal you up."

"I…I won`t survive the journey," Rave answered him.

"B…But how could that be?" Lucy said, "You…You`re Immortal aren`t you?"

"N…Not anymore…," Rave answered them.

He felt Natsu`s grip tighten on his arm.

"I…I had to remove…Our Immortality," he whispered, "T…That was the o...only way to defeat Z...Zeref…"

"W…What are saying?" Natsu said suddenly, "T…that this is goodbye…?"

Rave glanced at the Dragon Slayer and noticed to his surprise tears appearing in his eyes.

"There is no way you can die yet…," he started yelling, "There is so much that we have to do in the future…We have to have our rematch and I could show you that I have grown stronger…"

Rave smiled a little.

"Forgive me Natsu," he said, "I won`t be able to keep my promise…for that I am sorry. I have lived a long life…and I was glad to have met all of you. I wished we could have gone on many adventures together…as Fairy Tail mages."

Rave let out a cough and let out a wince of pain.

"My only regret…is that I never got to know everyone," she said.

Erza had her eyes closed as she turned her face away, her body shaking. Even thought she hadn't known Rave very long, she still trusted the young man and he would have made a great addition to the Team.

Gray had his head bowed since knew what it felt like to lose someone close and even Lucy was sad about it.

Natsu had his hands tightened into fists, thought his eyes had tears falling from them.

"But I am glad," Rave said his voice growing weaker, a soft smile growing on his face, "I am…glad…to have met you all."

Then everything faded as Rave found himself walking forward in a white plane…thought he did not know where he was going, but he was moving forward…finally moving forward. As he walked forward, he noticed someone seating by the side of the road, a dark haired someone…

He stopped and extended his hand toward the young man who looked up at him.

"They are waiting Zeref," he said softly.

Zeref took hold of it and then the two brother`s walked together down the road, toward where Rave knew everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

**Magnolia**

Natsu was walking through the city with both of his hands into his pockets. The city was lively as usual and the sun was shining bright in the sky above them. Happy was flying beside him, thought the blue cat wasn`t talking.

The young man still couldn`t believes that Rave was gone and isn`t here anymore. That`s just not how things are in Fairy Tail. The members don't die…they have adventures; they live together, laugh together and endure together…

They don't die.

This situation made him think of when he had believed Lisanna had died on that S-Class job a few years back. He had lost a close friend back then and it hurt a lot when he didn`t have her around anymore…

But Lisanna had come back with them form Edolas…she had never died after all.

The young Mage made a run, startling Happy who was flying beside him.

"N…Natsu," he cried out.

He reached his intended place and the gates of the cemetery were open and he walked straight toward where the grave was before coming to a stop in front of it. He walked forward and then noticed some flowers were placed upon the front of the grave…

_W…Who_ he thought.

"Visiting again, Natsu?" a familiar voice said.

The Dragon Slayer turned around.

"Master?"

Makarov was standing behind him, holding his familiar staff and had his coat on. The old man was looking at him, his face completely serious.

"What are you doing here Master?" Natsu asked.

"Paying my respect to a few friends," Makarov told him as he walked forward.

Natsu stared at him.

"You mean…?"

Makarov chuckled.

"Yes, I have lost friends to Death," he said coming to a stop beside the young man watching the grave, "I think it was a good time to pay my respects to one of the First Seven."

Natsu turned his attention back toward the grave.

"I…I could have helped," he said, "We could have made it back and get him some medical help…He shouldn`t have to die."

Happy floated closer to him.

"Natsu…,"

Makarov let out a soft hum.

"It was his choice Natsu," he said, "But you have done him the greatest gift that he could have hoped for…and that is to be with him during his final moments you along with Erza, Gray and Lucy."

Natsu tightened his fist.

"I…I…,"

"That`s the fact of life that we have all faced," Makarov told him, "Lucy had recently lost her father…Gray had lost his teacher, and Rob protected Erza with his dying breath…All of us here at Fairy Tail had faced lost and we have grown stronger because of it. Our pain that we have walked through will make us gentle but also wiser than before."

The Master shook his head softly.

"I am sure that Rave wouldn`t have wanted you to feel sad about his death," he said.

Then the old man walked away before coming to a stop.

"That bond of friendship you and him shared, even thought it had been brief" he said, "It`s something that I am sure will live on forever in your heart Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer lowered his eyes for a few seconds before looking up toward the blue sky.

"I know it will," he said.

Makarov chuckled before walking away.

Natsu stayed standing in front of the grave for a few seconds reading the words before turning around, putting both of his hands behind his head as he walked out of the cemetery looking toward the sky, walking toward the guild.

"Bonds eh," he murmured.

He felt the pat of a hand upon his shoulder causing him to glance sideway at who had touched him and then he froze in shock staring at the person back`s that was walking away from him…

It couldn`t be…

He may not have known him for a long time, but there is no way he was going to mistake that person…

_Rave, _he thought, his eyes wide.

The person without turning around came to a stop. Then he raised his right fist in the air, and Natsu took notice of the white Fairy Tail mark that stood out proudly on the skin. The young Dragon Slayer stared at the person and somehow feels a whole lot better than before.

_Master was right, _he thought.

He raised his hand, pointing his index toward the sky with his thumb sticking out, doing the Fairy Tail signal.

_That short friendship we shared, it will live on forever within me._

The person turned his head sideway for a few seconds before lowering his arm and then walked away…

"Natsu," a female voice yelled.

The Dragon Slayer turned toward the voice finding Lucy there waving at him.

"Hey what are you doing standing out there with your arm raised?" the blonde asked him.

Natsu turned his attention toward where he had seen the person but there was no one there and he lowered his hand. He could feel a smile growing upon his face before he turned toward the blonde.

"Alright," he said, "Let`s go Lucy."

He quickly took the blonde by the hand and started to pull her along.

"H…Hey, where are we going?" she asked him.

The Dragon Slayer turned back toward her, with a large grin on his face.

"What does it look like?" he asked, "We`re going to get a Job Request back at the Guild."

The blonde stared at him.

"What?" she asked, "You`ve been depressed the past weeks and now you suddenly want to go on a job?"

"I`m not depressed anymore," Natsu said, "After all, we Fairy Tail wizards got to live life to the fullest right?"

Lucy stared at him but a smile grew upon her face.

"Right," she said, secretly glad that Natsu was back to his old and cheerful self.

"Alright," Natsu laughed, "Let`s go the Stripper and Erza."

The duo continued to run together all the way toward the guild.

* * *

Back at the cemetery, a bouquet of flowers sat at a grave which bore a picture of seven people, all of them smiling, thought one blond boy was doing a Victory sign with a large grin on his face. Written on the stone was…

**Rave**

**The Crystal Mage of Fairy Tail**

_The bonds we`ve shared shall never be broken_

The End

**And so ends this story, ladies and gents...I hope you have enjoyed the read. Well, i have another story that i am writting for the Fairy Tail fandom and it is a self insert...well, mostly but not really. It`s called **Child of Heaven **and i will be updating it a few days.**

**Now, i am going to try to finish my other stories and you can go check them out.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
